Temptations of an Uninterested Single Tom
by Holly of the Night
Summary: Thornclaw was always a single tom in Thunderclan. The oldest single cat in Thunderclan, but he didn't mind. But even being by himself doesn't avoid she-cats who may be falling for him. What then will Thornclaw do?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is an idea I had for Thornclaw. He's one of the oldest cats in Thunderclan without a she-cat or a mate. And it looks like he doesn't even want one. But in this story Thornclaw noticing his lonliness and wondering how much fun it might be to have a mate. Difference is there will be problems with this that he had never expected to occur.**

Thornclaw yawned and peered at the lake. He was not one to be on his own and sit in front of a lake like an Elder, but recently he's just found himself choked staying in Thunderclan with so many cats everywhere. A little R&R on his own was just the thing he needed to calm his nerves. It was too peaceful for him to bother thinking much about anything except the lake, the prey, being bored, the sky, being bored, Thunderclan, being bored....

"What are you doing?"

Thornclaw jumped. He looked quickly behind him to find Russetfur glaring at him. Kinkfur and Rowanclaw were just behind her with identical glares to add in the mix.

The golden tom shrugged, although he kept his eyes on the Shadowclan patrol all the same. "Just enjoying the scenery," he muttered, the hint of a growl in his throat.

Russetfur's eyes didn't leave his. "You're too close to the Shadowclan border for comfort."

Thornclaw huffed. "Well, you're too close to the Thunderclan border for my comfort!" he snapped.

Kinkfur hissed. "WE'RE the sun-high patrol. What's your excuse, Kittypetclan cat?"

"Not stealing prey, I hope?" Rowanclaw meowed, his tone the opposite of what he hoped as he flexed his claws.

Thornclaw stood and stretched long and slowly, taking his time. "If you're here to re-scent the markers, then by all means continue," he mewed politely with a wave of his tail, ignoring the last jibes from Kinkfur and Rowanclaw.. "Don't let me stop you." Though it was hard.

Rowanclaw and Russetfur glared at him the whole time while Kinkfur re-scented the markers. Probably watching in case I try to take any prey, Thornclaw thought, making a face. As if I'd fancy any of their frogs and lizards over birds and squirrels.

But as tempting as fighting Shadowclan cats appealed to him, Thornclaw padded a little deeper within Thunderclan's territory while the Shadowclan patrol finished up. With their job done, the trio of cats left but not before sending Thornclaw their usual gifts of snarls and threats if they catch him near territory again. Charming.

Thornclaw sighed and padded slowly back to Thunderclan, his mood now ruined by Shadowclan. He couldn't help but purr when he saw his apprentice, Briarpaw. He was teaching Dovepaw a technique he learned on how to defend against a badger. Graystripe and Millie sat close by watching their son while sharing prey. Watching the young tom and she-cat talk happily together, Thornclaw felt something clench within his heart....

He flicked his tail in a gesture of hello to the apprentices. "How are you guys?" he asked.

Briarpaw flicked his tail excitedly. "It's been great! I was teaching Dovepaw how to fight off a badger!"

"Really?" Thornclaw asked as he sat next to Graystripe and Millie. Briarpaw nodded. "What did he teach you, Dovepaw?" Thornclaw asked the younger gray apprentice."

Dovepaw crouched quickly in front of an Briarpaw. "I first have to keep all my senses on its movements, especially its big front paws." She ran to the Briarpaw's side and flicked her paws quickly outwards, slashing his side with unsheathed claws; Briarpaw squeaked moved out of the way just in time, but bumped into Millie in the process. "Then run to its side to confuse it, and if I get the chance I slash its hind leg. But only if I'm sure it's attention is not completely on my movements."

Thornclaw nodded. "At what do you do if you approach a badger on your own and you have to face it?"

Dovepaw stopped her attack. "I either find a way around it, or yowl for help. And if that doesn't work I don't back down and give up. Because Thunderclan cats never back down!" she puffed out her chest.

Thornclaw nodded. "Can't say I'm surprised. With how Lionblaze has been teaching you you'll be able to take on a fox before you're a warrior!"

Dovepaw's eyes sparkled. "Oh, there's Lionblaze!" Her mentor had just appeared outside the Warriors Den. She waved good-bye and streaked off to confront him. Thornclaw sighed quietly as he gazed at Graystripe and Millie sharing tongues.

Stupid couples. He shook his head. They did nothing but waste their time when they could be doing something more proactive, like practice new fighting moves or patrols around the forest for new herbs or rocks that look out of place.

Herbs... rocks....

Thornclaw sighed. He stood and stretched. He felt vigorous energy to do something. Maybe hunting would help.

"Graystripe, Millie, up for a hunt?" Thornclaw asked.

The two lovers were purring so loudly he wouldn't be surprised if they didn't hear Firestar's call of a clan meeting.

"Hey!" he mewed impatiently, tapping the long-haired tom's shoulder. Graystripe looked up.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked bluntly.

"You guys up for a hunt?" Thornclaw asked.

"Sure." Graystripe meowed while Millie nodded. They crossed the exit of Thunderclan and to the Forest, where once again Thornclaw was surrounded by the sounds of prey and the sigh of trees.

Graystripe inhaled the forest scents. "So, where are we headed?" he asked.

Thornclaw flicked his ears in thought. "I was thinking somewhere close to the lake."

Millie sniffed the air carefully. She tapped Graystripe on the shoulder and mouthed 'Blackbird!'

Graystripe and Thornclaw stood still while Millie stalked carefully through the undergrowth. A quiet sound of something thumping the soil could be heard. Sounded like something was pecking the ground for food.

A pair of wings soared suddenly soared of a Blackbird. The she-cat leaped. Her claws snagged the wings and the blackbird lost its flight balance and fell. Millie landed a second later and used her killing bite to end its life.

"Good job, Millie!" Graystripe purred.

Millie buried her catch on the ground. "Thanks. I didn't think I was going to catch it when it saw me."

"But you did," Graystripe pointed out. "And it looks fat enough to feed the Elders for today."

"Think maybe they'd share me a bit of their history if I brought them the blackbird," Millie wondered, but Thornclaw didn't hear the rest. He was only listening with half an ear as he spotted a mouse nearby. Immediately he went on the Hunter's Crouch and stalked quietly through the undergrowth.

He almost hissed in fury when the mouse saw him. It took off with Thornclaw not far behind it. He chased it under some sweet-smelling leaves onto the other side. He yowled in shock as he felt cold water envelop him.

He stood up, quickly, dripping and wet. Stupid mouse! He thought angrily as he spat a mouthful of the water.

"Thornclaw!"

Thornclaw turned in time to see Graystripe and Millie veer around the bush he had pushed through and stand beside the puddle. They took on the scenery before them. A dripping Thornclaw with no prey, standing over a puddle while his pelt clung to his body, making him skinny while his eyes told them furiously _Don't Laugh!_. Of course, their shocked eyes glazed over with laughter.

"Not funny," the golden tom spat. He shook his pelt vigorously. He felt satisfied as he heard Graystripe and Millie's yowled protests for him to stop showering them with water "Serves you right," he hissed.

"At least we caught something," Graystripe pointed out smoothly.

Thornclaw noticed the chaffinch by his paws. If anything it made him feel even more sour. "C'mon," he muttered, slouching out of the puddle. He didn't feel like hunting anymore. He allowed Millie to take the lead back to camp as she carried her blackbird in her jaws and Graystripe's chaffinch in his own.

He sighed tiredly. He needed a mate.

**Nothing remotely exciting here. Just a pass on of what's to happen soon. Review and if not, enjoy.**


	2. Training with mentor and apprentice

**Here's the second part. Enjoy and have fun.**

Thornclaw was awoke by someone prodding him lightly on the side. He grunted. The prodding continued, more insistent. Thornclaw grunted even louder.

A sharp jab.

"What!"

Thornclaw raised his head. Hazeltail jumped back. She lowered her eyes. "Sorry," she murmured. "I was supposed to wake you up for the Dawn patrol."

"Oh..." Thornclaw yawned to cover his embarrassment. He had forgotten that he had Dawn Patrol with Dustpelt, Hazeltail and Berrynose.

"Sorry about that," he grunted as they made their way to the entrance den.

Hazeltail's tail shot up in the air. "Oh, it was no problem," she mewed brightly.

The forest still held its marshy undergrowth as the Dawn Patrol squished their way to the border close to Shadowclan territory. Berrynose complained most of the way, unsurprisingly. And Dustpelt was able to catch a mouse along the way.

"Doesn't look like Shadowclan's been here yet," Dustpelt reported as Hazeltail finished re-scenting the border.

Berrynose sniffed under a bush while Thornclaw scanned the borders. Dustpelt was right. He couldn't hear or see a thing. Oh well, guess no fighting today, he thought with disappointment. Though Thornclaw loved to fight, that wouldn't mean he'd literally start a fight to satisfy his own craving... well, unless _they_ started it first.

"Let's get going," Dustpelt mewed, breaking Thornclaw from his reverie. Berrynose took the lead, again, unsurprisingly, while Dustpelt and Thornclaw followed with Hazeltail close beside the latter.

More then once their pelts touched because of the narrow trees, prompting Thornclaw to move further and further away from the she-cat, who would back a step or pad forward a few paces to parallel with the golden warrior.

Why wouldn't she leave him alone?

Dustpelt retrieved his mouse along the way and gave it to Berrynose for Poppyfrost and her kits. Thornclaw thought Dustpelt only did that so Berrynose would stop complaining with the mouse in his jaws while they returned to Thunderclan.

A sigh of relief escaped Thornclaw by the time they arrived in Thunderclan and he quickly left the Dawn Patrol to sit next to Brightheart and Cloudtail near the Warriors Den.

"--sure you'll get an apprentice soon," Cloudtail mewed. Thornclaw sat beside them, frowning. Brightheart, though promised an apprentice some time ago by Firestar, had still never even received one yet! Thornclaw realized. What was taking their leader so long in deciding the perfect cat for her? He continued to stare at his sister, his mind wandering.

Of course, he realized, watching as Brightheart gossiped about Poppyfrost's kits and how much of a handful they were when she tried to give Poppyfrost some herbs. It's probably because of her condition. With having only one eye Brightheart would only be able to teach an apprentice techniques that were only useful to a cat with one eye.

Thornclaw pushed the thought away. It didn't matter that his sister only had one eye, he thought fiercely. She could still become a great mentor if Firestar just gave her a chance!

"Thornclaw!"

Thornclaw turned. It was Brambleclaw. "Yeah?"

"Hunting patrol tomorrow at dawn with Mousewhisker and Poppyfrost."

Thornclaw flicked his ears that he understood. He turned back to Cloudtail and Brightheart with the intention of striking a conversation, only to find that they had settled to purring happily together. He shrugged and made his way to the other side of the clearing with Berrynose and Cinderheart. They, too were talking about Poppyfrost's kits.

"Who do you think is going to be Mokekit's mentor?" Cinderheart asked.

Berrynose shrugged. "Whomever it is they'd better do a good job. I don't want my kits slacking off just because the mentor knows who their father is."

You don't have to worry about a thing, Berrynose," Thornclaw joined. "The mentor training the kits and not the father is a lot less stressful than you'd think."

Cinderheart purred in laughter at the joke. Berrynose, however, did not get the job. Yet agai, unsurprisingly, Thornclaw thought.

The trio gossiped for a while until it was time for Cinderheart to go. "I'm going to take Ivypaw to practice some new fighting moves," Cinderheart mewed, stretching. "You guys want to come? We'll need some practice dummies."

Thornclaw shrugged in agreement while Berrynose mewed that he had just gone patrolling and he would like to stay with his kits. Thornclaw snorted but kept quiet as he and Cinderheart stopped by the apprentice's den to pick up Ivypaw.

"Should we get Briarpaw too?" Cinderheart thought out loud.

Thornclaw looked around to Briarpaw as she continued to chat with Dovepaw. "Nah. Let her ease off for a bit. I'll make it up to her later."

By the time they were at the training hollow Ivypaw was excited to learn the new technique Cinderheart was hinting but never revealed.

"Okay, today I'm going to teach you how to defend from two cats attacking you at once," Cinderheart explained. "For this you'll have to keep your eyes on both targets and make sure they don't catch you off balance or trap you. Fighting one clan cat could be tough enough, but against two you'll need more than just knowledge of fighting moves and strength—you'll need to understand how your opponents' moves when confronting you." Ivypaw nodded once to show her understanding.

Cinderheart pointed her tail at Thornclaw. "You get on Ivypaw's left side, and I'll be on her right." They began to circle the apprentice, who immediately tensed in a crouch, looking left and right as Cinderheart and Thornclaw stalked towards her.

"Don't let the enemy come at your blind side," Cinderheart explained. "Make sure to keep your attention to both of us." Ivypaw padded quickly behind her, making sure to keep both Warriors in her line of sight. "Good, now when Thornclaw attacks, you dodge away. But remember: he'll be trying to corner you to where I am so you wouldn't have anywhere else to escape. You do the opposite and move either further away, or streak in between us the minute he tries to bring you closer to me."

Thornclaw jumped and slashed forward with sheathed claws. Ivypaw dodged and streaked away before he could push her further behind Cinderheart.

Cinderheart nodded in approval. "Good. Now we're going to do it again. And after that I'm going to show you how to attack both cats when you have no choice. But you need to remember that unless you have to, don't try it. Running away when the odds are against you doesn't make you any less a Warrior."

Ivypaw nodded again in understanding.

The training had gone well. Ivypaw was not able to attack both cats at once, but she was able to dodge very well the first few times before either Thornclaw or Cinderheart were able to lay a paw on her.

"Good," Cinderheart nodded as Ivypaw was able to dodge Thornclaw's paws and cuff him over the head in the process. "Now I want to see you make a quick spar with Thornclaw for me to observe your techniques. If that's alright with you?" she asked.

Thornclaw shook his head. Together he and Ivypaw practiced. Twice during the practice spar Thornclaw was able to cuff Ivypaw on her side, and twice Cinderheart said nothing when they parted. After they separated with Thornclaw pushing Ivypaw from over him yet again, Thornclaw looked around to Cinderheart, confused with her silent treatment. The gray she-cat was staring at him.

She quickly looked away. "That was good practice, Ivypaw," she called. "Great work! You too Thornclaw."

Ivypaw's eyes shined. Thornclaw, however, merely flicked his ears disconcertingly.

During the walk back Thornclaw and Ivypaw were in the front group while Cinderheart trailed behind them. Ivypaw gossiped the whole walk about how she was going to show Briarpaw the technique and wondered out loud how far Dovepaw was getting on her training with Lionblaze. Throughout the entire trip Thornclaw was uncomfortably aware of Cinderheart's eyes burning behind his pelt.

**Does Cinderheart have a thing for Thornclaw, or is the senior Warrior over-exaggerating because of his paranoia, whatever it may be? The answers will come easily and soon enough.**


	3. Two shecats like him?

**Thank you for the previous reviews about the chapter. I had NO idea that Briarpaw was a she-cat. I thought it she was a he _ **

**And I had no idea I had double posted in the previous chapter. It turned out that extra double in chapter 2 was supposed to have been the third chapter in this story, which I had accidentally deleted. But thanks to the reviews I was able to actually pay attention to the second chapter to realize and correct my mistakes.**

**So, after a bit of fruseration and swearing I remade this chapter, and I have to say I think I like this remake better than the original. Enjoy! ^^**

"Great Starclan their scent reeks!" Sorreltail mewed, wrinkling her nose.

Brackenfur murmured something inaudible as Thornclaw and Briarpaw re-scented Thunderclan's border. It was dawn, and the patrol had left camp early to re-scent the borders between Thunderclan and Windclan. Thornclaw had decided at the last second to pull Briarpaw from the apprentices den as practice for the young apprentice to be prepared to awake and be prepared early when least expected; so far she merely yawned wildly and almost lost the patrol with her uneasy steps. Thornclaw had forgotten to grab himself something to eat before leaving, so his mood was not the most happy of times at the moment. And with Sorreltail talking on and on Thornclaw just wanted his life to end right then and now.

"We should get some hunting done after this," Sorreltail mewed thoughtfully as they padded beside the border. "I could go for a nice fresh mouse."

"Will you please shut up about the mouse," Thornclaw murmured.

Sorreltail ignored him. "A nice juicy fresh piece of mouse that would melt in my mouth and have tremendous flavors would do the trick," she added. "Of such succulence that it would turn full stomachs to those of hunger just by the smell of it."

"Sorreltail!" Thornclaw snapped. " For Starclan's sake just please SHUT UP. No one wants to hear you complaining about not having food at this time!"

Sorreltail stared at him with wide eyes. She angrily opened her mouth to say something. A loud growl broke the silence. Every cat stared at Thornclaw, who in turn avoided everyone's gaze as his stomach growled again. Sorreltail closed her mouth. "Sorry," she murmured.

Thornclaw nodded curtly and they continued on. He thought he heard Brackenfur gently scolded Sorreltail about not messing with a hungry cat, but he was barely listening. His mind was slowly drifting off into the stars as it sometimes did whenever he was hungry or plainly relaxed despite being near Windclan's border. Just endless, star-filled nothingness...

A loud yowl broke his thoughts. Thornclaw looked up and saw two Windclan cats on their territory. They jumped over the little stream that separated Thunderclan and Windclan's border and ran through the moors, a piece of prey in one of their jaws.

Anger filled Thornclaw at the sight of stolen prey. He ran forward and leaped over the stream between the borders as well, pelting after the thieves while ignoring Brackenfur's and Sorreltail's yowls for him to come back.

_Those thieving Foxdung's stole Thunderclan prey!_ He thought wildly. _This is not time for the respect of borders! I'll claw their ears off for stealing Thunderclan prey!_

Thornclaw ran wildly through the moor, chasing after the two cats. He eventually caught up with one of them and leaped upon one with white fur. They tumbled head over tail on the ground for a few fox lengths. But they never parted.

Hissing and yowling, Thornclaw and the white pelted cat scratched, clawed and bit each other without mercy. At one point Thornclaw was able to bite hard on the shoulder of the cat, who yowled in fury and in turn began using its hind legs to scrape Thornclaw's side. The weight he placed on the cat quickly lifted as he felt a force push him back and away from the Windclan cat.

Thornclaw was on his paws in an instant and angrily faced the cat that pushed him away. There stood Owlwhisker in his brown tabby pelt. He had pushed Thornclaw away from Whitetail, who was also standing and bleeding on one shoulder.

Thornclaw hissed angrily.

"What are you doing?" Whitetail hissed, her meow directed to her clan mate. Owlwhisker looked confused, but before he could say anything, Whitetail interrupted. "Go and get help!"

"Against him?" Owlwhisker mewed, pointing his tail at Thornclaw, who hissed again. "We don't need help to take care of one Thunderclan cat!"

"No, but we'll need help for the others that are coming," Whitetail retorted, pointing her tail at three figures that just ran past the hill Thornclaw had passed pursuing the Windclan cats.

Owlwhisker hesitated, clearly uncomfortable about the number of cats coming and leaving Whitetail alone.

"Go!" she mewed impatiently. "I won't be able to run faster than you with this shoulder wound!"

Owlwhisker glanced Thornclaw's way, nodded and streaked off as fast as he could, the stolen prey forgotten.

Whitetail and Thornclaw faced each other silently.

"Why did you steal Thunderclan prey?" Thornclaw snarled, padding closer

"Why are you in Windclan territory?" Whitetail responded.

Thornclaw snorted. He couldn't believe she'd talk to him about borders after what _they_ did! _The filthy hypocrite._

"That was Thunderclan prey you stole," Thornclaw growled, padding closer. Whitetail stiffened, but did nothing. "I should claw off your ears for that!"

Whitetail blinked. She looked distracted and confused. The white-she cat shook her head. "Take it," she murmured.

Thornclaw snorted. "I'm not an idiot! You'll attack me the minute my back's turned—even a kit would know it's a trap!"

"Fine!" Whitetail snapped. She limped towards the prey and grabbed it in her jaws. Thornclaw tensed, ready to give chase again. But he received a surprise when she limped back to him and dropped the prey by his paws. He looked down at the lifeless mouse stupidly, unsure of how to approach this.

It all seemed too easy.

He looked back up at Whitetail. She looked as if she were struggling with something he couldn't see, and began to wonder if he had done more damage to her shoulder than she was letting on.

"Whitetail!" Brackenfur gasped when he, Sorreltail and Briarpaw finally arrived and stood between Thornclaw and Whitetail. Thornclaw already had the prey in his jaws and a considerable distance from Whitetail He only listened with half an ear as Brackenfur and Sorreltail scolded Whitetail about borders and the problems that results from breaking those rules while he and Briarpaw stood as sentries lest a Windclan cat or patrol spotted them.

But Starclan seemed to be on their side as Brackenfur and Sorreltail finished speaking with Whitetail and gathered the rest of the cats to leave Windclan's territory. Thornclaw only let his hackles drop the minute they were encompassed in Thunderclan's brambles and bushes.

"Do you think Whitetail will tell Onestar the truth about what just happened?" Briarpaw asked curiously as Thunderclan came into view. It seemed the little run through Windclan's territory had awakened Briarpaw, Thornclaw saw. Her eyes were wide and her steps more purposeful.

"I doubt it," Thornclaw murmured around the prey in his jaws. "She and Owlwhisker would probably make up some mousedung lie about US trying to take THEIR prey."

"And staying in Windclan territory to tell the leader that we spotted Windclan cats stealing Thunderclan prey would not have been the smartest move," Sorreltail murmured as they padded through the entrance to camp.

"We can only tell Firestar about what happened and ensure extra patrols are put into place," Brackenfur mewed. With a wave of his tail in farewell to Thornclaw and Briarpaw, he and Sorreltail bounded to the High Ledge to report to their leader about the news.

Thornclaw made his way to the fresh-kill pile and dropped his mouse on the pile, then picked a blackbird for himself. Briarpaw came a second later and chose a mouse for herself. She was about to take a bite when Thornclaw asked "Did you make sure the Elders were fed first?"

Without a word Briarpaw dropped her mouse, dug in the pile again, took out a squirrel and disappeared in the Elders Den.

Thornclaw shook his head and munched hungrily into his meal. He was lost in thought as he ate. His thoughts were occurred about theories for what Firestar would do about Windclan. Probably nothing, like always. Just a small warning he'd give to the Windclan leader, who'd swear Windclan cats were not stealing prey. Then we'd sit back and wait it out until Windclan does something else more drastic before we actually get any fighting done about it.

"Mind if I join?" came a quiet mew, breaking through Thornclaw's thoughts. He looked up to find Cinderheart staring at him with a piece of prey in her jaws.

He flicked his tail to his side. "Go ahead."

Cinderheart sat beside him and began eating her mouse ravenously. Thornclaw began washing his paws. He thought about inviting Mousewhisker and his apprentice Bumblepaw out for some training practice. It'd help to see how skillful the apprentices were fighting each other instead of the same mentors over and over again.

"So, how was the patrol?" Cinderheart mewed, interrupting Thornclaw's thoughts yet again. "Everything go smooth?"

Thornclaw shrugged. "We had a problem with a couple of Windclan cats after we spotted them in our territory, stealing our prey."

Cinderheart hissed. "Why were they doing that? Leaf-fall is not THAT bad that they'd be desperate enough to steal our prey!"

"Well, they did and I had to chase them all the way to their territory. But nothing happened," Thornclaw added hastily when Cinderheart looked alarmed. "I was able to grab the prey back after a bit of a scuffle, and we left before a patrol spotted us." He flicked his ears to the High Ledge. "Brackenfur and Sorreltail are reporting to Firestar about the matter right now."

Cinderheart's face fell to relief. She placed her tail on Thornclaw's shoulder. "That was quite brave of you. A bit dim to go running into another clan's territory, but for what it represented I'm proud of you." She purred quietly/

Thornclaw looked down at the tail resting on his shoulder, then up to stare into Cinderheart's eyes. They were shining like Moonstones.

Thornclaw looked away uncomfortably. He took to staring at the Warriors den, watching Lionblaze and Dovepaw talk with Hazeltail and Blossompaw. He couldn't hear what they were saying from this distance, except it probably had to do with training as Lionblaze was raising his paws and cuffing the air while pointing at the apprentices with his tail. Hazeltail nodded and answered something back.

As if she could feel Thornclaw's eyes on her, the gray and white she-cat looked around to the fresh-kill pile. Her eyes lit upon seeing Thornclaw. But when her eyes shifted to Cinderheart her face fell to a look of complete contempt. She unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground before her, much to the surprise of Lionblaze and the apprentices for her abrupt change of behavior. It looked as if Hazeltail was imagining the ground as prey she was tearing up. Or something a bit larger, Thornclaw thought uncomfortably.

He stood. "I have to go," he mewed bluntly.

"Where?" Cinderheart asked, also standing.

"Um, somewhere I need to check out on my own," the golden tom thought wildly. "I won't be long—listen, can you tell Briarpaw that I'll be back in a bit? She's in the Elder's den and I don't have time to tell her myself!"

Cinderheart blinked. "Okay, but--"

"Thanks!" Thornclaw called, already bounding to the exit away from Thunderclan. When he was sure he covered a good distance between himself and Thunderclan, Thornclaw slowed his run to a quiet walk, unconsciously allowing his legs to take him anywhere while he thought. Right now his mind was to other problems.

Somehow, Hazeltail and Cinderheart both like him as more than just another Thunderclan cat. They seem to want to be mates with him! How could this have happened without his knowing!

Thornclaw frowned

Wait, that can't be right..... Now that he thought about it, there were signs that told him something was going on.

Thornclaw would notice Hazeltail stare at him every now and then while in camp. When he'd look her way she'd immediately looked somewhere else. And there were other times in which he knew she was staring at him without looking her way.

And Cinderheart had asked him to help her train Ivypaw more frequently with and without Thornclaw's apprentice. He had noticed Cinderheart stare at him in between breaks and at the corner of her eyes when she would walking beside him to and from the training grounds. He had noticed then, but pushed the thought away as being nothing.

It was only when Ivypaw had asked him if he and Cinderheart liked each other that Thornclaw quit helping them on the spot, much to the surprise of the young apprentice.

Many clues had told him exactly what was happening, but he was too clueless to have realized it! Thornclaw didn't even want a mate! He was perfectly happy being a single tom. Alone, growing to be an elder alone, surrounded by happy young and senior couples while he stood out alone...

This is crazy! I don't need a mate to be happy! I was perfectly fine on my own!

_But that was then, what about now?_

What about it?

_Maybe you do need a mate...._

Thornclaw snorted at his own thoughts. Look at Mousefur and Longtail for Starclan's sake! They grew to be elders, well Longtail did a bit sooner, and look at them! They're perfectly happy as single elders! He didn't even bother to include Purdy. From the stories that fat cat told, he couldn't be sure of anything that came out of his mouth lest the proof was right in front of the golden tom's eyes.

_But how can you be sure Mousefur and Longtail are truly mate-less?_

What do you mean?

_What if they are mates together, but as elders?_

Now look who's talking foxdung! Thornclaw shot back

_Look at Graystripe and Millie, or Stormfur and Brook. Being alone together could have made Mousefur and Longtail more happy as mates while they're elders than they would have as Warriors._

Thornclaw had no way to counter that argument. It was true that Longtail and Mousefur didn't look as lonely together as other Elders may have looked. But what did that have to do with him? He probably would not have minded a mate. But not the two that currently seem to be eying him every time his back's turned!

Hazeltail's part Kittypet! He can't be mates with a she-cat who has a mother for a Kittypet. It just felt off with him.

_But Firestar and Cloudtail—_

"Enough!" Thornclaw mewed forcefully.

And Cinderheart....

Whenever Thornclaw saw her from a distance, she looked so much like his sister Cinderpelt half the time Thornclaw wondered if his sister had somehow secretly given birth to this she-cat and gave her to Sorreltail and Brackenfur for safe keeping.

Just the thought of how similar Cinderheart looked to Thornclaw's sister made him more unwillingly than before to want to be mates with her.

_I'll just have to find a way to break it to them,_ he figured. But first he would have to find out if they truly do want him as their mate. Then all he'd have to do is tell them no.

Simple... right...

Thornclaw sighed. Somehow it didn't sound as simple as he wanted it to.

**Thornclaw didn't stay single all this time just because he couldn't find a she-cat to be with. He loves the position of a single tom. But his inner subconscious begs to differ it seems. X3**

**Enjoy, review, and please point out any other mistakes I might have missed. Thank you.**


	4. The breakup that never started

**A bit short, but for what the next chapter will hold it'll be worth it. That, and I'm trying to do chapters ahead of time so that i could correct any mistakes along the way scene, or grammar otherwise.**

**Enjoy**

"Hazeltail!"

The gray and white she-cat turned. Her distracted gaze turned to one of happiness in such an instant Thornclaw didn't know if she was truly distracted about going to the Warriors Den in the first place for a nap.

"Er..." Thornclaw mewed stupidly. He had expected to be blunt, but he found it hard when the gray and white she-cat was staring at him as if he were something great sent by Starclan. Hazeltail tipped her head to one side, her eyes dawning in what appeared to be understanding to Thornclaw.

_I've never had to let down a she-cat before. How should I approach this without hurting her feelings?_

But I don't even know if she actually likes me yet!

_So how can you tell?_

I don't know.... ask?

Thornclaw flicked his tail. "Hazeltail. Are you trying to get me to be your mate?" he asked in a flat voice.

_Way to go, Thornclaw,_ he thought as Hazeltail's eyes dimmed and her tail fell. _Real smooth...._

"I figured you might..."

"Well, I don't want to be mates with you," Thornclaw tried to put in roughly but feeling none of it. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to look for someone else to be with you. I'm just not that kind of tom for you."

Hazeltail shook her head softly. Thornclaw stood where he was in anticipation and guilt. He should just go now and leave her alone. Before he could move Hazeltail looked up again.

Thornclaw stared with alarm. Complete loathing and anger masked her features.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why... what?" Thornclaw asked softly.

"What don't you want to be mates with me? Is it because of that other she-cat you've been hanging around with?"

Thornclaw dropped open his jaw in astonishment. "What she-cat?" Then it dawned on him the next second. "Cinderheart? No, you don't understand--"

"I think I do understand," Hazeltail snapped. "I've seen her following you around and you not having a problem with that, especially when you leave Thunderclan to be ALONE with her!"

"Alone? What are you talking about I was just helping her apprentice..." Thornclaw froze. Hazeltail's words didn't make sense. How could he be alone with Cinderheart if he was training her apprentice Ivypaw? Unless....

_Was she following me while I left camp alone?_

"I see you don't deny that either," Hazeltail sneered. She stalked off back to the Warriors Den, but not before meowing behind her back, "I'll bet it's because my mother was not born a clan cat."

Thornclaw felt as if he had been slapped in the face. It was true that he wasn't interested in cats that were born outside the clan, such as Daisy and Millie, who both already had mates anyway. But to hear Hazeltail say it made it sound so much worse.

But why should he feel guilty? Just because he didn't want to be mates with Hazeltail and she blew steam at him doesn't mean anything. They weren't even mates! Thornclaw shook his head. One down, one to go...

Thornclaw's eyes roved around Thunderclan before they rested on a gray she-cat leaving the medicine cat's den. He couldn't help but shiver at the sight of her. Even from this distance she looked exactly like Cinderpelt. If anything this made him more eager than ever to see how she really felt and to break it before it escalated.

_There's no way in Starclan I'd even let her go anywhere near me if she tries flirting with me again!_ Thornclaw thought.

And if what Hazeltail said was true, then Cinderheart was stalking Thornclaw while he was trying to have his alone time. Flattering, but at the same time creepy.

"Cinderheart?" Thornclaw called. The gray she-cat turned. When she saw who it was she immediately made her way straight to him. He took a step back as she stopped right in front of him, tail flicking back and forth excitedly. "Yes?" she mewed.

"I, um." Thornclaw cleared his throat. "I need to talk to you."

_As if we weren't doing that now._

Cinderheart nodded. "I'm all ears. But could you hurry? I've got to go take Ivypaw hunting in a bit."

"This won't take long," Thornclaw promised. "I wanted to know if you had intentionally wanted to become mates with me," he asked quickly.

Cinderheart's eyes flashed happily. She nodded eagerly. "I do very much! But... only if you want to?" She asked shyly.

Thornclaw groaned inwardly as he stared at Cinderheart's eyes that were filled with both hope and apprehensiveness.

_Just stay calm. We could still share tongues together so long as it does not have to do with anything couple-related._

"Listen, Cinderheart, I... don't know," he answered slowly. "I mean, it might not work out. You're still a young she-cat in your prime; you won't need me. Cats like Lionblaze and Mousewhisker would be all over you. For me, I'm still happy being single."

"But Lionblaze or Mousewhisker don't make me feel happy," Cinderheart murmured softly to herself, but Thornclaw heard.

He felt helpless as the gray she-cat's eyes fell to the ground; her whole feature seemed to deflate before Thornclaw's eyes. He sighed deeply, annoyed at himself and the she-cats for starting it. "It just wouldn't work out," he mewed again, rubbing his muzzle against her cheek. Cinderheart pulled away. She said nothing but turned and padded to the apprentice's den to retrieve Ivypaw. Thornclaw could see that she was fighting to stay in control. But her tail dragging on the ground was a big giveaway.

Thornclaw heaved a deep sigh.

Next time he'll just ask a tom how to deal with she-cats. He didn't think he could do this again.

**Thornclaw's one fear is a relationship that's he's willing to break a she-cat's heart than at least try one out for a change. But that doesn't mean other problems will occur with the Golden Tom X3**

**Review and opinions are always welcomed and judged fairly.**


	5. Fun with Ice

**Last we left off Thornclaw had broken up the ties that probably might've settled between Cinderheart or Hazeltail before they escalated. But of course the story would not just end like that. Very pointless and with no excitement and flavor to it. So here's a continuation of what's happening with the Golden Tom.**

**Enjoy**

The rest of Thornclaw's time in Thunderclan passed off normally for the tom somewhat. Cinderheart and Hazeltail would not talk to him anymore, but whether he was happy about that or not was still to question.

Thornclaw's sister Brightheart had found out that something had happened between him and the she-cats, and questioned why he wanted to stay as a single tom.

"I just do, alright?" he huffed.

Brightheart rubbed her pelt against his. "I'm just trying to look out for you," she mewed. "You have no close friends, no mate—being a loyal cat doesn't mean you should not have close friendship or relationships with others in the clan."

"Who said I wasn't?" Thornclaw was beginning to become annoyed by his sister's sympathy. He needed none of it. "Look at Mousefur and Longtail. They have no mates—"

_A complete lie_

"--but I don't see _you_ trying to talk _them_ into having someone else in their lives."

Brightheart shrugged. "Longtail and Mousefur have each other and are pretty much the best of friends. But for you... I just can't understand it Thornclaw. The brown and white she-cat shook her head. "But I want you to be happy, and if being this way is the path Starclan chose for you, then I accept it."

Thornclaw froze as Brightheart licked his ear and padded away. But he hardly noticed.

_Starclan chose..._

Did Starclan choose for Thornclaw to become a single tom? Was that why he was never able to find a mate or she-cat before?

_But if Starclan did choose this for me, then why is this happening now?_

Thornclaw made his way to Sandstorm and Leafpool and sat with them, thinking. He never wanted a mate anyway, right? It's not that he thought he would be a terrible mate. It's just the thought never occurred to him until--

_--others began to take notice of you._

Thornclaw snorted. As if. He pushed the thought in the back of his head and gossiped with Leafpool and Sandstorm for a bit, just allowing the conversation (something to do about a badger that had been seen near the old Twolegplace) to give him something to think about.

"Thornclaw!"

The golden tom stopped his gossiping and looked up. It was Brambleclaw, waving his tail towards himself. "Up for a hunt?"

"Sure!" Thornclaw called back. He thought for a moment. "Hold on a sec. I'm going o get Briarpaw to join us."

He bade the others farewell before he left to pick up Briarpaw, who was hanging around the Medicine cats den with Bumblepaw, and joined with the patrol. Together he, Briarpaw, Lionblaze, Icecloud, Dovepaw, Whitewing and Brambleclaw left Thunderclan camp and into the Forest with its dewy colorful leaves and misty look.

He passed Cinderheart along the way; he noticed she was careful to ignore him while he himself did the same. Outside in the forest Brambleclaw opened his jaws and tasted the air while the patrol milled about.

Except for the birds chirping in the higher branches and the occasional scrape of leaves from a Thunderclan cat it was mostly quiet for Thornclaw. But because of the closing of Leaf-fall he had no doubt squirrels would be about, collecting nuts and seeds to prepare for their own Leaf-bare. They'd be out more frequently as last minute preparation.

Brambleclaw turned to the group. "We'll split into two pairs," he mewed, pointing them out with his tail. "Lionblaze and Dovepaw, Thornclaw and Briarpaw, you four try the old Twolegplace. I'll go with Icecloud and Whitewing further to the Sky Oak. We'll meet back before sunset.

Thornclaw noticed Icecloud cast a look to their group before moving off to join Brambleclaw. Thornclaw frowned and looked behind him at Lionblaze. The golden tabby tom, however, did not seem to have noticed the she-cat look their way.

Thornclaw rolled his eyes as the patrol padded to the Old Twolegplace, scenting and sniffing every bush they came across.

"Shadowclan have been quiet lately," Lionblaze murmured when they came near the border. Briarpaw flicked her ears nervously when they stopped by the border to gaze into the dark Pines and nettles.

_Freakish place,_ Thornclaw thought.

"They're all in Shadowclan," Dovepaw muttered, looking at Shadowclan's border as well.

Thornclaw peered through the pines closely. He couldn't see anything. But the apprentice sounded as if she was sure.

"How do you know what they're doing?" he asked, annoyed. A sudden thought came to his head that Dovepaw was secretly meeting Shadowclan cats and he dispelled the idea away just as quickly.

Dovepaw jumped, as if she didn't mean for anyone to have heard her. Lionblaze cast her a stern look and she quickly muttered, "I don't. I just think that's what they're doing, that's all."

Thornclaw didn't think so. He thought Dovepaw was lying,. About what he couldn't be sure of. _Oh well, apprentices will be apprentices._ He pushed the thought away as he scented the air. Shadowclan's borders were freshly scented. So that would mean nothing was troubling them if they were able to keep their borders strong.

Lionblaze's ears were trained on a tree's roots. Underneath was a mouse as it busily ate a seed. The tom flattened his belly and hid behind a bush, careful to conceal his appearance. Thornclaw ignored the scene about to unfold, instead looking and smelling for anything else he could try his paw at.

He noticed Briarpaw and Dovepaw both looking up at the trees. Possibly waiting for a squirrel to come down. Or planning how they could climb the trees without making a sound to hunt on the prey's own turf.

He got his chance almost instantly. A squirrel had just climbed down a tree. The golden tom quickly lowered himself and watched as the squirrel began collecting nuts around the tree. Probably to prepare for its own version of Leaf-bare that's coming, Thornclaw figured.

He crouched closer, then leaped. The squirrel saw him and quickly ran up the tree. Thornclaw leaped high and grabbed it by the tail, dragging the little animal back to ground. He placed a paw between its small shoulders and quickly ended its life.

He took the prey back to Lionblaze and buried his squirrel next to the mouse he had captured. The rest of the hunt went well. Thornclaw found the process to take his mind off other smaller problems. When it was time to return he didn't think he'd want to leave the forest; stubborn thoughts erupted in his head about finding an excuse to stay behind. But his growling stomach won the argument, and he trudged with Lionblaze, Dovepaw and Briarpaw back to the clearing to meet with Brambleclaw's patrol.

Once the two groups met, Brambleclaw, Icecloud and Whitewing each holding a respectable bundle of their own prey, they padded their way back to Thunderclan, Brambleclaw leading the way with Whitewing and Icecloud in tow ,with Thornclaw and Lionblaze behind them while Dovepaw and Briarpaw brought up the rear.

More than once Thornclaw noticed Icecloud look over her shoulder at them. He tapped Lionblaze on the shoulder with his tail, and flicked his ears to Icecloud in front of him. With prey in his jaws he couldn't tell Lionblaze that Icecloud seemed to have her eyes on him.

If anything Lionblaze was just as clueless about she-cats falling in love with him as Thornclaw was. He looked in front of him, then back at Thornclaw with a bemused expression. Thornclaw just shook his head as they trooped through the entrance and into camp.

Briarpaw dropped her kill on the pile before turning to Thornclaw. "Will you be needing me for anything else?" she asked.

Thornclaw dropped his share on the pile first before answering. "No. We're done for the day. Go and have some fun."

Briarpaw nodded eagerly and left Thunderclan camp after saying good-bye to Dovepaw. The apprentice frowned, but waved her tail in farewell.

After picking out a squirrel, Thornclaw padded and sat near the nursery with Berrynose to gorge on his meal. He saw Hazeltail staring angrily his way from the Warriors Den. Daisy came out of the nursery to sniff the air. She noticed Hazeltail and waved. But her daughter didn't notice. Confused, the queen followed her daughter's gaze to Thornclaw.

That was Thornclaw's cue to take his prey outside Thunderclan and eat alone. He grabbed his prey and, ignoring Daisy's and Berrynose's confused stares, left Thunderclan camp, passing and also ignoring Hazeltail's eyes. Though he was sure she was following his every moment before the brambles covered him completely.

Thornclaw came to his favorite spot over-looking the lake. It was a little near the Shadowclan border, but the scenery was just perfect. The sun was just setting over the side of Shadowclan territory. The last of the sleeping sun's rays made the lake water sparkle like many stars. Thornclaw stared at the lake for a moment. Then settled himself just within the forest and began to devour his prey.

"Hi Thornclaw."

Thornclaw jumped and wheeled around. Standing right behind him with a mouse in her jaws was Icecloud. She too had jumped back from Thornclaw's wild gesture.

"What's up with you?" she mewed out of the corner of her mouth. Thornclaw shook his head. "Nothing. I thought you were someone else."

Icecloud tipped her head to one side. "Oh? And who did you think I was?" Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Meeting a she-cat here alone, are you?"

"No," Thornclaw mewed forcefully when he saw Icecloud's eyes glaze over with laughter. "I was just sitting here eating my prey in peace, that's all—what are you doing here, anyway?"

Icecloud shrugged. "You looked a bit distressed after the hunt, so I came to check if everything was okay with you."

"Yeah, everything's as okay as Purdy is flea-less" Thornclaw mewed contently. The prey really helped lift his mood considerably with his isolation, and he wasn't going to let the presence of Icecloud ruin it.

Icecloud waved her tail beside Thornclaw. "Mind if I join?"

Thornclaw did mind, but outwardly he shrugged. Icecloud settled down beside himand ate her vole quietly. Thornclaw sighed and stretched. "So, is what's with you and Lionblaze?" He almost purred in laughter from the look Icecloud gave him. Surprise, apprehensive, and confusion.

"Nothing... why?"

"I've noticed the way you were looking at him before and after we hunted," Thornclaw explained. "I figured you were aiming for him to be a mate but the tabby himself didn't realize."

Icecloud shook her head. "No. I don't really think Lionblaze is my type."

Thornclaw rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"So, what's with you and Cinderheart?"

Thornclaw whipped around. "Nothing."

"Uh huh," Was all Icecloud mewed before continuing her meal.

"It's true," Thornclaw insisted. "There's nothing between us! I've told her that I didn't want her as a mate!"

"That explains why she was glaring at you across the clearing today."

"I never noticed," he sighed.

After Icecloud finished her meal they gossiped for a while about nothing in particular while the sun's rays slowly disappeared beyond the horizon. It was time to go, and reluctantly Thornclaw stood along with Icecloud and padded quietly through the forest.

"Well, it's been fun talking," Thornclaw mewed when they burst into the clan camp.

Icecloud opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and instead looked at something over the golden tom's shoulder. He turned and found Hazeltail staring at them from beside the nursery with loathing in her eyes.

He sighed in irritation. _You'd think we were mates that just broke up or something from her eyes,_ he thought.

Icecloud retreated to the Warriors Den to rest for her morning hunt. Thornclaw stayed up, chatting with Foxleap and Mousewhisker about the badger Thunderclan's patrol—Foxleap, Brightheart, Berrynose and Graystripe—were able to be rid of from Thunderclan's territory. Thornclaw wished he'd gone with them.

Eventually he retired to the Warriors Den and slept, his thoughts to tomorrow and what he would teach Briarpaw. It's close to Briarpaw and her sibling's warrior ceremony soon enough

**Hazeltail doesn't look happy, not one bit.**


	6. The assessment

**I wanted to hit this off with Thornclaw doing more than just eating and patroling. So this little page will be about Thornclaw working as a mentor giving Briarpaw her assessment along with the other apprentices. And that's all I figured to be said. Enjoy.**

It was a dewy day for Thunderclan. Halfway through Leaf-fall made the leaves rain down on the forest in a mixture of red, yellow and orange. It was a beautiful sight to watch, minus the wet paws that came with it. Thunderclan was working harder now than ever to ensure that they had enough prey for everyone before the arrival of Leaf-bare. A season that every clan agreed to be the most dreaded season of all.

At the moment Thornclaw was busy helping Briarpaw and Berrynose separate which prey to give to which elder, as they could be VERY picky at times of what food they want, and which prey would be most filling for Poppyfrost and her kits. A tap on his shoulder made Thornclaw turn to see who it was.

It was Mousewhisker. "I wanted to remind you that we're ready to start the assessment," he mewed.

Thornclaw nodded. Turning to Berrynose he mewed, "Guess you'll have to do this on your own."

Berrynose barely registered that he even heard Thornclaw. His complete focus was finding which prey would make Poppyfrost most happy.

"Just don't forget to feed the Elders," Thornclaw murmured before disappearing from camp with Briarpaw and Mousewhisker.

The trio of cats met Hazeltail, Blossompaw and Bumblepaw in a small clearing between trees. Thornclaw noticed Hazeltail give him a hard look before turning away. She-cats.

The three mentors stood side-by-side, observing the three apprentices. Bumblepaw looked as if he'd bounce from here to the Moonpool as he shifted his weight from paw to paw excitedly. Briarpaw looked nervous but confident. Blossompaw looked unsure but at the same time defiant.

Thornclaw stared proudly at the three apprentices. He felt they'd do just fine if they worked hard enough and focued. He stepped forward to address the cats.

"Okay, for your assessment today you three will be hiding from your respective mentors." he indicated himself, Mousewhisker and Hazeltail. "You're to take every precaution to hide from us until..." Thornclaw looked up at the sky cut between the trees to judge the time.

"Sunset." Hazeltail mewed. Thornclaw looked at her, but she had her eyes on the apprentices. "Use every technique we've taught you. And remember this is just as assessment so don't be too nervous."

"Just come back here after you're sure the designated time has occured, or meet one us when you're sure you've passed," Mousewhisker continued, stepping forward. He looked at Hazeltail and Thornclaw nervously. "That's it, right?"

Thornclaw nodded. He looked at the three apprentices that were still staring at them. "What are you waiting for, an invitation? Get going!"

The apprentices jumped and quickly moved off in different directions.

Mousewhisker's tail curled in amusement. "Always gets the job started well with you Thornclaw," he mewed.

The mentors stayed together for a while, giving the apprentices time to do whatever they need doing to ensure they were safely hidden. Throughout the whole waiting period Thornclaw noticed Hazeltail's body was as stiff as a tree, yet Mousewhisker's looked as if he were a bit nervous.

Mousewhisker flicked his ears. "Well, guess it's time now," he mewed before padding quietly through the brambles after Bumblepaw.

Thornclaw flicked his tail to Hazeltail. "Good luck," he murmured. Hazeltail nodded before padding quietly like her brother off into the bushes to pursue Blossompaw. Thornclaw stood where he was for a few moments, savoring the scents the forest gave him. Then he too disappeared in the forest's depths.

Thornclaw padded as quietly as he could through the brambles. He looked for traces of fur caught in brambles. A disturbance in the pile of leaves on the ground. A scent as one of the apprentices' might have brushed their pelt against a tree or rock by accident.

But the only clue he was able to find was a piece of fur snagged on a bramble. It's scent told him it was Thunderclan, but the fur was a light brown. None of the apprentices had that fur color, so he ignored it. What he did find next intrigued him.

His apprentice Briarpaw's scent was most fresh around this particular tree he had just come across. It was quite a large structure with many low-hanging branches and strong bark.

_Perfect for climbing...._

Thornclaw had a hunch. One he couldn't ignore. And if he was correct than his apprentice may be more intelligent than she was letting on.

He leaped atop the closest branch and sniffed experimentally. He was correct; Briarpaw had been here. Now the question was did she continue jumping branch to branch to travel above her mentor, or did she climb down at one point to lead him to a false trail?

Half the fun's following along anyway.

Thornclaw quietly padded on the branch he was balanced, carefully scenting Briarpaw's trail. Though faint, she had definitely been here. The golden tom continued to travel atop the branches, carefully following Briarpaw's trail as she seemed to have only been doing was using the branches as a way to conceal herself from the ground-up. Very clever.

Twice he looked behind his pelt; he had the distinct impression that he was being watched, but by who he could not tell. Not Briarpaw, that he was sure. But....

A twig snapped somewhere beneath him.

Thornclaw froze and lowered his belly to the branch he was currently occupying, eyes on the brambles below him. He saw Blossompaw creep out of the bush and look around nervously, then pad as fast and silent as she could away. Thornclaw didn't have to wait long for Hazeltail to come out of the same bush, looking around for her apprentice before moving on.

The golden tom blinked once before moving on.

A few more times Thornclaw found Blossompaw and Bumblepaw roving between brambles below him, sometimes stopping to hide their scent with smelly leaves, and Mousewhisker and Hazeltail move about, so close to their apprentices but managing to lose them at the last minute.

He even saw a few other cats like Leafpool as she padded about sniffing bushes, and Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovepaw talking together in a secluded area. Thornclaw could have sworn he saw Dovepaw look his way at one point while he passed them above the branches. But he could not be sure as they were nearly hidden from the branches below him and he was as quiet as a mouse.

But out of all the cats he did come across, Briarpaw was the only cat he could not find.

Her scent had ended abruptly at one point, but Thornclaw was not perturbed. He checked the higher branches lest she used them, then a began padding randomly through the branches in case she was still up there and below in case she had decided to use the ground for cover.

Thornclaw blinked and looked up. It was already sunset. _Time flies when you're frustrated that you can't even find your own apprentice._

Shaking his head in wry amusement the golden tom leaped from his perch on the branch and padded back to the clearing. He couldn't believe Briarpaw had outsmarted him! He thought he might have been at least close, but for all intent and purposes she was probably half-way across the forest after giving him false trails!

_Or I was probably as close to my apprentice like the other mentors the entire time,_ he thought suddenly.

He padded through the last of the brambles and into the clearing surrounded by trees to find Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Blossompaw, Bumblepaw and Briarpaw standing there.

Bumblepaw and Briarpaw had looks of triumph in their eyes. But Blossompaw didn't look as confident or happy. Poor scrap of fur was probably caught before sunset.

"Looks like the apprentice out-smarted the mentor," Mousewhisker mewed teasingly.

Thornclaw snorted lightly. "She did learn from the best," he responded, earning a purr of amusement from Briarpaw. "Right. Well let's go now and give Firestar our reports about their progress."

So the mentors and apprentices made their way to Thunderclan. Throughout the whole walk Thornclaw had that same uncomfortable feeling that he was being watched yet again, but could not detect from where or who. And Hazeltail and Mousewhisker didn't seem to have noticed anything was wrong, so Thornclaw took it as nothing.

Though he did glance around and behind him every now and then just to be sure.

When the mentors and apprentices arrived in Thunderclan camp Thornclaw told the apprentices to stay below the high ledge while Hazeltail, Mousewhisker and himself gave Firestar their reports.

"Come in," Firestar mewed after Thornclaw called his name. He dipped his head. "Firestar."

The ginger tom nodded, paying close attention to the three cats before him. "So. How did they do?"

Thornclaw opened his jaw, but Hazeltail beat him to it."Blossompaw had the right idea to hide her scent with some smelly leaves she found along the way."

She flicked her tail. "Only problem was the apprentice was a bit too nervous and not careful enough to have noticed I was closing in on her until I literally popped in front of her in a clearing. She was excellent in hiding and concealment, but she'll need to work on her tracking as well, especially when I was able to get her down-wind."

Firestar nodded and turned to Thornclaw.

He started without preamble.

"I have to admit Briarpaw did an excellent job. She used the branches as a means of travel. And I couldn't find any sign of her at all or even came close to it. It was only faint scents I came upon. By the time sunset came and I returned she was already waiting for me."

Firestar nodded once again before turning to Mousewhisker. The gray and white tom explained how Bumblepaw had left his scent everywhere.

"At first I thought he was too nervous to have noticed what he was doing. But not long after following his trails I realized that I had fallen on a trap."

Mousewhisker explained how Bumblepaw's scent was mixed everywhere he went that he wasn't even sure where Bumblepaw was anymore; he scent was all over the place!

While Briarpaw had carefully covered her scent, Bumblepaw had spread his to a point where it was hard to tell where the young tom may be. Thornclaw nodded; he couldn't deny that he was impressed by the young tom's shrewd thinking.

Firestar nodded and told Mousewhisker to stay and the others to wait outside, asking them to bring in Bumblepaw while they're at it. Thornclaw and Hazeltail trudged down the high ledge together and told Bumblepaw it was his time to go. The young apprentice was so excited he tripped twice on the rocks before he could disappear in the opening.

_It's almost hard to believe he was the one that could lose Mousewhisker in the forest._

Briarpaw and Blossompaw weren't speaking; they were waiting nervously for their own meeting. Thornclaw looked at Hazeltail, but the gray and white she-cat was staring straight ahead. Guess the thought of conversation was out of the question. He turned to focus around Thunderclan instead. A patrol consisting of Dustpelt, Lionblaze, Dovepaw (so they returned before Thornclaw and the others arrived) and Toadstep were set to leave. They passed by Cinderheart as she made her way in Thunderclan territory.

Thornclaw blinked. Where was Ivypaw?

His answer came immediately when the apprentice left the apprentices den to meet her mentor. They stood talking for a bit, then went over to the fresh-kill pile together.

Thornclaw shook his head. There were WAY too many cats here for him to keep count of who was where half the time.

The rest of the time passed on smoothly after Mousewhisker came down the high ledge with a bouncing Bumblepaw. Hazeltail and Blossompaw left for their own meeting, leaving Thornclaw and Briarpaw to wait for their turn. They didn't have long to wait, however. Hazeltail and Blossompaw came down the High Ledge. Blossompaw looking down-cast and Hazeltail trying to comfort her.

Thornclaw flicked his ears at Briarpaw, and together they quickly made their way to the high ledge, passing Hazeltail and Blossompaw.

Thornclaw's and Hazeltail's pelts brushed together at one point.

The she-cat jumped, but continued padding with her apprentice as if nothing had happened. Thornclaw frowned by the unexpected behavior, but set it behind his head as he lead the way to Firestar's den yet again.

"Thornclaw! Briarpaw!" Firestar greeted warmly.

Briarpaw dipped her head nervously. "Greetings Firestar."

"Thornclaw tells me you've been able to avoid him all throughout the assessment," Firestar mewed with a hint of amusement. Thornclaw scowled but stayed silent.

Briarpaw nodded. "I was able to conceal my scent to leave only a bit behind. Then I climbed a tree and kept on going until I was able to find some smelly leaves on one of the branches of a tree I passed by--"

_So that's how she did it!_

"--and I kept moving and hid above one of the higher branches until it was sunset."

Firestar nodded. "Impressive. Very impressive." He turned to Thornclaw. "What do you think?"

"I think she has the makings of a true and intelligent warrior," Thornclaw mewed proudly. Briarpaw's eyes shined.

"Excellent. Well you two best get something to eat. And Thornclaw, if you're up for it there's a dawn patrol around Windclan territory tomorrow."

_That's right! Those prey-stealing crowfood!_ "Did you talk to Onestar about the incident?"

Firestar shook his head and Thornclaw felt his excitement ebb away. "No. I'll bring it up at the gathering so ALL the clans will know about it and keep their eyes out on Windclan."

Better than nothing.

Thornclaw dipped his head and left the High Ledge with Briarpaw. She bade him goodnight and went straight to the Apprentices Den without anything to eat. Thornclaw shook his head as he padded to the fresh-kill pile currently occupied by Rosepetal and Foxleap. Cinderheart and Ivypaw were no where in sight.

_They probably went back to sleep in their own respective dens,_ he figured. He noticed Icecloud and Whitewing talking while making their way to the Warriors Den to rest for the night. Icecloud noticed Thornclaw and waved cheerily. He returned the favor before he arrived at his destination.

He grabbed a vole for himself and sat beside Rosepetal, who was gossiping happily away with Foxleap about something to do with catching as much prey as possible to make Spiderleg proud of her.

Thornclaw angled his ears towards them, but kept his eyes straight ahead. He had noticed that, despite being the father of Rosepetal and Toadstep, Spiderleg barely treated them like his own children; more like clan mates. Yet here was Rosepetal finding a way to make her father proud of her despite already being a full accomplished warrior who didn't need her parents' approval anymore.

Crazy she-cat.

Thornclaw stared down at his almost finished prey thoughtfully. Would he have acted like Spiderleg if he had kits of his own?

_No, of course not! _

He contented to gorging on his vole hungrily while listening to the rest conversation with half an ear in case an interesting topic came along.

When nothing came to his interest, Thornclaw finished grooming himself after the meal and made his way to the Warriors Den. Sleeping and purring bodies met him within the den. He made his way past the many rising and falling pelts of his clan mates. His thoughts were too interwoven for finding a soft place to sleep that he barely heard the three words uttered in the dark. The three soft and hushed words that made every other thought swipe cleanly from his mind.

"I love you."

Thornclaw froze. Who said that?

He wheeled around and stared about him. But everyone appeared to be sleeping. _Or pretending to_. He blinked and tried to focus on who's meow it sounded to him. But he had been too wrapped up in his own head that he couldn't clearly be sure, except that it was a she-cat.

Maybe it was meant for one of the sleeping cats, he figured.

_I probably just passed by one of the she-cats while she was mewing "I love you" to her mate's sleeping form. Yeah..._

He stumbled all the way to the other side of the den, aware that a pair of eyes were staring at him yet ignoring them, and settled down in an empty nest. It took him all night to go back to sleep, the words '_I love you'_ continued to reverberate though his head.

**Aw, a she-cat loves Thornclaw =^.^= Or so he believes.**

**Reviews and Critiques are welcomed.**


	7. Better than most day

**chapter 7**

Thornclaw blinked open his eyes. Shafts of weak sunlight filtered through the branches, blinding him. With a low growl Thornclaw turned to one side, and found himself face-to-face with a sleeping Cinderheart. But that was not was shocked him.

Cinderheart's forepaws were wrapped around Thornclaw's mid-section, her body warmth snuggled close to him.

Thornclaw stared at her for a few moments in stunned silence.

__

How in Starclan's name did this happen?

He thought in panic. _We didn't do anything... did we?_

The thought made him shudder and make a face. He tried to ease himself away form her. But his slight movement made the sleeping Cinderpelt unconsciously tighten her grip around him. A soft purr issued from her throat.

He sighed. Great. Just great.

"Thornclaw?"

The golden tom looked up. Mousewhisker staring at him and Cinderheart, jaw open in shock He closed it quickly though when he caught Thornclaw's gaze. His eye sparkled brightly.

Thornclaw felt his heart drop. _This isn't what it looks like!_ He wanted to wail, but that would wake Cinderpelt. Instead he took to shaking his head vigorously. _Take the hint you mousedung of a..._

But Mousewhisker merely winked at Thornclaw and waved his tail in farewell before squeezing himself through the barrier for the dawn patrol.

Thornclaw stared furiously after him. He wanted to leave, but at the same time he didn't want to wake Cinderheart lest he received more staring from her; his pelt was already uncomfortable enough as it was without it. Instead He used one of his forepaws to lift Cinderheart's paws off his mid-section very carefully. He then slowly eased himself away from the she-cat, only to feel another cat's body behind him. He looked behind him to see that it was Cloudtail.

__

Argh! Too many cats here!

A yawn sounded. Thornclaw looked back and saw Cinderheart awakening. She opened her blue eyes sleepily. When they focused on Thornclaw's amber gaze the blue orbs sparkled for a moment. However, when she was a bit more awake to access the situation her eyes spread wide in surprise by their closeness. It was then Cinderheart noticed her paws still over Thornclaw.

Surprised, the gray she-cat removed her paws from him and stood quickly. Moss fell from her pelt as she gazed wordlessly at him.

Moments passed between them and still not a word was issued. When she still said nothing Thornclaw sighed inwardly and mewed "Guess we should go hunting now that we're up."

Cinderheart's distracted gaze cleared instantly. "Yes. We should bring our apprentices too for some additional advantage."

Thornclaw stood and groomed himself, aware of how brisk the gray she-cat's mew was when speaking about hunting and the fact that she made it seem Thornclaw was going to go hunting with her before the apprentices were mentioned. "Alright. You get Briarpaw and Ivypaw. I'll go speak with Brambleclaw about anything else he might need us for in case we need to return early.

Thornclaw left the den after his hasty wash. He checked to make sure Cinderheart was at the apprentices den, then padded to an already awake Brambleclaw—_did he notice me sleeping with Cinderheart so close together like that?_-standing by the foot of the high ledge. He was with Firestar, talking about news the dawn patrol just brought back.

__

I swear if it's those thieving Windclan...

"Brambleclaw?" The dark brown tom turned. "Cinderheart and I are going to take our apprentices hunting now. Will you need us for anything afterwards?"

"Could use you and Briarpaw for the sun high patrol," Brambleclaw mewed thoughtfully for a moment. "Around Shadowclan's border. Brightheart will be leading it."

Thornclaw dipped his head and padded to the already waiting Cinderheart and apprentices. Without a word they filed out the bracken entrance and into the forest scents.

"Where should we hunt?" Briarpaw asked her mentor as she sniffed at a bush.

"Mh?" Thornclaw mewed distractedly, his mind on last night.

Who could it have been? Hazeltail maybe? She did want to be his mate, yet she grew angry seemed to have wanted nothing to do with him afterwards. Or maybe—he shifted a glance beside him—it was Cinderheart. After all, he did find her paws around him. But the voice came from the other side of the den... could she have trekked through all the sleeping bodies without waking anyone and lay down beside him?

Cinderheart rolled her eyes. "How about we try the sky oak?" she suggested. The apprentices agreed and Thornclaw followed without really listening.

Thornclaw looked at the bushes they stalked past, suddenly finding them interesting.

The patrol approached the Sky Oak and hunted together. To say the least the golden tom had better as Thornclaw might, he fared far worse than even his apprentice in catching prey. Once, when he had a shrew in sight, he tripped over his own paws to earn a loss of prey and laughter from the apprentices who'd been watching.

"I'm just tired," he muttered self-consciously. He was not usually this terrible, even as an apprentice he fared pretty well.

Cinderheart shrugged. "Moping around like that won't catch prey," she pointed out.

"I wasn't moping!" Thornclaw snapped.

"If you say so."

"And you would know, wouldn't you?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Cinderheart mewed, confused.

"If you didn't have your paws all over me last night then I would've had more sleep!"

"Are you insinuating that it's my fault you've hunted like a kit?"

That made Thornclaw and Cinderheart bicker at each while the apprentices watched with wide eyes. It was only when Ivypaw awkwardly told the mentors they still had hunting to do that Thornclaw and Cinderheart padded to opposite sides of the clearing, backs to each other as they hunted. The apprentices looked at each other, shrugged and followed their mentors.

The sun was high in the sky, signaling a return for Thornclaw and Briarpaw. The duo collected their prey and said their good-byes to Cinderheart and Ivypaw. Thornclaw had mewed a formal good-bye to Cinderheart, who ignored him but waved happily at Briarpaw—_naturally_-and Ivypaw waved at them as well before she continued her stalking of something Thornclaw couldn't see under a bramble bush.

When they had arrived at the fresh-kill pile and Thornclaw dropped his share of prey, he could automatically tell that something was missing. He looked at the entrance, then at the clearing. Now he knew what it was.

The problem was there was no patrol in sight.

He lowered his ears and looked for the familiar dark pelt. Brambleclaw was just climbing down the High Ledge. Thornclaw called to him and the dark tabby went straight to him.

"Where's the patrol?" Thornclaw asked without preamble.

Brambleclaw sniffed. "You were late. They already left with Mousewhisker and Bumblepaw to take your place." Thornclaw sighed in defeat as Brambleclaw went on. "You'll go with the dusk patrol later today." With that the dark tabby left, leaving Thornclaw and Briarpaw behind.

The apprentice looked up. "Now what?"

Thornclaw shrugged. "Why don't you go and spend time with your parents for now?" he mewed, hoping to find a way to distract his apprentice. He was tired at the moment. "Maybe you guys can catch up on news about the going-on." Briarpaw looked happy about the idea. She thanked him and immediately made her way to the Warriors Den to find her parents.

"Eat something first before you go!" Thornclaw called before his apprentice disappeared in the den. He only hoped Graystripe and Millie were inside and not off on a patrol.

With no idea of what else to do, the golden tom stared at the pile before him. He didn't feel like talking with another cat at the moment. But he was hungry. he bent down to retrieve a vole from the pile.

Creamy fur obliterated Thornclaw's view. Berrynose brushed past him to choose a bird.

"Watch it!" Thornclaw snarled.

Berrynose turned, bird in jaw. He flicked his ears. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," Thornclaw answered testily. He reached behind Berrynose to retrieve the vole, then randomly made his way to the closest group of cats he could find. He slumped down and began to eat his prey, listening with half an ear while the Warriors gossiped beside him.

"But that can't be right, can it?" Toadstep mewed, surprised.

Icecloud, whom Thornclaw realized the apprentice was speaking to, rolled her eyes. "No, of course not. I was just making up gossip to spread rumors for the fun of it."

"You don't have to be so sarcastic," the black and white tom frowned. He flicked a piece of moss away with his paw. "I just didn't know."

"That's because you don't pay attention enough!" Icecloud hissed lightly. She pointed with her tail at the entrance. Both Thornclaw and Toadstep followed her gaze. Rosepetal could be seen begging Brambleclaw to allow her to go on a hunting patrol. The cats to leave at the entrance, Foxleap, Brackenfur and Spiderleg, were shuffling their paws and waiting to see if Rosepetal would come or not.

Thornclaw couldn't see what Icecloud was getting at except the dark cream she-cat was bored staying in Thunderclan and wanted to go hunting with her clan-mates.

But Toadstep seemed to understand. "Oh... I see now." He blinked. "That's odd."

"Finally!" Icecloud mewed to the sky. "And it's not 'odd'," she added.

Thornclaw watched as his apprentice left the Warriors Den with two other warriors. Briarpaw padded eagerly ahead of Graystripe and Millie to the entrance of the thorn tunnel, passing the hunting patrol that still waited impatiently. He directed his gaze to Toadstep and Icecloud, flicking his ears in irritation. "What are you two talking about?" he asked.

Icecloud looked around in surprise. "Nothing that concerns you," she answered coolly. Thornclaw opened his jaw angrily, then closed it again. The white she-cats eyes were twinkling.

If anything he was even more annoyed. Where did she come off teasing him like that?

"We were trying to see if it was true that Rosepetal liked Foxleap or not." Toadstep answered for him.

Icecloud glared at him for blabbing, but Toadstep merely shrugged. "Of course it's true!" she mewed now that Thornclaw knew. "Haven't you seen the way Rosepetal stares at Foxleap and follows him everywhere he goes?"

"Er," Thornclaw and Toadstep mewed.

Icecloud huffed. "Toms," she muttered. The white she-cat stood, stretched exaggeratedly, flicking her tail against Thornclaw's face in the process, and stalked off to the Warriors den to rest before a patrol.

Toadstep raised his brows. "What's got her covered in fleas?" he asked.

Thornclaw shrugged. "That's she-cats for you."

They continued to chat and share tongues together, talking about anything in particular. Toadstep wanted to ask if it was true his sister was trying to get Foxleap's attention, but Thornclaw steered him away from the romance topic.

More than once he got the feeling that he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder to find the source of his discomfort. Standing just outside the nursery and giving him such a stern look only Elders would give to apprentices was... Daisy?

Thornclaw stared. What rattled the tom was not the fact that the creamy she-cat was giving him a glare—he'd already received enough of that to shrug it off. It was that no matter how much Thornclaw glared back the creamy she-cat stared back defiantly, hardly blinking or fidgeting at all, a characteristic so unlike her. Usually just narrowed eyes were enough to startle her. What could have made Daisy garner so much back-bone that she'd stare down Thornclaw without any problem?

To Thornclaw's discomfort Toadstep followed his gaze. "What did you do to get into Daisy's bad side?" He, too, noticed the way his mother was glaring at the golden Warrior.

He shrugged, aware that he was speaking to Daisy's kin. "Maybe she had her eye on the vole I had eaten," he made up. Toadstep seemed to have accepted the answer and kept on chatting. But Thornclaw felt he knew why the at the queen was glaring at him like that. And he had no intention of telling Toadstep!


	8. Not my mate!

**Chapter 8**

"So, are you and Cinderheart getting together or what?"

Thornclaw looked up from his rest beside the medicine cat's den.. Of course it was Mousewhisker, he thought with a sigh. After all, the gray and white tom had awakened yesterday dawn to see Cinderheart's paws all over Thornclaw's while asleep. Though he just wished the tom would shut up about it.

"For the last time," Thornclaw mewed through gritted teeth. "There's nothing going on between us. Cinderheart just slept with her paws over me!"

"But you didn't try very hard to release her, didn't you?" mewed a new voice. Thornclaw turned and emitted a tired groan.

Hazeltail.

"Not you too," he muttered.

The gray and white she-cat blinked unkindly at him. "So what Mousewhisker said is true then." There was no questioning in her voice.

"How was she?" she continued, circling Thornclaw and giving him a glare. "Was she everything you hoped for? Maybe because she's born in Thunderclan with parents who are pure clanborn that you looked to her instead. Or maybe it's her pelt color. Or eyes that attracted you. Am I getting close?" By now she was spitting and snarling as she stomped around the golden tom.

Thornclaw blinked. What had gotten into this she-cat? One day she was just formal with him, the next she's treating him as if they were mates the entire time and he cheated on her. "You're delusional," he mewed flat-out.

Hazeltail snorted. "Probably. But at least I don't hide behind my tough demeanor or act like the big bad tom around here." She flicked her tail in his face and stalked off to hunt.

Mousewhisker stared after his sister with his jaw open. He looked at Thornclaw. "Were you and Hazeltail going out at one point too?"

Thornclaw growled and turned away.

Later that day the golden tom was picking through the fresh-kill pile with, what a surprise, Berrynose. He was beginning to think that Berrynose was as worried about Poppyfrost and the kits than even himself! The very cat who's ego was so large it could even rival Tigerstar's now seemed to have deflated big time for his little family.

_Like just Daisy,_ he thought, shaking his head.

He chose a shrew and followed Berrynose to the nursery to check up on his apprentice. By now Briarpaw should be helping Dovepaw clean out the moss for the queens.

He nosed his way through the brambles after Berrynose. Ferncloud and Daisy were off to one side chatting as Dovepaw and Briarpaw padded down the last piece of moss for them. Poppyfrost was already in her new nest, snoozing as her kits played beside her.

"There. All done!" Dovepaw mewed to the queens. She and Briarpaw stepped back to allow them to try the new nests.

"Thank you. They look nice," Ferncloud mewed warmly.

Daisy copied Ferncloud's thank you, already settled in her new nest. Berrynose dropped pieces of prey in front of Daisy and Ferncloud before padding to a sleeping Poppyfrost to greet his kits.

"Thornclaw!" Briarpaw had just noticed her mentor standing just inside the nursery.

He flicked an ear. "Hey."

"Is that for us?" Dovepaw mewed excitedly, pointing with her tail at the prey in his jaws.

Thornclaw blinked. "Uh..." Actually, it had been for himself. He was only checking on Briarpaw to make sure she was doing what she was supposed to be doing. "Sure..."

He passed the prey to Briarpaw, and together she and Dovepaw exited the den together to share the prey. "Thanks!" they mewed as they left.

"Yeah, whatever," Thornclaw mumbled. He turned to leave when he felt someone's tail on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Daisy staring with claws in her eyes.

"Why don't you join us?" she invited, flicking her ears to the prey before Ferncloud. "Berrynose brought enough for us all to enjoy. "And..." she lowered her voice. "I know you didn't bring that prey for the apprentices."

Thornclaw was about to object. He could, after all, get his own meal. But then Berrynose had to intervene. "Yeah, Thornclaw. Just come inside and talk with us—don't be a sour mouse!"

Thornclaw sniffed. Ah well, prey was prey.

He allowed himself to be steered beside Berrynose and Ferncloud. Daisy settled herself beside the gray queen and shared a squirrel with her. That left Thornclaw with the mouse. He sighed and ate quietly by himself.

So far the conversation had been nothing but the kits, their own mates, how Thunderclan was doing, the kits, what a good day it was, the kits, and... unfortunately, kits again.

It was enough to make Thornclaw growl inside, and to actually utter the sound was not too far off. If having a mate meant talking about nothing but kits then he was more than happy to be single. Just imagine, acting very googly and misty-eyed over a bunch of squirming, screeching little rascals.

But what made the whole thing worse was Daisy. Thornclaw noticed the creamy she-cat glare at him again. Just like she did when he was with Toadstep in the clearing.

When he looked her full in the face her whiskers twitched. But otherwise she merely narrowed her eyes to slits, studying him. Off to one side, Cherrykit was playing with her tail. The she-cat would flick it every now and then for the ginger kit to play with. But other than that she kept oddly still, chewing lifelessly as she gazed at Thornclaw.

He understood.

_She's angry I didn't take her daughter as a mate. _

Wonderful. Just Wonderful.

Just then a loud squeal came from the other side of the den. Molekit was playing with a piece of moss. Cherrykit dropped her play with Daisy's tail and immediately ran to her brother grab the moss from him. In no time the little vegetation flung from them to the other side of the nursery near Daisy.

Molekit and Cherry kit ran past Thornclaw.

Right over his mouse.

"Cherrykit! Molekit!" Poppyfrost called. Thornclaw jumped. He had no idea the queen had awakened.

Her kits padded quietly to stand in front of their mother. "You know you should watch where you're going!" she scolded. "You ruined Thornclaw's mouse! Now say you're sorry and fetch him another one from the fresh-kill pile."

"Sorry Thornclaw," the kits muttered, eyes wide as they looked up at the Senior Warrior.

He flicked his ears. "Forget about it," he mewed. "I'll just get another one myself," he assured the queen and kits. Inwardly he was more than glad the kits ran over his prey. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable here with Daisy's glare.

He stood with his trampled mouse and made his way to the exit. He took no more than two steps when another head poked itself through the entrance, prey in her jaws.

"Hazeltail!" Daisy mewed happily, very unlike her cold look. "How are you?"

"Fine," the gray and white she-cat mewed. Her eyes widened in surprise to see Thornclaw, of all cats, sitting in a nursery of queens and kits. "I, um, brought you guys some prey," she continued, padding in the den.

"Oh, thanks, but Berrynose already got us some," Poppyfrost mewed apologetically. Her mate puffed out his chest as if he had just saved an entire clan. The tortoise-shell queen cuffed him playfully over the head.

"But you could give that shrew to Thornclaw," Daisy continued. "His was just trampled by the kits so it's no good."

Thornclaw felt his heart sink. Starclan must indeed be against him. The golden tom settled down once again with a shrew Hazeltail dropped in front of him before the she-cat padded over to sit and chat with her mother.

Well, at least the prey's good, Thornclaw thought as he munched thoughtfully into his shrew. He tried to make himself look small as the she-cats and Berrynose chatted. Easier said than done, as he large frame and broad shoulders make Thornclaw stick out like a piece of crowfood in a fresh-kill pile.

"... excuse me for a moment, Hazeltail, I need to go make dirt." he heard Daisy tell her daughter as the creamy she-cat disappeared in the entrance to the nursery. Hazeltail was left to sit by herself. Thornclaw noticed she was looking anywhere but him. And because he was between her and the other queens and Berrynose, she was keeping quiet to prevent herself from being the center of attention to him. He didn't know why, but somehow he knew all of this just by staring at her.

He sighed. Though as much as he loved the silence between them, he also knew that it was just as unnerving to him as it was to the gray and white warrior.

"So, how was your hunting today?" Thornclaw asked. He was aware Hazeltail had been leading a hunting patrol earlier today along with Lionblaze, Brackenfur and Sorreltail after her little "meeting" with Thornclaw and Mousewhisker.

She shrugged. "Not bad. I was able to catch a squirrel and blackbird."

"Really? Blackbird's can sometimes be difficult," muttered the golden tom, remembering how one particularly stubborn piece of prey had almost clawed him in the eyes with its sharp talons after he snagged one of its wings.

"Difficult, but not impossible," Hazeltail replied sharply.

Thornclaw tipped his head to one side. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No!"

"You sound as if you still do," Thornclaw shot back tauntingly.

Hazeltail growled. "And you would know, wouldn't you?" she spat.

"As a matter of fact, I do!"

By now the nursery was silent as Ferncloud, Poppyfrost and Berrynose stared at the two almost quarreling cats before them.

Just then Daisy entered the nursery with a leaf-wrap in her jaws. "Hello everyone!" she mewed happily. She carefully set the wrap on her nest, then grabbed the half squirrel she had been eating and munched contently into the flesh, oblivious to the now silent nursery, save for Molekit and Cherrykit's play.

"Do you think they're together?" Thornclaw barely heard Poppyfrost's whispered question directed to Ferncloud. But he did. And it made him cross.

"That's it. I'm leaving." Hazeltail and Thornclaw mewed together at once. He looked at her, his surprise reflected on her face. Then he shouldered his way past the entrance with Hazeltail behind.

"Come back soon!" Daisy called to their retreating figures. "Don't be a stranger to the nursery!"

"Yeah, right," Thornclaw muttered. Daisy's angry glare was still fresh in his mind.

He paused outside the nursery. Cinderheart was standing by the entrance to Thunderclan with Foxleap and Millie, staring at Thornclaw and Hazeltail as they left the nursery together. Her eyes narrowed to slits when she saw Thornclaw look her way. She murmured something to Millie before leaving camp. Millie stared after the gray warrior, confusion in her face.

"What the..." Thornclaw looked to Hazeltail in confusion. Needless to say he was shocked to see a look of triumph on the gray and white she-cat's face as her eyes followed Cinderheart's retreating figure.

It was then he noticed his tail entwined with Hazeltail's.

He shook her tail away in irritation, growled, "Stop doing that!" and padded over to sit under the high ledge where Brackenfur and Brightheart were sharing tongues with their mates Cloudtail and Sorreltail. They all looked at him as he sat down. He didn't like the way Brackenfur and Brightheart were staring at him with identical looks of amusement on their faces.

The brown and white warrior leaned close to Thornclaw's ear.

"Looks like you're caught between two foxes," she murmured, a twinkle in her eye.

"Not you too!" Thornclaw stared at his sister in disbelief. "Listen, Brightheart. I already told you and everyone else: I'm NOT looking for a mate!"

Brightheart shrugged. "I didn't say you were," she mewed mischievously.

"But you were hinting it!"

"And what would make you think that?"

"Be-Because... you, um... ," Thornclaw stuttered. He was silent for a few moments, wondering what comeback to make. When none came his snorted and padded away.

"Score one for me," he heard Brightheart murmur to Brackenfur. He could imagine the smirks playing on their faces behind his back.

_Stupid siblings!_


	9. A pile of more problems

I'm surprised you readers liked the previous chapter. The original chapters I had typed ahead of time along with plot points were all missing (probably deleted), so that chapter was something I had to retype on my own. This one too and... pretty much the rest of the story.

Aw, not enough love goes to the jealous Hazeltail. I will say that one of you readers that commented the previous chapter were on the right track of what would happen in the storyline. But I don't like to give away spoilers: Ruins the story ^^

**Chapter 9**

"Watch your step!"

"I know, I know. This is not the first time crossed I've crossed the tree!" Briarpaw shouted back. She jumped neatly on the sand beside her mentor. Thornclaw flicked his tail at his apprentice's face.

"I just don't want your parents using my fur as a den if they found out something happened to you," he growled.

Briarpaw sniffed good-naturally, aware of her mentor's humor under the scowl. "At least they'd be warmer during the winter," she mewed with innocence.

"And me freezing like a badger," Thornclaw replied with a purr. "Now come on before they leave us behind!"

Together mentor and apprentice pushed through the last fronds, the last cats in Thunderclan's patrol to arrive at the island. Before them stretched a large clearing with cats from all four clans mingling and talking with one another. Thornclaw could see Windclan keeping a fair distance from Thunderclan.

Crow-food eating scum, Thornclaw thought. _If I find just one of them lay a paw on my clan mates I'll—_

"Thornclaw!"

He looked around for the speaker. Brightheart and Brackenfur were eagerly pointing for him to sit beside them. He stared at them for a moment, then let his eyes glaze over and look at something a little away from then and then padded ahead, pretending not to notice them He had an idea why they wanted him to sit with them, and there was no way in Starclan he'd allow it.

He instead settled beside Graymist and Smokefoot. He wrinkled his nose from the fishy tang coming off the gray she-cat, and the even unpleasant smell emitting from the black tom. But he settled in between them nonetheless, hiding himself from his siblings.

"Hey Thornclaw!" Graymist waved.

The golden tom nodded. "How's life been with you Graymist?"

She waved her tail absently. "Oh, here and there."

"Looks like someone is afraid we'll use any information she might blab against Riverclan," Smokefoot murmured from Thornclaw's other side.

"As if," Graymist replied dryly, cuffing Smokefoot lightly over the head.

Jayfeather was padding by Thornclaw's group to sit with the other medicine cats. All of a sudden he paused, a frown on his face. He scented the air.

"What's that smell?"

"Smell?" Graymist frowned. "What smell?"

The medicine cat hesitated, then shook his head. "I don't know. It's faint, and very..." he broke off and shrugged. He padded away from them.

Smokefoot tipped his head to one side. "Well, that was strange."

"Sounds like something an elder would say," Graymist agreed.

"You should see Purdy," Thornclaw laughed, suddenly remembering the fat cat ."The old tom can twist a story around so vaguely he'd have you believing the sky was brown!"

"Purdy?" Smokefoot frowned. "He's still alive?"

Thornclaw nodded.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Figured that lazy fur-ball would have died by now."

The Thunderclan tom shrugged. "Doesn't matter. He's an elder, so we must treat him with respect."

"Too true," Graymist agreed. "Dappletail always finds fault in me, but I never swayed from my duties in helping her whenever it's needed."

"That's because you're a warrior," Smokefoot pointed out. "You don't have to care for Elders anymore.

Thornclaw didn't hear the comeback Graymist made. He was staring at the Windclan cats huddled on the far side of the clearing. Was it just him, or were a few of them casting glances his way?

Whitetail and Owlwhisker were glaring at him. No surprise there. Same with Weaselfur and Breezepelt. But...

Thornclaw frowned and tipped his head to one side as he studied the group closely.

The light brown tabby she-cat standing next to Whitetail-Sedgewhisker, was her name?-was also staring hard at Thornclaw. But he didn't see a challenge in those eyes. More like a burning stare of want or... desire?

An image of a gray she-cat with blue eyes popped in his head and Thornclaw shuddered.

_I'm just over-exaggerating._

He shook his head and looked the other way. He regretted his action almost immediately. Minnowtail was looking side-ways at Thornclaw too. But she immediately looked the other way when he turned fully around to watch her.

Smokefoot cast the golden tom a questioning look. After all, Thornclaw was now sitting parallel to the Great oak, his attention diverted elsewhere. But he merely shook his head at the black tom. He wanted to be sure of his suspicions first.

But it seemed Minnowtail was intent on her paws now. The thought comforted Thornclaw that it was just his imagination. He turned back to the Great Oak.

It was not long before he had the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. He tried to ignore the pair of eyes staring behind his back. How he knew, he didn't know. But it was no fun. He gritted his teeth.

_I'm just imagining it. No one's looking behind my back. I don't need to turn around_. His tail twitched. He looked behind his back.

A mottled brown she-cat was looking up at the Great Oak. Applefur, of course.

Thornclaw blinked but never looked away, waiting.

The Shadowclan she-cat dropped her gaze from the Great Oak to look ahead of her. Her eyes met Thornclaw's. Applefur blinked in shock and immediately looked up again.

_Oh no. Oh no no no..._

Thornclaw felt his heart pound. Why now? And here? Why in Starclan's name...

Mistystar was speaking now. Thornclaw turned to look up at the Great Oak. But a glance at the roots below the Great Oak where the deputies sat made him pause.

Russetfur was staring at him.

Her eyes were narrowed, and she had a suspicious look in her face.

Thornclaw felt his heart beat twice as fast. He didn't know how, or why, but somehow she knew. He could see it in those eyes that the dark ginger she-cat knew something was wrong right in front of her and-

He stopped in his train of thought. Wait. What does she know? There's no problem here. Nothing at all. Besides, how would he know what the Shadowclan deputy's thinking? And why was he worrying over it? Russetfur never scared him. Here's to a hope that it's just nothing.

But the golden tom self-consciously kept his eyes on the ground, aware of the many eyes that seemed to view him like a piece of fresh-kill.

"What's got you down on the ground?" breathed a voice behind Thornclaw's hear.

He jumped and whirled around. Icecloud was sitting just a little behind him. She raised her eyebrows, surprised by his shaky stature.

Icecloud blinked. "You don't look so good," she commented, studying his face.

Thornclaw waved a tail somewhere to the far side. "Windclan," he murmured.

Icecloud looked over Thornclaw's shoulder. "I see..."

Something loud hissed beside him, making Thornclaw jump again. Berrynose and Owlwhisker were growling at each other. But they weren't the only one's. With a sigh of understanding Thornclaw looked around.

Cats from both Thunderclan and Windclan were snarling and jeering at each other from across the small clearing they made between themselves. Up at the Great Oak Onestar was baring his teeth and Firestar was struggling to keep his fur flat. Blackstar was perched branch above them, staring down with amusement in his eyes while Mistystar had her tail raised, struggling for order.

Graymist blinked. "Does your clan and Windclan always have to find some fault with one another?"

Thornclaw shook his head. "Uh, just a small confrontation I had with a Windclan patrol. It's their fault for starting it" he murmured. He raised his hackles as Crowfeather bared his teeth at him. The nerve of this cat to try to take Thunderclan's medicine cat away and show his fangs at them for it.

Though privately Thornclaw relished the distraction. But his mind was oddly blank on what names to call the black tom before him, so Thornclaw did what he could do.

He glared.

Not very creative, but it was the best he could come up with.

Thornclaw, are you alright?

The golden tom turned. Spiderleg was giving him a searching look. Out of worry or curiosity, he didn't know.

Thornclaw looked straight ahead, watching the cats ahead of them as they padded around the lake. "I'm fine."

They continued to follow Thunderclan's group around the lake. Out in the open the chill wind buffeted their fur. Thornclaw gritted his teeth. He always hated going to Gatherings during a cold season.

To the golden tom's annoyance, Spiderleg continued talking. "It's just... you were very quiet when Windclan was taunting us."

"Yeah? So?"

"You're normally the first to start a fight and holler at other cats."

Thornclaw shrugged. "I wasn't in the mood."

Spiderleg shook his head. "I would never have thought to hear those words coming from you, of all cats."

"But you just did, didn't you?"

Spiderleg had no answer for that so he padded off to one side; though he still sent suspicious looks his way. Thornclaw was reprieved of the black tom's questioning glance when Rosepetal and Toadstep sauntered over to their father to discuss about the small outbreak at the gathering. Good riddance. The last thing he needed was to be questioned by his own clan mates. For what he didn't know.

Thornclaw shifted his thoughts to other problems. One he couldn't avoid-though Starclan help him he tried-but suspected for some time. Somehow, she-cats were falling for him. Though he wouldn't say in_ love. _But still, they liked him, that much was true.

He sighed. Thornclaw thought he'd feel happy about it once he learned the real reason, or at least take advantage of it, but he didn't. He only felt tense, alert, and suspicious.

But what was most confusing was why now? Why, of all the seasons, did it have to be _now_ that she-cats were looking at him like that? What did he do? Or, the better question could be what did he _not_ do? He didn't know. And it made his head hurt.

Thunderclan arrived at the border between Windclan and Thunderclan. Firestar jumped over the small stream first, and the rest followed.

But not every she-cat liked him. Graymist was her usual normal self, thank goodness. So that meant only some she-cats were aiming at him. But which types?

Pure coat color...? No, Sedgewhisker's a tabby. Maybe it's only young she-cats... but then Whitetail wouldn't be that way either. After all, she is older than him.

Thornclaw frowned. Was Whitetail even in the circle of delusional she-cats? He'd have to watch his footing around her.

"Hey, watch it!" Brackenfur yelped. Thornclaw had unconsciously pushed his clan mate to a bramble bush.

"Sorry," Thornclaw murmured.

Applefur, Minnowtail, Whitetail (maybe), Sedgewhisker, Cinderheart, Hazeltail... probably others. But until he was sure, he was going to use these she-cats for references. What was it about them that differed from others? They're not all clan born. And none of them displayed one hint of affection towards him before...

… wait...

Thornclaw stopped in his tracks. Rosepetal walked right into him from behind, but he hardly noticed the she-cat's snarl.

That couldn't be it. But... it made sense now that he thought about it. Well, not really, yet at the same time it did.

They were all single!

He couldn't be too sure though yet. Thornclaw knew at least most of them on the list were single the few times he spoke with them. He could be wrong, yet it was the best conclusion he could come up with at the moment.

Why those specific she-cats though? Why at him and no one else?

Thornclaw sighed. What he did know was that it scared him. Sure, he had thought about having a mate every now and then, but nothing like this! Cats from other clans now wanting him too. What had gone wrong? Cinderheart and Hazeltail, though he told them he was not interested and they accepted it-or, at least that's what they told him in the form of a snarl-he suspected the she-cats were still following him around.

And what was worst, Russetfur knew. What confused Thornclaw was how. Maybe she had noticed the way the she-cats looked his way during the gathering? After all, the Shadowclan deputy did have the whole four clans to observe before her by the foot of the Great Oak. It might not have been that difficult for one such as her to notice.

Thornclaw shuddered when he remembered the look Applefur had given him. It was not only inadvisable for different clan cats like her to fall for him, but Shadowclan's reek was bad enough.

Was this Starclan's doing? Somehow he doubt it.

As they arrived at camp, Thornclaw rolled over the problem in his mind like a rock; flicking it from side to side to find the right angle. There was only one cat he could think of that could help him with a problem like this. And as much as he didn't like the thought of asking, He knew his mind would not be at peace until he tried.

He sighed. Here's to hope.

**I love to mess with Thornclaw's character. "The big bad tom," as Hazeltail put in, losing his demeanor and becoming a little frightened kit.**


	10. Helpful discussion

**Wow, not one single review in the previous chapter. Guess I'm losing my touch as a writer XD**

**Anyway, here's the next part, enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

"Sandstorm?" Thornclaw whispered. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

The ginger she-cat looked up from grooming Firestar's pelt. They were beside the high ledge, getting ready to turn in for the night after the Gathering. But Thornclaw felt wide away and paranoid to think about sleeping in a den full of warriors. He needed help, and he needed it now!

Firestar also turned his head. "Is something wrong, Thornclaw?"

Thornclaw shook his head. "No... well, yes," he admitted. "But it's something I think only Sandstorm can help me with."

The Thunderclan leader nodded, evidently waiting. And Sandstorm had her hears pricked.

Thornclaw fidgeted a bit. "Er... alone, if that's alright?"

Sandstorm blinked, curious now about the golden tom's sudden submissiveness. "Sure." She stood, stretched, told her mate she'd be right back, and padded away. Thornclaw followed quietly behind, marshaling his thoughts.

They came to a small space behind the nursery, where no other cats could hear or see them. Sandstorm sat comfortably and waited. Thornclaw also sat, still a bit nervous about the answer he may receive. "So. What seems to be the problem?"

"I-," Thornclaw cleared his throat. "I need your advice on... she-cats," he murmured quietly.

"Pardon?" Sandstorm frowned and pricked her ears forward.

"I said I need help with she-cats," Thornclaw mewed a little louder.

Sandstorm studied Thornclaw with surprise and amusement for a moment. Normally a cat would go to Ferncloud and Daisy on this manner. "Well... sure. What do you need help with?"

Thornclaw shrugged. "I'm not completely sure. See, it was only Cinderheart and Hazeltail that were trying to push me into being their, uh, mate-" a knowing look came to Sandstorm's face, one Thornclaw found irritating "-but I don't think they're the only ones."

Sandstorm blinked, but waited patiently.

"I... I think she-cats from other clans are falling for me too."

That took Sandstorm by surprise. Her jaw was open and he shoulders sagged. But she was able to compose herself enough to mew quietly, "Why do you think that?"

"It.. because of how they stare at me." Thornclaw cursed the soft voice that issued from his throat. "Whenever I look up, Cinderheart looks at me with wanting in her eyes. Hazeltail tries to pick fights with me, but I could tell that's only so she could find an excuse to be closer to me without showing affection-I think she knows I'd just walk away from her if she tried to act friendly.

"Then there's the gathering..." Thornclaw poured his whole misery out before Sandstorm, explaining how the she-cats all looked at him not out of hate or spite, but wanting and desire. How he had tried to find a logical reason behind this and wondered what he did or didn't do to have made this possible. And his suspicions that Russetfur might actually know because of the way she was observing Thornclaw like there was a mystery to unravel.

"... I think Starclan's punishing me for some reason," Thornclaw concluded, head down.

Sandstorm looked off into space for a moment to digest what Thornclaw had just said.

The silence stretched on and Thornclaw's mentality was thinning by each passing second.

Finally she smiled and looked back at him. "I think you're over-exaggerating.

It now took a few seconds for Thornclaw to _digest_ what she just said.

"... What?" He thought he didn't heart correctly even though he did.

Sandstorm waved a paw before her. "Think about it," she urged-_that's exactly what I've been doing the whole time,_ Thornclaw thought-"you had no idea of a she-cat with a crush on you until Cinderheart and Hazeltail made the first move on you. Right?"

"Right..." Thornclaw murmured. Not that he understood.

"But at the same time, you never knew she-cats had liked you even in the past, right?"

"Right... wait. What?"

Sandstorm rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sorreltail."

"What about her?"

"You big goof. She had a crush on you while she was still a young warrior."

"What?" Thornclaw's eyes widened. When did this happen? He didn't remember the tortoise-shell she-cat flirting with him before.

Sandstorm nodded her head eagerly. "You should have seen her. She would look at you and talk about how amazing you are at hunting, but you never picked up on the fact that she was flirting with you. So... she moved on."

Evidently that meant Thornclaw was too dense to have noticed a she-cat hinting her affections for him. Though he thought it would have been much simpler if she had just outright said it out loud.

"I never noticed," was all he could think to say.

Sandstorm tapped her hind-leg on the ground impatiently. "What I'm getting at is this: Cinderheart and Hazeltail were probably the first she-cats to actually tell you they liked you, or showed enough psychical movements to hint it."

"So what you're saying is..." Thornclaw mewed, frowning.

"That you're just paranoid."

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Explain."

Sandstorm rolled her eyes. She placed the tip of her tail below her chin thoughtfully. "First, let me ask you this: How did you feel after you found out Cinderheart and Hazeltail wanted you as a mate?"

Thornclaw shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. Alert. Mutinous. Doubtful. A bit wary..."

Sandstorm nodded triumphantly. "Exactly."

Thornclaw opened his jaws to speak, but she raised her paw for silence. "Ever since you found out she-cats could like you, you've become so paranoid"-_too true-_-"and alert that any she-cat that just looks at you funny you'd think they were going to try to flirt with you-not that I can't see why, with such a handsome tom like yourself." She batted her eyes.

Thornclaw quickly backed away, horror etched in his face. _Don't tell me Sandstorm..._

But the she-cat was laughing. "I'm just kidding! Great Starclan you're so stressed you can't even take a joke."

Thornclaw sat back down; he had stood in shock. "Not funny," he muttered.

"To me it was." Sandstorm swallowed the giggle that threatened to come out and controlled herself. "But you see my point?"

Thornclaw blinked. Now that Sandstorm said it, it made sense. He had suspected that it was just his imagination and nothing more. Could this really be it? The thought made his heart feel lighter.

"But... they way they all stare at me..."

Sandstorm shrugged. "Maybe some of them do like you. What I'm trying to explain is that you've become too alert that you may not be able to tell the difference from a friendly look and a... desirable one."

"And they were all single..."

"You sure about that?"

Thornclaw frowned. He didn't know what he was sure of anymore.

"So that means that she-cats are not falling for me. It's just... me being crazy!" he squeaked in relief. He coughed embarrassingly from his tone.

Sandstorm chuckled. "Feel better now?"

Thornclaw nodded vigorously. "Yes! Thank you so much, Sandstorm!" He felt as if he could run happily from here to the lake without a care in the world!-if he wasn't so tired from the travel back from the gathering.

"My pleasure," she smiled. "And if it's any consolation to you, Jayfeather might be able to help."

Thornclaw did a double-take. "Huh?" Jayfeather, help him? With she-cat trouble?

"Not the way you might be thinking," Sandstorm mewed hastily. "He might have herbs that could help calm you down. Maybe take away your anxiety."

Thornclaw nodded slowly. "Yeah. I could be sick."

"Well, if that's all you needed..."

Thornclaw dipped his head. "It is. Thank you so much. And..." he hesitated, embarrassed.

Sandstorm understood. She laughed lightly. "Your secret's safe with me."

The golden tom sighed in relief. The she-cat licked him between the ears in reassurance, then padded away.

Thornclaw stayed where he was for a few moments. The pressure eased up on his chest considerably. He was just being overly-cautious. Sure, Cinderheart and Hazeltail wanted him, but that didn't mean EVERY single she-cat was out to get his virginity... none of them did him in while he was asleep, right?

But the tom pushed the thought to the back of his head. He padded out of the nursery, eyes twinkling. Not even Daisy's goodnight glare could diminish the happiness. Thornclaw looked at the medicine cat's den. Jayfeather would probably be asleep by now. He could probably visit him early tomorrow for some herbs.

With a sigh of content, Thornclaw made his way to the Warriors Den and slept peacefully beside Cloudtail and Brightheart.

A few weeks later, a tree fell onto Thunderclan camp and Thornclaw felt all the happiness disappear like a claw to his heart.

**A bit short, this being only a conversation between Thornclaw and Sandstorm. But it wouldn't go well if I added anything else to this chapter.**

**I've been off'ing with Thornclaw's character. But I always figured he would be a bit paranoid about many things in life. He is mostly the one to believe the other clans are up to something and calls for a fight. Why not the same be with she-cats?**


	11. The little things that matter

**Thank you for the previous reviews. And legendaryhero, we as readers can not always except another writer's story to turn out the way we want it to be, otherwise it wouldn't be interesting. And yes, I did ruin the whole story with that one single sentence in the end of the previous chapter; that's the amazing power of cliffhangers X3**

**Chapter 11**

It was a cold day in Thunderclan. The beech tree incident that crashed in Thunderclan during that rainy day reshaped the whole camp. But in a way this was a good thing. There were much stronger boughs for the new dens, and shelter within the trees against enemy attacks. Far more stronger than the brambles previously used.

The price to pay for this new shield of protection, however, was the death of Longtail and Briarpaw's... no, Briarlight's!... legs.

Thornclaw watched from afar as he used-to-be-apprentice dragged herself from the medicine cat's den to grab some prey from the pile. She was chatting happily with her siblings Blossomfall and Bumblestripe. He blinked, staring as the siblings talk together for a moment. As quietly as he could Thornclaw left camp.

As he padded through the forest, Thornclaw's mind wandered to his apprentice. He was not usually one to blame himself for incidents. But Briarpaw was his apprentice. He had responsibility over her safety during that day. And somehow he failed that. But it was Briarpaw who payed for it with her legs while Thornclaw walked on. He didn't like the exchange at all.

Ever since Briarlight's been made into a Warrior, Thornclaw couldn't stand to look at her properly anymore. Like Mousefur, he felt it was his own fault for what had happened to her and Longtail. He should have stopped her when she ran to get the elder; in fact, he should have stopped Longtail before the elder decided to run back to camp. He was happy for Briarlight to have become a Warrior though.

_But not like this..._

"Thornclaw?"

The golden tom turned. A gray cat stood behind him.

"What do you want, Cinderheart?" Thornclaw sighed tiredly.

She shifted her gaze. "I... I wanted to know if you were alright."

Thornclaw stared levelly at Cinderheart until the she-cat looked up to stare into his amber eyes.

"Sure," he murmured before padding away.

"Thornclaw!"

He didn't answer her.

Cinderheart padded beside him. "I know you're not fine," she mewed.

Still Thornclaw did not acknowledge her. Maybe if he hunted alone, or attempted to pick a fight with one of Windclan's border patrols it'd take his mind off his troubled thoughts. But it wouldn't matter, since they still had a bit of work to do before the camp was securely finished with its new renovat-

"I'm not going to tell you to stop blaming yourself," Cinderheart mewed sharply, cutting off Thornclaw's thoughts. "But I just want to tell you that Briarlight does not blame you for what happened to her."

"She should!" Thornclaw snapped without thinking.

They faced each other, Thornclaw breathing heavily while Cinderheart looked at him with sad patience.

"She can't even be a proper Warrior anymore!" he continued. "At least the other cats in the clan were still able to go on despite their injuries. Brightheart had lost an eye and half her face when she was an apprentice, and Berrynose his tail while still a kit. But they still became Warriors. Cinderpelt-" Cinderheart's eyes widened alarmingly "- had a crippled leg and Jayfeather's blind, but they were able to become medicine cats to feel useful. What can Briarlight do? I've been her mentor, I can tell she's not happy the way she is-she's struggling to try to even move, let alone anything else!"

Silence.

Thornclaw was breathing heavily. Cinderheart's eyes were narrowed.

"Do you really think she feels that way?" she finally asked.

Thornclaw looked away. "I know she does."

He left, leaving Cinderheart to stare after him.

"Well, look what the forest spat out!" taunted a voice.

Thornclaw did not give the slightest hint that he'd heard.

"What's the matter, bees got your tongue?" sneered another voice. He ignored that one too.

Thornclaw was in his favorite spot by Thunderclan/Shadowclan border over-looking the lake. He was laying on the ground, head on his paws.

Unfortunately he chose the time for a Shadowclan patrol to come along and re-scent their borders. Of course, Thornclaw not breaking any rules meant they had to find fault in him either way for just being near his own border.

Crowfrost sneered. "Sheesh. You must really be sick today. I've never seen you this down before, or let another clan cat get away mouthing off to you."

"What happened? Someone take away your precious ego?" Another voice, Pinepaw, mewed scathingly.

Thornclaw sighed as an answer.

"What are we doing even wasting our time with him for?" mewed someone that sounded horribly like Russetfur. "He's obviously too stupid to even know what we're saying."

Thornclaw dug his claws on the ground but he kept his eyes straight ahead to stare at the lake.

"Listen you," the Shadowclan deputy continued. "If we find just one whiff of Thunderclan scent on this side of the border, you'll be our number one suspect. Understand?"

_That's it!_

Thornclaw leaped to his paws to turned to face them. But before he could do anything else a new voice yowled, "Leave him alone!"

They all turned. A small gray and white she-cat burst through the last of the brambles to stand beside Thornclaw.

The golden tom bit back a retort that he could handle himself. That would not look wise in front of a patrol of Shadowclan cats.

"What's it to you, kittypet?" Crowfrost leered.

Hazeltail raised her head. "Three Shadowclan cats taunting one Thunderclan cat. All I see are a bunch of cowards."

That made Pinepaw curl her lip. "Watch what you say you filthy little vermin."

"Look who's talking," Thornclaw growled.

"The tom's so frightened that he needs a small cat like this one to help him," Russetfur taunted.

They stood facing each other, Thornclaw and Hazeltail growling at Russetfur and Pinepaw while Crowfrost licked his lips in anticipation.

Russetfur broke the silence.

"Come on. We can't waste our time here. We have other borders to mark." She flicked her tail for the others to follow. "Stay away from our territory!" she called behind her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Your smell's more than enough to keep us at bay!" Thornclaw called back.

They glared at them over their shoulder the whole way until the trees blocked them from view.

Hazeltail snorted. "Good riddance to those lousy furballs," she mewed, turning her head- only to find that she was talking to air. Thornclaw had lain back on his spot over-looking the lake.

Hazeltail hesitated for a moment. She padded over and sat tentatively beside Thornclaw. He flicked an ear, but otherwise ignored her too.

They both stared at the lake together. The cold Leaf-fall wind ruffled their pelts and made the trees behind them sigh. Thornclaw shivered. Perhaps being out in the open was not a good idea, regardless if it was by his favorite spot.

All of a sudden he felt a warm pelt brush his. Hazeltail was sharing her body heat with his. Thornclaw did not move away but allowed her warmth to mix with his.

"Why are you here?"

Hazeltail did not answer right away. Thornclaw, however, was not patient. He flicked his tail from side-to-side, waiting.

"I was hunting," she mewed.

_That's a lie. _

But he did not bother to question her true intentions. He already suspected Hazeltail of trying to make Cinderheart jealous by using him. But the thought seemed so trivial to his already depressed state that he couldn't muster the energy to tell her so.

"... Briarlight was asking for you."

Thornclaw felt the familiar sharp pain in his chest that a mentor feels for their apprentice. He listened twice as hard, but kept his jaw shut.

Hazeltail shifted her gaze to the golden tom before looking in front of her again. "She wanted you to know it was not your fault this happened to her," she mewed hesitantly. When Thornclaw still said nothing she continued. "Briarlight, though stuck in the Medicine cat's den, noticed how quiet you've been lately. She made her own choice to try to rescue Longtail, and she didn't regret it."

Hazeltail raised a paw and placed it on Thornclaw's shoulder. "If not for yourself. Do it for Briarlight. She needs all the friends and support right now. She shouldn't have to worry for her own mentor too."

It felt like an eternity for Hazeltail's words to reach a meaning. Yes, it was true. All Thornclaw did was mope and feel sorry for himself while Briarlight continued to fight and survive every day. Though personally Thornclaw couldn't see the point in Briarlight's life, he never felt more proud of his apprentice and her determination than he did now. He slowly nodded.

The gray and white she-cat sighed in relief.

"... this isn't the first apprentice I had that was harmed," Thornclaw murmured. He narrowed his eyes as distant memories came flooding through his brain. It was like looking at lightning. The images appeared briefly and disappeared as a whole new fork of memories piled high upon each other. It made him feel slightly queasy and regretful.

Beside him Hazeltail fidgeted. She tentatively licked the top of Thornclaw's head to reassure him. "Let's head back to camp," she mewed. "The wind's picking up. And it'd be saf-"

"Oh!"

Thornclaw and Hazeltail both turned, breaking apart their body contact. Standing beside the brambles with a freshly caught vole in her jaws was Blossomfall.

_What is she doing here?_ Thornclaw thought wildly.

The tortoise-shell she-cat lowered her ears. "Uh, sorry for interrupting," she mewed out of the corner of her vole. She began backing away. Hazeltail tensed.

"I'll just... be going now." And before either of them could say a word Blossomfall turned and leaped into the brambles.

The two warriors continued to stare blankly at the clump of brambles for a few moments. Hazeltail snapped out of it first. "Hey!" she called as she ran a few paces. But it was no use; Blossomfall was far gone.

"That's going to be the start of a gossip," Hazeltail muttered peering through the brambles.

Thornclaw sniffed and flicked his ears. "What is?"

Hazeltail gave him a sly look. "You'll see."

* * *

**I'd like to get better at writing, but the only way I can do that is if you critique my work. So long as it's not flaming, I don't care what you type about this story. Is it good, or not? And if so, why? Are there parts in the story in which I'm very bland with my description? **

**Thank you for reading**


	12. Self Denial

**Thank you all for the reviews. I received some interesting ideas of what to do with this story. Some that could help with the plot since, crazy as this story is, there is an actual plot and reason to all this since the first chapter. Others I won't be able to use because it'd stray from the actual focus of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Did you hear? Hazeltail and Thornclaw might be having a fling together!"

Thornclaw paused in his tracks. He looked around at the source of the noise. Squirrelflight and Leafpool were chatting together by the Warriors Den.. They saw Thornclaw looking their way and waved cheerily, identical grins plastered on the sisters' faces.

_No, this is not what Hazeltail meant... is it?_

Thornclaw glared their way. But he wasn't anticipating a particular answer to come for that. It was just the only thing he figured he could do. This just made the sisters laugh as they watched the tom before them struggle appear unconcerned.

He sighed. _Well, I can't win every battle._

"Don't take it personally, Thornclaw," Squirrelflight called. Leafpool nodded in agreement.

"We're just trying to lighten the mood around here," she mewed.

Thornclaw nodded absently to their unexpected statements. He stopped beside the fresh-kill pile where Briarlight was resting with Blossomfall and Bumblestripe. The brown she-cat looked up and mewed a delightful hello after seeing her ex-mentor. Never had Thornclaw seen the she-cat this happy after her incident until now.

"How are you doing, Briarlight?" Thornclaw asked brightly. He kept his view only on the she-cat's eyes. So long as he ignored her legs, he'd be fine.

The brown she-cat shrugged. "Not bad. Just enjoying a bit of the sun while it still lasts."

"Yeah..." Thornclaw looked up. It was partially cloudy with hardly any sunlight at all. An excuse to be out longer with her siblings?

"So tell me, is it true?" Briarlight asked, interrupting the tom's thoughts.

Thornclaw looked back down. Briarlight, Bumblestripe and Blossomfall were all staring intently at him. It was then he realized they all had a "Buh" sound to the beginning of their name. And it was even stranger for him to have thought that.

He blinked in suspicion. "Is what true?"

"You and-" Briarlight pointed with her nose at something beside the nursery. Thornclaw turned to see Hazeltail speaking with her mother Daisy.

"Yeah, so?" he twitted.

"That you two are mates?" Briarlight demanded.

"With Daisy? Ew, no way."

"I wasn't talking about Daisy!"

Thornclaw tipped his head to one side, playing innocent. "Who do you mean?"

Briarlight looked ready to burst with gossip. "Hazeltail!" she mewed excitedly. "Blossomfall told us-" the tortoise-shell she-cat gave her sister an alarming look. Briarlight sighed. "Oh, come on, sis. He would have found out sooner or later!"

Blossomfall opened her jaw, possibly to defend herself. "Wait." Thornclaw raised his paw for silence. "You think me and Hazeltail are a couple?"

"So you do admit it!" Bumblestripe perked excitedly.

"I didn't admit anything!"

"But you can't deny it-you're tail won't stop twitching!" Briarlight pointed out while her siblings tried to stifle their laughter.

Thornclaw snorted. "Trust a couple of lousy warriors to act like kits," he growled lightly.

Thornclaw sighed. "Wrong."

Icecloud studied his paw carefully, flicking the tip of her tail flicking back and forth thoughtfully. They were sitting off to one side of the clearing. Thornclaw had his paw in front of him, covering the little pebble Icecloud was supposed to be guessing.

She bit her lower lip. "Is it gray?"

"Ah.." Thornclaw sneaked a peak under his paw. The pebble did have shades of gray flecked with brown. He nodded. "But it's not the only color."

Icecloud stared thoughtfully into his eyes, thinking.

"... white?"

"Nope." Thornclaw raised his paw to reveal the small gray and brown rock. "You lose!"

Icecloud made a disgusted face. "I don't like this game," she mewed in contempt.

Thornclaw shrugged nonchalantly. "Just because you don't win doesn't make it any less amusing for me."

The white she-cat was not deterred. "You probably cheated," she smiled.

Thornclaw raised an eyebrow. "With what? We're in the middle of the clearing."

"Ah..."

Icecloud didn't have a chance to extend her unfinished response. Someone roughly shoved her aside. "My turn!" Hazeltail mewed enthusiastically.

Thornclaw blinked. "O...kay." He stood and padded to a pile of small pebbles off to one side. He grabbed one in his paws and looked over his shoulder. Hazeltail was laying comfortably on his paws, watching Thornclaw while Icecloud cast grumpy looks at the back of the gray and white she-cat's head.

"No peaking." Hazeltail's whiskers twitched, but she obediently turned her head around. Thornclaw shifted his gaze to Icecloud. "That goes for you too."

Icecloud raised her eyebrows. "But I'm not even playing."

"Cheating has been done before."

Icecloud stubbornly faced Thornclaw. The golden tom merely sighed and padded back to the small circle game. He checked the pebble he held: jagged one end, smooth another; black on one side, with a tinge of dark gray on the jagged end. He set his paw flat on the ground, pebble beneath his pads. "I'm ready."

Hazeltail turned her head forward to face him. She narrowed her eyes in thought, staring down Thornclaw's paw much as Icecloud did with his eyes.

"Is it brown?"

Thornclaw shook his head. "Two more guesses to go."

"White."

Another shake.

"Brown?"

"You already said brown."

"Oh! Well, don't count that one. I meant to say gray—gray!"

Icecloud padded forward. "You already said brown, that's three turns." The white she-cat knocked Hazeltail away. "Out of the way; It's my turn now."

"No way! That was an accident," Hazeltail mewed indignantly as she pushed Icecloud away from her spot in front of Thornclaw, who still had his paw over the pebble. Though it was more out of instinct than purpose as his attention was diverted to what was before him "Besides, Thornclaw said I had mentioned the color twice, so it doesn't count."

"The object of the game is to identify the pebble under three guessed—there's nothing in the rules stating that if you mentioned a part or color of the pebble twice it doesn't count as a turn."

"There's nothing in the rules to state that I lose a guess by using the same color twice!"

"Now you're just trying to find excuses," Icecloud hissed in delight. "You should stop now before you embarrass yourself!"

"Look who's talking!" Hazeltail snarled, unsheathing her claws. Icecloud bristled.

The two she-cats stared each other down, hissing and spitting in the clearing. Thornclaw lifted up the pebble, tossed it away and, before either could notice, grabbed another pebble and placed his paw over it.

Thornclaw cleared his throat loudly. "Well, what do you know—the color was brown!" he mewed in false surprise. Both she-cat stopped their growling to look his way.

"So.. I was right?" Hazeltail's eyes widened. Thornclaw nodded.

She broke into a wide smile.

"Yeah, that's good," Icecloud interrupted, shouldering Hazeltail aside. "Now that you won, it's my turn."

"But I didn't finish using my other two guesses yet!" Hazeltail protested.

"Other two? Last I checked you used_ three_."

"My first Guess was brown, so that means I still have another go. I still need to guess the tones and whether the pebble's jagged or rounded.

Icecloud sighed. "Fine. Have it your way you little kit." She stepped back to give Hazeltail her spot. The gray and white she-cat was now looking at Icecloud as if she wanted to shred her with her claws.

"Call me kit again you little fleece."

Icecloud bared her teeth.

"Will you two just shut up!" Thornclaw growled. He lifted his paw away form the pebble. "I'm done playing. If you two are going to act like a couple of kits, then leave me out of it." With that he turned and padded away.

"It's all your fault," Thornclaw heard Hazeltail mutter. He didn't hear Icecloud's retort, or if she even made one, for the exit outside Thunderclan drowned out their irritating voices, and along with it peace and quiet settled in his ears.

He stood just outside the hollow and breathed deeply. After the suffocation of being in camp, the forest felt soothing to his already straining mind.

The peacefulness didn't last long.

"She-cat trouble?"

Thornclaw turned on the spot. But there was no one behind him. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the perimeter around him; still no one. Confused, he scented the air. But he couldn't find a whiff of the speaker either.

"Up here," came the amused voice.

Thornclaw looked up. Laying on a branch a fox-length above him, tail draped lazily over the side like a swinging vine was Cinderheart. She lowered her face to her crossed paws, eyes staring down at Thornclaw.

"What's up?"

Thornclaw flicked his ears. "Besides you? Trees, the sky..." he looked up, past the forest. "Clouds."

Cinderheart chuckled. "Did anyone ever tell you how awful you are with humor?" She flicked her tail back at camp. "I heard."

Thornclaw sat where he stood. "What about it?" He had a pretty good idea he knew what she was talking about.

"Nothing. Just thought it was amusing." She stood and leaped down the branch to land beside Thornclaw. The golden tom involuntarily stepped back a couple of paces. Despite her calm air he was still wary.

"So, you and Hazeltail are the next big thing now in Thunderclan."

Thornclaw blinked. He had thought Cinderheart meant the game he was playing with Hazeltail and Icecloud. "Not you too..."

"Gossip travels fast. You should know that," Cinderheart mewed simply as she began to groom her ears.

Thornclaw shook his head. "I figured you, of all cats would not believe in this stupid gossip."

Cinderheart stopped her grooming. She narrowed her blue eyes into his pools of amber. "Who said I believed them? I simply told you what I heard." She went back to cleaning herself.

Thornclaw twitched his tail to one side. "Okay..."

He stood. "Well, if that's it, then-"

"The question is, do you actually have any feelings for her?"

The question was abrupt, and Thornclaw found himself thinking carefully what the she-cat asked him. However, the silence lasted too long.

Cinderheart sighed. "So it's true."

"I never said anything!" Thornclaw stuttered.

The gray she-cat observed him closely. "No... no you didn't."

"You just caught me off guard," Thornclaw quicklly explained. "Why did you ask me that anyway?"

Cinderheart shrugged. "No reason. Just curious."

Thornclaw tipped his ears back. He didn't see Cinderheart as the type to just bring out a subject unless it was going somewhere. He had a feeling that the conversation did reach it's mark, but for the she-cat only. He was still fluxed.

Suddenly the golden tom took a step back. He didn't know if it was his paranoia Sandstorm mentioned, or his more keen observation, but someone here was the prey, and the stalker was quietly unraveling clues about its meal before the pounce. He took another step back just for good measure.

However, the gray she-cat noticed. A look of exaggeration came over her. "You don't think I'm still swayed by your good looks, do you?"

Thornclaw blinked. "Ah..." That one caught him off guard.

Cinderheart placed her tail in front of his jaw. She brought her face a mouse-whisker's form his own. "Don't answer that," she breathed quietly. Her breathe tickled Thornclaw's whiskers.

With that she winked she slipped her tail from his mouth. Thornclaw watched as Cinderheart turned and stalked out, noticing her tail and hips swinging gently back and forth in a light manner until the brambles covered her completely.

He stared at the spot for a few moments. Then turned and spat out Cinderheart's tail fur that entered his mouth. He shook his head, grooming the muzzle to clean it.

Crazy she-cat, he thought absently.

* * *

* * *

**LaceyA.K.2410: Who knows? Leaf-bare's right around the corner. It may come a time soon enough in the story.**

**: Capatalize the clans, I'll remember to do that. Thanks.**

**Widstarz: Sounds just like Crowfeather X3. Blossomfall though? Possibly... about your ideas. The first option is interesting. Second one, right around the corner I might use. Though I'll have to think carefully about how to introduce that. Besides, there will be more to come X3**

**Cinderpaw11: It seems some of the most caring cats are killed off or crippled. Feathertail, Honeyfern, Briarlight... and that's all I know. But I liked Briarlight when she was joyful and running around.**

**Hawksky: Not if Thornclaw has anything to say about it. The stubborn tom still won't relent XD**

**Glimmyfrost7: Either I update fast or I have more time than others to type these down.**

**The other reviews I've read and am very thankful for. Remember, anything that may look off in the story or ways I could improve upon myself I'd like to know please. Thanks.**


	13. Nursery equals headache

**Chapter 13**

"No."

"Please! Just this-"

"No."

"Think of the kits-"

"No."

"But you did it the first time."

"And that would be the ONLY time. You don't know how awkward that nursery is for me, Berrynose," Thornclaw muttered as he chewed his bird.

He had awakened early at dawn to go grab bite to eat. He had just arrived at the fresh-kill pile while the hunting patrol was about to leave, consisting of Brambleclaw, Sorreltail, Bumblestripe and Berrynose. The creamy tom, however, was scared his precious mate would starve in the nursery without breakfast that he cornered Thornclaw by the fresh-kill pile to ask him to give Poppyfrost and the other queens something to eat before he left.

So Thornclaw said no.

"But I have to go on a hunting patrol, and you're the only one awake with no duties at this time!" The creamy tom practically pleaded.

"Your mate has paws. She can get it herself. And Ferncloud and Daisy are not useless piles of fur."

"But they're all asleep! Come on, Thornclaw, you've helped me out before. Just this one small favor and-"

"Alright!" Thornclaw snarled. "I'll bring the stupid prey to the queens. Happy?"

Berrynose sighed in relief. "Just don't make that face when you meet them."

Thornclaw scowled. "What face?"

"_That_ one. I don't want you scaring the kits."

Thornclaw opened his mouth in a snarl, but the creamy tom was already bounding away to join the hunting patrol. Reluctantly he turned and grabbed a Squirrel and vole from the fresh-kill pile, his own meal forgotten. He could already imagine Daisy's glare, which didn't help his psych.

"Hey, Thornclaw!"

"Briarlight!"

The appearance of a dark brown she-cat dragging her body across the clearing from the medicine cat's den to the fresh-kill pile was like a beacon of hope to him. Here in lie the answer to Thornclaw's problems. Okay, it was not a complete answer to his problem, but it would help to alleviate his worries. But it also made Thornclaw suspicious. "Did Jayfeather let you out before your morning exercises?"

His ex-apprentice rolled her eyes. "He's asleep right now. I thought I'd get myself something to eat before he wakes." Her eyes looked worried. "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

Thornclaw frowned. Did that mean she was healing well? He remembered the medicine cat telling him Briarlight needed to exercise morning and night to keep her breathing regulated. He didn't want her to become injured or even more ill just because she was impatient to start the day; it could cause permanent problems for her foolishness. He swiveled his ears forward to listen.

Her breathing seemed fine. And her eyes were not glazed with pain. But still Thornclaw hesitated. Perhaps he should be cautious and tell her to go back to the Medicine cats den.

By now Briarlight was devouring a mouse hungrily beside him. Maybe he should ask her. It'd make Briarlight feel more useful if she was able to help someone.

"Briarlight?" he mewed tentatively.

"Mh?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Thornclaw asked, lowering his voice.

Briarlight's eyes glazed over. "Depends what I _can_ do now," she muttered, casting a distasteful look at her dead hind-legs.

Thornclaw mentally cuffed himself. _Stupid!_

"It's nothing big," he assured her. "I'd just like someone to come with me to bring prey to the queens."

Briarlight looked up, her meal forgotten. "I didn't know you cared so much for them."

A low growl issued from the golden tom's throat that sounded oddly like "Berrynose."

"Oh..." the dark brown she-cat's face instantly changed from confusion to understanding. "A promise. And I suppose you're afraid they'll try to invite you to eat with them again?"

"How did you know?" Thornclaw frowned. He did not even think to deny it.

Briarlight shrugged. "Hazeltail."

Of course.

Thornclaw lowered his head. "What else did she say?"

"That she noticed how off you looked in the nursery. How you avoided everyone and wished you could just leave without being detected and speak to no one." Briarlight chuckled. "Except with Hazeltail."

She figured all that just by looking at him? Was Thornclaw that open to every clan cat? The idea made him even less willing to enter the nursery on his own, especially when Hazeltail made it seem as if Thornclaw had spoken to her for confidence when it was _she_ that looked out of place in the nursery after her mother had temporarily left to make dirt.

"But if you want, I'll come," Briarlight mewed confidently. "You won't have any awkward conversations with them while I'm around."

"Thanks," Thornclaw purred. He handed the vole for Briarlight to carry and together both cats crossed the clearing to the nursery.

"You look shaken up," Briarlight mewed out of the corner of her mouth. "Relax."

Thornclaw shook his head. "Just an itch."

Briarlight went in first, dragging herself in the nursery. Immediately squeals of "Briarlight!" could be heard from within. Thornclaw sighed. Here goes nothing. He ducked his head in and entered the nursery.

"What are you doing here?" demanded a cold voice.

Thornclaw looked up, expecting to see the glare of Daisy. What he didn't expect was to find the cold gaze coming from Poppyfrost herself.

This is new.

Ferncloud and Daisy were sitting off to one side, careful to keep their distance from the enraged she-cat. Cherrykit and Molekit were too busy saying hello to Briarlight to notice the tension that seemed to crackle around them.

The queen looked over Thornclaw's shoulder. "I suppose if you're here with the prey that means Berrynose is off somewhere with his tail between his legs." She snorted angrily before setting her head on her paws. "Toms," she growled softly as her tail scraped the ground.

Thornclaw looked to Daisy and Ferncloud for assistance. This was rather unorthodox of Poppyfrost's behavior. The best he could summarize was that she seemed to be angry at her mate, and taking it out on him. But for what he didn't know.

Briarlight too was looking hesitant. She ignored the kits that were trying to talk to her as she looked from Poppyfrost, whose tail was flicking from side to side angrily, to the queens as they talked in low voices, then up at Thornclaw. He got the message.

"Get out of here," he murmured. "You don't need to be here for this. Thanks for helping me get this far, though." He took the prey from Briarlight's jaws. "And go straight back to the medicine cat's den!"

Briarlight's face broke down in relief and guilt. Her one chance to help someone and it ended in disaster. Thornclaw could understand how she must feel like a dead weight around the clan. But he'll promise himself he'd make it up to her with in the future.

He just had to find out how.

Thornclaw pushed her lightly in the direction of the exit. "Go on. I don't want your mother using my fur as a pelt if she wakes to find you here," he joked.

Briarlight's laughed lightly at that-though to Thornclaw it sounded rather forced-then stopped altogether after a hasty look Poppyfrost's way. She bade the other queens good-bye, in which they politely replied, then dragged herself outside.

Thornclaw dropped the pieces of prey beside Ferncloud and Daisy.

"Thanks, Thornclaw, but you didn't have to do this," Ferncloud mewed warmly. "We're not elders that needs tending to every step of the way."

Thornclaw flicked his ears. "Honestly, I wouldn't have done this if Berrynose had not begged me."

"Berrynose!" screeched a voice. They all turned to see Poppyfrost looking their way. "Why didn't he bring the prey here himself, hmm? Was he just a lazy good for nothing mousedung of a tom?"

"She's having one of her moods," Daisy murmured quietly to Thornclaw. "It's a normal phase for queens to go through. Hormones and such. Though she normally takes it out on Berrynose. You just happened to come at the wrong time."

Thornclaw felt as if someone kicked him hard in the stomach. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of course! So that's why Berrynose was pleading with him to give Poppyfrost prey instead of himself! The no good little furball knew she was having one of her fits and used Thornclaw as the dummy! The rest of his dark thoughts of what he'd do to Berrynose halted when Poppyfrost spoke again.

"Where's my meal? Huh?" her sharp tongue bared. Thornclaw sighed. "And don't you take that tone with me!" she snarled. "Just give me my prey and get out! I'll have to speak to Brambleclaw about that attitude of yours if you keep it up."

Thornclaw bit back a retort that almost slipped form his mouth. He kept himself quiet as he handed Poppyfrost her meal. Without a thank you the she-cat tore violently into the vole. Though Thornclaw figured she was imagining the vole to be something other than the little critter.

Without saying another word he quickly left the nursery, lest they ask another favor from him.

**(((_new page_)))**

"You don't look so well," Birchfall observed.

"Ya think?" Thornclaw muttered.

"More like he knows," Briarlight corrected.

Thornclaw shrugged and rubbed his tired eyes. "That's what happens when I work non-stop."

He was sitting in Thunderclan camp, sharing tongues with Briarlight, Whitewing and Birchfall. So far the rest of the day had gone well, more or less. Thornclaw had helped restock the fresh-kill pile, patrolled and almost picked a fight with a Windclan patrol, and visited Briarlight at the Medicine Cat's Den to convince her to share tongues with Birchfall, Whitewing and himself.

Oh, and Icecloud had come to him apologizing for her behavior about the Pebble game and her attitude with Hazeltail.

To make a long story short, he was exhausted.

Birchfall cuffed Thornclaw lightly over the head. "Look who just arrived." He flicked his tail to the entrance.

Thornclaw followed his clan-mate's tail. Hazeltail had just appeared from the entrance to camp, prey in her jaws. Sorreltail, Rosepetal and Toadstep came a second later-also with prey-and the hunting patrol traveled straight to the fresh-kill pile to drop their load.

The golden tom shrugged and turned back to his group. Both Whitewing and Birchfall were looking at him expectantly. Briarlight had a smirk on her face.

Thornclaw blinked, unease by the sudden attention. "What?"

Birchfall jerked his head to Hazeltail's direction. "Aren't you going to go talk to her?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Ah, I see," Whitewing nodded. She cast Birchfall a knowing look. 'He's shy,' she mouthed.

"Huh? Thornclaw's shy?" Birchfall asked out loud.

Whitewing shot her mate an irritated look.

Thornclaw frowned, understanding. "If this is where I think it's going, I keep telling everyone we're not mates."

Briarlight shrugged. "Whatever floats your tree."

"I don't have a tree!"

Whitewing half-smiled. "Your tail won't stop twitching."

Stubborn cats!

Whitewing suddenly looked up. "Uh oh," she murmured, looking at something at the other side of camp.

Thornclaw followed her gaze and groaned at what he saw.

Cherrykit and Molekit were attempting to climb the Medicine Cat's den. He didn't know whether to laugh at Cherrykit as she hung on to a part of the wall that was not even the golden tom's height, or worry that they might get hurt. And with no queens around Thornclaw suspected they slipped away form the nursery unnoticed and without permission.

"They're going to hurt themselves," Whitewing mewed worriedly as she stood.

Thornclaw shrugged. "Let them. They'll learn not to do it again if they've got a big enough bruise to remind them."

They all stared at Thornclaw with looks of disgust. He forgot that he was speaking to parents, and Briarlight who was a softy to these kits. Of course they'd feel over-protective of the little scraps of fur. The sudden awkwardness of their stares over-powered his hot-hotheadedness.

"I'll get them," he muttered, standing and retreating from their accused eyes. Though Whitewing was still standing in case Thornclaw couldn't handle it. Somehow that didn't help with his confidence.

"Hey, you two!" Thornclaw called. The two kits looked up from their play. But they were too busy climbing the den to wave or say anything. So they went back to climbing after sparing a glance and giggle his way. Or possibly to finish their little game before he came to stop them.

Thornclaw stood in front of the den. "You two. Er, get down from there right now!" Thornclaw commanded as Cherrykit was half-way up the Medicine Cats Den. Molekit was already on top, cheering for his sister. Naturally they both ignored him.

"What's all this noise?" came a irritated mew. Jayfeather poked his out out the entrance. "I'm trying to finish sorting out the herbs, and I can't do it with all this noise."

"Nothing that concerns you," Thornclaw answered, keeping his eyes on the kits.

Jayfeather tilted his head to one side, ears pricked. He seemed to have heard the kits, for he turned to Thornclaw with annoyance in his eyes. "Get them down before they find a way inside the den and into the herbs."

Thornclaw stared. He knew Jayfeather could hear, or possibly scent the kits to know who they were and where they were hiding. But it still unnerved him a bit to see the medicine cat do something like that. He looked back up at the kits.

"Is there an entrance on the rooftop for that feat?"

"Not that I know of. But do you want them find out for us?"

Thornclaw narrowed his eyes. "Cherrykit! Molekit! Get down now!"

"But we're not finished!" Molekit protested while his sister grunted in agreement.

"You are when I say you are," Thornclaw began, but the kits ignored him.

_The hell with this._

With a bunch of his muscles and a leap, Thornclaw landed above the medicine cat's den beside Molekit, who squeaked in surprise and almost toppled over. But the golden tom was able to grasp his scruff lightly yet firmly before jumping back down. With that done, he turned and plucked Cherrykit from the side of the den-she was only about a head above him-and herded the kits back to the nursery.

"But we were only playing!" Cherrykit protested. _As if they didn't tell me that already._ Kits must be very forgetful little scraps of fur.

"Play where your mother and queens can see you then," Thornclaw countered. "Or at least ask them before running off like that."

Daisy's head appeared in the entrance to the nursery, eyes bloodshot to reveal she had just awakened, yet wide with anxiety. "There they are!" she sighed in relief, moving aside as Thornclaw appeared at the entrance, pushing the kits ahead. "Where were you two!" she scolded as the kits bounded to their still sleeping mother. Off to one side Ferncloud was just waking from her nap.

"Nothing. Just playing," Molekit mewed vaguely.

"You should know better than to go outside unless one of us watches over you," Daisy mewed sternly.

"What happened?" Poppyfrost yawned. She stretched her tired limbs, tensed muscles relaxing after the tension. She blearily observed her surroundings.

Daisy flicked her ears at Cherrykit and Molekit. "These two decided to go sneak out and have some fun without supervision."

Poppyfrost smiled sleepily. "Oh well, kits will be kits," she purred as she groomed their pelts.

Daisy looked as if she wanted to continue arguing, but dropped the subject there and now. A smart choice in Thornclaw's opinion. Poppyfrost was calm now, but that didn't mean the feral version was still waiting to be unearthed somewhere under that placid exterior. He doubt he'd look at Poppyfrost the same way ever again.

A dark tabby head poked itself through the entrance to the nursery. "Oh, Thornclaw!" Brambleclaw's amber eyes blinked in surprise. "Didn't expect to see _you_ here."

"And you won't get to for long," Thornclaw answered as he made his way to the exit. Unfortunately Brambleclaw had not budged, cutting off the golden tom's only path to freedom.

"I was going to ask if you could inspect the inner walls of the nursery and patch up any missing bits of bramble or moss. I was just going to do it myself, but since you're here it should work out fine while I go patrol the Shadowclan border."

Thornclaw looked around the walls and ceiling of the inner nursery. It looked fine to him. A few loose twigs here and there, maybe a burr where the kits sleep, but that was it. Though that could just be his impatience and tired mind speaking.

"Couldn't I just go on the patrol and you-"

"I'm helping too!" interrupted a boastful voice Thornclaw came to recognize and loath. Berrynose pushed past Brambleclaw to get in the nursery. Without a word he began inspecting the inner walls while with an exaggerated air, ensuring Poppyfrost he'd make it as clean and comfortable for her.

"You won't have to worry about rain or snow trying to get in here," he continued loftily.

What a suck up.

Thornclaw motioned to Berrynose. "Looks like he's got it covered. So I'll just-"

"Two cats working together can complete it far more quickly than one," Brambleclaw interrupted smoothly. "After that, you're free for today."

"Wow, thanks," Thornclaw muttered as Brambleclaw retreated from the den. He padded beside Berrynose and Ferncloud, who would assist in the renovation as she was most familiar with the nursery than they were. So long as Berrynose did not speak to him, Thornclaw figured he could handle just this last task before hitting the den for a nap.

"Alright." Ferncloud cricked her neck. Thornclaw flinched from the sound. "Let's get to work."


	14. The true intention

**Chapter 14**

It was not as bad as Thornclaw figured it may be cleaning and reinforcing the nurse-with Berrynose, of all cats!

… but he does have a mate here, so it shouldn't really have been surprising.

Though Thornclaw was still tired from his work today, the golden tom didn't want the others to see how much he complained just for being a little sleepy, so he worked diligently and his jaws shut. He was too busy reinforcing parts of the inner walls and pulling out any brambles sticking out of the ground to really have time to worry about anything else anyway.

Even Berrynose was too focused on his task to properly flaunt himself. Ferncloud, fortifying the ceiling, also took charge by inspecting and correcting the repairs Thornclaw and Berrynose made to one side of the nursery, testing them before either strengthening the wall herself or leaving them alone.

Poppyfrost and Daisy, meanwhile, had taken the kits outside to play while the Warriors and Queen worked inside. This in itself made the job twice as durable.

"There, all done!" Thornclaw mewed in satisfaction, setting the last piece of bramble in place. Berrynose was done his side too. They waited patiently beside their handiwork as Ferncloud critically inspected all sides of the inner walls before she gave a satisfied nod.

The gray she-cat dipped her head. "Thanks for your help, guys."

"No problem!" Berrynose boasted. Thornclaw too dipped his head.

Ferncloud sighed. "Well, if that's everything, I guess I can now have some free time to see Dustpelt." With that she waved cheerily before leaving the nursery.

"I think I'm going to see Poppyfrost too," Berrynose mewed thoughtfully.

Thornclaw's stomach rumbled; that answered for him what he was going to do. He was about to leave the nursery to grab a bite to eat with Berrynose tailing behind, when Daisy appeared in the nursery exit with prey in her jaws, blocking his-their-escape route. Thornclaw huffed. Seriously, was every cat trying to keep him prisoner here?

"Hungry?" Daisy guessed.

Thornclaw and Berrynose shrugged.

"Well, it so happens I knew you two would be starving after working so hard to fix the nursery, so I took the liberty of getting something for you two already." And with that Daisy dropped the prey by Berrynose's paws and raced passed the startled toms. She produced a shrew from her own nest, padded back to the Warriors, and gave the prey to Thornclaw.

Thornclaw stared down the shrew she dropped by his paws. He stupidly wondered if she was going to take it back, though he had no idea why he'd think that. He didn't even notice the shrew was in Daisy's nest the whole time they had worked in the nursery.

"Er," was all he could say as Daisy pushed him down lightly on the nursery floor with the shrew.

"Eat," she ordered. "Otherwise you'll probably find something else to do and starve yourself further." Thornclaw was about to protest, but she already turned to Berrynose. "And why Don't you invite Poppyfrost inside? I'm sure Ferncloud could watch the kits for her while you two share.

Berrynose frowned. "Wouldn't it be more enjoyable if we ate outside though?" he asked.

Daisy looked to Thornclaw's way before reversing back to Berrynose. "Do you two really think it matters where you eat?" she asked.

Thornclaw sat where he was and chewed his vole thoughtfully, looking from Daisy to Berrynose as they argued. It did not occur to him that he could have left right then and now instead of sit where Daisy placed him and eat. And anyway Daisy was still blocking the entrance-whether on purpose or accidental, Thornclaw didn't know-as she continued to argue with her son with pointless matters of eating inside rather than outside.

But what made the golden tom so observant was not the argument, but Daisy. Something just seemed off about the creamy she-cat. Thornclaw continued to munch on his shrew as he listened to her speak and debate. Her arguments were wild and made no sense; it was as if she was merely stalling for time. Why?

And furthermore why would she be so intent on keeping Berrynose, Thornclaw and Poppyfrost in the nursery to eat, when it was nice enough outside to enjoy the meal?

Thornclaw didn't know why, but he had a suspicion that Daisy was up to something Though he couldn't tell what it may be; it was hard enough to believe the creamy she-cat even had the brains for something so complicated he couldn't figure it out. That is, if she was even planning anything.

The golden tom yawned. Great Thunderclan did he feel tired. Daisy looked Thornclaw's way. A satisfied expression came over her face to see him eating.

She turned back to Berrynose. "Fine, if you're so stubborn to eat outside, go ahead," she relented, moving to the side to allow the way out.

Berrynose sighed. He dipped his head to his mother before bending down to pick up the prey she gave him. He flicked his ears to Thornclaw before departing.

Thornclaw covered another yawn. Working all day could have its toll. Maybe he'll retire to the Warriors Den now and eat tomorrow. He struggled to stand, which strangely enough felt as if his paws were rocks rather than paws.

"Thornclaw?" Daisy tipped her head to one side as the golden tom stood where he was, swaying from side-to-side. "Are you okay?"

Thornclaw struggled to focus on the she-cat. Or was that a den wall? He shook his head. He really needed to leave now.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I guess I'm just tired."

"Then you should rest," Daisy suggested quickly. "Here."

Thornclaw shook his head. "No, I'll just go and sleep in the nursery... I mean Warriors Den." By now he was slurring his words as he shuffled slowly to the entrance. Daisy's form still blocked his way. "Move it."

"I don't think so," she mewed tensely. "Just lay down and relax. You look like you're going to fall off your paws any second!"

He felt that way too. Yet Thornclaw stood where he was, unsure. But the heaviness was too much and he fell to his side, crashing on the clean moss nest.

Something's wrong. Sure, he was tired, but he shouldn't be feeling this lethargic that he could barely move his head. What was wrong with him? Thornclaw struggled to move his limbs that now felt like they were made of soft grass instead of muscle and tendon.

Daisy looked down Thornclaw for a moment. He looked back up at her, pleading with his eyes for her to get Jayfeather. She suddenly turned and flitted outside the nursery, leaving Thornclaw to breathe drowsily on his side. Alone now, the golden tom struggled to stay awake, more out of stubbornness than any belief that it may do him harm. He couldn't even think straight with his exhaustion, let alone panic with no energy to back it up.

He heard paw-steps coming his way and looked up. Daisy reappeared, alone in the nursery.

Without a word she padded past Thornclaw's line of sight; she must be behind him. He felt teeth clamp his tail and, just as faintly, felt the ground scraping his side. The exit to the nursery seemed to be receding, traveling further away from him. Or was it him who was distancing himself from the exit? How could that be?

Faint grunts could be heard in the back ground. "That's it, just rest up now," Daisy panted as the creamy she-cat continued to drag Thornclaw's numb body away from the exit.

She didn't sound worried to Thornclaw's ears. It sounded more like she was... what? Excited? Tensed and... excited, yeah. Though in his already bleary mind he could hardly gather the thought as to why. Or the fact that she didn't bring Jayfeather in the nursery to find out what was wrong with him.

Daisy's face appeared in front of Thornclaw's view. She licked him on the muzzle. "Just relax," she purred. Thornclaw felt her tail stroke his side as she lay on top of him. "You won't even have to do anything." She began grooming his stomach, her tail entwining his.

Thornclaw did not have time to wonder what she meant. The blurring colors smudged what little he could see. Daisy's scent clogged his thoughts as Thornclaw finally fell unconscious.


	15. Distractions from worries

**Chapter 15**

Thornclaw groaned.

"That's getting annoying."

"You try to keep it in while your head feels like it's being run over by a monster," Thornclaw retorted. He suddenly bent over as pain flared between his legs. "Or as if my sheath feels like it's on fire. Great Starclan does it hurt!"

Jayfeather ignored him as he prepared herbs for the golden tom's stomach and headache.

Earlier today Thornclaw had been awoken by Jayfeather and Daisy standing over him. The queen had told Jayfeather the reason why she kept Thornclaw in the nursery was that she thought he was just tired, so she had set him in the back of the Nursery to sleep it off. It was only when he was breathing shallowly did she worry and bring Jayfeather to see what was wrong with him.

"_He smells like strong-scented plants," Jayfeather mewed thoughtfully, sniffing Thornclaw's side as the golden tom slowly stood. "And he looks to be fine if he's waking up..." he turned to Daisy. "Was it you that's the cause of the flower scent?"_

_Daisy nodded. "Yes. After they had finished reinforcing the nursery, I decided to cover the old smell with some nice flowers... and Thornclaw too. He smelled a bit bad for wear." Daisy took a whiff of the air. "Mmh! Smells good, doesn't it?"_

_Jayfeather shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that to him."_

_The queen looked nervous. "Why? I used these flowers right here," she pointed at the pile of used white flower petals. "It's Jasmine. The stuff won't hurt him, will it?"_

"_No. But now I won't be able to smell what's wrong with him either," Jayfeather muttered._

_Daisy looked downcast. "Oh... sorry. I didn't know that would have been a problem."_

"_Forget it, nothing we could do about it now," Jayfeather sighed. "Help me bring him to my den."_

Now here they were, in the medicine cats den. Once Daisy placed Thornclaw on the moss nest Jayfeather indicated, she left to go back to the nursery. Jayfeather had prodded the Golden tom until he fully awoke to check on him. He deemed Thornclaw "okay" after the golden tom explained with difficulty the symptoms to him, and had been preparing herbs for him to eat since then.

"You could have at least woken me up after you were finished," Thornclaw grumbled as the medicine cat continued to gather and break down the necessary leaves for him to consume.

Jayfeather ignored the comment. "Your breathe smells like Poppy seeds," he sniffed Thornclaw's breathe while the tom was still trying to blink sleep form his eyes and ignore the pain on his sheath. "A lot of Poppy seeds. How many did you eat?"

"I don't remember eating any Poppy Seeds," Thornclaw answered truthfully.

"Well, even so _that _was the reason for your sudden exhaustion," the medicine cat mewed briskly. He set the batch of herbs in front of Thornclaw. "But it should not have given you pains between your legs. Though to prevent a stomach ache I implore you to eat these."

Thornclaw munched the herbs Jayfeather set before him, making a face from the bitter taste. He stood and swiped his tongue over his his muzzle. "Well, thanks for the herbs," he mewed.

He turned to leave, with the intention of grabbing a bite to eat to drown out the flavor of the herbs, when he felt Jayfeather's tail on his shoulder. "And," the medicine cat mewed. "I'll need you to stick out your sheath."

Thornclaw quickly backed away. "What for?"

Jayfeather sighed impatiently. "You said it hurt, didn't you?"

"Yeah... but—"

Jayfeather cut him off. "Then I'll need to take a look at it." Thornclaw raised his eyebrows. Though because of his blindness Jayfeather didn't notice. "It may be nothing, but until we're sure what the problem is you probably have an infection." He narrowed his eyes. "Do you want me to treat you when it gets worse?"

Thornclaw's eyes widened. No! But—"

"Then stick out your member so we can get this over with!" the medicine cat snapped. "Believe me, I don't want to do this anymore than you do. But I'm the medicine cat and you're the patient, so like it or not we have to go through with this so we can both go on our happy little lives until another problem occurs. Okay?"

"Couldn't I just, um, explain the details to you and you figure it out that way?" Thornclaw asked pleadingly.

Jayfeather flicked his ears. "How will I know? I can't tell if its healthy by the description since I've never seen one before."

Thornclaw felt his shoulders sag in defeat. "Alright. Just... don't do anything funny!"

Jayfeather shot him an irritated look. But Thornclaw didn't feel any better as he pulled back his outer covering for the medicine cat to observe.

"Being blind. I'll have to, uh," Jayfeather scowled. "Touch and smell it too..."

Thornclaw twitched an eye. Starclan must truly hate him.

"Never speak to anyone about this... _ever_," Thornclaw muttered.

Jayfeather didn't answer. He was too busy washing his paws and muzzle from the small pool of water off to the side of the floor.

"Right," he mewed, shaking his head vigorously. Droplets of water flew in all directions. Thornclaw's whiskers twitched when they landed on his face. "From what I found, your member only has irritation and a bit of swelling."

That didn't sound good to the golden tom and he mewed worriedly, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Tell you... what?"

"How did it get that way?" Jayfeather asked as he disappeared further within his den. Thornclaw felt dread. What else did the medicine cat have in store for him?

"I don't know, " he called in the darkness. "I just felt it when I woke up..." Whatever it was Jayfeather had planned for him, he would either grit his teeth to get it over with, or probably bite the medicine cat to prevent him from coming closer.

Jayfeather came back, chewing something.

"Stick out your paw under my face," he ordered.

Thornclaw blinked, but tentatively held out his paw below the medicine cat's head. Jayfeather raised a paw to feel where Thornclaw's was and gauged the position, then lowered his head and promptly spat on it.

"Hey!"

"Don't drop it!"

Thornclaw stared down the dripping poultice in his paw, nonplussed. "What's this for?"

"You're going to spread back your sheath and rub the poultice on your member," Jayfeather mewed. "It'll help decrease the swelling."

Thornclaw made a face. He was going to argue, then thought better of it. "Better me than you," he muttered.

"I know."

The process itself was not as bad as Thornclaw thought. It hurt like a fox's teeth, but at least he had the content to know that it would help with his irritation. Not that he enjoyed it either way.

_At least it's not another cat's paws,_ he thought with disdain.

When finished, Thornclaw sulkily washed his paws by the pool in the medicine cat's den. He flicked each paw in turn, riding it of water, then groomed it, scarping the fur the wrong way to make it dry quicker.

It was then when he looked up Thornclaw noticed something odd about Jayfeather. It wasn't just the submissiveness from the medicine cat, but also the look of concentration on his face. Jayfeather sat across from Thornclaw, head tilted to one side and a frown on his face.

"... have you had anything different to eat this past week?" he asked.

Thornclaw shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Did you come in my store of herbs and grab anything?" Jayfeather continued, ignoring Thornclaw's last question.

The golden tom huffed. "Why would I do that?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "Why else do you smell as if you've been knocked out by Poppy seeds and have an irritated sheath?"

"I don't know! You're the medicine cat here. Explain it to me!"

The gray tabby lifted his mouth to say something, then paused. He looked surprised.

"There's that smell again..." he murmured.

"Huh?"

Jayfeather didn't answer. He was now padding around Thornclaw, sniffing his fur deeply. "You smell different," he mewed.

"No duh," Thornclaw mewed sarcastically, curiously following Jayfeather's movements. "You just gave me herbs to eat, I had to rub that stuff on my member, _and _I was sleeping in the Nursery with those strange smelling plants like you said." Thornclaw wondered if he would ever have his old scent again. He already missed it.

Jayfeather shook his head. "No. It's something else. Something... familiar." He paused and looked off into space, thinking. Thornclaw fidgeted. What else was wrong with him? Could he be sick? Maybe some new illness that's never been heard of? After all, Thornclaw didn't even know why he had a stomach problems, an aching sheathe, or felt as if someone had put pressure on his chest and stomach to begin with.

_Or you could be over-exaggerating._

Jayfeather looked around at the golden tom, blind eyes cringed with worry. "I'll need to test it out first," he murmured.

"Test what out?"

"Nothing, nothing." Jayfeather moved forward and, without warning, bit into Thornclaw's shoulder, ripping a chunk of fur. Thornclaw hissed and pushed him away.

"Hey!"

"I'll need some fur from you to see if I'm right."

"You could have just asked, jeez... what for?"

Jayfeather didn't answer. He took a large leaf from the back of his store and placed it in front of Thornclaw. "Spit on this leaf."

"What?"

"Just do it! It's important."

"No!"

"Did you not just hear me?"

"Hear what? You're not telling me anything!" Thornclaw nearly roared.

Jayfeather looked into Thornclaw's eyes. He then asked the very question the senior warrior never thought he'd hear today. "Have you had she-cats running after you?"

Thornclaw blinked. How did he know?

"Um... yeah, why?"

Jayfeather nodded. "I can't tell you yet, not until I'm sure of my hypothesis." He pushed the leaf closer to Thornclaw. "But for now, I need you to spit on this so I can test it out. Please."

Thornclaw stared down the leaf for a few moments. Then he bent down and spat on it, loud enough for the medicine cat to hear. He straightened up. "Is that all?"

Jayfeather nodded. "At the moment. You can go now."

He didn't need teling twice .Thornclaw quickly left the den, more than glad to leave the crazy medicine cat.

_Okay, so Berrynose is not the only biggest git in the clan,_ he thought as he made his way to the fresh-kill pile.

**((_end page_))**

"Wrong again, Thornclaw!"

Thornclaw huffed. He stared intently at the paw before him, concealing the pebble he had to guess. It seemed a lot more fun when it was him holding the pebble down while his opponents guessed its features. Much more enjoyable to play with their nerves.

It had been a few weeks after Thornclaw's visit to Jayfeather. Though he was fully recovered and healthy, the golden tom still avoided the nursery more out of the superstitious belief that something bad would happen to him again rather than just avoiding the queens and kits themselves. And Jayfeather had been too busy caring for Briarlight on and off that Thornclaw figured he had forgotten about whatever it was he wanted to test his theory upon that he told the golden tom in their last visit.

And now here he was, trying to guess the shape of the pebble under Briarlight's paw. So far he had gray with flecks of black correctly. But to guess the general shape was always what got to him! A tricky little thing.

"... jagged both ends?"

Briarlight paused dramatically. She lifted her paw her end and looked under it for a few moments. Thornclaw tensed.

She looked up to stare into his eyes. And raised her paw to show Thornclaw the pebble. "You got it!" Thornclaw felt his tension ease.

But the feeling didn't last long when Briarlight abruptly began coughin. "Good job," she croaked.

Thornclaw looked at his former apprentice with worry. As if out of no where Jayfeather shot out of his den and straight to them, herbs already in his jaw.

"Coughing again," he mewed without preamble, dropping the herbs before the coughing Briarlight. "Eat these. It'll help."

She shook her head, even though Jayfeather can't see the gesture. "It's fine," she muttered. "Just-" she broke off as more coughing escaped her throat.

Thornclaw began to feel panic seize him. Millie appeared by her daughter's side, worry etched in her face.

"Are you okay?" Millie asked. Briarlight answered with a cough.

Jayfeather pushed the leaves before Briarlight. "Eat," he mewed sternly.

Briarlight bent down and chewed the herbs between coughs.

"Someone get her some water," Jayfeather ordered. Millie was gone in a flash. Thornclaw stared wildly from Jayfeather to Briarlight. "What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Help me get her to my den," Jayfeather mewed without looking up.

Thornclaw nodded to Bumblestripe. They each positioned themselves beside Briarlight. Ignoring the she-cat's protests, they carried her to the medicine cat's den. Jayfeather padded ahead to prepare her nest.

"I said I was fine!" Briarlight mewed angrily after she stopped her cough.

Jayfeather was not affected. "I need to check on you anyway," he soothed.

Thornclaw felt someone roughly push him aside. Millie came in the den carrying a soaking wet moss. She quickly placed it before her daughter. Briarlight cut off her retort to drink deeply into the moss while Jayfeather inspected her.

It was clear to Thornclaw that he and Bumblestripe were not wanted for now. He flicked his tail at the young warrior, and together they left.

Bumblestripe looked over his shoulder, mewing worriedly, "I hope Briarlight's okay."

"She'll be fine," Thornclaw assured him. "This is the same she-cat that boasted how powerful her forepaws are compared to mine, remember?"

_I've really got to work on my humor,_ Thornclaw thought as Bumblestripe ignored his jibe, head down.

"Thornclaw!"

The golden tom turned. Cloudtail was beckoning him with his tail. Beside him stood Blossomfall, Ivypaw and Cinderheart. Poppyfrost nuzzled her kits just outside the nursery before joining the the group as well. "Up for a patrol?"

Thornclaw nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there in a sec!" he called. He tapped Bumblestripe on the shoulder. "Let me know how she is when I get back, okay?"

Bumblestripe nodded without much enthusiasm. Thornclaw looked once more at the medicine cats den, and paused. Briarlight had her head sticking out, staring at the patrol about to leave with a longing in her eyes. Thornclaw never saw such a sad thing in his life, and he literally felt as if he would die right then and now.

_Is this how it feels to be a father? _

Jayfeather appeared beside Briarlight. He quickly ushered her inside. Regretfully the brown she-cat retreated within the den. The medicine cat looked around once, to gaze right into Thornclaw's eyes.

The golden tom blinked, staring deep into the sightless blue eyes.

_Can he see me? _He wondered. _How can that be possible?_

"Thornclaw!"

Thornclaw broke contact with Jayfeather and quickly bounded to the patrol, following them outside camp.

The smell of forest and bushes hit Thornclaw's nostrils almost immediately. He felt solace as he savored the flavors. They brushed through brambles and trees, the leaves crunching underneath them in a satisfying sound. "Which border will we be patrolling today?" Thornclaw asked contently as they passed by the gorge over-looking Thunderclan camp.

"I was thinking the border near Windclan," Cloudtail mewed thoughtfully.

Thornclaw growled. "Have they stolen prey from us again?" Maybe he could take his anger out on enemy clan cats. The thought made him feel a little better.

"Is that all you'll think about if we patrol Windclan's border?" Blossomfall mewed teasingly.

Thornclaw lowered his eyes. "If we don't, then they might look for a weak spot and keep stealing prey from us!"

Blossomfall looked startled from his sudden growl. She padded a few paces away from the golden tom after that. Thornclaw turned the other way, the events with Briarlight still fresh in his mind to alleviate his worries.

Poppyfrost blinked. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

He knew it was in vain, but the tortoise-shell merely nodded slowly. "... okay."

Thornclaw turned away from her.

To find Cinderheart giving him a searching look. Thornclaw uncomfortably looked away again.

"Don't worry about him," he heard Ivypaw mew quietly to Blossomfall. "He's just been feeling stressed lately.

"Like I need sympathy from you," Blossomfall snapped. Ivypaw blinked in surprise but obediently backed away.

"I don't think you chose the best cats to lead this patrol," Cinderheart mewed quietly to Cloudtail. Thornclaw pricked his ears.

"Yeah, I pretty much figured that part out myself," the long-haired warrior mewed just as quietly, giving the fluffy gray she-cat a knowing look while Poppyfrost nodded.

Thornclaw felt irritation swell. He pushed it down and stayed quiet throughout the rest of the journey to Windclan's border. Once they arrived at the border, he instantly busied himself over-looking the border of Windclan territory while Blossomfall and Cloudtail re-scented the territory. After they finished, the group steadily continued up north, towards the Moonpool

"How are you holding up, Poppyfrost?" Cinderheart braced as they climbed a small hill.

Poppyfrost sighed happily. "I'm just glad to be on a patrol," she agreed. "Last time I left the kits Ferncloud told me they wouldn't stop whining for me until I returned..."

She looked off into the trees, where their camp lay safely hidden. "But they're old enough now, so a repeat wouldn't happen, right?"

Cinderheart pressed pelts with the queen. "They should learn to be away from their mother every now and then. The clan is part of the family to care for them too whenever you need a break."

Poppyfrost didn't answer. Reluctantly she turned away from the trees.

Thornclaw padded a little ahead of the group and paused. He lifted his nostrils and scented the air. A squirrel was up that tree, looking down at them with its wide black eyes. He stared up at the furry little creature for a few moments before looking away to continue scenting the air for signs of the enemy.

Another scent made him pause. But more out of wariness. Was that Windclan? He couldn't be sure. Rather than warn the patrol of something that may be a false alarm, he decided to check on it himself.

With a furtive glance at the border patrol, Thornclaw padded further ahead of them. He paused by a close crop of bushes over the Windclan border, it's mound above the stream and extremely close to their side. He frowned. The same scent was on his own side of the territory too.

Did that mean a Windclan patrol had just left Thunderclan's border? Maybe he missed it. Figures they'd run with their tails between their legs the moment a Thunderclan patrol came.

Thornclaw paused in his revelation.

"Psst!"

He lifted his ears and listened.

"Thornclaw!"

The said tom turned to the Windclan border. At the closely grown bushes that were now moving faintly. At the pair of dark green eyes now staring intently at him. They looked very familiar to him. As if he's seen them before.

Then without warning the the bushes part and out stepped a she-cat. One he had seen before, but never would have suspected to see today. Thornclaw's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" he gasped.

* * *

**Le gasp, who could this she-cat be, I wonder?**

**I didn't want to have spoiled the chapter by replying to you guys(except for the few that actually got the answer correct), but from the many comments I read(which I'm happy for, since it shows you enjoyed it ^^) then yes, Daisy did rape Thornclaw after she secretly stuffed poppyseeds in the prey that was in her nest. How Daisy even grabbed that may poppy seeds without Jayfeather knowing, the answer is in chapter 8 "Not my mate" When Daisy happens to come back to the nursery after making "dirt" with a leaf-wrap in her jaws that she discreetly placed in her nest without a reason as to why. **

**What'd you think of this chapter? I figured it was a bit bland, but got the point acrross. **


	16. Questionable facets

**Thank you very much for the previous reviews everyone. Some of the reviewers had some interesting pointers for my writing skills, others with ideas of what the next chapter may hold, and some that just made me laugh when I read it XD**

**Also, I'd like to add that I had messed up the timeline a bit. The last half of the previous chapter actually took place a couple of weeks later, not one. That was in case anyone reread the chapter and found the timeline different.**  
**Anyway, here's the next chapter, so Enjoy.****  
**

**

* * *

**

******Chapter 16**

"What are you doing here?" Thornclaw repeated when the she-cat did not answer.

Whitetail ignored Thornclaw's qusetion as she looked around. "No one else is here, are they?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"No," Thornclaw growled, unsheathing his claws. "But that doesn't mean the rest of my patrol are not too far off. So don't even think about stepping a paw on our territory!"

Then again, it was strange for a Windclan warrior to even be here, talking to Thornclaw with no patrol of her own. "... why are you here?" asked the tom suspiciously.

Whitetail faced Thornclaw. "What else but to see you," she mewed curtly.

Thornclaw blinked. "Why?"

"Because," growled the Windclan warrior. "Of what you're doing."

_What I'm doing?_ Thornclaw narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the small white she-cat before him. She, too, was scrutinizing him overtly. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Whitetail growled softly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about—"

"No, I don't!"

Whitetail looked him up and down. She shook her head before looking away. Thornclaw could just see the faintest trace of a shudder roll through her body. "... just stay away from Sedgewhisker and Swallowtail, that's all I ask."

Thornclaw had reared back in surprise without knowing it. That was not the answer he expected. Stay away from Sedgewhisker and Swallowtail? He barely even knew them! How could Whitetail tell Thornclaw to stop speaking to cats he hardly spoken to before?

He stared into her fierce green eyes. "... I think you're crazy," he mewed flatly.

Whitetail didn't answer. Thornclaw frowned, wondering if she was stuck trying to think of a comeback. The small white she-cat snapped back to attention. "Cut it out!"

"Cut what out?"

"That!"

"What that?" as he said this, Thornclaw padded away a few paces from the now wide-eyed she-cat.

"Just stop it!" Whitetail was now yowling in anger, claws unsheathed. Thornclaw's fur was bristling uncertainly. He was now more sure than ever that Whitetail might be getting sick. Or crazy. Or probably both. Whichever it was, he could tell that a battle would be underway if this kept out. But he never wanted to battle a sick cat and more than he did now.

He opened his jaw to say something in an attempt to calm the she-cat, but a voice through the air before he could utter a word. "What's going on here?"

Quick as a flash Thornclaw saw a small white blur disappear in the bushes a moment before Cloudtail's own white pelt came into view.

"Great Starclan it sounded like a battle was about to erupt!" The long-haired tom frowned at Thornclaw's inattentiveness and followed his gaze to the bushes. "Trouble?"

Thornclaw looked into his clan-mate's eyes. Should he tell him? After all, Whitetail did seem off today. She alone had always struck Thornclaw as the patient and understanding she-cat above all the other rowdy and obnoxious Windclan cats. Except Ashfoot . Her attitude today just seemed very... off to him. He nodded without really thinking.

Immediately both Blossomfall and Ivypaw fluffed their tails. "Where are they?" Ivypaw growled.

Thornclaw pointed his nose ahead of himself. "They left. You just missed them."

"Causing trouble, I'll bet," Blossomfall snarled.

Thornclaw shook his head. "Nah. Just throwing around insults. But that was it."

Cinderheart narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "And you didn't fight them or call back insults?"

"Didn't you just hear the noises we were making?"

Cinderheart nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, about that. What was it you were arguing about with them?"

Thornclaw looked away. "Nothing. What does it matter?"

The fluffy gray she-cat didn't answer. She just gave Thornclaw that careful searching look before glancing away as well.

Poppyfrost waved her tail. "Which cats did you meet?" she mewed with interest.

Thornclaw shrugged. "Whitetail... I think she might be sick or something."

Cinderheart looked back at Thornclaw. "How so?"

Thornclaw shrugged. "I don't know. She was just talking nonsense..." Thankfully Cinderheart didn't press him.

Cloudtail never took his gaze from Windclan's border. "Well, we're already done with our job here. Let's head back to camp and report to Firestar. He flicked his tail and the rest of the patrol followed.

Thornclaw glanced over his shoulder one last time. He saw a small white form shoot out of the bushes and disappear over a hill on Windclan's border. Wordlessly he turned back and followed his patrol into the trees.

**((_end page_))**

The minute Thornclaw arrived in Thunderclan he went straight to the game circle, hoping Briarlight would be okay again and playing "Bobstones" with her brother. But all he found was a lone Bumblestripe. The gray warrior had his head down, rolling a pebble back and forth without much interest with his paw.

Thornclaw stopped in front of him. "Briarlight's still sick then?" he asked, looking at the medicine cats den.

Bumblestripe lowered his head further. "Her coughing got worse. Jayfeather said she should stay in the medicine cats den for the rest of the day... and maybe tomorrow.." He looked up. "But she told me to tell you she was sorry she couldn't stay to play."

Thornclaw felt his heart drop. He quickly shook his head to rid himself of the depressing thoughts.

_There's nothing I can do. Remember what Hazeltail said: just be supportive and helpful to Briarlight. Don't make her feel any more stressed._

He waved his tail. "I'll see you later then," he mewed softly as he made his way to the Warriors den, intent on a long nap. But he didn't even get to the entrance when the form of a gray tabby blocked his view.

"There you are!" mewed Jayfeather. Without preamble he continued, "I need you to come with me."

Thornclaw tilted his head to one side. "What?"

"I said, come with me," Jayfeather repeated. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Why?" Thornclaw blinked. "Is this about Briarlight? Is she okay?"

"Yes, yes, she's fine. She's sleeping at the moment. So I will go against visiting her," Jayfeather mewed sternly. Thornclaw closed his jaw. "But while she's asleep, I need to talk to you. It's about that discussion we had a few weeks ago. Remember?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. Because I think I know what it is about you that's... different," Jayfeather mewed evasively.

Now Thornclaw was curious. "Different how?"

Jayfeather didn't answer. He waved his tail for Thornclaw to follow him to his den. The golden tom padded in the familiar scents of herbs and moss. Beside them lay the sleeping figure of Briarlight. Jayfeather had his ears pricked to his patient, possibly to check if she was truly sleeping, Thornclaw figured, before shifting his attention to the golden warrior.

The next question that came out of the blind cat completely surprised Thornclaw to a point that he froze. "Which she-cat is in love with you?"

"...Huh?"

Jayfeather tapped his tail impatiently on the ground. "Just answer me! It's part of your health."

"How is it part of my health?"

"Fine! If you don't want me to cure you, rot for all I care!" he spat before turning away to his store of herbs.

Thornclaw stared after the medicine cat. He completely doubted it would be part of his heath to answer which she-cat had feelings for him. But then again, he mused, looking at Jayfeather's stiff back. He was the medicine cat. It may help with... whatever it was he had. He shrugged as he padded to the hot-headed tabby.

Jayfeather paused in his work. How he knew he was coming, Thornclaw didn't know, but he bent down and muttered in his ear, "Hazeltail I guess... and Cinderheart." Just because Briarlight was sleeping didn't reassure Thornclaw to say those names out loud.

Jayfeather pricked his ears when when he mentioned Cinderheart's name, but mewed, "Okay. Talk to one of them."

"About...?"

"Anything. But you have to be alone together. I want to see if what I suspect is true."

"Why? And how will you be able to _see_ anything?"

"Just do it!" Jayfeather exploded. "This is really important!"

Thornclaw uncomfortably shrugged, but nonetheless followed the medicine cat's instructions and padded outside to find the first she-cat he saw: Hazeltail. She was currently sitting in front of the nursery, gossiping with her mother Daisy and brother Mousewhisker. She was whisking her tail from side-to-side excitedly with Mousewhisker while Daisy chatted away, gesturing with her tail.

He looked around to Jayfeather's head sticking out of the medicine cat's den doubtfully. Was this really the way to go?

It seemed the blind medicine cat knew the golden tom was looking his way. He gave Thornclaw an encouraging nod. But instead of feeling courage, suspicion clouded the golden tom's mind. How in Starclan's name did Jayfeather...?

He shook his head. It didn't matter. At least, not now.

Thornclaw turned back to the she-cat. "Hey, Hazeltail?" he called. The gray and white she-cat looked up. Her eyes instantly beamed, yet her face was one of wariness.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you? Um...," he waved his tail to the camp's exit. "In private?"

Hazeltail's eyes shined. Thornclaw didn't feel too happy as she stood and eagerly padded with him to the exit of camp. Mousewhisker twitched his whiskers in amusement for his sister. Daisy's face darkened momentarily, but it was instantly replaced wide a smile for her daughter so fast Thornclaw thought he might have imagined the previous look.

The golden tom shook Daisy from his mind, pushing through the last of the gorse and following a familiar path away from camp. Hazeltail wouldn't stop looking at Thornclaw throughout the whole walk, which unfortunately resulted in her tripping over roots and rocks, much to the gray and white she-cat's embarrassment. She had from then on stayed looking straight ahead.

Thornclaw himself was beginning to dread ever agreeing to this. Perhaps he should just stop right now and leave before things got out of hand.

Their path suddenly ended in front of parting trees and an end to a small grassy cliff with a small undergrowth. Thornclaw blinked and looked around in surprise. They had stopped by his favorite spot over-looking the lake. What in the name of Starclan...

Hazeltail sat breathlessly a tail-length away from him, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws. "So. What did you want to see me about?"

"Ah..."

Thornclaw swiveled his ears to listen. But he couldn't hear anything. Did that mean Jayfeather didn't make it? Or was he hiding too well for the golden tom to notice?

He focused on Hazeltail. "Um... how was your day?"

The she-cat tilted her head in confusion. "It's been well." She looked around. "Was that... all you wanted to ask me?"

"Um, no. I was just drifting off a bit" Thornclaw sat in front of her. Though he had no clue what to say. But he could smell how lovely the air was today for it being Leaf-fall. The smell of dead leaves always did leave Thornclaw with a fuzzy feeling in his chest.

Hazeltail waited patiently, looking deep into Thornclaw's eyes with such intensity he uncomfortably took to staring over her shoulder instead.. He opened his jaw, then closed it with a blank.

_What am I supposed to say?_

He continued his repetitive condition, close to saying something, _anything_. But nothing came and he'd find his jaw shut tight with a snap. Dear Starclan why did this have to be so hard?

Hazeltail shifted her paws impatiently as Thornclaw still struggled to utter even a word. She raised her eyebrows. "Well?"

He latched onto that word as his beginner. "Well... well... what do you want to talk about?"

Hazeltail's mouth twitched. "I thought you said wanted to ask _me_ a question?" She waved her tail to their surroundings. "It's why you wanted me out here, isn't it? Or," he eyes twinkled. "Was that just an excuse?"

"Oh, yeah—not the second part!" Thornclaw mewed hastily. He unconsciously kneaded the ground nervously. "I just sort of... forgot... what I wanted to ask you," he explained lamely.

Hazeltail blinked. Thornclaw, who found himself looking in her eyes without even realizing it, looked away again. A butterfly perched on a leaf beside him. "So... did anything interesting happen in your life lately?"

Hazeltail looked around them. "Um, well...Oh! Did you hear about Daisy?"

Thornclaw shrugged. "Who doesn't? You could see her just walking past the nursery."

"No! That's not what I meant you fur-ball!" Hazeltail mewed good-naturally, lightly pushing Thornclaw. "It's what she told me and Mousewhisker!"

Thornclaw looked back at the small white and gray she-cat. He had never seen Hazeltail this happy before. It must be something special to make the she-cat look more happy than he'd ever seen her... except when she took to staring at him. "Well, spit it out!" Impatience hissed through his tone.

But Hazeltail was not affected as her eyes shone in happiness.

"She's pregnant!"

* * *

**Most, if not all, of the viewers had guessed the she-cat to be Whitetail by the end of the previous chapter... congrats! But can you guess who the father is for Daisy's coming of kits? **

**Here's a hint: It's not Smoky.**

**But who am I kidding? You all already know.**


	17. An explanation, or a guess

**Chapter 17**

"Really?" this surprised Thornclaw. He didn't know Daisy was back with Spiderleg. It seemed like there was no way they'd ever get back together after their separation. "I didn't think Spiderleg wanted to be back with her after all these moons," he admitted.

Hazeltail shook her head. "It's not Spiderleg. At least, I don't think it is," she mewed thoughtfully.

Thornclaw frowned. "Really? Then who could it be?" He didn't know of any other tom who'd want to be with Daisy. In fact, he didn't think even Spiderleg fancied her much. He just figured the young tom was in one of his sexual desires when he and Daisy knocked if off all those moons ago...

Hazeltail shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me. But she's really excited about having the kits and hope they look like the father." She smiled. "Maybe that would give us a clue."

"So how many moons is she?" Thornclaw asked without interest, flicking his ears behind his head.

Hazeltail shrugged. "About a few weeks she said."

Thornclaw blinked in surprise. "Doesn't a she-cat need to be at least over a moon old before they can tell when they're having kits?"

But Hazeltail shook her head. "That's for when the pregnant queen's belly start's showing," she explained. "But for the queen herself to notice there are small signs. Such as her appetite to eat more, a feeling in her stomach as the kits are created. Or they may not notice at all until it's time," she mewed thoughtfully.

"You seem pretty knowledgeable about this for someone who didn't even have kits herself," Thornclaw mewed distractedly as he listened again. Still nothing from Jayfeather. The little mousedung probably left already, he thought disdainfully.

Hazeltail looked away in embarrassment. "Well, I do try to know as much as I can about these things ahead of time when... you know." She looked at him before dipping her eyes again.

Thornclaw focused on Hazeltail again when he realized where she was going with this. But he didn't finish her hinted sentence for her. Mainly because he had no idea _how_ to respond to the she-cat's statement rather than because he didn't want to say anything. Especially if he was correct by she was trying to tell him.

Hazeltail suddenly stood. "Well, I gotta get back. I'm on the hunting patrol that's going to start soon," she mewed, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, yeah." Thornclaw also stood. "Have fun."

The gray and white she-cat nodded uncertainty. She looked around them, as if checking to make sure no one was watching. Then she padded forward and quickly licked Thornclaw's muzzle. The golden tom reared back in surprise, but Hazeltail had already flitted away and disappeared into the brambles leading to Thunderclan camp.

He was too quick to notice the blush in her eyes before she left.

For a long while Thornclaw merely sat there with a dazed look on his face. It was only when he heard a Shadowclan patrol arriving did he finally snap out of it and hide within the brambles, back to Thunderclan territory.

**((_end page_))**

"Did you really need me to speak with Hazeltail that long?"

"Actually, I had been finished observing you guys long before you could even speak a full sentence to her... unless you were still unable to by the time I left."

"What?" Thornclaw mewed in outrage. "Then why didn't you come to tell me?"

"Because it'd look suspicious. And anyway it sounded like you two were getting along fine." Jayfeather continued, sorting the herbs he had collected earlier today.

Thornclaw glared. He knew the medicine cat was not stupid. He knew how awkward Thornclaw was throughout the whole conversation. But he let it slide when Jayfeather added, "I think I know what may be your problem we've been discussing." He paused in his work. "Well, if you could _call_ it a problem."

Thornclaw waited patiently.

"You're going through a sexual cycle."

Thornclaw blinked. He blinked again to be sure.

"... pardon?"

"I said—"

"What?" Thornclaw sputtered, cutting in to Jayfeather's sentence. Briarlight fidgeted in her sleep. The medicine cat hissed silently for Thornclaw to shut up. But the golden tom hardly noticed. Him, mate calling for she-cats? This was the last thing he expected from Jayfeather. I... can't believe it_... Me! Going through... that! _"What does that have to do with anything?" he demanded. "I don't even _feel_ like I'm in the mating process!"

"You may not feel it, but that doesn't mean it's not happening," Jayfeather whispered fiercely, staring at Briarlight. Thornclaw opened his jaw to speak, but Jayfeather raised a paw to silence him, still staring at his patient.

Satisfied Briarlight would not wake, he continued in the same quiet tone "Your body's been secreting a faint odor a cat releases when in their most intense sexual stages. The odd thing, though, is that the your odor's extremely faint, but the effects are _very_ powerful."

Thornclaw shook his head. "I don't believe it. You're probably wrong."

Jayfeather gave him an irritated look. One that reflected almost perfectly with Crowfeather's. "Don't try and pull that one on me. If you've forgotten, which I don't think you have, I'm the medicine cat. I know these things."

"Yeah, alright," Thornclaw rolled his eyes. "So explain how these odors are affecting she-cats to this level? I don't see where this is going; I mean, isn't this a common thing with cats sometimes when their hormones go berserk?" _Even though I don't feel like I am._ "And a cat would consciously feel their sexual desire if they were in that stage." Thornclaw waved his tail before him. "If anything I don't feel the least bit in need of a she-cat at all."

Jayfeather paused to think for a moment. "The she-cats are pulled by the effects of your heat waves much more strongly than what would be considered normal for she-cats to be affected by it, _far_ more normal than necessary. Though I don't think even the she-cats realize it though if you can't detect it either."

"I still don't see where this is going," Thornclaw mewed stubbornly.

Jayfeather exhaled exasperatedly. He raised his paw to the den wall and prodded it. "It's kind of like how I touch this wall. It's too sturdy for me to actually do anything to it, but my fur could still snag on the branches. It's you—" Jayfeather pointed at Thornclaw with his nose " —as my paw, this wall as a she-cat's body, and the fur as the odor."

"My fur get snagged on another she-cat's fur... fascinating."

Jayfeather hissed silently. "This is no time for games, I'm making an example! The chemicals enter the she-cats' systems in a rather unconscious manner. Better yet, think of it like me covering those herbs you don't like with mouse blood—"

"I can imagine."

"—After that you'll eat it up like it's real prey without thinking of how the herbs may feel in your mouth," He finished, ignoring Thornclaw's comment.

Thornclaw frowned. "This all seems like a pretty good hypothesis from just looking at spit and fur," he consoled. Though curious suspicion honeyed his voice.

Jayfeather was not fooled. "A medicine cat knows these things," he simply mewed before carefully carrying the herbs he finished sorting to the back of his den.

Thornclaw stared after him. He couldn't put his paw on it, but it seemed to him Jayfeather was lying. About what, exactly, he couldn't tell. But it was just a feeling, so he left it slide. Right now he had bigger problems other than Jayfeather's vague responses, such as his dilemma.

Thornclaw stared at his paws, lost in thought. If he was indeed releasing an odor that would attract she-cats, did that mean he would have to stay away from them? The thought didn't seem comforting to find that he would be unable to chat and spend time with friends like Whitewing and Sorreltail(_oh wait, she had a crush on me too, didn't she?_) or Icecloud.

Wait...

Thornclaw frowned. Not_ all_ she-cats were affected by this.

He looked at the den wall, a frown on his face as he remembered having completely normal conversations with Ferncloud, Daisy(_minus the glare she gives me for not being mates with her daughter_) and Sorreltail. And Graymist, if he remembered...Were they all affected too?

But Sandstorm said it was normal! Could this be what she meant when she told him some she-cat's may be attracted to him? After all, Thornclaw was not the most knowledgeable cat when it came to mates and their intense feelings in both the emotional and physical realm; he got most of what he learned from listening to gossiping cats like Ferncloud (_one of the most awful conversations I've ever listened to... thank Starclan she now has Daisy to share her stories)_ and Purdy (_he probably made up half the stories of how he met and hit it off with those she-cats he met in his life anyway... or the whole story could be a sham_).

But somehow he figured this was not what Sandstorm meant. She never told him about toms secreting chemicals she-cats would go crazy over. Just feelings and scents a tom and she-cat would both _consciously_ detect in their air.

Yet here Jayfeather came into the conclusion, telling Thornclaw it was all because of this odorless tasteless scent even _he_ couldn't detect. Somehow the thought of she-cats falling for him because of that scent made Thornclaw feel like he lost most of his dignity. At least when he thought she-cats liked him, it was for who he was, not what he was secreting.

"Tell me," Jayfeather mewed, breaking out of Thornclaw's thoughts. He turned to face the medicine cat, startled he didn't heart him return. But Jayfeather was not even looking his way; he was currently busy checking Briarlight's breathing with his paw on her chest, ears pricked. "Have any she-cats been looking at you funny? Following you or saying something that makes you uncomfortable?"

"Why does it matter?" asked Thornclaw. He was still finding this whole conversation hard to believe. And he was trying to find another explanation to Jayfeather's arguments. Medicine cat or not, Thornclaw could still disagree with him if he had a good enough counter-argument to back him up.

Jayfeather pulled his paw away from his patient. "Because I don't think every she-cat is affected by this," he answered, nowcollecting herbs from the back of the den wall. Thornclaw made a face. "Don't worry, these aren't for you!" he called.. Thornclaw blinked in surprise, but Jayfeather continued, "You mentioned Cinderheart and Hazeltail. Are there any others that have been acting as they did?"

Thornclaw frowned in thought. "I guess, at the Gathering..." He broke off.

"Yes?" Jayfeather persisted. He appeared, carrying herbs in his jaws that he placed beside Briarlight.

Thornclaw looked at Briarlight to make sure she was sleeping before he hesitantly explained the she-cats that had looked at him funny throughout the whole time at the gathering. Though he left out the discussion he had with Sandstorm afterwards. It was private for him only until Sandstorm either blabbed to the whole clan or he felt up par exposing his fear of the escapade.

By the time Thornclaw had finished Jayfeather was already done taking away the dead and useless leaves from the pile of herbs for Briarlight to consume. "So that was you I smelled at the Gathering as well," he mused. "And you think it's only single she-cats that are affected by your scent." He stared thoughtfully at the golden tom before him. "Who was the first she-cat to act like this to you? How long ago?"

"Is all this really necessary?" Thornclaw sighed.

"If you want it to stop."

He had a point there. "Stop being so knowledgeable," Thornclaw muttered.

Jayfeather shrugged. "I'm a medicine cat. It's what I do."

Thornclaw snorted in annoyance, but complied. He explained his suspicions that it may have been Cinderheart who was first affected by this... scent. And he suspected, though dubiously, her behavior when he had helped her train Ivypaw in the sandy clearing.

"And what were you doing before that happened?" Jayfeather persisted. "Did you go on any patrols that day or the day before that and find something strange? Eat anything funny here in camp? Or outside camp?"

Thornclaw shook his head. "I was on a border patrol with Hazeltail, Berrynose and Dustpelt, though." He frowned. "But I don't remember coming across anything out of the ordinary."

Even so, Jayfeather insisted they retrace Thornclaw's paw-steps from the time he had left camp with the patrol to the border and back. The whole idea seemed desperate. After all, how could they be sure that whatever had affected Thornclaw would still be there? Or if it was even there to begin with? At this point they were just running around in circles until they found a new path to follow.

But Thornclaw merely shrugged in agreement. It was as good idea as any. So Jayfeather scheduled the time for them to start tomorrow at dawn, before even the dawn patrol awoke. "But if it has to be later, we could say you you were helping me gather herbs," Jayfeather mewed. "Though I'd rather we do this with as few cats knowing if possible."

"Why not now?" Thornclaw asked in surprise. He figured Jayfeather would want to get started as soon as possible. Especially if it had to do with medicine cat business. And the golden tom didn't really feel like getting up that early in the morning.

As an answer, Jayfeather pointed with his tail at the figure of Briarlight as she yawned and stretched. He had to watch over his patient first. Thornclaw nodded. He turned to leave, but a tabby tail fell on his shoulder to stop him.

"One more thing," Jayfeather mewed quietly. He hesitated, ears pricked to Briarlight before bending his head closer to Thornclaw's. "I suggest you, uh, stay away from the nursery for a while... especially Daisy."

Thornclaw blinked in surprise. "Sure, I guess. But why?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "It's just a bit... complicated for me to explain."

"Is this because she's pregnant?" Thornclaw sighed. Poppyfrost's feral figure flashed through his head.

Jayfeather snapped his head around to Thornclaw. Shock was evident in his blind blue eyes. But it disappeared quickly to be replaced with understanding as he mewed, "Yes... that's why."

Liar. Thornclaw shook his head, but didn't say so out loud. With a hello to the waking Briarlight, the golden tom shuffled on heavy paws back to the Warriors Den. But the conversation he had with Jayfeather was still fresh in his mind, and doubt made him pause as he observed the camp before him.

He experimentally sniffed the air. He couldn't even detect the faint odor Jayfeather mentioned. He still smelled the same as he always had. And thankfully the smell of that awful Jasmine Daisy rubbed on him was gone too. How, then, could the blind medicine cat detect something like this even from a distance?

Thornclaw shuddered. Did that mean he was unclean? Tainted by something even he was not aware of? What would that make him, worse than a Kittypet? At least it was easier to detect a Kittypet scent. But what he had was something even Jayfeather himself had trouble detecting! Yet how could he alone notice this scent?

_Could be because he's blind his smell is more sharper, _Thornclaw thought without interest. He shook his head. The discussion he just had was the last thing he wanted to think about.

"Thornclaw!"

Thornclaw looked around. "Yes, Daisy?" he mewed warily.

"Would you like to come in?" the creamy she-cat invited, waving her tail to the nursery entrance. "The kits are dying to see you again. It's been a while since you visited them."

Jayfeather's warning still blazed in his mind. "Ah... thanks, but no thanks." Thornclaw mewed stiffly. "I, um, have to get myself something to eat anyway."

"Here," Daisy quickly produced a shrew from behind her back. "I've had this saved for you just in case. The kits won't stop badgering me to ask you to come back, so I figured you could have this to eat while you're inside." She chuckled lightly, her eyes roving around his figure. "They sort of look to you as their dear old uncle."

Thornclaw frowned. "I look nothing like an uncle to them."

Daisy shrugged. "Kits will be kits. Come on!" she whined. "They won't stop annoying the other queens and Berrynose until they see their "uncle" again!"

But Thornclaw shook his head, padding further away from the queen. "Maybe some other time" he murmured, quickly padding away to wildly arrive at the game circle. He could feel Daisy's glare burning the back of his pelt as Thornclaw joined Toadstep and Icecloud in a game of Bobstones.

* * *

**The question is, which she-cats are actually affected by Thornclaw's "sexy sexy scent" and which are immune to the effects and actually like him for who he is? **

**In the recent chapter, a lot of people seem to believe Thornclaw is the father. Only way we can tell is when the kits arrive I guess X3**


	18. What is not to be

**Here are the comments I have answered about the last chapter, mainly because I felt like doing it, and to show my gratitude to you readers that follow along with the story.**

**Starfirebeam: impressive list of cats who may be affected by Thornclaw... but there all toms 0_0 Unless there MIGHT also be toms we don't know of that's also affected by Thornclaw maybe? X3**

**Cinderpaw11: That's the beauty of this story. Anything goes!**

**Hawksky: You are about half correct, but I won't say about which. You know too much T_T Way to go!**

**Blizzard-dream: I don't know if Daisy did go on a raping spree in Thunderclan. Who knows, maybe she does.**

**Shockwave-Syndrome: Pheh, I'm affected by Thornclaw, and that was without the sexy scent!**

**Flamesong: Daisy is... just Daisy.**

**Wolfgirl666: Yes! I wanted someone to recognize this! Jayfeather does know indeed, but he doesn't have the proof to go by for accusing Daisy, and he'd rather avoid Thornclaw going through another rape scene Daisy might plan for him and just hope they solve it before Daisy tries it again =P**

**Chene: Thornclaw as the father... never thought of that. ;3**

**Odyssey1337: Thank you for the compliment =3**

**Rubyblaze: Does that scent work on she-cats too against toms? Probably... for this story, I'm just going to say it right now that Daisy did not rape Spiderleg to have kits. I made some smutty fan-fic about that both Daisy and Spiderleg just happened to have been in heat when they were together, and just hit it off there. Better than anything else I could think of =/**

**And now, to the story:**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Soft white flecks quietly pebbled the ground. No noise could penetrate the silent air as the quiet world rained their snowy flakes. All around him he could see nothing but white. Not even his own shadow.

He looked up at the sky, frowning._ Since when did it begin snowing?_ Thornclaw wondered as he watched one of the small snowflakes fall on his nose. He shook his face to rid of the coldness, but it didn't feel cold. The golden tom padded uncertainly through the snow, looking about him. Where was Thunderclan? Nothing looked familiar to him as he gazed around him, looking for something other than snow.

He felt his heat pound uncertainly in his chest. Something's wrong here, he could tell. Something that shouldn't be. But he didn't know what it may be. He looked both ways, but everything looked the same. Where was he!

Thornclaw suddenly looked over his shoulder, hackles raised and teeth bared. _Who's there?_ He called.

No answer. Thornclaw narrowed his eyes. He could just make out something dark coming his way, it's figure contrasting starkly with the pure whiteness around them. Thornclaw narrowed his further eyes to get a better look. Either his eyes were playing tricks on him, or the figure appeared to shift back and forth in the snow. As if it were merely a spirit or ghost.

Icy blue eyes met Thornclaw's. The dark pelted figure crept closer. Thornclaw couldn't tell how tall it must be, since it had its body low to the ground, quietly crawling towards him through the snow as if hunting for prey.

_Who are you?_ Thornclaw called, unsheathing his claws. _Where am I?_

But the figure didn't answer. It as then Thornclaw noticed something odd. What was that trailing behind the dark thing? He let his eyes adjust as a new color, other than white and the dark figure, made its way to his brain: red. Spots of red trailed after the figure as it crept closer to him. It looked like blood.

The figure took another step in the snow, and red blood instantly welled on the spot where it touched.

Thornclaw felt his heart pound as the blue eyes held him on the spot. The white snow falling on the dark pelt made what looked like a cat seem even wilder as it finally stopped, crouched just a few fox-lengths away from him.

They stared at each other. The snow fell more thickly, making it harder for the golden tom to see properly. But that didn't mean he wasn't trying to identify the cat's face. The red blood around the cat began to gather. But for some reason Thornclaw couldn't smell the cloying sour taste in his mouth. If anything, the blood smelled sweet, and reminded him of the dead leaves he liked to sniff in Leaf-fall.

_Even the blood doesn't smell right._

All of a sudden the cat yowled and went for his throat. Thornclaw screeched in fury and batted the cat away. But his paw went right through it as it bit into his throat. The golden tom's eyes widened in disbelief and fear. He couldn't breathe as the cat bit harder into his throat, drawing blood.

He fell to his side, kicking weakly in the air. There was nothing but pure hatred in the eyes as it looked into Thornclaw's wide amber ones. He gave a final screech and—

Thornclaw woke to the sound of yowling. He groggily looked around him, his heart still beating painfully on his ribs. Where was that dark cat? He expected to see icy blue eyes meet him in the Warriors den as he stood shakily on his paws.

It was then he noticed some of his clan mates also awake abruptly as another yowl cut through the air. Fur bristling, they immediately filed out of the den. _Windclan! _He thought, half asleep and half angrily.

Instinctively he quickly stood and bolted out of the warriors Den, claws already unsheathed and hackles raised. Blinking sleep from his eyes, Thornclaw looked around wildly for signs of an enemy cat.

But there was nothing that looked like an attack in sight. What he did find was a small group of Thunderclan cats in the middle of the clearing. Thornclaw blinked on in confusion as more cats joined in the circle. What was going on?

Curious, yet warily, he padded to the group. He squeezed past Foxtail, whose body was wracked in grief, and Bumblestripe as he tried to comfort a shocked Ivypaw. Already Thornclaw was beginning to dread what he may see, but he kept on as he pushed in between Lionblaze and Sorreltail to find what it was that got everyone on edge.

He stared at what he saw before him, his eyes slowly widening in disbelief. He stumbled back, crashing into Dustpelt from behind. But for once the brown tabby was left speechless. He didn't even seemed to have noticed a full grown cat bump into him. His eyes were staring at the ground wordlessly while Ferncloud tried to comfort him.

Thornclaw shook his can't be! How could this be possible?_ I had just seen her yesterday! _He shook his head vigorously. But no matter what he still saw the dreadful image.

Laying in a small pool of blood was Icecloud.

**((_endpage_))**

_How could this be? We had just been playing Bobstones with Toadstep! _At the thought of the young warrior Thornclaw looked for him. Toadstep was not far off. He was staring down at Icecloud's body with wide shaking eyes. Blossomfall pressed pelts to his in an attempt to calm the black and white tom.

There was a yowl for attention. Every clan cat turned in unison to look up as Firestar came padding down the High Ledge with Sandstorm and Brambleclaw in tow. It seemed the deputy had gone to wake Firestar when he saw the body.

"Nobody else get near her!" Firestar ordered as Jayfeather inspected Icecloud's body. He looked at the warriors each in turn. Thornclaw thought he saw a scrutinizing look in the Leader's eyes as he inspected each cat, but he couldn't be sure. Anger pulsed through his body, and he couldn't keep his tail fluffed down. "I don't think I have to tell you what you see for yourself." He sighed heavily, his age becoming apparent.

Firestar looked down at Icecloud's unmoving form, sadness deep in his green eyes. "It appears, that Icecloud has been murdered." There was a small gasp from Daisy and a mew of surprise from Purdy, but other than that no one else said anything. They already knew from the pool of blood that was now drying.

_No duh,_ Thornclaw though fiercely, staring at his leader and waiting for what he hoped would be revenge for this injustice act.

Firestar shook his head. "What happened here?" he asked quietly, looking once again at his clan mates. "Who was the first to find the bod—Icecloud?"

Millie meekly padded forward. Firestar pricked his ears. "Yes?"

"I had awoken early to make dirt," she mewed quietly. I was in the Dirtplace when I—" she swallowed. "When I smelled something out of place." She waved her tail to the secret entrance on the side of the gorse. "I followed the scent through there and found Icecloud's body outside... camp..." She lowered her head. Graystripe pressed pelts with hers in comfort.

Firestar nodded. "Thank you." He looked around his clan with narrowed eyes. "Who was the last to see Icecloud while she was still... alive?" Both Thornclaw and Toadstep raised their tails. Firestar snapped his tail forward for them to come closer. "Explain what you three were doing."

Thornclaw narrowed his eyes, but answered with leveled tone about their game with Bobstones before they all turned in for the night. Firestar was not convinced until Foxtail and Sorreltail were able to back up their claims by witnessing the cats playing together. And Berrynose said that he remembered seeing Thornclaw and Toadstep pad in the den while he was sharing tongues with Hazeltail.

Firestar sat back on his haunches. "Who was on guard last night?" he asked at large.

"Mousewhisker," Brambleclaw answered promptly.

Firestar looked around. "Where is he?"

"Here!" The small gray and white tom padded forward on heavy paws. His eyes were red-rimmed from guard duty all night.

"Did you see Icecloud go to the Warriors Den?" A nod. "Did you see her leave the Den at all in the night?" A pause. Mousewhisker nodded slowly. Ferncloud fidgeted.

"I think I remember seeing her come out the Warriors Den. But we just nodded to each other before I went back to guard duty."

"What did she do?" Dustpelt demanded. Thornclaw had almost forgotten Icecloud was his only daughter. "Did you see her go back to the den? Or notice another cat at night walking around?"

Mousewhisker slowly shook his head. If he wasn't so tired, he'd probably have been frightened of how angry Dustpelt looked, Thornclaw figured as he himself backed up a step from the father. "I remember seeing her go to the dirt place. But I had turned back to guarding the front of the entrance."

"Did you see her go back inside though?" Dustpelt persisted, stepping closer to Mousewhisker. Firestar raised his tail to halt him in his tracks.

Again, Mousewhisker shook his head. "I don't know. I told you I went back to guarding the outside camp. I didn't look back then" He lowered his head. "I thought she'd have gone back." Dustpelt growled softly, but instead of flaring at the tom he looked away.

Firestar nodded. "Thank you, Mousewhisker. Now go and get some sleep." Mousewhisker dipped his head gratefully before shuffling heavily to the Warriors den. Firestar waited until the gray and white tail disappeared before he turning to the rest of his clan. "Millie." He hesitated. The she-cat looked up, waiting. "I know this may be hard for you, but I'd like you to show us where you found the body. It may give us a clue as to who did this."

"Who? Sounds like you're saying it was a cat." someone demanded from the crowd.

"I didn't say it was a cat," Firestar corrected smoothly. "But at the same a badg—" he shot Dustpelt and Ferncloud a furtive look. "—a badger would break a cat's bones and..." Firestar suddenly looked uncertain. He peered down at the medicine cat. "Does it look like a badger did this?" he questioned.

Jayfeather didn't answer at first. He had a paw on Icecloud's throat, feeling the fur and crusted blood that now caked his paw. There was a twitch from his body as he stood to address his leader. To Thornclaw the medicine cat looked as shocked as any of them. He pricked his ears as Jayfeather mewed, "She had been murdered by," he swallowed. "By a bite wound to the throat."

Anticipation shrouded the clan cats. "And who did this?," Firestar asked softly.

Jayfeather lowered his head. "A cat."

Immediately Thornclaw felt a growl escape his throat. He wasn't the only cat to be thinking the same thought. Daisy now looked away from Icecloud's body, unconsciously wrapping her tail around Cherrykit to prevent the young one from seeing what had Thunderclan so morbid while Poppyfrost grabbed Molekit by the scruff. Together the queens took the kits back in the nursery. Leafpool's eyes widened and shifted to Jayfeather and Lionblaze with a fearful look. Ferncloud growled softly.

"Just like Ashfur," Graystripe mewed heavily.

"Can you tell who did this?" Firestar asked.

But Jayfeather shook his head. "The scent's been masked. And they were careful to keep away any stray fur on Icecloud's body..."

"Birchfall!" Thornclaw jumped as Firestar called the tom's name. "Cloudtail! Brightheart! And..." he hesitated. "Lionblaze and Dovepaw." Thornclaw was not the only cat to look at Firestar with surprise. But the leader ignored the change in the air as he mewed, "Millie will be leading this patrol. I want you all to find clues. Any scent that's off, a trail that looks fresh, markings on the dirt, or even fresh-kill scent—let me know. And if you find anything strange..." he looked at Dovepaw before answering, "Just be careful."

The cats nodded and padded to the exit with Millie in tow. Dovepaw looked so awkward standing next to the battle-ready cats while she looked around meekly. Thornclaw shook his head. What was Firestar thinking sending an apprentice on a task like this? This was a job for experienced cats to look for clues, not teach them how to track a badger or fox!

Thornclaw noticed Ivypaw glaring after Dovepaw's figure as her sister disappeared in the entrance. Cinderheart was also looking down at her apprentice, worry etched on her face as she followed her apprentice's gaze. She noticed Thornclaw looking and frowned, shaking her head. Thornclaw looked away. A moot point between Ivypaw and Dovepaw from his understanding.

Firestar narrowed his eyes. As soon as the patrol left, he looked up to address his clan. "From this moment on, until we're sure of who did this, I don't want anyone to leave camp unless they have at least two warriors with them at all times. No one is to leave camp alone. And you're all forbidden to leave here after dusk unless it's on a border or hunting patrol."

He stopped speaking, waiting for the outburst that would be sure to come. But surprisingly none came. Not even Thornclaw felt Firestar's restrictions to be too harsh. But he did wish the leader would order a more direct action on the subject.

The ginger tom continued. "And as for hunting, I want it to be a group session from now on. Until we actually know who did this, any single cat would be a prime target. Especially outside camp."

With that, he ended the meeting with a wave of his tail, and sat next to the entrance, waiting for the return of Millie's patrol The rest of Thunderclan either padded to Brambleclaw for their duties or sat down to share tongues with Icecloud's body. Thornclaw saw Dustpelt and Ferncloud lay in front of their unmoving daughter to groom her fur. Spiderleg, Birchfall, Foxleap, Whitewing, and Blossomfall were also around the body.

Thornclaw narrowed his eyes. He turned to Firestar. "Is that it?" he shouted. Firestar's ears twitched. He slowly turned his head to face Thornclaw. "Shouldn't we be questioning the other clans about this?" Thornclaw demanded. "They probably know what happened!"

Firestar stared at Thornclaw for a moment. His scrutinizing eyes slowly softened as he dipped his head. "We probably should. But what would be the point except fighting that may cause more bloodshed and misunderstandings than vengeance?"

Thornclaw narrowed his eyes. Was Firestar talking about the battle they had with Shadowclan to re-take back the territory?

"Until Millie's patrol arrives," Firestar continued. "And we have enough facts and evidence to settle for our next course of action, the best thing to do is to wait first."

Thornclaw snorted angrily, but common sense made him see how right Firestar was.

Not that he liked it.

Thornclaw flopped on the ground beside the Warriors Den, glaring at the back of Firestar. Since he didn't have a patrol to go to at the moment, and he didn't feel like hunting, all the golden tom could think of was revenge.

_Whoever did this will be sorry when they meet me, _he vowed. _I'll leave them scars to remember. Probably break a forepaw or hindleg for them to get a taste of suffering._

The feeling of someone's gaze on his pelt made Thornclaw look up to find the sympathetic blue gaze of Cinderheart.

"What?" he asked shortly.

Cinderheart blinked. She jerked her head to the group around Icecloud's body. "Aren't you going to share tongues with her?"

Thornclaw lowered his gaze without answering.

"..."

Cinderheart stared at the group sharing tongues. "You know, I think Icecloud may have had feelings for you. More than as friends, I think."

Thornclaw jerked in surprise. Icecloud too? Did that mean she only talked and spent time with him because she was also affected by the scent?

A tail fell on his shoulder. Thornclaw reluctantly looked into Cinderheart's gaze that was full of sympathy. "You may not share the same feelings for her, but that's not to say Icecloud didn't have them with you either. And she was respectful enough to try not to make you her mate after she saw how happy you were single—as much as she used to gossip about how much you two would have made a nice couple to Foxleap and I," Cinderheart reminisced, smiling sadly.

"..."

Thornclaw stared at Icecloud's unmoving form. He felt something ache inside of him as he watched. Would he have been so dense to have not noticed Icecloud's feelings if she did display them to Thornclaw? After all, Sorreltail had tried to win Thornclaw over without him even knowing.

Wordlessly he stood. He licked Cinderheart on the head, prompting a surprised mew from the she-cat.

"Thanks," he murmured.

Cinderheart's blinked foolishly for a moment before her eyes softened. She dipped her head as together the cats padded to Icecloud's body and family, squeezing themselves in the group to share tongues.

* * *

**Huh, this is the first death to have occurred in the series...**

**Who would kill a sweet and out-going clan cat like Icecloud? I would, since I wrote this story. But that's beside the point... maybe.**


	19. New Life

**Chapter 19**

"I'm sorry, Thornclaw, but I don't think we have enough proof to tell us Sol did this," Firestar mewed as he looked up from the prey that he was sharing with Sandstorm in his den up the High Ledge. Thornclaw was sitting just inside the entrance.

"But how can you be sure?" he insisted, lashing his tail. "What if he came back to kill another of our members after he got away with Ashfur's murder?"

Firestar's eyes suddenly clouded as he recalled the events that led Thunderclan in confusion and panic after finding Ashfur's body in their territory. "We never did find out if it was truly Sol that killed Ashfur though," he finally murmured.

Thornclaw bit back a hiss of exaggeration. "Shouldn't we at least try to dig up another patrol to go look for him again?"

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "Think about what you're asking of me, please." He waved his tail. "You expect me to gather a group of warriors to look for a cat to question _again_ with answers we may not receive. And with Leaf-bare coming along, their lives would be at a much greater risk looking for Sol, along with Thunderclan's trouble with the shortage of warriors."

"But—"

Firestar raised his eyebrows. "But what?"

Thornclaw struggled for a counter argument for a moment. But nothing came. Defeated, he dipped his head. "Nothing," he murmured sullenly.

Firestar's eyes softened. "I appreciate you looking into these matters deeply. But you'll have to trust me when I say it wouldn't make sense to risk cats at a time like this. Alright?"

Thornclaw dipped his head again before wordlessly leaving he den.

And that's how it's been. For three whole weeks Thornclaw belief that Sol was the killer slowly faded like leaves during Leaf-bare. He even doubt Windclan had anything to do with it. Not one clue came to who might have killed Icecloud, and Thornclaw was beginning to fear that the killer would get away with her murder just as they did with Ashfur's.

Jayfeather, had been pulling the excavation he and Thornclaw were supposed undergo to find clues about his "pleasurable scent" further and further back because of the problems Thunderclan had at the moment. Though he felt annoyed at the idea of staying as a tom magnet longer, Thornclaw understood their plight enough to not argue.

He now stared at the game circle composed of Blossomfall, Dovepaw and Foxleap for a few moments before his paws took him to the exit of camp. He didn't make five steps when he heard squeals of "Uncle Thornclaw" behind him.

Next thing he knew, Thornclaw found himself sprawled on the ground as Cherrykit and Molekit play-fought on top of him.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your uncle," Thornclaw mewed as he half-heartedly tried to pry the kits off of him. He looked at the nursery entrance for help. Berrynose and Poppyfrost were sitting together, watching with amusement as the golden tom attempted to pry Molekit off him while Cherrykit pulled at his tail.

He gave up. "Can't you control them?" he called before he found himself on the ground again.

Poppyfrost purred. "You haven't visited the nursery for quite a while. They missed you."

"Yeah, well, I've been busy," muttered the tom as he finally pushed the kits off him.

"Thanks for watching for them for us," Berrynose called as he and Poppyfrost padded to the fresh-kill pile, where Ferncloud and Dustpelt were also sharing a squirrel together.

"What?" Thornclaw stared after them. "I didn't agree to—" The rest of his words were cut off as the kits tackled him from behind.

He quickly over-powered them and used his fore-paws to keep the kits on the ground. But still they wriggled in excitement as if they had fire-ants in their pelts. _What were they made of, hyperactive squirrels?_ "Okay, let's just pause for a moment," Thornclaw breathed.

The kits immediately stopped their movement to stare up at him, ears pricked. He nodded in approval and lifted his paws. They stood eagerly, but didn't try to tackle the tom again. Thank Starclan.

Thornclaw let one eye rove around around camp for a source of distraction for the kits while the other watched over them. Immediately he found that source in the form of an old fat cat dozing just outside the elder's den.

"Purdy!"

Thornclaw herded the kits to the old cat. "Purdy!" he called again. The old cat pricked his ears and opened one sleepy eye.

"What can I do for you, young 'un?" he mewed as they halted in front of him.

The golden tom dipped his head. "I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind telling these kits some stories?" he asked hesitantly.

He looked around at the siblings with slight unease. But their faces were lit at the prospect of being told a story. They looked up at the old cat earnestly as he gazed down at them with amusement.

Purdy let out a rusty purr. "Well, why not?" he decided. "Mousefur's sleeping at the mo' so I think I should tell it out here though. If you don't mind, that is?" he asked the kits.

They quickly shook their heads, sitting respectfully before the old loner as he settled himself comfortably before them.

"Right then, how about I tell the story of how I met the six cats chosen by your Starry ancestors to save their clans?"

Thornclaw groaned inwardly. _Not that one!_ But the kits squealed in delight. This was going to take a while.

And indeed it was. Thornclaw was drooling in boredom throughout the whole time he sat with the kits, and almost cried out when Purdy declared he was not even half-way finished. But the kits hardly noticed as they were too absorbed in the old loner's tale.

Thornclaw lay his head on his paws, looking around camp. By now Berrynose and Poppyfrost had disappeared, off to spend time together outside camp. Ferncloud and Dustpelt had fallen asleep together near the warrior's den.

He sighed and switched his gaze to the nursery. Daisy popped her head out of the entrance, looking around. She spotted the kits and made her way to them.

Her eyes met Thornclaw's, and immediately she froze in her tracks. She blinked as Thornclaw continued to stare at her from his half-asleep position on the ground. The creamy she-cat backed away a few steps, hesitated, then turned around and disappeared back in the Nursery.

Thornclaw frowned as the sudden isolation. What was that all about? He shifted his gaze to the kits. Daisy had been coming for them, that much he could tell. But when she saw the golden tom she just thought better of it and left.

Why?

Thornclaw's mind was so ruffled by these thoughts that he didn't even notice the kits standing expectantly beside him after Purdy had inadvertently fallen asleep telling his own tale. That is, until Molekit had decided to pull his tail to get his attention.

"Ow! What?" Thornclaw demanded, pulling his tail back.

"You weren't even listening!" Molekit accused, wide-eyed.

"How would you know?" the senior warrior retorted. He didn't wait for an answer. "Come on. We're going back to the nursery. Your mom's out, but you two should be back in before she arrives to worry her."

The kits argued about wanting to stay out a little longer and ignored his demands. So Thornclaw did the best thing he always did. He ignored their pleas and pushed them until they were by the entrance.

He jerked his head. "Move it."

"No!" Cherrykit wailed. She tried to dodge around him, but Thornclaw merely held out a paw to stop her in her tracks.

"Stop acting like a kit," he scolded.

Cherrykit and Molekit looked up at him with a _what-do-you-think-we-are?_ looks.

"Erm... you know what I mean," he corrected. "Just get inside and, um, do what it is you do while your mom's out."

Molekit tilted his head. "Like what?"

"I don't know! Sleep. Eat. Go and bother Daisy, I don't care so long as it's in the nursery."

"Can't you come in with us too?"

Thornclaw shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because I have to be on a patrol now," he lied. "Now get going."

The kits lowered their heads, but turned and padded heavily back in their dens. Just to make it look surreal, Thornclaw turned and padded out of camp in case they popped their heads outside to make sure he was telling the truth.

He sniffed the air as he made his way past trees and bushes, his heart feeling much lighter. The cool wind ruffled his pelt. Thornclaw groomed his shoulder fur down, but the wind brought it back up, so he gave up,

It was too beautiful a day to spend it lying around in Thunderclan or worrying about his pelt anyway. Away from the kits, walking through the forest, being bored, to find some distraction...

_Away from Daisy._

Thornclaw paused in his tracks. He smoothed his fur down to cover his abrupt action. What about Daisy?

But he couldn't come up with an answer to that. Shrugging uncomfortably, he continued in a steady pace.

Thornclaw blinked in surprise when he realized he was by Windclan's border. Was his obsession with Windclan so strong even his paws were taking him here without his knowing?

With a glance at their border, he turned back around.

"Thornclaw!"

Said tom looked back. But there was no one there. Confused, he sniffed the air. Was he hearing things as well?

_Just what I needed... to be hearing voices that aren't even there._

His paws just made it under the trees when the call came again, a little louder.

"Thornclaw!"

He thought about ignoring the voice and continue on. After all, what did it matter if he was hearing voices? Was it not best to ignore them and move on? But curiosity over-powered him, and Thornclaw found himself retracing his steps back to the border.

He sat on his rump and waited. Though for who or what, he didn't know.

A dark gray head popped out of a small clump of bushes over on Windclan's border. Thornclaw blinked in surprise. It looked around on its own territory for a few moments, then at Thunderclan's side, before pulling itself fully out of the bush.

Thornclaw tilted his head to the side. Where did he see that cat before...

_Just stay away from Swallowtail and Sedgewhisker._

Thornclaw felt his blood run cold after remembering Whitetail's warning. He subconsciously backed away a few paw-steps. Swallowtail began padding towards him, tail held high and eyes bright. She looked deep into Thornclaw's amber ones without swaying. It was amazing she could even see where she was going.

_Wait... she can't see where she's going!_ Thornclaw realized.

"H-halt!" he ordered, lifting up a tail.

Swallowtail paused, her paw just over Windclan's border, looking at Thornclaw in confusion.

He flicked his tail. "You almost crossed the border."

She looked down for a moment at her paw that still hung in the air. Then placed it back on her own territory, looking down at her foreleg.

Thornclaw took the distraction as an opportunity to turn tail and flee. He made it just past the trees, leaping over a fallen log, when he halted. Panting, he turned back to peer through the trees. The wind rustled just enough to part the leaves for him to see Swallowtail.

_Why am I running away from a she-cat? She might try to cross our borders because of my stupidity. Probably thought of me weak enough to not even fend our own borders... I can't let that happen!_

He narrowed his eyes. Swallowtail was still at her own border, scrutinizing her eyes as she struggled to peer through the Thunderclan's trees for Thornclaw.

_Good luck with that._

He backed away. It looked safe from this distance. He turned and fled further within the forest.

"Where have you been?" Berrynose demanded when Thornclaw skidded to a halt just inside Thunderclan camp.

"I was-was out taking a walk," he panted. He groomed down his pelt in an attempt to cover his bristling fur. "About leaving the kits behind, I made sure they were back in the nursery before I left—"

But Berrynose was shaking his head in annoyance. "It's not that. Daisy's kits are coming!"

* * *

**This chapter didn't turn out the way I liked it... it feels too... boring and uninteresting...**

**Critiques on this would be nice please. Chapter's missing something for a story, but I don't know what. And it's driving me crazy .0**


	20. Special fools

Daisy blinked, gazing down at her kits, with bright eyes. They looked so beautiful in their soft fur. Small purring issued from the kits as they snuggled close to her stomach, feeding. She frowned, grooming one of the kits between the ears in an attempt to flatten its fur.

"You look so adorable," she cooed, trailing her tail over the smallest kit.

Poppyfrost purred nearby. "Have you thought of names for them yet?" she asked.

Daisy frowned, releasing her tail from the kit. "I have. But I don't know if they'll be any good."

"What were you think—" the tortoise-shell's queens next words were cut off as Molekit leaped over the tail she had in front of him and Cherrykit to prevent them escaping their nest, and scampered over to the creamy she-cat. Daisy curled her tail around her kits protectively as he stopped a mouse-length from her.

He stared at the small balls of fluff with wide eyes., "Wow!" he gasped out loud, causing Daisy to lower her ears. "They're so small!" He padded closer, sniffing the kits curiously. Daisy tensed. "Will they stay like that forever?"

"Mouse-brain, of course they won't. We were like that too," Cherrykit called as Poppyfrost grabbed her son by the scruff and dragged him back to their nest.

"How do you know?" Molekit demanded.

Cherrykit rolled her eyes. "Because Poppyfrost told us!"

"I don't remember."

"That's because you never listen."

Daisy ignored the rest of the kits argument as she groomed their fur down. They smelled so new and pure "Poppyfrost," she mewed slowly, stopping mid-lick. Said she-cat looked around. "What kind of name do you think will suite this one," she indicated the small black kit with a white paw.

Poppyfrost shrugged. "It's up to you Daisy," she mewed. "You're the mother, after all."

She nodded thoughtfully._ That was true._ "I think I'll name him..." She frowned, thinking.

"Scourgekit," she decided.

There was a sharp intake of breathe. Daisy jumped. Her kits to mewled in surprise from their mother's abrupt movement. Daisy looked up to see Ferncloud staring at her, eyes wide. The warm look she had given Scourgekit earlier was now replaced by utter disgust. When her eyes made contact with the mother she tried to smother her expression for a more neutral look.

"Where... where did you come up with a name like that?" she whispered, avoiding her eyes.

Daisy blinked. What's got ants in her pelt? "It just came to me," she shrugged, looking down to watch her second kit suckling away. It had pure ginger fur that contrasted starkly with his brother's. She rested a tail lightly on his head.

"I think this one will be Jakekit."

Poppyfrost flicked an ear, a small frown on her face. "You sure?"

Daisy narrowed her eyes. "Why not?"

Poppyfrost's blue eyes cringed in confusion. "Jakekit sounds a bit like... a Kittypet name..." she confused.

Daisy's tilted her head. "I've never heard of a Kittypet by the name of Jake before. Have you?"

Her nursery den-mate shook her head. "Well... no. But what is it?"

Daisy opened her jaw, then closed it with a frown. Where had she heard the name before? "I'm not sure," she answered truthfully. But what did it matter if she didn't know where the name came from? Maybe it was an herb Jayfeather mentioned once that Daisy forgot. She'll have to ask him later to see.

With a sigh the creamy she-cat rested her head on her paws, listening to her kits purring contently.

"How about you try a different name," the tortoise-shell suggested after the silence stretched on. She looked to Ferncloud for agreement. The gray she-cat was still staring at Scourgekit with confusion and repulsiveness. As if the small black kit could sense her gaze, he looked in her direction, opening his eyes for the first time.

Ferncloud gasped, fear now evident in her face. Scourgekit's eyes were icy blue. But at the moment the kit was squinting, attempting to get used to its eyes as it saw only blurriness.

Daisy curled her tail protectively around Scourgekit, aware of Ferncloud's sharp green gaze. "I think Jakekit will work out," she defended to Poppyfrost and a chance to take the attention away from her small black kit. The creamy she-cat rested her eyes on the last kit. A light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and a white chest. She stared thoughtfully at her kit for a moment. As if out of no where, she had the perfect name for the little one.

But the problem was the name itself. Like with Jakekit and Scourgekit, it didn't sound like any clan name Daisy's heard of either. And she heard _a lot _of names not only for cats of Thunderclan, but names for the other three clans as well when she shared tongues with friends and relatives.

_But what did it matter if her new name doesn't sound clan-like either? _Daisy frowned. She licked the she-cat between the ears. _Who cares? S_he nuzzled her kit. _Millie proves you don't need a clan name to be a warrior._ Her kits would do fine.

"This one will be Princesskit," she finally decided.

Poppyfrost tilted her head. "That's a... lovely name," she agreed hesitantly. _But you don't like Jakekit or Scourgekit, _Daisy thought acidly. The tortoise-shell shot the gray queen a side-ways look. "Ferncloud?"

Ferncloud stood. "Yes. Nice," she murmured, heading for the exit. "I'll be back."

Daisy furrowed her brows. "Where are you going?"

The gray queen avoided her eyes. But she glanced once more at the small black tom with the white paw before mewing "To see Firestar. He should know what... charming kits you have."

Daisy felt her heart drop. Something wasn't right here. Before she could speak up on her defense for what she felt was accusation, Ferncloud darted outside the nursery.

Poppyfrost blinked. "What's got into her?"

Daisy didn't answer. She tried to forget about her suspicions of Ferncloud. Looking at her kits, it wasn't hard to try. Just watching them as they slept, purred, and suckled made Daisy's heart feel twice as light and her love more then enough to keep them warm eve through the harshest of Leaf-bare. Scourgekit. Jakekit and Princesskit.

She trailed her tail softly over their backs, one by one as meticulous as soft bedding for grumpy elders. "You three will be destined for great things," she mewed proudly. "You three will hold great stars in your paws. But first you'll have to prove you can even deserve such power. In time, you will be able to rise up to combat the three stars-destroyers who believe are the true chosen ones. With powers they have to rule the stars."

Poppyfrost's eyes widened. "Daisy..." she mewed quietly.

But the creamy she-cat didn't hear. She kept on muttering, her eyes glazing over as she spoke. "The chosen three have been mistaken. By both Starclan and themselves. But the true chosen ones have finally come back to prove they have the power to control their lives to stop the previous three before they destroy everything with the power of the stars in their paws. Before they destroy everything that the clans have built so hard for all these years. Before they destroy each other with secrets, lies, and deceits..."

Jayfeather padded in the den, accompanied by Firestar and Ferncloud. Daisy's eyes, still glazed over, widened as the medicine cat came closer. She curled her tail around her kits and hissed. The gray tom paused, confused.

"Stay away!" she hissed. "You and they are not ready for the final outcome yet! Not yet..." she murmured, grooming her kits while keeping an eyes on Jayfeather.

Firestar stepped forward. "Daisy," he mewed, dipping his head. The glance he gave the small black kit did not go unnoticed to the she-cat. She curled her tail once again around him.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

Firestar sat on his haunches in a show to look less threatening. It did nothing to appease the she-cat. "Where did you come up with the name "Scourge" for that kit?"

Daisy narrowed her eyes. "I don't know. It just came to me. Maybe... maybe Starclan sent the name to me," she mewed desperately. For once in her life, Daisy just hoped using Starclan as a reference would be of more help to her at the moment than just faith.

Firestar shook his head, his eyes troubled. He glanced at Jayfeather before mewing, "Did you hear stories about a cat named Scourge by one of our clan mates? Or from... another cat?" he asked tentatively.

Daisy flattened her ears. "No. Why do you ask?"

Firestar didn't answer. He merer dipped his head. "You have a good night," was all he mewed before he disappeared from the nursery, followed closely by Jayfeather. Ferncloud shot another look at Scourgekit before she too settled down to sleep.

There was just enough light for Daisy to see out into the clearing from her perch on the moss nest. Firestar talking quietly with Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovepaw. Every now and then one of them would shoot a look into the nursery.

Daisy curled her stomach around her kits, the prophecy that escaped her lips forgotten. No matter what, she would protect these kits. And Ferncloud, Firestar and any other cat would have to get through her before laying a paw on her little ones!

_Too bad, _ she sighed. _That it was all just a humor for the readers._

Closing her eyes, the creamy she-cat slept peacefully while the writer finished the last sentence of this chapter.

* * *

**My little April Fools Joke without the April. Tell me, which of you actually knew this was a joke chapter? When it was by Daisy's POV, how Thornclaw was completely absent for this chapter, or how the whole scenario just changed from a simple story about a tom magnet to a she-cat giving birth to the "true chosen one's?" Or was the title for this chapter a big giveaway before you even read it?**

**Some of you probably hate me for posting a chapter you thought was the real deal. Sorry, couldn't resist! But you'll be happy to know I'll have the next chapter done tomorrow.**


	21. Special Names

**I don't know what to say except ... agh .**

**I had been distracted today. Before I left I just sent the other chapter without really paying attention, but now, this is the true chapter. I checked it this time.**

**So just enjoy and know that this is not a joke chapter, or a repeat. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Thornclaw felt excitement bubble within his pelt. New cats for Thunderclan!

He followed Berrynose to the entrance of the den. Every other cat in Thunderclan was also excited about the kits coming. Ivypaw was trying to peer over the heads of other warriors, standing just at the tip of her paws. Dovepaw merely stood still, ears pricked and eyes narrowed as she stared through the cats to the nursery.

Mousewhisker and Rosepetal were hopping from paw to paw anxiously.

"So, new siblings to add in the mix, eh?" Thornclaw mewed as he and Berrynose paused outside the nursery by Ferncloud's tail. They wouldn't be allowed inside while the pregnancy occurred.

Berrynose nodded happily. "I'll bet you one of them looks just like me." His face suddenly fell. "But that would mean he wouldn't get a break if he'll have nothing but she-cats chasing after him..."

Thornclaw blinked. "You're conceited."

Silently the two toms watched from just outside the nursery as Jayfeather worked with Ferncloud within to deliver Daisy's kits. She sounded in agony, and more than once Thornclaw flinched when a muffled shriek split the air.

He pricked his ears and looked around, hearing running paw-steps. Cinderheart burst through the entrance, skidding to a halt beside Millie. The she-cat jumped back in surprise, instinctively hissing. A few moments later Brightheart came padding into camp with a bit more grace.

"S-sorry!" the gray she-cat gasped, struggling to breathe as Millie attempted to lower her fur.

Toadstep's whiskers twitched. "Ivypaw had been asking for you."

"Oh, really?" Cinderheart looked around for her apprentice. "I'm sorry, Ivypaw. I've just been busy with—with testing some new battle ideas Firestar's been teaching me for the clan."

Birchfall frowned. "By yourself?" he asked quizzically. "Doesn't these battle strategies normally require more than one cat to practice with?"

The gray she-cat shrugged nonchalantly. She began grooming her fur down. "Just thought of trying it on my own to see how far I could go..."

Thornclaw flicked his ears. Cinderheart's sudden arrival made him think of something. He tapped Berrynose on the shoulder with his tail. "Why did you want to know if I was here for Daisy's pregnancy?" If he remembered clearly, it was only close friends and relatives that were called back to Camp. His relationship with Daisy was just, in a lighter term, just friendly.

Berrynose's eyes widened in surprise. "Aren't you the one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Daisy's been asking for you ever since she felt her kits coming," he mewed, flicking his tail to the nursery. "Aren't... aren't you the father?"

It was Thornclaw's turn to rear back in surprise. "What?"

Berrynose shushed him. "Not so loud!"

"What makes you think—is that what Daisy said?" Thornclaw demanded angrily.

"No!" Berrynose whispered angrily as heads began turning their way. "I just_ thought_ you might be since Daisy's been _asking _for you ever since she felt her kits coming. She didn't say anything about you being the father." He turned away with a huff. "You don't have to over-exaggerate."

Thornclaw felt his fur fluff, but he didn't say anything. Why him? He wondered, staring at the nursery. Why did Daisy want to know if Thornclaw was here while she was giving birth to her kits? Was it not the father the she-cat asked for, so he could see them born to this forest for the first time? Unless...

Thornclaw blinked in surprise.

Of course! Daisy had seen how much of a nanny he's been to Cherrykit and Molekit that she probably wanted Thornclaw to kitty-sit these little hairballs as well!

He frowned as another wail cut through the air. But where was the father in this?

Thornclaw peered at all the toms in camp. So far as he could tell, all of the cats around or close to Daisy's age had mates. Save for Spiderleg and Leafpool... and himself.

He shook that thought away. But Hazeltail tom him she didn't think Daisy was back with Spiderleg. Could that mean the father is someone else? Everyone older than Spiderleg already has as mate—

_Except myself._

—so it has to be someone younger.

His eyes fell on Foxleap. _No... can't see it. Daisy's first litter is older than him!" _That crossed Toadstep out of the list too then.

Thornclaw's thoughts were interrupted when another wail split the air, one with a much higher volume that he felt his fur fluff. Then silence. Berrynose anxiously tried to peer through the nursery entrance without moving, his eyes wide with terror.

Thornclaw waited with bated breathe. Soft mewling could be heard in the nursery. A sigh of purrs escaped the cats around the golden tom like soothing bird songs after a hurricane as the kits continued to mewl.

Ferncloud popped her head out of the nursery. Her eyes were bright as she exclaimed out loud, "A liter of three healthy kits! Two she-cats and a tom!"

Immediately cats began gossiping about the new life in Thunderclan. Some of them wanted to see the kits. But Ferncloud had her tail held, shaking her head crossly. Hazeltail and Rosepetal halted in their tracks.

"Jayfeather said Daisy needs to rest now," she mewed strictly. "You can visit them tomorrow if she's comfortable with the idea. But for now let her rest"

Berrynose sulked. "Can't I see them?" he called as the cats around them parted off. "They are _my _siblings after all."

Ferncloud shook her head as Jayfeather clambered out of the nursery, padding quietly to the medicine cat's den. "When I said everyone, Berrynose, I meant _everyone_."

Berrynose tried arguing again, and again Ferncloud denied his demands. By now Thornclaw had drifted off to the medicine cat's den, half-listening to the creamy tom's losing argument as he tried to convince Ferncloud to let him through.

He stopped just outside the entrance. "Hello?" he called uncertainty.

There was silence for a couple of moments. Then shuffled paw-steps coming his way. "What do you want?" answered an annoyed voice. A gray tabby popped its head out of the nursery. Was he always this grouchy?

Thornclaw hissed softly under his breathe. "I just wanted to know if Briarlight was awake," he whispered, peering past Jayfeather's small frame to look at the pile of brown fur on a moss nest. It was steadily rising and falling in rhythm that suggested she was sleeping. So much for sharing tongues.

Jayfeather flicked his tail. "You can see for yourself that she's not."

Thornclaw nodded. With no other reason to stay except to speak to Jayfeather, which he _really_ did not want, he turned to go.

"Wait"

The golden tom turned back.

Jayfeather blinked. "I know I've been pulling back the expedition time and again, but I think we'll have a chance to try searching for clues in at least a week from now. Thunderclan is not in as much danger as it was a few weeks ago. Firestar may have degenerated the rules around camp by then."

Thornclaw flicked an ear dismissively. "It's already been over a month and not much else has happened," he mewed diplomatically, ignoring Swallowtail's abrupt appearance during his arrival at the Windclan border. "I think it's over and done with."

Jayfeather shook his head. "Can't take that chance. We'll still be going; I'd like to see more closely how or whatever it is triggers a cat's scent like yourself in case it happens to another cat in the future."

Thornclaw nodded without interest. He waved his tail and turned to go.

Jayfeather placed a tail on his shoulder. "One more thing."

He had his eyes down. His tail was flicking side-to-side nervously, as if he was struggling to find something else to say. Or say something he didn't want to say. This fragile look Thornclaw's never seen in the medicine cat before made him interested enough to hold his tongue as he waited.

Jayfeather took a deep breathe and looked up. "I think you should go see Daisy now."

"What?" Thornclaw stared. "But didn't you tell me to avoid her at all costs?"

Jayfeather hissed softly. "Times changed."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I think you should go and see her now."

"Why?"

"Because she's been asking for you ever since her kits were coming."

Thornclaw wordlessly looked at the nursery. Berrynose already told him that. "How come?"

"Y-you'll probably find out soon enough," Jayfeather stuttered before shooing Thornclaw away. "Now leave. Briarlight needs her sleep, and I'm tired enough myself. Delivering kits is not a walk in the forest."

So that was how Thornclaw now found himself standing just outside the nursery, at night, alone, with no one around, listening to Ferncloud as she gossiped with Poppyfrost inside. He had a very good reason for not barging in. The uncomfortable moments he had in the nursery flared briefly in his mind.

For quite a while he had avoided the nursery like Jayfeather told him. And now, after all these weeks, to go back inside felt foreign to him. And he didn't know how to approach it properly.

Thornclaw padded back until he was at least a fox-length from the den. Then he loudly cleared his throat.

Ferncloud popped her head outside. Her face frowned. "What?"

Thornclaw fidgeted. "Um, Jayfeather said Daisy wanted to see me..."

The gray queen blinked in surprise."Stay right there," she commanded before disappearing in the nursery. A few moments later (it felt more like hours to Thornclaw) Ferncloud popped her head back outside and jerked her head within the nursery, stepping aside to allow Thornclaw to come in. He had half-hoped she would make him turn around and leave.

Swallowing a lump that for some reason became lodged in his throat, the golden tom padded uncertainly past Ferncloud and into the nursery. The she-cat followed him closely inside.

Familiar scents of kits, milk and queens hit Thornclaw's nostrils. Memories of his past visits in the nursery flooded his mind temporarily that he almost staggered. Somehow the action felt very familiar to him in this setting.

Thornclaw quickly shook his head. What was wrong with him?

Ferncloud lightly pushed the golden tom. He had just realized he was standing inside the entrance. He padded forward, looking around for the cat that called for him. In no time he found her.

The creamy she-cat lay on one side of the nursery, three kits suckling her stomach. A sleepy purr issued form Daisy's throat as she gazed at the kits. She didn't notice Thornclaw yet.

Thornclaw shuffled forward. Daisy sensed his approach and looked up. When she saw who it was the purr abruptly died in her throat. For a long moment they stared at each other with uncertainty. Neither made a move.

_Something's wrong_. Thornclaw could feel it like a piece of prey dangling in front of him, but it was just out of reach for him to determine what it may be. With a backwards glance to Ferncloud, Thornclaw shuffled another few paw-steps. Still Daisy did nothing but give him that careful look, her tail curling protectively around her kits.

Thornclaw noticed the gesture. _I shouldn't be here._

He backed away. Daisy may have wanted to see him, but that changed now. Giving the creamy she-cat one last look he turned around and headed for the exit. Ferncloud silently stepped aside to let him through without question.

"Uncle Thornclaw!"

_Oh no_. Thornclaw groaned inwardly before he was tackled to the ground by two very familiar kits.

"You finally came to visit us!" Molekit mewed happily.

"We thought you'd _never _come!" Cherrykit agreed.

Thornclaw stood, making the kits roll off him. So intent was he at Daisy and the new kits that Thornclaw had not even noticed Poppyfrost and her kits. He looked at Daisy again before rounding his amber eyes on the kits. Oddly enough for once he had no idea what to say to them.

But they didn't take his silence as dread. They just began playing with his tail that had suddenly skipped back and forth nervously.

"Kits!" Poppyfrost hissed. "Leave Thornclaw alone!"

Cherrykit's eyes widened. "But we haven't seen him forever!" she wailed while Molekit nodded.

Poppyfrost herded her liter with her tail. "You two should be sleeping anyway," she ordered. "You can see Thornclaw again when he feels like it, and maybe if you two didn't always try tackling him every chance you get!"

The kits continued to complain as Poppyfrost settled them in their moss nest. Thornclaw stared at them for a few moments before shifting his gaze back to Daisy. The creamy she-cat was looking down at her kits, pointedly avoiding Thornclaw's gaze.

Thornclaw sighed. Cherrykit and Molekit's intrusion had at least one good aspect in attacking the unguarded tom to the ground: he was now able to think clearly.

He padded forward back to Daisy on sure paws. He was going to ask why she wanted to see him the whole time only to ignore him. And he was going to get the answer now. He was tired, grouchy, stressed out, and couldn't hold off the curiosity that buzzed in his head.

"Daisy?" The she-cat flinched as if Thornclaw struck her. She slowly looked up. "You, um, wanted to see me? he mewed, forcing his tone to be gentle.

The she-cat didn't answer. She looked down at her kits. Thornclaw followed her gaze.

"They're so beautiful," she murmured.

Thornclaw didn't answer.

She looked up. "What do you think?"

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. It was a strange question to ask. But maybe the herbs Jayfeather gave her were making the she-cat feel a bit distant at the moment. He'll play along for now.

He studied the kits more closely for the first time. One had ginger, brown and gray fur with soft white paws and a white chest. The one next to the small kit had a handsome golden brown tabby fur.

_It looks just like Brackenfur,_ Thornclaw thought lightly.

He observed the last kit. A pale gray pelt with some tufts of white fur. He tilted his head. They did look beautiful. Was that all Daisy wanted Thornclaw here for? Another other warrior could do that. Or even Ferncloud and Poppyfrost

He looked at Daisy. "They look lovely."

Daisy blinked. Her face softened considerably after Thornclaw's small comment. She lay her head on her paws, revealing how tired she truly was. The she-cat stayed quiet as she seemed to be battling with something to say. Thornclaw, not knowing what to do just stood there. He looked behind him for Ferncloud to help. But the she-cat was sitting next to Poppyfrost, watching them.

When she saw him looking her way she shook her head to indicate they would not interfere.

_So much for warriors sticking together through thick and thin._

"Thornclaw?"

Said tom looked around. "Yes?"

Daisy bit her lower lip. Hesitantly she placed her tail on the tricolor kit. "Does Smokekit sound like a good name for this one?"

And just like that, Thornclaw was not sure than ever that something was indeed very wrong here.

He slowly shook his head. "I can't answer that for you," he mewed quietly. "This is something you should share with your mate who helped give birth to these kits."

Daisy's eyes hollowed. She twitched an ear. "I don't think he would want to see these kits," she murmured.

Thornclaw was stupefied. "Why? Wouldn't he be proud to have kits? Or did you two— " He paused, then tentatively mewed, "Was this like a repeat with you and Spiderleg?"

Daisy blinked. "Possibly," she mewed quietly. "But, for today, could you help me name these kits? Please?" She hesitantly reached a paw to him, scrapping it over the ground. But in her position laying on the side suckling her kits, the she-cat couldn't go any further. Without thinking Thornclaw dropped his paw forward beside Daisy's.

The she-cat grasped it gratefully. "I'd really appreciate it," she mewed quietly. "But, if...if it makes you uncomfortable..." she suddenly retreated her paw, looking at her kits. "I understand."

Deep inside, Thornclaw groaned. She may not have meant it, but Daisy just used reverse psychology on the tom. The impatience and suspicions he felt coming in the nursery left without him to be replaced by pity and concern. Well, the suspicion was still there at least.

He tentatively licked Daisy between the ears, causing a squeak of surprise form the she-cat. "That's what clan cats are for, right?" he mewed evasively. "To help each other when it's needed."

Daisy closed her eyes in content as Thornclaw lay next to her, subconsciously pressing his pelt with hers. "Thank you."

He nodded distractedly, gazing back down at the kits. They were now in a small circle composed of Thornclaw's and Daisy's bodies "Right, well, most likely the father of these kits will not be there for them when they need him," Thornclaw started without preamble. "So for now, until he comes around trying to kill me, I'll act as a nanny these kits as I was to Poppyfrost's own. That alright with you?"

Daisy looked at him in surprise. "I don't know if you'll be comfortable watching over them," she mewed softly.

Thornclaw tilted his head. "How come?" The creamy she-cat looked at his face, studying him before looking away without a word.

For some moments the two cats just lay there, consciously aware of their pelts pressed together and the kits between them as they now slept beside their mother's stomach. This not only felt completely new to Thornclaw, but very... comforting.

In an attempt to break the silence, he tapped the Tricolored kit on the head, earning a mew of anger from it. "I think Smokekit's a fine name for this one," he agreed.

Daisy hissed quietly, her eyes wide. "Don't hit him on the head like that!" she protested, grooming the Tricolored kit between the ears until he settled down.

Thornclaw flicked an ear. "Spoiling them too much will only make them complain more."

"He's not even a day old!" she hissed defensively. Thornclaw's eyes widened. He had completely forgot how defensive a mother can be over their kits. "And _you_ didn't have two liters of kits before this one, so don't tell me how I should raise these!"

Thornclaw raised his tail in surrender, already regretting his decision to stay. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry." He placed his tail on the Tricolored kit's head again, more gently this time, aware of Daisy watching his every move carefully.

He swallowed nervously under her gaze. "So, Smokekit it is then?"

Daisy's eyes softened. She nodded. And just like that the tension that hung heavy in the air disappeared.

The creamy she-cat raised her tail above the golden brown tabby tom's head, but instead of touch its head like she did with Smokekit's, she held it there. She blinked and looked away.

"... you can name that one."

Thornclaw shook his head. "I don't think I should—"

"Please!"

He quickly placed his tail on the golden brown tabby tom's head. He stared at it for a moment, letting his mind drift."

"... Brackenkit?"

Immediately Daisy looked up and stared at Thornclaw, her eyes narrowed to slits. "Why that name?" she asked quietly. But Thornclaw could hear the seething anger rising underneath that tone.

He shrugged. "Well, it does look a bit like Brackenfur, so I thought—"

"Pick another name."

"But you told me to—"

"I said, 'pick another.'"

"Then why did you—"

"Now!"

"Fine! Alright, just give me a second." he looked at the kit again, thinking.

He looked sideways at the creamy she-cat. "Pricklekit?" _For how prickly you can get if I speak out of line about your precious kits?_

Daisy narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "...yes. I like that name." She stared at the golden brown tabby kit again before shifting her gaze to the very last one. With great care, the creamy she-cat rested a tail on the pale gray one.

For a long while Daisy stared at the kit, and for a long while Thornclaw kept his mouth shut. Daisy's eyes clouded in some for of mysterious grief as she looked on at the little she-cat.

"... Icekit," she finally decided.

A gasp issued from the other side of the nursery, making the golden tom jump. It seemed Ferncloud and Poppyfrost had been listening to his and Daisy's discussion. But Thornclaw didn't have time to feel embarrassed when Ferncloud mewed quietly, "In remembrance to Icecloud?" Her voice held sadness, and quiet gratitude for Daisy to have her daughter's name live on.

Daisy twitched. Avoiding Ferncloud's gaze, she silently nodded, curling her stomach around her kits.

"She had quiet an attitude, and always complained," Daisy murmured. "But she was also caring to Toadstep and Rosepetal when they were still kits, and they looked to her like an older sister..."

Forgetting about Thornclaw, Daisy only payed attention to her kits, grooming them every now and then and just staring at them with such tender love in her eyes that, if any enemy clan cat or fox tried to take her kits, Thornclaw knew she would protect them tooth and claw, whether she knew how to fight or not.

Daisy suddenly seemed to remember Thornclaw was there, pelts still pressed with hers. She moved away from him. "Thank you," she acknowledged. "You can go now."

Thornclaw furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't you want me to stay with you?" he questioned.

The creamy she-cat raised her eyebrows. "I would think you'd want to keep away from me."

"I do," Thornclaw agreed before realizing his mistake. "That's not what I meant! It's just..." _Just what? _He blinked_, _unable to answer that question.

Daisy gently pushed him away with her tail. "Please," she mewed. "You've done more than enough tonight than what I would have expected. Now please leave me alone. I want to rest now." And with that she buried her head in her kits, ignoring the tom.

Thornclaw stared, mouth open in shock. He looked doubtfully at the exit, then at the she-cat. He reached forward, about to lick her on the head and wish her a good-night. Then thought better of it and retreated his tongue. Giving the pile of creamy fur one last look, he padded away, only flicking his tail good night to Poppyfrost and Ferncloud as he went.

* * *

**Okay, now that I got the correct chapter up... I completely forgot what I had typed for the ending message here and... ah well.**

**This was more of a fluffy chapter between Thornclaw and Daisy. And, just review and be happy.**


	22. Making fun of the senior

C**hapter 22**

"Ooof!"

"We win again!" Cherrykit mewed triumphantly while she and her brother jumped up and down on the golden tom. Thornclaw picked himself off the ground again, spilling kits off him.

Icekit, Pricklekit, and Smokekit stared with wide eyes as Thornclaw growled at Poppyfrost's liter. He looked at Daisy's liter, pointing his tail at Molekit and Cherrykit. "Don't try and act like them. It'll only get you into trouble." He mewed before padding away to the fresh-kill pile, his original destination before he was tackled from behind.

"Don't worry about him," he heard Molekit whisper loudly to Daisy's kits. "He always acts grouchy. But he's a really nice."

"Having kit trouble again?"

Thornclaw looked around. Cinderheart staring at him, amusement in her eyes and, something else. Not that he hadn't seen that look before. It was just so casual nowadays that he almost forgot she also was affected by his scent.

He shrugged. "I've told Cherrykit and Molekit time and again that I don't want anything to do with them. But they seem to take my threats for games."

"That's because you never try to carry out your promise," Toadstep pointed out.

"What promise?"

Cinderheart cleared her throat. "How about the time you promised Cherrykit and Molekit you'd take them on a tour to the outside of the hollow if they stopped bugging you?"

"Yeah, but I had a patrol that day—"

"Or the time you promised you'd catch them a squirrel if they left you in peace," Toadstep joined in.

"But I couldn't find a squirrel—"

"Or when you told promised Poppyfrost's liter that you'd teach them a battle move to show Daiy's liter if they didn't keep following you everywhere," Cinderheart continued.

"I forgot, but who doesn't—"

"And—"

"Enough!" Thornclaw hissed, making Cinderheart and Toadstep smirked. "I get it already—and stop laughing at me!"

Toadstep covering his mouth with his tail. "We're not,"

Thornclaw growled. "I should be hanging out with the seniors. You younger versions don't show enough respect to the oldest warriors."

"Spoken like a true Elder," he mewed.

The golden tom opened his mouth in a snarl, "Let's talk about something else instead of me for once, shall we?"

"Like what?"

Thornclaw cast his eyes around camp. There had to be something interesting to talk about except...

His eyes fell on Leafpool. _Bingo._

"Do you think Leafpool will find another mate anytime soon?" he asked conversationally.

Cinderheart's eyes suddenly narrowed to slits. "Why would you want to know?" she asked curiously.

Thornclaw blinked. _What caused the change in her attitude? Jealousy because I mentioned Leafpool? _Thornclaw shook his head. It was hard to believe, but it was true: Cinderheart was jealous of a she-cat that Thornclaw was no where neared interested in having a relationship with. He stared warily at her. This might be fun.

"She's been single for quite a while. Just figured someone would have been interested in her by now."

"And you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Cinderheart mewed quietly, tilting her head to her side.

"Sure," he shrugged, playing along. "She's mature. Not bad looking. Has a great personality once you uncover that mopiness that seems to hang over her head..."

The longer Thornclaw spoke of Leafpool, the more Cinderheart's fur bristled. But the golden tom didn't know when to quit. It was too much fun annoying the she-cat that used to annoy Thornclaw for days on end; it seemed the juicy side of the prey had turned in his favor. Toadstep backed away when Cinderheart's fur was fluffed to twice her size. She glared over at Leafpool's direction. Her blue eyes like ice.

"What's so great about her anyway?" she spat. "It's not like you have a chance with her."

Thornclaw's eyes widened in mock surprise. "And you do?"

"I'm a she-cat!"

"Relax, I know you stand no chance with her either." Cinderheart hissed. Thornclaw flicked an ear, waiting for the berating he knew would come.

But it didn't arrive. In fact, the opposite took effect. Cinderheart's eyes suddenly softened. And for a moment, just a moment, Thornclaw thought he saw wisdom and a different yet familiar gaze behind those eyes. But they returned to Cinderheart's own look as the she-cat struggled to keep her fur flat. Toadstep inched closer to the small group only when he was sure Cinderheart would not explode.

She exhaled, shaking her fur. "Anyway, what's this I hear about you and Daisy?" she mewed curiously, shuffling closer to the tom.

Thornclaw stared. How in Starclan did she do that? One second he was in control of the conversation with her seething in anger. Now she was the calm one in control while Thornclaw felt flustered. He flicked an ear. "I don't know, you tell me," he mewed cautiously.

Toadstep frowned. "Now I know you're just playing the kit."

"And you should know to respect the senior warrior," Thornclaw countered. Cinderheart interrupted.

"There's talk around that you and Daisy are, um, mates," she put in lightly.

The golden tom growled. "We're. Not. Mates!" he hissed. "I just offered to watch over her kits like a nanny for the queens because the father, whoever he may be, is too stupid to help raise the kits himself!"

Toadstep frowned. "You know, after hanging around Poppyfrost's liter, Daisy's kits already look to you like their uncle too."

He covered his tail to hide the purr in his throat. Thornclaw growled.

"You better not go ther—"

"So let me get this straight," Cinderheart interrupted, staring hard at him. "You and Daisy are not mates?"

"No. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"And you're trying to get Leafpool as your mate then?"

"You don't understand sarcasm, do you?"

She shrugged, the stiffness in your shoulders relaxing considerably. "Just checking," she mewed evasively.

"You should ask Daisy," Thornclaw muttered, biting into his vole for the first time. One of the problems with sharing tongues while eating was actually forgetting to eat. "She's pretty much ignored me after that, um, time I helped her name the kits."

Toadstep tilted his head inquisitively, his paws slouched before him. "Why?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't know. She hardly talks to me anymore and just ignores me whenever I bring prey to the queens or visit the kits." He looked at the nursery, his vole forgotten. "The only time she'll actually talk to me is whenever it has anything to do with her kits—and can I help you with something?" the golden tom added sharply to Cinderheart.

The gray she-cat gave him an innocent look, her body snuggled so close to the golden tom that their hips were touching. "What?"

Thornclaw didn't ask. He merely shuffled away from her while Toadstep's whiskers twitched. He gave the black and white tom a crossed look. "Shut it."

"But I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it."

Cinderheart shook her head. "You've got to learn to let go and just enjoy life," she mewed patiently, trailing her paw around the dirt. Thornclaw scowled, causing the gray she-cat to smile. "Stop trying to act tough for everyone and show a little humor; even the kits can't take you seriously."

The golden tom rested his head on his paws moodily. "That's because they're too dense to know the difference between a badger and a tree," Thornclaw muttered defensively.

"You know that makes no sense, right?"

"Shut up, Toadstep."

"Do you always get this grouchy whenever romance related topics are discussed?"

"Yes."

Thornclaw suddenly pricked his ears. Jayfeather had left the medicine cats den and was padding purposely towards him. It was time

"Gotta go," he mewed before leaving his clan-mates and now cold vole. He met Jayfeather halfway, and without a word they padded through the exit outside camp. They've already planned the time and date for this expedition. Briarlight had her herbs in a pile in case she needed them, with Brightheart and Millie watching over her now. The rest of the clan were not in any dilemma that required Jayfeather's skills, and Thornclaw made sure all his duties were done for the day so they could have all the time they needed to do what had to be done.

Jayfeather paused. "Okay," he mewed briskly. "Just retrace your paw-steps, and we'll look for clues if you came across anything that day in Dustpelt's patrol."

"How long do you think this will take?" Thornclaw asked as they padded away from camp.

"Minutes, possibly hours. We might not even find anything today, so we'll have to schedule another time maybe tomorrow or another day."

Thornclaw grimaced. "I shouldn't have asked."

And, true to Jayfeather's words, though Thornclaw had hoped the medicine cat was over-exaggerating, they had been at it for hours. He and Jayfeather inspected every leaf, scented every rock, and even looked up at the trees for anything odd and that didn't go well with the territory. Still Thornclaw had no idea what they were looking for, but Jayfeather insisted that when they found it they'd know.

It probably would have been less stressful and time-consuming if Thornclaw actually had some form of knowledge about herbs.

"Hey, Jayfeather, is this it?"

"No, that plant smells normal."

"What about this?"

"It's thyme. Nothing's wrong with it."

"This one here smells very... tantalizing. Could this be is?"

"It's cat-mint. It's supposed to smell that way."

"Could it be cat-mint that's doing this to me then?"

"If you feel light-headed and have an urge to stand on your fore-paws, we'll see."

Thornclaw sighed, the buttercups he was inspecting fluttering from his exhalation. He bit one of the delicate stems and chewed the plant thoughtfully. More to give his jaw something to do than actually find anything different in the flavor.. He padded over to Jayfeather as medicine cat sniffed a mossy rock.

_This is hopeless,_ he thought, watching as Jayfeather pricked his ears up a tree, a bird singing. _We're going no where with this. And while we're here looking for clues that may not exist, I'm missing out on all the good prey!_

He scratched behind his ears with a hind-leg. "Hey Jayfeather, you want to stop now and just head back to camp?" asked the tom hopefully. The medicine cat looked around, listening. "We could start again tomorrow maybe." _Or never._

"No!"

"But we've been at this for hours!"

Jayfeather snorted. "For a warrior, you don't act like one."

Thornclaw stared._ You little mousedung of a medicine cat! If you were a warrior I'd—_

"Looking at plants and rocks is not something a warrior does daily," Thornclaw murmured through gritted teeth. "This is medicine cat stuff! We fight and hunt, this is looking at plants!"

"So that would mean this shouldn't be a problem for a warrior like you."

"But it's boring!"

"Now who's acting like the kit?"

Thornclaw bared his teeth. But for a blind cat the intimidation technique was declared null void. So instead he settled spitting angrily before looking at more rocks.

Five minutes later Thornclaw couldn't even tell the different between a rock and a bush because his eyes were so tired from boredom.

He suddenly pricked his ears. A soft rustling between two bramble bushes about a fox-length behind them. Someone was spying on them.

He sneaked a look over at Jayfeather. The medicine cat had his head bent over another rock—or was it the same one?—sniffing at the moss. His ears were also directed to the sound of the bush. Thornclaw stood on leveled paws, then crept silently around the bush. Whoever it was didn't notice his meticulous moments, as the mysterious stranger continued rustling every so quietly to the small clearing Thornclaw had been with Jayfeather moments before.

Thornclaw listened, his ears strained. But he could only hear one set of paws. Good. He bunched his muscles on his hind-legs, and waited. But he didn't have to wait long.

Another shake.

He released the tension behind his legs, shooting at the brambles that had been shaking just a moment ago. He slammed into a body of what felt like a cat. The stranger hissed in surprise. They tumbled paws of tail about a fox-length until Thornclaw was able to stop the ride. He forced himself on top of the cat, pushing down on the prisoner with both his fore-paws.

The cat looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

Thornclaw stared.

"Hazeltail?"

The she-cat smiled sheepishly up at the tom that still had her on the ground. "Um, hey Thornclaw."

The golden tom shook his head disbelievingly. "What are you doing here?"

Hazeltail avoided his gaze. "Oh, I was just, um, hunting..."

"But I didn't see prey."

The gray and white she-cat shrugged. "It ran off because you, um, startled me?"

"More like spying."

Both warriors jumped as Jayfeather stuck his head through a bushel of leaves. Thornclaw just realized that he had Hazeltail on the ground, her legs spread open with his lower region brushing hers. He blinked, embarrassed. The she-cat also noticed the same thing, for she was now giving Thornclaw a sly look, her hips wiggling slightly. He quickly backed away.

_Thank Starclan Jayfeather couldn't see that!_

Thornclaw began grooming his pelt to cover his embarrassment. "Why were you spying on us?" he demanded between licks.

Hazeltail shot Jayfeather a disappointed look before standing. "I told you, I was hunting—"

"Save it," Jayfeather mewed. "We already heard."

He jerked his head Thornclaw's way. "Let's go. We still have work to do." He directed his eyes to Hazeltail. "If what you say is true, then we'll leave you alone now." Hazeltail opened her mouth to protest, but Jayfeather continued, "Hunting alone is more successful than near two cats collecting herbs, right?"

Hazeltail left her mouth hanging. Glaring at Jayfeather, she closed it and mewed, "Yeah, I guess." She gave Thornclaw one more look before padding away, back in the direction of camp.

Thornclaw stared after her until she disappeared. _If finding whatever it is that's causing this scent and curing more so there'd be no more stalking she-cats, so be it,_ he thought exhaustively.

* * *

**This one's more of a comical type of chapter. I'll still have Thornclaw associating with the "fatherless" kits in the next chapter, as they didn't even have any speaking roles here. But i wanted to take the focus off them for a moment to show how Thornclaw's being treated by some of her peers in camp. Don't know if I got it right, but it was still fun to type.**


	23. Bobstones

**Chapter 23**

"Um, Hello?"

"Oh, Thornclaw!"

Thornclaw padded awkwardly in the nursery. This morning the den was filled with the snoozing of queens and squealing of kits as they played together. The den practically pulsed with happiness; yet he felt none of it himself. He waved his tail tentatively. "Hey Daisy."

The creamy she-cat dipped her head, though her eyes looked distant. "Jayfeather doesn't need you to pick herbs today?"

"You could say," he mewed evasively. It was more along the lines that he and Jayfeather halted in their search. They had carefully gone through everything on the path from Thunderclan to the borders Thornclaw could remember taking with Dustpelt's patrol. They could not find one single clue, whatever it may be. So until then, Jayfeather had maintained their search would lead nowhere without more clues.

Which Thornclaw was very grateful for.

"I'm glad you came," Daisy mewed, interrupting his thoughts. "They're playing with Poppyfrost's liter at the moment. Kits!" she called. Smokekit, Pricklekit and Icekit looked around from their play with Molekit and Cherrykit. "Thornclaw's here!"

They scampered excitedly to the golden tom. Fast little hairballs. He looked down as they stopped in front of him, looking up at him with their wide eyes.

Daisy stopped behind them. "Remember, don't be out with them too long," she mewed, still avoiding his eyes. "They'll need to eat and rest when they get back."

Thornclaw flicked an ear. "Yeah, I know. Come on guys." He directed them out of the nursery with his tail.

"Daisy followed after them. "Remember to closely watch over them. Pricklekit keeps trying to climb everything that has paw-holds."

"Got it."

"And Icekit has been sneezing a bit lately. If she keeps sneezing take her to Jayfeather."

"Okay."

"And Smokekit may try to pick on them. Just give him a light cuff on the head and he'll stop."

"Sure."

"Not too hard though! He's still only a kit and—

"Daisy!" Thornclaw rested a tail on her shoulder. She flinched from his touch. "Breathe."

The she-cat shut her jaws. She stared after her kits as they padded on stumpy legs to the apprentice's den, looking at anywhere but the golden tom. "I just worry about them."

_I figured as much_. "I understand," Thornclaw mewed exasperatedly. "But you have nothing to worry about. I can handle it." He waved his tail around camp. "And if I have trouble, I'll ask another cat to help me. You just relax and have a kit-free happy time, alright?"

He licked the she-cat between the ears to ease her troubles. Daisy jumped and backed away.

Thornclaw frowned. What was wrong with her? Didn't she understand the concept of comfort? "H-have fun." Thornclaw nodded, padding away. "And remember to bring them back—"

"Daisy!" Thornclaw mewed irritably.

"Sorry!"

**((_endpage_))**

"Okay." Thornclaw flopped on the ground, gathering Daisy's kits before him. They looked up, waiting. Already Thornclaw was beginning to like them. They weren't trying to tackle him to the ground or squeal their little voices.

But they weren't really doing anything else either.

They just looked around camp or up at the warrior, uncertainty on their faces. It was then Thornclaw realized they hardly knew anything about Thunderclan with their own eyes; he had mostly just tried wasting time with them through made-up games to distract them. But, now that he looked back, maybe he should have taken them on a tour around camp and introduction them to the clan-mates.

He coughed. "So, tell me about yourselves." _Though there can't be much to tell if you live in the nursery._

Pricklekit pointed at Berrynose and Poppyfrost. They were sharing tongues together outside the nursery while Molekit and Cherrykit played beside them. "How come we don't have a dad too?"

"Ah... hey, look at this!" Thornclaw lifted a pebble off the ground before him and presented it to the kits.

"A rock?" Icekit sniffed the pebble curiously. "What about it?"

"We use these pebbles as part of a game we clan cats play whenever we have time," Thornclaw explained. "Here, let me show you the game circle." He guided the kits over to a side of the clan where an engraved circle was made on the ground. A few passerby mewed their greetings to the kits before moving on.

Leafpool, who was passing by, stole a look at the kits. Her usually distant eyes brightened for a moment. "Hello," she mewed politely.

"Who are you?" Smokekit asked.

"I'm Leafpool, Thunderclan's medic—" she blinked. "... um, warrior." Her tail drooped.

Thornclaw flicked an ear. Even after all these moons she still confused her position between a warrior and medicine cat? _Jeez, just get over it._

Icekit sneezed. Wiping her nose, she tilted her head. "Why are you sad?"

Leafpool purred, but it was forced. "I'm not sad. Just tired."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"How come?" Pricklekit joined.

"Kits," Thornclaw mewed sharply. "Leave Leafpool alone. Sorry about that," he mewed to the tabby she-cat as he dragged them away.

She shrugged, eyes still tired. "They're just kits. Well, have fun." With a wave she padded off.

"Leafpool!" Icekit called. The she-cat turned. Thornclaw struggled to cover the kit's mouth, but not before she mewed, "Do you want to play with us?"

The she-cat hesitated, staring at the kits uncertainty. She shifted her eyes to the ground. "I don't think I should..."

"How come?"

"Kits!"

Leafpool raised a tail. "No, it's okay, Thornclaw." She smiled at Daisy's liter. "Maybe I'll play just one game with you."

Thornclaw sulked; he wanted to spend time with the kits alone to show he was capable of doing it himself! But he didn't complain as the two warriors and kits sat in a half circle within the game circle. "Okay," he started. "Before we begin, we'll need another cat to be coach for us—"

"I'll do it!"

Thornclaw jumped. "Oh, hello Hazeltail," he mewed warily as a small gray and white she-cat squeezed between him and Leafpool.

She smiled at him, snuggling a bit closer to the tom. Thornclaw backed away from her. Leafpool raised her eyebrows. "Teaching the kits how to place Bobstones, I see," Hazeltail mewed conversationally.

"Yeah," was all the golden tom could think to reply.

She smiled down at her half-siblings, ignoring Leafpool. "How are you three?"

Thornclaw shook his head as he began setting up the game, placing Leafpool on the other side with Hazeltail in the middle, and Thornclaw across the tabby she-cat. The kits sat just outside the game circle to get more room.

"Okay, now pay attention," Thornclaw called to the kits. "First off, I take any pebble that I find on The Pile." he indicated with a sweep of his tail a small pile of pebbles and rocks next to him."

He grabbed a small black pebble. "First the other player covers their eyes." Thornclaw stared pointedly at Leafpool. The she-cat hid her eyes from everyone with her tail. "Right, then I hide this pebble from the other player, so they won't be able to see it," he covered the rock with his paw flat on the ground. "Then the other player,"—he indicated Leafpool— "tries to guess the color and shape of the pebble."

He unsheathed three claws in front of the kits. "The player," he indicated Leafpool again. "Only has three guesses to determine my pebble's color, and another three to determine its shape and details."

"What do you mean, 'details'?" Smokekit blinked inquisitively.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm talking," Thornclaw mewed. He held up the pebble in front of the kits. "See the groves on one side? And other other side, the flat end?"

The kits nodded.

"Those details. Guessing the color is easier, but to try to figure out the details is much harder. Now if she guesses right, I owe her a mouse tail." He looked around. "... which, I don't have at the moment. But you get the idea. "And if she loses, she owes me a mouse tail."

"How come you use mouse tails?" Icekit asked curiously, sneezing again.

"They determine the status of a player."

Pricklekit tilted his head to the side. "But couldn't a warrior just kill a lot of mice and take the tails?" he mewed. "Then that would mean a lot of you would have mouse tails!"

Thornclaw stared at them for a moment. For such small kits, they were pretty mousedung smart. "That's true, but it's not how many mouse tails we have in our stock, but how many we won in the game," Thornclaw explained. "If I lose against, say, Leafpool, I have to rub my scent on the mouse tail, then she does the same thing as proof that she won the prize fair and square.

"She could have all the mouse tails in the forest while I have only five. But if all five mouse tails have the scent of my own and the defeated player, while out of her whole pile only two of the tails hold different scents, it means I hold higher status in the game than her, because it shows I've won more games that Leafpool."

He scratched his head with his tail. "I think Mousewhisker holds the record at the moment with twenty five mouse tails out of everyone in camp. Ironic how the champion and prizes both have "mouse" in their name..." He shook he head.

"So," Thornclaw nodded, satisfied. "Any questions?"

"I'm tired," Smokekit wailed.

"What? You just sat there." Thornclaw stuttered. "How can you be tired already?"

"They are only kits," Leafpool pointed out quietly. "Their bodies are not used to staying out this long yet."

"Well, if you're tired Smokekit, then go back with Daisy." Thornclaw waved his tail. "Go on. Shoo."

"I'm hungry," Pricklekit suddenly mewed.

"Me too," Icekit chimed in.

"You guys are such whiners!" Thornclaw raised his paws in the air. "Fine. Go back to your mother, I don't care." Hazeltail suddenly cuffed him over the head. "Hey!"

"Leave them alone," she mewed sharply.

"I didn't even do anything!"

"Except act like a whiner yourself in front of them."

"How was I whining?"

The she-cat cuffed him again. "You tell me."

"Okay, now I know your just making up these—oof!" Hazeltail knocked the wind off the golden tom as she head-butted him in the stomach.

Leafpool sighed, pushing the kits further away from the game circle as Thornclaw and Hazeltail scuffled in the middle of the circle, knocking over the The Pile and spreading pebbles everywhere. Together the she-cat and kits stared as the warriors fought, growling and snarling with sheathed claws. She quickly raised a tail and bat away the small rocks that almost hit the kits.

"Come on," she mewed, taking the kits away from the growling warriors. "Lets get you three back to Daisy."

"But what about Thornclaw?" Pricklekit asked, looking back at the golden tom.

Leafpool also turned. He was currently shoving Hazeltail's face on the ground while the she-cat batted him angrily in the face. "I think he'll be busy for a while." She shook her head. "And I'll have to warn the queens about his attitude."

She herded the kits to the nursery. "It's not healthy to act that way in front of you three." Icekit sneezed again. "And I should take you to see Jayfeather about that sneezing."

* * *

**I call Hazeltail's actions "flirt-fight." Messing with Thornclaw until he got angry enough to fight back. They say when two people fight, they really care about each other =3 *crosses out corny quote."**

**I wanted to take the focus off Thornclaw for this chapter and introduce some new characters for this story that hardly had any story-time here at all. Leafpool's one of them, and a few other characters in the future that'll also have some story-time as well. **

**And I admit, this chapter was very difficult to type. It's at least twice as short as the others, but it took me about five days to complete. Mainly because I didn't know how to have Thornclaw interact with kits; it was a real challenge, but it was fun. R&R for this one would be nice. Thank you.**


	24. Answers to old questions

I've never replied to comments before because, honestly, I didn't know how to reply to them a lot. But now I'll try it again:

**Gizoid: the reason Icecloud's death was not as wild is because for some reason, these clan cats get over someone's death after only about a month. When Sol escaped, everyone still thought he was the killer, but the crowd of frightened cats soon died down over about a week and they went back to acting like a natural clan and forgetting about Ashfur's killer.**

**The story may seem like its going no where, but it's all been carefully planned. It is a bit long to actually get to a dramatic scene, but it'll all add up. I hope**

**This is actually the longest running story I've made my entire life. Every other story I normally lose interest in overtime. Still surprised I have motivation to continue this one ^^"**

**Everyone else: Now it's ThornXLeaf? Huh 0_0"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

_I'm sorry._

Thornclaw leaped back in shock. He was standing in a field of white. Falling snow flakes rained down on the tom's shoulders. But he couldn't do anything about it, there was no where to hide from the snow. Everywhere around he wouldn't be able to find a horizon even if he tried.

No, he thought. Not this again! Do I have to relieve that dream again?

But he felt his mind go blank when he saw that this was not the same dream. It was similar in almost every way, except it also felt different. When he turned his head, his thought blanked as he gazed at the thing before him.

Blue eyes. That's all he could see on the cat before him. The rest of it's figure was covered in shadow that he couldn't tell if the pelt was any color or tone. It's body looked like solid smoke that looked as if it would to disappear, only to solidify a moment later. The whole process left Thornclaw with a distorted looking cat that he couldn't even tell if it was a tom or she-cat.

But the eyes. No matter how strange the body looked, the eyes never wavered. They were as sharp as anything else around the cat in shadows. Clearer than anything else in this distorted forest. And they were filled with such sadness he wondered if it was possible for a cat to feel that way.

_Who are you?_ Thornclaw asked.

The blue eyes blinked. When they opened again, the sad and guilty look vanished. To be replaced by pure hatred. The eyes narrowed to slits, focusing on Thornclaw as if it wanted to tear him to pieces. He hastily took a step back.

_You don't deserve it!_

_Deserve what?_ Thornclaw narrowed his eyes to see the shadowy cat better. It didn't make a difference; it still looked like distorted smoke.

_You never did! What made you different than I? Than everyone else?_

Thornclaw felt the fur on his neck lift. Even it's voice sounded distorted, echoing around them and rebounding off the strange looking trees wreathed in mist.

Wait, trees? Thornclaw looked around them. Just a moment ago it was filled with snow!

It was then he realized the eyes were not even looking at him. The pair of blue orbs were staring at something else past him. He looked around.

And almost cried out in surprise when he saw Icecloud. It's been so long he almost forgot about her. What kind of dream was this?

Icecloud's form didn't look solid. Thornclaw could see right through her to the other side of the shady forest. But she was more sharper looking than the shadow with blue eyes behind him. The white she-cat was not paying any attention to Thornclaw or the shadowy figure. Or, she wasn't at first.

Icecloud suddenly turned, looking around.

_Hello?_ She called, her echoing voice soft in comparison to the hateful tone of the other cat. _Who's there?_

_Just me. _

The cat in shadows was now standing beside Icecloud. Thornclaw blinked in surprise and looked behind him, where the nameless cat had been standing just a moment ago. How did it appear in front of him like that so fast?

As the cat in shadows spoke, it's voice sounded much friendlier without the seething anger. _I was bored, so I decided to just stretch my legs a bit while I waited. Sorry if I surprised you._

_Oh, it's no big deal. But why dd you want me to leave camp?_

The nameless cat shrugged. _I kind of forgot, _it mewed apologetically. _Sorry if I wasted your time._

_No, no. It's, um, fine, _ Icecloud mewed, tilting her head quizzically to the side. _I just left the den to make dirt._

_Anyway, what are your plans for tomorrow?_

Why wasn't Icecloud defending herself? Thornclaw wondered. The cat in shadows didn't look friendly at all, and didn't look like anyone he's seen before. But she wasn't showing claws or defense of any kind! Just sitting there talking with the cat as if they knew each other.

Thornclaw blinked. He stared at Icecloud. Then he shifted his eyes to the shadowy cat. As they continued gossiping together, realization tugged in his head.

Could they possibly know each other?

_Well, I should get back to camp,_ Icecloud was meowing. Thornclaw pricked his ears. _Gotta get up early for a patrol. _

_You do that._

Icecloud stood. She padded in the direction of camp. But the she paused and looked around when the nameless cat didn't move from its spot. _ Aren't you coming too?_

Thornclaw leaned his head forward.

The cat in shadows hesitated. _I... would like to enjoy some fresh air on my own first before I retire._

_Okay, but you be careful._

_I will._

With a nod, Icecloud turned to go. When her back now to the nameless cat, its friendly blue eyes suddenly narrowed to slits. Thornclaw had a feeling that he saw this before. But where?

The shadowy cat quickly tackled Icecloud from behind, jaws already at her throat. Now Thornclaw remembered.

Snow. Dark figure. Blue eyes. Blood everywhere as he was bitten in the throat.

Thornclaw ran at the cat in shadows in an attempt to throw it off the now struggling Icecloud. But his paws went right through it. He gasped in shock. His paws felt as if they had been plunged into freezing Leaf-bare water.

He ignored the cold and tried again grabbing the shadowy cat. But again his paws went right through, and again he felt them numb with cold. When he turned around for another useless go, it was already over. Icecloud lay on the ground, her body still.

The cat in shadows kept its jaws around her throat, shaking it a few more times just in case the she-cat had any more life left in it. Then it stood, breathing heavily and quickly looking around. The blood on its jaws as clear on its body as its blue eyes.

Thornclaw screeched and lunged at the shadowy figure. He should have know it wouldn't have done any good. But he was barely thinking; all that blazed through his mind was to sink his own teeth in the cat's throat. But it was only a fantasy as he ran right through it again, his face hitting dirt and grass. He shook the debris away and stood, hissing.

But the shadowy figure ignored him. It was crouched beside Icecloud's dead body, looking around, ears flat on his head. As if looking out to make sure no one saw what it did. After checking that the coast was clear, it grabbed Icecloud by her scruff and began dragging her away.

Thornclaw growled, but knew by now it was no good. Attacking it would just freeze his paws; not very helpful. Desperately he tried to grab Icecloud instead. If he could at least pull her away, that would count for something, right? But his paws couldn't even touch her body either.

Thornclaw pounded his paws on the ground in frustration and despair. Here he was, watching what was possibly the murder of Icecloud, and he couldn't even tell who it was that did it or stop it in any way!

At one point the shadowy figure was able to drag Icecloud behind a tree. With a sigh of exhaustion, it dropped her body unceremoniously before it. Then looked around again, making sure no one was watching.

_But I am._ Thornclaw stared hard at the shadowy cat. _I may not know who you are now. But when I do, you're going to receive the same punishment Icecloud had._

At one point, the blue eyes met Thornclaw's. The anger and alert in the orbs immediately disappeared to be replaced by a troubled and melancholy look. _I'm so sorry._

_What?_ Thornclaw stared at the cat in surprise. It was sorry for what it did? That didn't make any sense! _Sorry?_ he growled. _If you're so sorry_, t_hen why did you do it?_

The eyes wavered. They looked down at Icecloud; Thornclaw could barely see the white she-cat's body because of the mist that covered her. The nameless cat lifted it's shadowy smoky tail above the dead she-cat. Thornclaw tensed.

The tail lowered, and began stroking the white she-cat's head. Back and forth it would go, as if it had all the time in the world. Compared to Icecloud's pure white fur to the cat in shadow's own distorted look, Thornclaw felt he was watching something arcane yet horrific.

_I'm sorry_, it mewed softly at Icecloud's still form. _I promise that I'll never do it again. _It looked up, to stare at something past the upper branches of the trees. _Please, if you're watching now, forgive me._

Thornclaw yowled. He lounged at the shadowy cat. This time his claws met flesh. The cat yowled in pain and anger, digging its own claws in the golden tom's.

"Stop it."

"No!"

"Stop kicking!"

"I won't until you tell me why!"

"Why what?"

Thornclaw opened his eyes. He wasn't in a strange dark forest surrounded by mist anymore. He was in the warrior's den, kicking a very angry Dustpelt. From what little Thornclaw could see in the warrior's den by the moonlight slanting through small niches on the ceiling, bits of torn moss and feathers covered the brown tabby from ear to tail-tip. He spat out a mouthful of feathers, his face livid.

"Awake now?" he growled.

Thornclaw didn't answer. He was panting, as if he'd run from here to the Moonpool and back. He looked around, expecting to see the piercing blue eyes even in the darkness. But there was none. He gulped in fresh air, relishing the frigid air that came with it.

"Sorry Dustpelt," he mewed shakily. "Bad dream."

Thornclaw couldn't see Dustpelt's expression, but the snort was obvious. "So I see," he mumbled before slumping back on his nest, back turned to the golden tom.

Thornclaw rested his head on his paws. He took a couple of deep breathes to steady his heart rate. He was not a young warrior anymore. And he was beginning to doubt as the seconds ticked by in the waking realm that what he had dreamed was not just a nightmare or images created by his subconscious.

Had Starclan sent him a premonition? He mused at the idea. It seemed like a good enough hypothesis to him than anything else. But if so, what was the conclusion? If they were sending him a dream about the killer, why so vague about the killer's appearance? Or send it to Jayfeather; after all, they should be sending all the omens of problems of the clan to the medicine cat; that's what they're here for.

With a growl the golden tom covered his face with his paws. If it was a sign from Starclan, which he still was not sure of, it wasn't a very good one. It would have been much easier if they just showed him who was the cat in his dreams instead of taunt him with brief historical moments and a smoke-covered disguise.

Then again, he never had a dream sent to him by Starclan before. Why dispute about it now? They probably could only send dreams as fragments to a puzzle.

Thornclaw rubbed his head. This was giving him a headache. "This stuff's for medicine cats," he grumbled.

**((_endpage_))**

"And then what happened?" Jayfeather mewed.

"Nothing. The minute I tried tackling the cat again, I woke up" Thornclaw shrugged. He stared at the bramble bush before him without really seeing it. "It wasn't a very detailed dream."

The duo were currently in Thunderclan's forest, looking for more clues about the golden tom's scent. This time they were following a new trail, one that Thornclaw had led with Graystripe and Millie a few days before Dustpelt's patrol. He had suggested to the medicine cat, when they found nothing at all from Thunderclan to the borders, that something might have happened to him before his duty to Dustpelt.

There was no proof that he may be right, but it was worth a shot. Jayfeather had agreed, and that was how they now found themselves following the trail Thornclaw tried to dig out of his stale memory of the hunting patrol he had taken with Millie and Graystripe.

Although it was more difficult searching for clues because Thornclaw had been re-counting to Jayfeather about the dream he had just last night, and the first dream the night Icecloud had been murdered. Jayfeather, for once, had given his full attention to the golden tom when he told him these dreams may be from Starclan.

Thornclaw was confident a medicine cat would be able to break up the components in his dream and find a solution better than him. After all, they must have riddles like this often from Starclan, right?

Jayfeather stopped beside a tree and stared at Thornclaw, narrowing his eyes. The golden tom tilted his head as he waited. They were in a small clearing with dead red, yellow and orange leaves splayed everywhere before them. The trees above them bare of anything to reveal even the small branches in the uppermost region. A bit of a draft blew by them, stirring the leaves about their paws.

"Strange dream," he finally mewed, looking away.

"And?" Thornclaw waved his tail.

"And what?"

"Details! I need details!" he tapped the ground impatiently with his tail. "I already know it's a strange dream. But is it a dream from Starclan?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "I think so." For a cat that just heard a story about a dream from Starclan, he didn't sound very excited. But, Thornclaw figured, he probably had hundreds of dreams from them before himself. "They must have given you the dream, otherwise you wouldn't be this way."

"But why me?" Thornclaw mewed sullenly. He picked a rock off the ground and dropped it beside a small hill, watching it tumble down to the bottom. "Why did Starclan send me, of all cats, this dream?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "I can't answer that for you. Except to say Starclan has their reasons."

"Well, it's not a very good reason if they don't say why," the warrior grumbled. The familiar pang he felt watching Icecloud's body again shook the tom. He did't want another dream like that again. It was too much to see Icecloud dead. But for him to see how it happened was more than he could stand. He felt his sanity would be at stake if he had to go through the dream again."

"You okay?"

Thornclaw jumped. He had just been standing still while the medicine cat observed him. "Yeah... I'm alright."

Jayfeather blinked. "I know it's hard to relieve the events," he mewed quietly. "But if it will help us in any way, we can't deny the help Starclan gives us."

Thornclaw turned away. "I'd be more helpful if they just told us who the killer was instead of give me a stupid cat in shadows." He shook his head to clear it. "Anyway," he mewed briskly, turning back to the gray tabby. "What do you think about this killer?"

"Well..." Jayfeather mewed thoughtfually. "I think the cat that murdered Icecloud had blue eyes."

"Tell me something I don't know," Thornclaw growled.

Jayfeather ignored the sarcastic tone.

"You said she knew who was the cat that attacked her," the medicine cat looked off into space. "A cat with blue eyes, who Icecloud knew formally..." When he looked back at the warrior, Thornclaw could see that he looked worried. But a second later he shifted his face to one of indifference.

He observed Thornclaw for a few moments, pricking his ears and narrowing his eyes. Then he blinked. "I think you can be trusted," he mewed thoughtfully.

Thornclaw sat up straighter. Trust? About what? He didn't say a word but waited, lest he angered the medicine cat and they get into a shouting match. He could do that later if he felt like it.

"You see," Jayfeather began. "The patrol Firestar scent to look for clues the Icecloud was killed had—" He paused. His nostrils twitched a few times. "Wait..." Without a word the medicine cat raised his head and, sniffing furiously, padded past the golden tom and to the lake.

A light breeze was swaying from the lake's direction. Whatever it was Jayfeather scented, it was thanks to the wind coming their way. Thornclaw felt a bit stung the medicine cat ignored him, but shrugged and followed the gray tabby. They were near the lake when Jayfeather stopped beside a sweet-smelling bush. He took a few cautious steps toward the bush a sniffed a few times before retreating again.

Thornclaw furrowed his eyebrows. "Jayfeather, what are you—hey!" He backed away when the medicine cat sniffed his fur. But the gray tabby pulled him back with his tail, sniffing his foreleg.

"I think," he mewed between sniffs, and ignoring the golden tom's protests. "That I found the culprit." He let go of his paw and looked back at the bush. "Look or smells familiar to you?"

Did it? The warrior padded curiously to the bush to get a better sniff. He didn't take three paw-steps when he felt the medicine cat clamp his mouth over his tail. Thornclaw screeched in pain.

"Ow!" He ripped his tail out of the medicine cat's jaws. He blew tenderly at the tip, shooting the medicine deathly glares. "What' did you do that for?"

"If you rub yourself on that bush get close to the leaves, you might make it worse!" he hissed in alarm. "Stay away. That bush might be the cause of your scent."

* * *

**Oh look, it might be the bush that had been causing Thornclaw's life a living nightmare since chapter 2. The clues about the bush was inserted discreetly since chapter 1, and from then on Thornclaw's managed to attract she-cats that were never attracted to him before. But why was it only him that was affected? Again, there are further clues in the first chapter.**

**I shouldn't be saying anything of that, but I just can't help it. We're getting closer to the chapters I had planned for some time and have been dying to get to ^.^**

**The chapters will get a bit more serious and complicated for the tom from here on out =3**

**And we've been given a clue since Icecloud's first murder, that the killer has blue eyes. And it's a cat Icecloud knows. That rules out every cat with amber or green eyes that might be the culprit. *crosses out Breezepelt***


	25. Skeptic

**Chapter 25 (edited)**

Thornclaw's eyes widened. He immediately jumped further away from the bush that he now treated like a fox. Though after all the trouble it caused him, he considered this leafy plant even more dangerous. "You're telling me this," he eyed the bush, it's sweet-smelling odor and light green leaves with purple veins. "Is the cause of all my problems?"

Jayfeather nodded grimly. "I think so." _Real helpful there._

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just told you now!"

"Yeah, just. I might have accidentally rubbed that stuff on me by now."

"Either way," Jayfeather mewed irritably, "This is what's causing your scent to go crazy."

"..."

Thornclaw stared doubtfully at the bush. "You sure?" he mewed, padding around the plant while keeping a reasonable distance. "I'm not saying you're wrong, but if this is the bush, how come no one else has been infected as well?" He felt a wetness on his paws and looked down. He had trotted on a damp used-to-be puddle of earth. Making a face, he stepped back, gingerly flicking his paws to dry them. "Everyone else probably rubbed by this bush at least a few times in their lives. This place isn't exactly comfortable enough to move around without snagging on a bramble or two."

He waved his tail around them to prove his point. Bramble bushes covered many close quarters. Though it was moot point. Trying to give tail gestures to a blind cat could be frusterating.

Even so, feeling what Thornclaw meant proved just as effective. Jayfeather himself was brushing against a bramble bush while Thornclaw had to skirt around another, though not without leaving behind a few loose strands of hair. "It'd be hard not to scrape your pelt on a stray branch or trot through a bush to get through this area. And besides, this is quite a common place for hunting. It's why I picked it out with Graystripe and Millie."

Jayfeather shook his head. "Then there was possibly a buffer between you and the bush."

"What?"

"Just rubbing on the stuff may not have been the only cause," he mewed, sniffing the air. "And it doesn't smell like any herb I've used before, so I doubt Leafpool's picked them before either. It's safe to say no one's eaten them before..." He began padding around it, like Thornclaw, keeping a distance. "You must have done something before or afterwards that triggered the scent to activate."

He looked the golden tom in the eye. It felt a bit creepy that a blind cat could know where Thornclaw was standing. Though he could probably smell the tom, it was how he gazed at him. Not looking at his forepaw, or tail that was scrapping the ground, or even his ear. But straight into his eyes, as if he could see him through something more than visual. "Did you eat this stuff?"

"Um..." Thornclaw blinked. "I think so. I had been chasing a finch right under." He waved his tail at the damp earth. "And fell on this puddle. It used to be filled with water then." He backed away as Jayfeather sniffed the damp earth.

"Then it must be—"

"Hello?"

Both cats wheeled around. Cinderheart was standing behind them, a squirrel in her jaws. She placed her prey carefully on the ground before giving the medicine cat and golden warrior a curious stare. "What are you guys doing?"

Thornclaw couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw the she-cat flick her eyes to the sweet-smelling bush and Jayfeather before looking back at Thornclaw. He tilted his head, staring at her eyes.

They were blue.

Jayfeather flicked an ear. "Herb hunting," he mewed shortly.

"Didn't sound like it."

"How would you know?" He shot back. "You're not the medicine cat, are you?"

Cinderheart blinked in surprise. She looked to Thornclaw, who was silent, and back to the medicine cat. She sniffed angrily and, grabbing her squirrel, left the toms, her tail high in the air. She shot one more suspicious look at the toms before the bushes covered her completely. Thornclaw had to be truthful with himself and say he was happy he was seeing the back of the she-cat. He didn't want to be anywhere near her for now.

He stared at Jayfeather. "Why do you always have to barb your tongue at other cats?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jayfeather mewed, annoyed.

"I think you do."

He ignored him. He twitched his nose to the bush, a thoughtful expression on his face. "We'll need to find a way to break off some of these leaves."

"Why?"

"I'll need to examine them. There might be a cure I could work out if we could find a way to take these back to my den."

"Can't you use your medicine cat skills here?"

"Without supplies?"

Thornclaw shrugged without worry. "I'll just pick the leaves myself."

"I already told you—"

"I'm already infected," the warrior pointed out. "What more harm could it do to me?" Though Thornclaw made no move towards the bush. Dealing with herbs was not in his department, and he was in no hurry to try it firstpaw. He looked expectantly at Jayfeather.

The medicine cat hesitated. "I don't think we should do anything about it just yet," he mewed.

"But wouldn't it make more sense to deal with this problem now instead of wait?" Thornclaw insisted.

"Did you ever think that touching the bush might increase the effects of your scent?"

"Ah... point taken."

Jayfeather nodded. "Now that we know what it is we're dealing with, I'll be able to explain to Starclan about this during our next Moonpool meeting. Maybe some of them have dealt with this problem before back in the old forest."

Thornclaw flicked an ear. This was starting to sound like a big problem if the medicine cat was including Starclan in this. "Is this really that big a deal?" he mewed quietly. After all, it was only a scent, right? It would disappear on its own, right?

Jayfeather shook his head. "It could get worse," he mewed quietly.

"How?" Thornclaw insisted. "How could it be so bad that we can't deal with this ourselves? I mean, I will be happy Starclan's helping, but don't they normally deal with something that's apocalyptic or an omen to the clans?"

Jayfeather looked away. "Let's gather some herbs before returning to camp," he mewed. "It will look suspicious if we get back without something to show for it."

Thornclaw furrowed his eyebrows. Whatever it was Jayfeather was hiding, he felt it was a very big deal. Perhaps this problem was as big as he thought it may be. Maybe the medicine cat knew something he wasn't telling Thornclaw, something very bad if he wanted to include Starclan in this-

Wait...

Thornclaw felt his mind go blank. How could he have not see this before? If the killer had blue eyes, wouldn't that mean...

He did not even know when he began giving the medicine cat the same look he always gave the golden warrior: the x-ray look, finding something deeper than what's on the outside out of the pelt. He has no idea how Jayfeather could have done it if it was him, but then again, he was a medicine cat. Maybe he has special powers or skills that made the job easier for him to-

"If you think it's me, let me save you the trouble and tell you it's not."

Thornclaw blinked. How in Starclan's name did he know? But he didn't answer the medicine cat. Just narrowed his eyes, waiting.

"You still don't believe me, do you?"

No answer.

Jayfeather began fidgeting. "Look, I don't have time trying to convince you." He began padding away, tail held high. "If you don't believe me, fine. But we need to get back to camp before anyone else notices our continuous absence.

He shot Thornclaw an irritable look. "And we'll need to pick some herbs if we're going to go through with this smoothly."

Smoothly... since when did Jayfeather become so experienced in hiding secrets from his clan mates? Shrugging, Thornclaw followed after the gray tabby thoughtfully. He didn't know what to make of the cat before him, but he felt he could trust him enough that Jayfeather would look to Starclan for help.

Yet instead of feel happier for Starclan's assistance via the medicine cat, Thornclaw only felt apprehension and glum.

**((_endpage_))**

Thunderclan looked to be in a fine haul today, Thornclaw observed as he and Jayfeather padded in camp, jaws filled with herbs. He could see Ivypaw, Toadstep and Rosepetal playing tag on the large grounded tree in camp, jumping from branch to branch. Mousewhisker was playing Bobstones with Dovepaw, while Blossomfall stood as coach. From the amount of mouse-tails besides Dovepaw compared to Mousewhisker's, it appeared the apprentice was winning.

Thornclaw padded through his clan-mates as he and Jayfeather entered the medicine cats den. Briarlight was in the back looking through Jayfeather's current stock of herbs. She turned upon hearing their approach. Her worried face split into one of gladness when she saw the herbs in their jaws.

"Catmint!" she purred, sniffing the pile of herbs they dropped before her. "And borage too. Thank Starclan. I've just noticed we were low in stock." She began sorting the herbs into neat piles as she talked, using her nose to separate the feverfew from the juniper berries.

Jayfeather and Thornclaw stood back as she took a mouthful of borage in her jaws and dragged herself to the back of the den, where the other herbs were stored for when they're needed later. The warrior and medicine cat would nod or mew a reply, allowing the she-cat to gossip on and on.

"I'm glad she's doing this," Thornclaw mewed quietly when he was sure she coudn't hear. "You made her feel useful when she felt she had none to provide. I'm proud of that."

Jayfeather nodded grimly. "She's still my patient," he mewed simply.

Thornclaw didn't say anything. He watched as Jayfeather padded forward to help his assistant tuck away the rest of the herbs. Briarlight looked so happy, talking (wheezing a bit, but not too much) animatedly to Jayfeather as she helped him with the herbs and told him about the gossip she heard about Blossomfall and wondering which tom she may have a crush on. For a grumpy cat like Jayfeather who did not care in the least who Blossomfall had a crush on, he took it all in stride and good nature as he listened to her.

Remember his eyes.

Thornclaw felt his heart clench in anxiety. Watching closely the medicine cat's every move. At one point Jayfeather shot a glare his way, as if he knew what Thornclaw was thinking.

"Don't you have somewhere else to go?" The gray tabby all but snarled.

Thornclaw blinked. What was he thinking? He's a medicine cat! There's no reason he'd hurt Briarlight after working tirelessly to save her life. _Maybe some fresh air would do me some good._

Or a bit of sanity.

Quietly the tom left the den the duo as they continued working, Briarlight gossiping with Jayfeather listening. He stood outside the den, snifing the air before him to judge the weather. It seemed fine for today.

"Hey, Thornclaw!" said tom turned. Mousewhisker was beconing him to the game circle. "Up for a game of Bobstones?"

"Sure!" the tom called. He thought for a sec. "Let me get my mouse-tails first!" he mewed before hurrying away to his secret stash under the moss nest. This time he'll beat Mousewhisker. If Dovepaw could do it, he could too.

**((_endpage_))**

It was a beautiful morning for Leaf-fall. The large tree in Thunderclan's hollow had already shed all its leaves long ago, showering the ground with red, yellow and brown colors. Though this would be a lot of work for the warriors, the kits looked at it as the most amazing thing in the forest. A whole pile of leaves for them to play together. And Ivypaw was not too far behind.

She had been hiding on top of one of the bare branches, holding a pile of leaves in one paw. She dropped the pile on an unsuspecting Toadstep as he padded outside the warriors den, his once smoothed down pelt now ruffled and fluffed. This ensued a cat and mouse chase around camp until Brambleclaw crossly told them to stop acting like kits and more like clan-cats.

While this was happening, Thornclaw was snuggled comfortably in his nest in the warriors den, sleeping peacefully. Though he had lost all his mouse-tails to Mousewhisker yesturday, the gray and white tom had felt sorry for the senior warrior enough that he allowed him to keep a few mouse-tails to play some other day.

A leaf somehow entered the warriors den, landing lightly on the golden tom's nose. He sneezed, wiping his nose with a paw. Yawning, he stood, blinking the sleep away from his eyes. Today felt great, and he felt even more fantastic. He stretched, satisfied when he heard his joints pop.

He groomed his stomach, remebering the today he had promised Daisy's kits he would take them out to play. For once, he was actually looking forward to it.

The tom left camp, heading straight for the nursery. He'll get himself something to eat while he's with the kits. Teach them all about prey and the different varieties their territory held.

_If no one else got to them before I did._

He stopped just outside the nursery branches, attempting to fluff a few last strands of hair. If he wanted to look his best and be presentable enough, he had to stay clean.

But these are kits. They don't understand the concept of cleanliness. So what's the point?

He gave up the grooming. Tail held high, he padded smartly to the entrance.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Ferncloud."

Thornclaw paused abruptly, more out of surprise from the grief in the voice than anything else. Who was that?

He pricked his ears when Ferncloud spoke. "I know," she soothed. "But you should know by now to move on. He may still have feelings for you, but until then you're just going to have to move on."

"But I still love him!"

Thornclaw shuffled his paws. He couldn't tell who Ferncloud was speaking to. It was another she-cat, that much he knew, but not one he was familiar with. That could only mean it's one of the she-cats he barely speaks with in Thunderclan. Either way, something told him he shouldn't be listening in on this conversation or wonder who she was. It sounded too private.

Yet he stood where he was as the she-cat continued. "Until I actually hear the words come out of his mouth that he doesn't love me anymore, then I'll stop. Until then, I'll just hold on and pray to Starclan that he'll forgive me."

Thornclaw shook his head. If he kept standing by the nursery too long it would look even more suspicious than it actually was. Clearing his throat loudly, the golden tom ducked his head from the lower branches of the tree and walked right in the nursery.

He blinked in surprise. Ferncloud looked around, her surprise reflected on his face by his abrupt entrance. She was alone in the nursery, comforting a quietly grieving she-cat with her tail wrapped around her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

Squirrelflight flinched in shock when she heard another cat enter the nursery. Without looking to see who it was, she immediately stood, shaking her pelt and switching her face from fragility to stony-faced.

She dipped her head to the gray she-cat. "Thank you for your time, Ferncloud," she mewed stiffly.

The gray queen nodded. "Anytime, Squirrelflight."

The ginger she-cat finally looked around to focus on who had entered the nursery. There was a wary look on her face when she saw who it was. But all she did was dip her head respectfully to the golden tom, mewing a formal, "Thornclaw," before padding past the tom to the outside.

Thornclaw stared after her. Did he just see what he thought he heard? Squirrelflight? Acting so... fragile? Though it seemed she was intent in hiding her feelings about the broken relationship not only from the other clans, but even her own clan-mates. Ferncloud cleared her own throat.

"Thornclaw."

Said tom looked around. Ferncloud was sitting loosely on her nest, her body slouched. But the look she gave him was pure concentration. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone what Squirrelflight shared with me today."

Thornclaw flinched. He didn't take the bait. "So you knew I was listening," he murmured rhetorically.

Ferncloud tilted her head to the side. "You only clear your throat if it's to interrupt a conversation. Otherwise you would have walked right in without doing so."

"Um... yeah. She said something about missing... something, right?"

He should have known it wouldn't have worked. Ferncloud was not stupid. And being a mother to many kits would mean she'd know if someone was lying, even if it was another warrior. Her eyes flashed.

Thornclaw quickly rove his eyes around the nursery, anything than to look at the wary she-cat. Her eyes were like Jayfeather's: Could see more in a cat than just the outside of their pelt. It was just now that he realized the only reason he even came to the nursery was to see Daisy's liter. "Where is everyone?"

"Daisy and Poppyfrost took the kits on a short trip to the medicine cats den."

Thornclaw blinked in surprise. "Is that wise?"

Ferncloud shrugged. "Better for them to understand the position of a medicine cat and why they shouldn't mess with the herbs now than later."

She had him there. "Right. Well, I'll just be going now. And don't worry," he added hastily when Ferncloud opened her jaws. "I promise I won't tell a soul about Squirrelflight. Whatever she tells you is between you and herself."

The gray queen's face relaxed. She dipped her head. "I'll trust you on this. Thank you."

Thornclaw lowered his head, backing away from the nursery. He found Daisy and her litter right where Ferncloud said they would be. And he did as he promised: he explained patiently to the kits the different prey in the fresh-kill pile, explaining about their different functions and vitamins for the clan. It was fun, and for once he did not lose patient with them.

Except for Smokekit, who kept trying to grab a piece for himself.

Eventually Thornclaw returned kits back to Daisy for their nap before he went to patrol Windclan's border. It took a fight with Owlwhisker about borders, a scolding from Brambleclaw, and a short sharing of tongues by the warriors den with Hazeltail and Mousewhisker before Thornclaw realized something he had never noticed before. But the thought only actually occured and formed in his mind while he lay in the warrior's den that night, his thoughts free to roam now that he was fully relaxed.

Daisy and Hazeltail also had blue eyes.


	26. Blind Stars

**Just to let you readers know, this is NOT a joke chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Jayfeather sniffed the air, a small frown on his face as he gauged the distance between himself and Windclan's border. It was dark now. He could tell because the absent feeling of the sun that normally warms his pelt, and the usual squalls of Squirrels and birds now gave away to Owls hooting and Crickets chirping.

He sat on his side of Thunderclan territory and waited for the others. He had his back turned to the moon, his ears flicking back and forth as a cricket chirped or a frog croaked from somewhere in front of him.

He flicked his ears behind him and waited. A light wind blew his way. "Littlecloud," he mewed, tasting the air. "Flametail."

"Good day, Jayfeather," the Littlecloud answered. Jayfeather heard pawsteps halt beside him. "Good prey in Thunderclan?"

"As always," answered the gray tabby, then stayed silent, only after mechanically replying Flametail's greeting.

Together the three toms waited by their own border, hardly saying a word. Every now and then one of them would cough or shift their paws impatiently to stretch out their stiff joints in the cold air. A frog croaked somewhere.

"I think I see someone," Flametail mewed. Jayfeather heard shifting paw-steps as the ginger tom stood, probably to see more better. "I think it's Kestrelflight."

Jayfeather didn't bother replying. He had already smelled the Windclan medicine cat coming before Flametail even noticed. But it was not just Kestrelflight.

"Sorry we're late, "Willowshine mewed as the paw-steps came closer. "I stepped on a thorn on the way." Jayfeather could detect the faint smell of blood coming off the she-cat. It wasn't that bad.

"Littlecloud flicked his ears. "It doesn't matter now," he mewed. "Let's go before we lose the moon tonight." Everyone nodded in agreement, and followed the small tabby as they began their trek up Windclan's border.

Jayfeather carefully replayed the questions he was going to ask Yellowfang or Spottedleaf, whomever decided to visit him in his dreams. He didn't know how much they'd know, or how much information they would willingly give about this. Sometimes he wondered how much information they were giving him and how much they were keeping for themselves.

"We're here," Littlecloud declared.

The medicine cats each took a position by the Moonpool. Jayfeather heard Kestrelflight settle beside him in front of the pool. The medicine cat dipped his nose in the water. Icy cold traveled through is body. He settled himself more comfortably, tucking his paws under him for his meeting.

He opened his eyes. He was standing in the familiar clearing of Starclan's hunting grounds. A mouse skittered by him, shedding stars. He ignored it as he padded purposely forward. Unlike in the Moonpool, the sun was high on the sky here, casting the forest with its brilliance. Didn't it ever get dark here?

The walk didn't take long. Jayfeather turned around a bend the bushes and came across a tortoise-shell she-cat. She had her head down, looking deeply into a puddle of water. Jayfeather padded forward, momentarily curious about what the she-cat was looking at. But he stepped on a twig.

It's loud snap made the she-cat look around. So much for the surprise. Spottedleaf quickly stood and cleared the distance between her and Jayfeather. She made sure to stand in front of the puddle, blocking it as she stood in front of him.

"Spottedleaf," he sighed, dipping his head.

The she-cat mimicked him. "How is Thunderclan?"

"As good as it can be," he mewed. "Any omens or prophecies I should know about?" _Except the same old?_

Spottedleaf shook her head. "Nothing yet."

Jayfeather inched his head around the she-cat to stare at the puddle. "What were you looking at?"

She edged in front of him, blocking his view. "Nothing, nothing," she mewed hastily. The she-cat drapped her tail over his shoulders, guiding him away from the puddle. "So, looking for Yellowfang?"

Jayfeather made a mental note to check back to this terrain when no one's around. "Depends." She must have seen something in his eyes, for Spottedleaf stopped walking. She now looked him full in the face. "What's wrong?"

"There's been a bit of a... distraction... in Thunderclan," he mewed. Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as Jayfeather began explaining about Thornclaw, his scent, and the bush.

When he finished his story, Spottedleaf tilted her head to the side quizically. "I can see how that can problem for Thornclaw." But Jayfeather didn't feel that from the she-cat. Excitement came off her, rubbing off his pelt, along with anxiety. "But I don't see why you'd need Starclan's help for something like that."

"Because-" Jayfeather began.

"Because what Thornclaw has is not someting to be taken lightly." Both cats whirled around. An old she-cat turned around a tree, her squashed face mixed in worry. Yellowfang was staring at Jayfeather. "And you understand the implications too, don't you?"

"How long have you been listening to us?"

"Enough, Jayfeather. But you do understand the problem this presents, yes?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "A little. Thornclaw thinks this is not that big a deal for Starclan's help, but," he hesitated.

"Go on," Yellowfang insisited.

"I think, this scent he has, could possibly botch up the clans without even his knowing," he mewed slowly.

"What?" Spottedleaf looked from Yellowfang to Jayfeather, confused. "How can a scent do that? I think you two may be over-reacting-"

"It has happened before, Spottedleaf," the old she-cat mewed, tearing her eyes away from Jayfeather to stare at the tortoise-shell. "But I've seen it only one time in a cat."

"Who?" she breathed.

Yellowfang hesitated. "I don't think you should know any more than what you already know," she apologized. "The less cats hear about this, the better."

Jayfeather felt his head whirl. This has to be far more dangerous than he thought if Yellowfang wouldn't even tell Spottedleaf about this. Could Starclan somehow be affected by this too, then? Spottedleaf looked as if she wanted to argue, but from the look Yellowfang was giving her, she gave up.

Yellowfang began walking away, calling behind her shoulder, "Come, Jayfeather." Jayfeather looked once over his shoulder. Spottedleaf stood where they left her, staring after them. Their eyes met, and Jayfeather thought he saw something in them that was not worry, but more like excitement before the bushes covered her.

Yellowfang rounded another bush, checked to make sure no one was around, and indicated for Jayfeather to sit.

"You said this has happened before," Jayfeather mewed promptly, sitting where he stood. "What do you mean?"

Yellowfang hesitated. "Tell me, how long has Thornclaw had this scent?"

Jayfeather furrowed his eyebrows. "The length of time increases its effects, does it?"

She nodded.

"I don't know. About a few moons, probably more. Why? Who else had this scent?" Jayfeather repeated. "How do I stop this?"

"It was Shadowclan's leader in the old forest." Yellowfang's eyes clouded. "I didn't know of it at the time, because I didn't even know of its existence. I don't think even he knew of it. All I know is that his scent was a nightmare for Shadowclan. When he became leader, no one argued with him. He could make any decision and most of them would follow without question, save a few that were able to think clearly. I, sadly, was not one of them." Her eyes darkened. "At least at first"

Jayfeather said nothing. He waited, expecting something more.

She shrugged. "Some were immune right from the beginning, though how I'm still not sure. And others later on after something... awful... changed them. Flintfang only became immune to the effects after the death of his apprentice. And I after the death of... Raggedstar." She sighed sadly. "Deep grief appears to be part of the cure."

"How did you stop it though?" Jayfeather asked. He didn't want to hear Yellowfang's story. It was history, and one that didn't need a repeat. He just wanted to know how to stop this before it spreads. He suspected Raggedstar must be Yellowfang's mate by the feelings he felt coming off the she-cat in waves. Not very helpful.

Yellowfang cringed. "I don't know."

"Then how did this cat stop secreting its scent? Did it just die down on its own?" he added hopefully.

"I killed him."

Jayfeather flinched. Not what he was expecting. At all. "I... don't think that would be the best solution in Thornclaw's case. Unlike your cat, he wants to get rid of it." He thought hard. So far, Yellowfang's told him nothing new except strengthen his fears about how far this scent could go to endanger the clans. He looked up.

"This cat you mentioned, was his scent able to affect even cats outside the clan?"

Yellowfang bit her lower lip. "It's why the other clans hardly spoke against him, or bothered to fight back. Infactuation can be a powerful ally." She shook her head. "I may not know the cure, but I could tell you everything I know."

"That would be helpful."

And she did. Yellowfang told Jayfeather everything she knew about how she had detected the same scent from the tom on the "sweet-smelling" bush, how he could handle the leaves without being affected like she was, and how to tell if someone has been affected by Thornclaw's scent.

"Thanks," Jayfeather mewed when the she-cat finished. "I don't know if this will help me a lot. But at least I know now how to handle the stuff now."

"Anytime," murmured the old she-cat. "Anytime."

They stayed quiet for a few moments. Jayfeather had something else to say. It was on the tip of his tongue. Yellowfang, with her sharp eyes, could see it herself. She waited. "Has... did, did Starclan find out who killed Icecloud yet?" he mewed hesitantly.

Yellowfang gave the medicine cat a leveled stare. "Why do you ask? Thornclaw's dreams?"

He nodded.

"We have our... suspicions... but, like you, we don't know anymore except the blue eyes." She blinked. "And that this cat's in Thunderclan."

"And what will you do when Thornclaw finds out who is the cat that did away with Icecloud?"

"Do you honestly think the confrontation will be between him and the blue-eyed one?"

He nodded without thinking, sure of it. "It has to be. Thornclaw's dreamed it, so that must mean he's the one to take revenge."

"Possibly," she sighed.

"What will you do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, Jayfeather, nothing. This is a choice Thornclaw must make for himself, without Starclan's assistance, when the time comes."

"Why don't you just help him now instead of sit back and do nothing though?" Jayfeather argued. This didn't make sense to him. Starclan were supposed to help a cat, not expect them to make the decision about a dream that could mean anything. "Isn't Starclan supposed to guide a cat in need, not sit back and do _nothing_?"

"Like I said, this is Thornclaw's choice. And yes, we are doing what we can to guide him. But when he meets the end of his path, he must make that decision for _himself_. That is the price of free will."

"..." Jayfeather dipped his head. "Just tell me one more thing." Yellowfang waited. "Who was it that had this scent in Shadowclan? Tigerstar?"

Yellowfang's eyes crinked in grief. "No. Though I'll have to be honest with you and say that I deeply wished it was."

**((_endpage_))**

"Hello Thornclaw."

Thornclaw turned. Standing in front of him was a cat he never in his life. He had dark brown fur, with glaring yellow eyes. He waved his tail, which Thornclaw noticed right away to appear broken and uneven. "Let's talk."

* * *

**Wow, you guys made... quite a list of the cats with blue eyes, why they might have killed Icecloud ^^"**

**To get the confusion out of the way, THEGEICOLIZARDD: Graystripe has amber eyes and Dovepaw has golden eyes. Berrynose, good luck with that. Like with Daisy and Hazeltail, I don't know of his eye color at all. But I'm impressed with the list you made and the cat's... purpose for doing away with Icecloud.**

**And Legendaryhero, thanks for pointing out that mistake in the last chapter. Completely forgot for a moment there.**

**About this chapter: I just couldn't see Thornclaw as the ONLY cat to have been affected by this scent. It would be giving the tom too much credit, and bad karma, if he happened to be the only cat that was ever affected by the scent. So, how about having a cat who killed his dear old dad, convinced Starclan to give him 9 lives even though he killed their leader because Starclan's cats were also affected by the "scent," became leader at a young age, got Shadowclan to do what he wanted without question, and became the we see now thanks for it. Fanfic-wise.**


	27. Real and Abstract

**Chapter 27**

It felt cold.

Thornclaw didn't know how, but he could feel the lonliness that breathed here. There were trees, so this must be in a forest. But not one he was familiar with around the lake or back in the old forest. For one thing, every tree here had no leaf, and they appeared dead and rotted. An endless mist hung around his paws, extending as far as the tom could see in this Dark Forest. The mist reminded him heavily of the dream with Icecloud's body, so much that he almost expected to see her lifeless corpse before him.

He felt neasua settle and turned away from the mist.

He focused his attention on the tom before him. Who, oddly enough, spoke not a word after Thornclaw ignored his invitation to sit. Though he was mostly covered in shadows cast by the lifeless trees, Thornclaw could see that he looked powerful, his yellow eyes stuck out clearly as he regarded the golden tom.

Like the forest here, this strange cat felt uneasy with Thornclaw too. He didn't know why, possibly the way the cat observed Thornclaw like a piece of juicy prey, or the the whole figure that screeched danger. Or possibly both. Though his mind registered this was only a dream, it didn't feel like a normal one.

And the silence was really unsettling.

"Can I help you?"

The long-haired tom blinked. "No, but I can help you," he mewed. Even his voice sounded off to the warrior.

Thornclaw narrowed his eyes and asked, "Who are you?"

The amber eyes blinked. The tom stepped forward, and out of the shadows. Torn ears, a flat face, battle scar shown cleanly on his muzzle, and the broken tail that now looked obvious in the little light (_where did the light come from?_ Thornclaw wondered) that permeated the forest. There were scratches around the stranger's eyes, as if someone had clawed out his skull. Yet for some reason they either missed the sockets, or the eyes had somehow healed over.

Thornclaw couldn't decide whether it was better he could now see the cat, or prefer it if he was still covered in shadows.

The dark tom suddenly sneezed in laughter. Thornclaw flattend his ears. "I'm Brokentail," he mewed.

_Brokentail?_ He frowned. The name sounded familiar. He thought he heard it before, in the old forest. Could he be...? He involuntarily took a step back.

"You're Brokenstar." It was not a question.

Brokentail stiffened. "Not anymore," he hissed softly.

"Oh, that's right," Thornclaw mocked, all pretense of caution forgotten. What was there to fear? This was a dream, Brokenstar died long ago. "You lost your position as leader-to Thunderclan!"

Brokentail bared his teeth. "Idiot. If you didn't have Temptations Essence, I wouldn't even have bothered with you or your insolent attitude."

He frowned. "What's that, some type of metaphor?"

"No, you stupid twit!" Brokentail now looked like the reverted form of his old self last time he attacked Thunderclan while he was still alive. Half-crazy, desperate, and angry. Definitely angry. "You have something no other cat has in your clan."

"Insanity?" Thornclaw muttered.

"No! Temptations Essence."

"You keep saying that, but I don't understand what you-"

"It's the odor your body secretes that can seduce practically any cat to your whim."

Thornclaw stiffened. Brokentail noticed.

"Yes," he encouraged, "you know of what I mean, do you?"

"How do you know?" Thornclaw growled. The least thing he needed was a killer of a cat to know something as personal as this.

Brokentail smiled, revealing sharp teeth. "You were not the only one to be affected by Temptations Essence. I, like you and many before you, have also been infected." He stepped forward. "And I can help you use it to your advantage."

"How?" Thornclaw mewed, throat suddenly dry. "You know what, it doesn't even matter," he realized. "You're not real. This is all a dream."

"Is it?"

Thornclaw didn't answer. Brokentail suddenly swiped out a paw, slashing Thornclaw across the muzzle.

"Ow!" He backed away, holding a paw to his nose. Great Starclan did it hurt. Thornclaw growled, fluffing his tail as he stared at the broken-tailed tom before him.

_Wait, it hurt? _

Thornclaw pulled his paw away. Blood glistened on his pads. He shouldn't get hurt in a dream. Unless...

"Believe me now?"

Thornclaw didn't answer. He stared, dumbfounded, at the paw, and felt the blood that began to ooze down his nostrils; this may not be a dream after all. He looked up. "What is this place?" he whispered. It didn't help that his voice was shaking.

Brokentail rove his eyes around the trees. "You know, I don't completely know myself," he mewed thoughtfully. "Let's call it a limbo between what is real and what is... abstract, if you will."

He looked down. "Have you ever had goals?"

Thornclaw didn't answer.

"I did. Always dreamed I'd lead Shadowclan, the way I believed it should have been led." He began padding around their small clearing, mist disappearing where his paws met the ground. "Oh, it wasn't easy. I had a bit of a temper that got me into trouble more than once. And Raggedstar actually had second thoughts in deciding to make me deputy after I started a fight in the gathering..."

He paused in midstep. "But, thanks to a certain Sweet-smelling bush," he smiled. "I had no reason to fear what he'd do with me." He observed his claws. They glinted in the little light that illuminated the forest. "You see, the minute I realized what you had, I saw a possibility of the amazing things you can do. Things I could have done had I been a bit more careful with myself while I was still Shadowclan Leader."

The whole time Brokentail spoke about his life, Thornclaw had been backing away. He didn't know what was going on, except somehow Brokentail was alive, and he had to tell Thunderclan. But first he had to find a way out of this place. And away from this crazy tom.

"Running away, are we?" Thornclaw froze. Brokentail looked up, his yellow eyes glinting as they regarded the tom. "You should at least hear me out. Realize the benefits Temptations Essence can bring for your clan before leaving. Because your life will only become more harder if you don't use this to your advantage." He patted the ground beside him. "Sit down and let's talk."

Thornclaw didn't bother answering. He turned and ran as fast as he could through the trees. But he didn't know if he was making any progress. Every tree, every shrub looked the same as the last. And different scents hit his nostrils, some familiar, others he's never smelled before, all over the forest. It was all so confusing to the tom. What was this place? Then, without warning, darkness overtook him.

**((_endpage_))**

Thornclaw sighed in exhaustion.

"You don't look so good," Berrynose observed.

The golden tom held back another yawn that threatened to come out. "Didn't sleep well," he admitted. "Bad dream."

_Bad dream..._

Berrynose frowned. "What happened to your nose?"

"Nothing."

"It looks like someone scratched you there." Berrynose padded forward to get a better look. Thornclaw pushed him away.

"If you like _your_ nose the way it is, best leave me alone," Thornclaw muttered. He yawned hugely, parting his jaws.

It was morning now. He felt as if he's been up all night. And it was really hard focusing on the kits before him as they squealed in laughter, jumping into the small pile of leaves set beside the nursery. The sound really irritated his ears. But, Thornclaw reminded himself, it was worth it. At least he was able to convince Firestar to keep a small pile of leaves by the nursery for the kits to enjoy after they had gotten rid of the others around camp.

It helped to distract the kits, and it gave him time to think as he closed his eyes. And began to tuck his paws under himself. And breathe steadily as he thought of mice and a soft, mossy nest-

"Wake up!"

Thornclaw jumped. He stared around wildly. "What happened?"

Berrynose pointed with his tail. Thornclaw saw torn leaves everywhere, but no kits. "You should really learn to keep an eye on them," he mewed as he walked in the nursery. Thornclaw growled, but didn't answer as he stood and stretched, satisfied to hear the popping sounds his limbs made as the bones cracked. And went looking for the kits.

But, Thornclaw realized after searching for ten minutes, that they were in the nursery the entire time, playing with Poppyfrost's kits. Berrynose thought it was funny not to tell Thornclaw. And Thornclaw, likewise, thought it would be funny to sneak a Fire ant inside Berrynose's nest later tonight when he got the chance.

He had been expecting to get another few hours of sleep if the kits were doing fine here. But when they saw him in the nursery, they immediately wanted him to each them a battle move. Thornclaw sighed in exhaustion, but complied. If he didn't, they probably wouldn't shut up and keep calling his name outside the Warriors Den until he agreed anyway.

**((_endpage_))**

"Okay, Smokekit, you just hold onto Icekit's stomach like this. Not that rough! Good. And remember, it's all for practice Now, Icekit, I want you to try and twist your body under Smokekit's forepaws. But not too hard. Now-not yet! Wait until I say when, Icekit, then try and move away! Now, as I was saying, if you can't manage on the first go, that's fine. If you can't, it's not a problem. And Pricklekit: I want you to stand by and see how your siblings handle the move, then you get to try it with Smokekit."

Thornclaw stood back. "Alright, now when I say go, you..." the rest of his words died out as he stared at the camp entrance.

Jayfeather padded into Thunderclan, looking tired and sulky. Thornclaw almost forgot he had been to the Moolpool. He quickly stood excitedly. Did the medicine cat find out anything new from Starclan? Completely forgetting about the kits, the golden tom padded after the gray tabby.

"Jayfeather!"

"What?"

"Did you find out anything?"

"About what?"

"Don't play games with me," Thornclaw snapped. "About Temptat- the scent!"

"...did you forget about the kits?"

"About the..." Thornclaw turned around. Smokekit still had Icekit on the ground like he instructed. Icekit was tensed, ready to flip away when he gave the command. And Pricklekit was sitting nearby. All three were looking expectantly at him.

"Um... right. Kits!" They pricked their ears. "You did well. Take a break." They looked at each other, confused, but obediently padded back to the nursery. "Right, now that that's taken care of," Thornclaw turned and ducked in the medicine cats den after Jayfeather's retreating figure. "What did StarClan tell you-"

"Hold that thought."

Thornclaw frowned. He opened his jaws, but nothing came out. Squirrelflight's figure could be seen passing the entrance to the den. Both her ears were angled inside. A second later she disappered.

Jayfeather flicked his ears. "You want to tell me what that's about?"

Thornclaw knew he meant Squirreflight. But he shook his head. He didn't need a medicine cat for something like that. And likewise, Jayfeather probably didn't need a cat telling him how he knew Squirrelflight was even there. "No. I want to know what StarClan told you."

Jayfeather blinked. He sniffed the air. "You smell stressed ... and of blood. What happened?"

Even though he was blind, Thornclaw avoided his gaze. "I'll tell you later. Right now, I want to know what Starclan told you."

Jayfeather took the pile of herbs to the back of the den. "Where's Briarlight?"

"Out sharing tongues with Blossomfall and Bumblestripe."

The gray tabby looked around, alarm in his face. "Did she take her morning herbs?"

"Yes, Millie and Brightheart made sure she did."

"What about her morning exercises and stretches? I completely forgot about that..." Jayfeather shook his head. "I should have gotten back sooner." Murmuring furiously about patients and herbs, or that's what it seemed to the golden tom, he began to leave his den.

Thornclaw stopped him. "Don't worry about it. They also made sure she exercised. I was there most of the time in the morning. Right now I want to know what StarClan told you." How many times was he going to say this until Jayfeather answered? "And what took you so long; do you realize it's almost Sunhigh?"

Jayfeather didn't pause. "I want to be sure about that myself."

"But I already told you-" Thornclaw began. But the medicine cat ignored him as he disappeared. Furious, Thornclaw sat waiting. What he didn't know was that Jayfeather was going to be gone a while.

**(_endpage_))**

"So what are you suggesting?"

"Honestly..." Jayfeather looked away. "You may not like the idea..."

"You make it sound bad," Thornclaw sighed. "Just tell me, and I'll be the judge of that."

They were currently in the medicine cats den. After Jayfeather had finished eatting his meal, and checked Briarlight again, he retreated to his den. To find a waiting and furious Thornclaw. The medicine cat had completely forgotten about the golden tom that he had decided to share tongues with Briarlight while devouring a vole. After all, he didn't have anything to eat since yesterday, and it was already Sun High.

Even so, Jayfeather didn't say much except begin putting away his herbs while sharing with Thornclaw a bit here and there about the scent, and possible cures he had been speaking to with Starclan.

Thornclaw suspected Jayfeather had a lot more to say, but he was only telling the golden warrior what he felt he should know, not the whole package.

One of the "cures" Jayfeather had mentioned didn't sound right to the golden tom's ears, so he asked him to elaborate.

The gray tabby looked up. "You may have to take a mate."

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"...no."

"I said you wouldn't like it."

"How mouse-brained are you?" Thornclaw cried. Of everything Jayfeather told him, this had to be the most mousebrain. He had struggled avoiding she-cats, and getting a mate, moreso because of what's happened with this scent. Now Jayfeather is telling him he should just get a mate? Wouldn't that have defeated the whole purpose they had been underlying in the first place? "I already have she-cats after me and-"

"Not anymore."

"I don't care! It's bad enough they won't stop following me tha-" Thornclaw did a doube-take. He felt his heart pounding. "What do you mean, 'not anymore?'"

Jayfeather's whiskers twitched. "Ever wonder why Mousewhisker's been inviting you to play Bobstones all the time?"

He felt his jaw fall open. Mousewhisker? Thornclaw never even stopped to think _how _Jayfeather knew, just that he now had a tom (or possibly toms) after him too. But Mousewhisker, of all toms? It couldn't have been some other cat, like maybe Spiderleg or Brambleclaw? At least they had more interesting lives to-

_No! I'm even thinking like a tom magnet! _Thornclaw slid to the ground, covering his head with his paws. He felt more like an elder than a warrior. Was this how a clan leader felt when they were pulled to making decisions in which neither suited to their liking? Because he felt that way now. "Tell me, how is taking a mate going to help?"

"It's just a theory. But if you do have a mate, you're sexual desire-"

"I'm not in heat!"

"Your scent I mean, will be purged. A tom and she-cat secretes a different odor when they have a mate. One that defines boundaries for themselves and others to know they're already taken. You might be able to over-power this scent if you take in a mate."

"Is that all?"

Jayfeather didn't answer. But Thornclaw didn't need for him to. He probably already suspected what else would be required to cleanse him of this scent. Did Brokentail take in a mate while he had the scent too? He couldn't remember.

Thornclaw, his face still covered with his paws, murmured behind them, "Okay."

"What?"

"If this will stop... I'll take a mate."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I-" he paused. That didn't sound like Jayfeather.

He lifted his head above his paws. And felt like cuffing himself over the head when he saw who it was standing in front of the medicine cats den. Fluffy gray tail waggling in a mixture of excitement and enticement, Cinderheart stared at Thornclaw as if he had just proposed to her already.

* * *

**Just to let you readers know, the pool Spottedleaf was peering through was her attempts to look into the real world. And because it's personal, she didn't want Jayfeather trying to see to whom she was spying on. It's not really part of the plot, so there you have it.**

**For those who may be wondering why Jayfeather didn't sense Cinderheart by the medicine cats entrance like with Squirrelflight: his attention was fixed on Thornclaw. Unless he actually spread his power, and senses, to a radius around him, he wouldn't even be aware of a cat right beside him unless they spoke, as it's shown a couple of times in the series.**


	28. Generalized Impulses

**Swiftpath: a very good question, and one I would love to answer. Though Daisy did rape Thornclaw, it was only a one time thing, so Temptations Essence would still be on full blast.**

**When two cats become mates, they expel an odor ****to indicate they're taken. But when the two cats break up, the odor changes to indicate they're single. The Scent Thornclaw has is not something new; it's no different than any ****other cat when they're in "Mating Season Mode," except his scent's much more powerful and influential.**

**It's similar to Dovepaw's powers. They're nothing but her casual senses to see, hear and smell, something every other cat has. But her senses are in far greater detail. Thornclaw's scent is the same as every ****other cat, but much more powerful, and going on 24/7**

**Remember, Jayfeather is only going by theories. So what he and Yellowfang figured is that if Thornclaw has a mate, and sticks with that cat, only then would Temptations Essence ****possibly disappear, or become dormant.**

**A one time out together is not enough. If Daisy and Thornclaw had stayed as mates, Thornclaw's scent would have then probably been purged, or turned off.**

**To eveone else: Thank you for the comments. It means a lot to me that other people also like this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Cinderheart smiled wildly the minute Thornclaw uttered those words. Blue eyes cringed in happiness, she began stepping into the medicine cats den den. Thornclaw quickly backed away.

"Hold it, Cinderheart." Jayfeather held up a tail, catching the she-cat on the chest. She gave him a crossed look for his intrusion. Though privately Thornclaw felt like praising the medicine cat.

"Thornclaw's not feeling well," Jayfeather stated. "He's just speaking gibberish. He doesn't know what he's saying because... because of a fever." The fluffy gray she-cat looked up, staring at Thornclaw. Jayfeather flick his ears. Thornclaw got the message.

"Um, I like horses," he muttered. "And I want to be best friends with a-a tree." It sounded so stupid he groaned; then again, this was abrupt. But the she-cat probably mistook the groan for sickness. Cinderheart's excited eyes slowly dimmed. Disappointment flared in those blue orbs.

"I see," she mewed formally. She stepped around the medicine cat. Jayfeather called her back, but she ignored him. Thornclaw tried to back away, but she wrapped her tail around his head. She looked deep into his eyes. Why did they have to look so much like Cinderpelt's?

"His eyes aren't shining," she reported. "And his head's not warm. Isn't that usually the signs of this fever you say he has?" The tone in her voice suggested she was not fooled one bit by Jayfeather's useless false diagnosis.

"And you'd know, wouldn't you?" Jayfeather retorted. "Because I'm not the medicine cat, you are."

Cinderheart didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice. "It's something everyone knows," she mewed superiorly.

_I didn't know,_ Thornclaw thought. But he kept it to himself.

"Even so, shiny eyes are _one_ of the signs of a fever," Jayfeather mewed. "... and a warm fore-head. He doesn't necessarily need to have them to be sick."

"Then how do you know if he-"

"He's _my _patient, not yours," Jayfeather shouted over her. Cinderheart was so surprised that she dropped her tail, freeing the tom. "So unless you have anything else to say, leave now!"

"Hmm..." she looked from Jayfeather to Thornclaw. It didn't help that her eyes looked so much like her aunt's: they were so similar with the same wisdom and scrutinizing that Thornclaw felt he was watching the medicine cat Cinderpelt give them that same look she always gave her patients whenever they tried to lie about how they were injured.

"... would you like to share tongues with me?"

Thornclaw sighed. "No thanks, Cinderheart. I just want to-" he halted, surprised. She wasn't talking to him.

Jayfeather blinked in surprise. "Why?" he mewed suspiciously.

Cinderheart shrugged. "No reason. We just haven't really communicated with each other often, you know?"

"No, I don't know-hey!"

Thornclaw watched in amusement as the fluffy gray she-cat began herding the medicine cat outside the den, ignoring his protests. "I've still got Thornclaw to treat!"

Cinderheart looked back. Thornclaw hastily lowered his head. "He'll be fine," he heard her mew. "Now come on, We don't want you to be a mole if you stay in this den too long."

**((_endpage_))**

"You know she's just using you to get me jealous, right?"

"Don't talk to me."

Thornclaw's whiskers twitched smugly, but didn't continue to berate Jayfeather. The medicine cat was already cross as it was. He instead stared at the clan before him from the medicine cats den. And felt the smugness leave like dust. He didn't know if it was just his parania or not, but he felt he was receiving glances his way more than usual from his clan-mates.

It's been a few days since his narrow escape from Cinderheart in the medicine cats den, and an awkward conversation that almost came if Jayfeather had not spoken. But it seemed a moot point; practically every cat in Thunderclan somehow found out Thornclaw was looking for a mate. And, because he was actually looking for, he couldn't exactly expel the gossip.

Some, like Dustpelt and Sorreltail, don't really care. Others, such as Brightheart and Brackenfur, wouldn't stop bombarding the tom with questions about to whom their little brother would choose. While others, like Hazeltail, Cinderheart and Mousewhisker would not stop following Thornclaw in his patrols or while he's eatting, strongly hinting they would love to be chosen as his mate.

It got to a point that Thornclaw was beginning to become anti-social. He found himself only spending time with few cats longer and longer, or by himself, to be able to think more clearly about the task he had at paw. So far, his mind was completely fogged about whom to choose.

He didn't want it to be a cat that was already infected with his scent. It wouldn't seem fair with either of them, especially if it was going to be a lifetime commitment. And he had to first see if the she-cat would also like him in return, then see where their relationship would spiral from there. The problem with that was Thornclaw was not completely sure who was discreetly infected, and who wasn't. If in doubt, he could possibly ask Jayfeather to use his medicinal powers to find out for him...

"So, are you going to tell me?"

Thornclaw twitched his ears, confused. "What?"

Jayfeather didn't answer right away. He took his time to take another bite into his mouse, chewed, then swallowed. "When I came back from the Moonpool, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh... yeah," Thornclaw stared at his squirrel. "Right." He tossed his meal from paw to paw. "It's nothing really."

"No?"

"Yeah, just something that I thought... it's no problem." Thornclaw quickly picked up his squirrel and left, lest Jayfeather questioned him further. He didn't know why he didn't tell the medicine cat. The best Thornclaw could tell himself is that he didn't even know if what he dreamed was just a dream or... something else.

He had thought long and hard about his discussion with Brokentail over the past few days. Thornclaw came to the conclusion that it was all indeed just a dream. After all, how could he sure that it was a dead cat that slashed him across the muzzle? He might have poked his nose into some thorns or thistle while he was sleeping. It was a much better explanation than the thought of a dead cat hurting him in his dreams.

**((_endpage_))**

Finding himself a mate, Thornclaw realized, was not as easy as he thought it'd be. He had first tried Leafpool. She didn't seem to be affected by Temptations Essence from what Thornclaw could see, and she was a mature enough she-cat. Granted that it'd be awkward, considering that she was a mother to Jayfeather, Thornclaw still took the plunge.

But, he found out too late that it would not work out at all.

"It's a nice offer," she muttered when Thornclaw mewed insensitivitly of she'd like to be mates with him. "But I don't think I'm ready to settle with another cat just yet."

"Oh..." Thornclaw blinked. "Okay, then."

Leafpool waved her tail around camp. "If you're dead set on finding a mate, I would suggest speaking to them first, get to know them more than just a clan-mate." Her eyes twinkled dully. "Just being blunt is not the best way to a she-cat's heart."

"Got it, thanks." He mentally crossed Leafpool out out his very short list.

He didn't think he should courtship Daisy. It'd feel too awkward and uncomfortable since he was taking care of her kits.

_Squirrelflight maybe...? _

Thornclaw watched as she glared at him beside the fresh-kill pile.

... definitely not.

And, just like that, he gave up. Those were the only three she-cats he had in his list. The others were either too imature for him, or possibly infected by the scent that he didn't want to take a chance with any of them.

Though, because the golden tom even attempted to get a mate, if only for a day, it was more than enough for all of the Clan to actually believe he was dead set on the goal. Cats like Hazeltail and Cinderheart would not stop bothering him before, that was normal.

But now it was just too rediculous. When they would actually sit with him during sharing tongues often, trying to be the first on patrols, or when Thornclaw walked in the warriors den once and saw Hazeltail trying to squeeze her moss nest closer to his; he settled his nest between Brightheart and Brakenfur's after that. More than once Thornclaw had to remind Cinderheart that she had an apprentice trailing after her and shouldn't bother with him.

It didn't take long (less than a day, in fact) for Thornclaw to regret ever agreeing to find a mate in the first place. Cats like Cinderheart and Hazeltail were so sure he'll possibly choose one of them because of rumors... and that one unfortunate slip-up in the medicine cats den.

"I'm telling you, we should take Ferncloud."

Thornclaw pricked his ears. He was sitting with Brambleclaw and Dustpelt beside the warriors den. He had often spent time with one of these cats, as they were one of the few cats so far to show the most resistence to Temptations Essence, next to his siblings. It felt better to know none of them were staring at him or giving him strange compliments.

Brambleclaw shook his head. "She's already been on a patrol yesterday, Dustpelt," he reasoned. "Give the others cats a chance too, alright?"

Dustpelt glowered. "Fine." His eyes rested on Thornclaw. "Thornclaw! You'll be going on Shadowclan's border patrol with us." It was not a request.

The golden tom shrugged in agreement. Anything to distract his mind. While Dustpelt and Brambleclaw argued about which other two cats should go with them, Thornclaw settled to waiting. But karma was not his friend, as a pair of gray and white paws stopped in front of him.

Thornclaw looked up. "Yes, Mousewhisker?"

Mousewhisker waved. "Want to play Bobstones?" he asked hopefully. "Rosepetal said she'd be Coach."

"Um... no, sorry." He waved his tail at Brambleclaw. "I have a border patrol to get to."

"I'll come too."

"No!" Thornclaw checked to make sure Brambleclaw and Dustpelt did not hear. They were still arguing, too loudly to have heard Thornclaw's abruptness. Good.

More quietly, he added, "They've already chosen whom should go. And you're not one of them." Thornclaw shrugged apologetically. "Sorry."

Mousewhisker twitched his whiskers, clearly disappointed. Nonetheless, he dipped his head and left the warrior as he slouched to the game circle. Well, at least he got that out of the way with no trouble. He joined Dustpelt and Brambleclaw's discussion about which two other cats they should bring to the patrol, and which areas they should check first around Shadowclan's border.

Thornclaw was dead-set on not inviting Cinderheart, and he was about to argue Hazeltail was not the best choice in favor of Berrynose when he sensed someone behind him. He turned, and saw Squirrelflight padding past their small group. But this was not made Thornclaw stare at the she-cat.

She had both her ears to the golden tom, listening intently to his discussion. When their eyes met, she glared at him. Suspicion shadowed her face as she flicked her eyes from him to Brambleclaw and back. A moment later she vanished into the warriors den.

Dustpelt noticed. "What in Starclan's name did you do to make her glare at you that way?" he mused.

_None of your business._ Thornclaw shrugged. "I probably just took the prey she wanted earlier today," he muttered, aware he said exactly the same thing some time ago when another she-cat also gave him similar looks. Except, he reasoned, the causes were different.

Thankfully, Dustpelt didn't press him. "Anyway, we'd best take Squirrelflight too," he observed thoughtfully. "She hasn't been on a patrol yet. What do you think Brambleclaw?"

The dark brown tom shrugged. "Sure." He thought for a moment. "We'll also grab Birchfall; that should be enough." It didn't take long to assemble the said cats and make their way to Shadowclan's border.

Thornclaw had to admit he was happy with the patrol. Neither of them were affected by Temptations Essence, from what he could see. That made his work a lot more easier and care-free as they patrolled the borders around Shadowclan. Now all they had to do was pick a fight with a Shadowclan patrol for Thornclaw to unleash most of his pent up stress, and he'd truly be happy.

However, his good mood didn't last long. Throughout the whole border patrol, Squirrelflight kept shooting susipcious glances his way whenever Thornclaw got into a discussion with the other cats. And she would cough out loud whenever he mentioned words such as "Nursery" or "Ferncloud." Or even "Brambleclaw!"

On their way back to camp, Thornclaw thought now might be the best time to speak with the she-cat, before more interruptions arose back in camp. This was getting too out of paw for him to just ignore it. And she clearly was not going to stop until he said something about it.

He waited until Squirrelflight was dragging along behind the others. Then quickly tapped the she-cat on the shoulder, and jerked his head back to indicate they should talk alone. She furrowed her eyebrows, clearly apprenhensive. But, she complied Thornclaw's request with a curtnod. _Better than nothing._

"Brambleclaw!"

The dark brown tom turned, but kept walking.

"Squirrelfight stepped on a thorn." Thornclaw began backing away, hoping they would take the hint. "I'm going to wait for her. We'll catch up with you guys later."

Brambleclaw blinked, but shrugged. "Whatever," he muttered. _That was easier than I thought. _The dark brown tom flicked his tail for the other two warriors to follow.

Dustpelt raised an eyebrow, aware of the tension between Thornclaw and Squirrelflight, but didn't say a word. _Thank Starclan. _Birchfall received a different message in understanding. He gave them an amused look, clearly thinking it was something, but in which it was neither Thornclaw or Squirrelflight's level of desire, before leaving them.

Thornclaw didn't say a word until the sounds of their Clan-mates paw-steps faded away. He turned to Squirrelflight. There was a guarded look on her as she regarded the tom. He decided to be blunt.

"Why do you keep glaring at me as if I'm a Shadowclan cat?"

Squirrelflight blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Is she serious? _Thornclaw growled. More out of exhaustion than anger. "Oh, come on. Don't play that game. I know you're afraid I'll probably tell all of Thunderclan about your therapy meetings with Ferncloud."

"Shut up!" she hissed, glancing around them. He hit the spot. Squirrelflight glared at him, the fur around her neck lifting. "If you tell anyone..."

"You'll what?" challenged the golden tom. "Attack me? Make me break a paw or cut off my tongue so I won't tell?"

"You're not helping yourself introducing me to those ideas." The sarcasm was obvious, at least.

Thornclaw frowned. "Squirrelflight, you probaly won't trust me either way, but I kept your secret safe thing long, right?" A nod, though reluctant. "And I had promised Ferncloud I wouldn't tell anyone." He waved his tail. "If it's any consolation to you, I do have some pride in keeping promises."

Squirrelflight bit her lower lip. For a long while she had her head lowered, thinking. Though about what, Thornclaw couldn't be sure. A simple yes or no would suffice.

He grimaced. He knew this wasn't going to work. "Well, think about it, at least," he finished. "And if not, you could-"

"Am I interrupting something?" came a quiet voice from behind them.

Both cats jumped and wheeled around. A rustle between two brambles. Another rustle and a fluffy gray she-cat carefully stepped out from between the bushes.

Cinderheart's blue eyes flicked from Thornclaw to Squirrelflight and back. They were not friendly, especially when they regarded the ginger she-cat.


	29. The Marking of a Scapegoat

**Chapter 29**

"Cinderheart!" Squirrelfilght blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The fluffy gray she-cat shrugged. "Oh, I just was walking around minding my own business-" She looked at Thornclaw. "-until I heard two cats talking and... wondered what they might be doing."

"As you can see, we're just having a conversation," Thornclaw mewed suspiciously. Was that a glint in the she-cat's eye?

Cinderheart turned full head to him. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes. I can see that. But what about?"

"Ah-stuff," he muttered, remembering his promise.

"Stuff," Cinderheart repeated softly. "Interesting..."

Something was wrong here. Thornclaw didn't like the way the fur fluffed on Cinderheart's tail. Or the way she was staring at Squirrelflight.

She began walking around the two cats, mewing, "But, why would you two be out here, talking alone about 'stuff' instead of back in camp? " She looked around the forest, as if searching for something. "There could be badgers and foxes about."

She looked back at the duo. "Not a very friendly place for two cats to just _talk." _She thought for a moment. "Unless it's something private..."

"What?" Squirrelflight turned her head to follow Cinderheart's movements, confused. "Excuse me, but this has nothing to do with you. This discussion is between Thornclaw and myself."

"Really?" mewed the gray she-cat, interest creeping in her voice. "But that's not all it's about, is it?"

Squirrelflight's eyes widened. Cinderheart noticed. Her lip curled into an unpleasent smile. "So it's true, is it?"

Thornclaw stepped forward. "That we were just having a nice day talking about the weather until you showed up?" he countered. It was now evident to the tom that something was indeed wrong. Cinderheart suspected too much. Could she possibly have heard more than what she's letting on about Squirrelflight?

_Who cares at this point?_ he thought tiredly. _It's not a big deal, except Squirrelflight's trying to not look weak in front of her own Clan. _

Cinderheart, her eyes still on Squirrelflight, answered Thornclaw, "So, when you said you'd be finding yourself a mate, this is what you meant."

"What?" Squirrelflight and Thornclaw mewed in surprise.

The ginger she-cat looked from Thornclaw to the Cinderheart, confused. "A mate? What are you talking about? I consider Thornclaw like an uncle figure. Why would I want him as a mate?"

"I dont' know, you should ask him that yourself." Cinderheart turned her blue eyes to the tom. "That's what it seemed back in the medicine cats den, when he said he'd be having himself a mate."

"No," Thornclaw took another step toward the gray warrior. "Cinderheart, that was not what I meant. I was just sick. I was talking about horses and-"

"But, how can you remember what you said that day?" interrupted Cinderheart, a small frown on her face. "If I recall by your behavior, you shouldn't even have remembered what you were blabbing on about, if you were talking about horses and trees, unless..."

Her eyes flashed. "You were sane when you decided to find a mate?" She flicked her eyes to Squirrelflight.

"No!"

Cinderheart smiled coldly. "You're tail won't stop twitching."

Thornclaw rammed his tail with his forepaw on the ground to keep it still. "What does my tail have to do with anything?"

The fluffy gray she-cat shrugged, amused. "Your tail only twitches when you're either lying, or nervous." She tilted her head. "So what are you so nervous about, Thornclaw?"

"Cinderheart," Squirrelflight began. " I don't think-" But Cinderheart interrupted her.

"All of Thunderclan already knew you were looking for a mate, regardless of Jayfeather's insistences that it was nothing but the rantings of a delusional patient. And you never bothered to quell the rumors." Cinderheart blinked. "You must be garnering a lot of attention for yourself to pursue more than one she-cat."

Thornclaw took a step back. How did it go from him being a victim to this crazy she-cat to the culprit? "No, that's not it. I was just a bit sick, but enough for me to understand what I was saying and, the stuff Jayfeather was telling you," he blabbed. "That doesn't mean I had seriously considered finding a mate, and I-didn't hear those rumors. I mean, I thought I did, but I assumed it would just die down..."

It was no good. Neither warrior was fooled. Squirrelflight now had her eyes narrowed, staring at Thornclaw. Cinderheart wore a look of smug satisfaction as the ginger she-cat's tail slowly fluffed.

"If what you say is true, Thornclaw, then why were you trying to woo Leafpool?" Cinderheart continued, staring at Squirrelflight as she mentioned her sister's name. "Did the rejection feel so bad that you decided to go for the sister instead?" She blinked, as if suddenly remembering something. "Then again, all you and Squirrelflight were talking about was _stuff_, as you insisted."

Squirrelflight was staring at Thornclaw. "Were you going to blackmail me?" she mewed, stunned.

"What?" Thornclaw gaped. "Squirrelflight, I just told you I'd keep your secret safe!"

Cinderheart's eyes widened when Thornclaw said the word _secret_. Though she overlooked it when she mewed, "But then, why bring her out here all alone in the first place?" She tilted her head as she continued to circle the duo the same way a bird circled its prey. "Wouldn't it be more comfortable to share tongues in camp, if all you two had to talk about was _stuff_?"

Squirrelflight was silent the whole time the gray she-cat gave her small speech. Only her eyes betrayed her emotion as she now stared at Cinderheart.

"Yes, but I was talking to Squirrelflight about-about, something private," Thornclaw repeated. Though that last word didn't sound too good considering their position. And didn't he just tell her about a minute ago that they were talking about the weather? Why would she loop him around the same question again if he already answered her? Unless...

_She's playing psychology on us,_ he realized. But he noticed the complications too late; the damage was done. And Squirrelflight was too stunned that she didn't realize Cinderheart was playing them both like mice.

He decided to end this now, before it got worse. "Why am I even having this discussion?" he suddenly growled. "I don't want Squirrelflight or any other she-cat as a mate-!"

"Enough," Squirrelflight interrupted. She looked between Thornclaw and Cinderheart, who finally paused in her march around the warriros. "I don't know what's going on here, but whatever it is, it's between you two. I don't want to know anymore about this-this rivalry."

Her voice quavered in anger. "I've already had enough complicated problems in my life for you two to create new ones for me." She padded away, heading back to camp. Cinderheart moved aside to let the she-cat pass.

Before disappearing, Squirrelflight looked over her shoulder and mewed, "I don't want to speak with either of you _again!_" she spat the last word.

"Squirrelflight!" Thornclaw called. But she ignored him. _Foxdung!_ He rounded on Cinderheart. "What is your problem?" he thundered.

She shrugged. "I was only sharing with you what you and Jayfeather said a few days ago-"

"Can't you see I was clearly not trying to take Squirrelflight as a mate?" Thornclaw interrupted, practically shouting.

Cinderheart glared. "And how was I supposed to know?" she spat. "You've already got Hazeltail and Rosepetal after you. Do you think I should just stand back and let you take as many she-cats as you feel for necessity?"

"I'm trying _not_ to let these she-cats chase me," Thornclaw countered. How many times did he have to tell her until she got it through her thick skull? "And those rumors you heard were just rumors you probably started in the first place, because there's no-" He paused.

_What did she say?_

He stared. "Did you say Rosepetal?"

"Of course I did."

Thornclaw blinked in surprise. "Rosepetal? The Rosepetal, daughter of Daisy and Spiderleg, is out for me too?"

Cinderheart raised her eyebrows. "Didn't you know?"

Thornclaw shook his head. Clearly he didn't.

"She had been following you for a couple of days already," Cinderheart apologized. "I thought you knew, but you were just psyching her out for more attention."

Thornclaw didn't answer. He covered his face with his paws. _Great Starclan, give me strength..._

**((_endpage_))**

Dustpelt revealed his Paw. Two barks with three scratch grooves each, another two with a scratch on each of them, and one bark with four scratches. "Two pairs."

Thornclaw tossed his Paw away moodily. "Crud I fold."

It was late afternoon. After Thornclaw left Cinderheart and returned to camp, the first thing he noticed right away was the questioning looks from Brambleclaw. After all, Thornclaw and Squirrelflight had stayed behind after the patrol returned to camp to talk, and the she-cat had come back to camp without Thornclaw, looking livid and angry. And of course Squirrelflight, in her anger, had the decency to tell all of Thunderclan to watch out for Thornclaw as he was now "preying on she-cats." And that seemed to have been the end of Thornclaw ever finding a mate.

Not that he was complaining...

Thornclaw had then mostly used up the remainder of the next two days being by himself and shying away from groups of cats that'd give him suspicious looks. Mixed with those whom stared at the tom with interest. Between avoiding those with blue eyes, except Jayfeather, and those whom he was sure were also infected by Temptations Essence, and those who just plainly wanted nothing to do with him, Thornclaw took to just staying away from them all and playing with Daisy's kits. If he didn't know any better, he would have admitted he was becoming a real hermit in his own clan.

That is, until Brackenfur introduced a new game he invented that Thornclaw just couldn't say "no" to when the golden tom invited his brother to play: it was called "Paw." So far, Thornclaw got the gist of how the rules worked, and found that he enjoyed it very much. Dustpelt didn't seem to think any less of Thornclaw as he joined the game. For which the golden tom was grateful for.

Even the looks Brambleclaw gave him when he joined didn't deter Thornclaw much, as the golden tom had been winning right from the start.

Had been.

Now Thornclaw had only two mouse-tails left. He didn't like this game anymore.

"Brackenfur?" Dustpelt invited, breaking out of the golden tom's thoughts.

Thornclaw's brother sighed. "I'm out."

Triumphant, Dustpelt looked over at Brambleclaw. "Well?"

The dark tom stared at his paw for a few moments. He made a _pheh_ sound as he tossed his Paw away. "I'm out too."

With a flick of his tail, Dustpelt collected the mouse-tails that were piled before them. There must be at least then of those tails, Thornclaw thought gloomily. "Better luck next time guys," he remarked smugly.

"Foxdung," Thornclaw muttered. Two mouse-tails was all that was keeping him in the game. He had been hoping to win this one.

"Foxdung!" Icekit chirped.

"Hey, language."

Icekit blinked, confused. "But you said it too."

"That's because I'm a warrior. Warriors are allowed to say that," Thornclaw muttered. That, and he could imagine what Daisy would say if she heard her kit talking like that in the nursery. Scoldings he'd receive. Joy.

"Wait, what are you doing here anyway?" Thornclaw demanded to the kits as they settled behind him. But he realized his mistake a moment too late. He was supposed to be watching them now. And the kits told him so.

Brackenfur twitched his whiskers. "You're the epitome of a parental figure, Thornclaw." Dustpelt began handing out four sets of barks from the Pile to the cats around him.

"Shut up, Brackenfur."

"Shut up!" Smokekit mimicked.

Dustpelt, finished handing out the bark pieces and staring at his own Paw, frowned. "Thornclaw, shouldn't you be watching the kits now?"

"That's what I'm doing."

"I know. But don't you think you should just leave now and spend time with them?" Dustpelt placed his Paw down. "It wouldn't work if you just played Paw while the kits stand around doing nothing.

_Thanks for the info mom_. Thornclaw shrugged. "They could watch us play."

"But they're not old enough to play this game."

"They'll learn sooner or late-"

"Ow!"

Thornclaw whipped around. Smokekit was chasing after Toadstep's tail. He was attempting to use his claws while the warrior tried to escape. _I thought I told them to sit still!_

A pause._ Wait... no I didn't._

He tossed away his Paw without looking at it, mewed "I'm out" and chased after the kit. Dustpelt turned his head around to stare at Thornclaw's Paw.

"Well what do you know," he muttered. "A straight." He shot a furtive look after Thornclaw's retreating figure before smoothly pushing golden tom's Paw back on the pile. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him," he assured the other players.

"Smokekit, get off Toadstep's tail!"

Indignant yowls came from the Fresh-kill pile. Thornclaw looked around. "Icekit, stop trying to steal prey, you're not old enough yet!" he growled, pulling the gray kit from a squirrel she couldn't even drag a mouse-length away from the fresh-kill pile.

Settling her beside the nursery, Thornclaw looked around for the other two. Smokekit had escaped while he was grabbing Icekit, and Pricklekit was still no where to be found. It had never occured to the tom that when the kits learned to walk properly they'd use their legs to their advantage. He took back his praise of their good behavior; they were worse than Cherrykit and Molekit!

"Stay here," he commanded Icekit before charging around camp for the other two. But he wasn't properly looking where he was going. He accidentally bumped into Squirrelflight, who hissed angrily.

"Sorry," he mewed bluntly, looking around. She didn't say anything except stalk away to the warrirors den. _Huffy she-cat._

"Thornclaw?"

He stopped in his tracks. What now? He turned. "Yes, Firestar?"

The ginger tom's whiskers twitched as he gazed down at the golden tom from his perch on the High Ledge. "I think Sandstorm found what you're looking for." He pointed with his tail at the entrance. The pale ginger she-cat padded out of the den behind Firestar, clutching a kit with golden tabby fur in her jaws.

Thornclaw sighed in relief. "Thank Starclan," he murmured when he met Sandstorm by the base of the High Ledge. She transferred Pricklekit to him. "Thanks," he mewed around the kit's fur. "I didn't know he could escape from me so quick."

"No problem," she answered. "Just try to keep a closer eye on him, okay? We almost had a heart-attack when we saw him just walk in without warning!"

"I'll remember that," he muttered. Pricklekit struggled for release, mewing to be let free. "Stay still," he ordered. He padded away from the High Ledge and Sandstorm to arrive at the entrance to the nursery.

He spat out the kit beside Smokekit. Thornclaw turned around, looking for Smokekit. That was two kits down, one more to—

He did a double take. "Smokekit?" he mewed in surprise. "What are you doing here? Where's Icekit?"

The kit shrugged. "I don't know. I just got here. Mousefur told me to leave the Elder's Den and come back to the nursery."

Thornclaw covered his face with his tail. "Great. I found Icekit, and intended to find you. But instead you show up and Icekit's disappeared." He lowered his tail to see Pricklekit looking up at him, Smokekit no where to be found. "And now I lost you again, Smokekit."

He dropped on the ground beside Pricklekit. He'll search for the other kits later. They'll have to come back when they're hungry. "Why do you and your siblings try to drive me crazy?" he murmured to the golden tabby kit. "I mean, I know you're still young, but couldn't you just focus your energy on each other instead of run around like mice?"

Thornclaw looked up. To find Pricklekit wasn't even paying attention. He was too busy jumping on a small pile of leaves. Squeaking in excitement as the leaves rained down upon him. He danced around, trying to catch them. Cute, but not very helpful.

Suddenly a loud yowl split the air. Thornclaw was on his paws in an instant and ran wildly to the source of the noise. It was coming from the medicine cats den. He stopped by the entrance and ducked his head inside. A moment later he retreated as Briarlight dragged herself through the opening, clutching a small tri-colored kit in her jaws.

She dropped him by Thornclaw's paws. "This!" she pointed her nose fiercely at Smokekit, who cringed as she jabbed him with her nose. "I found messing up the herbs I had worked so hard to tidy up!" She broke off when a coughing fit erupted from her throat. Thornclaw padded forward worriedly, but the she-cat shook her head. "Those trips to the Medicine cat den were not just for fun!" she managaged to blurt out to Smokekit before more coughing over-took her.

Glaring and still coughing, she dragged herself back to the medicine cats den. Millie and Brightheart came out of nowhere and quickly followed after her.

"What a mean cat," Smokekit mewed indignantly. He quickly looked behind him as if to make sure Briarlight didn't hear. But he wouldn't have to worry about her after Thornclaw was through with him.

He bent down and grabbed the kit roughly in his jaws. Smokekit squeaked in surprise, but Thornclaw ignored him as he strolled purposely back to the entrance of the nursery. Thankfully Icekit and Pricklekit did not move from the spot. His patience was thinning by the second.

He dropped Smokekit by his siblings. He waved his tail at the nursery. "Move!" he ordered. The kits jumped. They're never seen Thornclaw this angry before. And quickly scampered back in the nursery. Thornclaw followed after them.

They had gone back to their mother. He padded right up to the queen and her kits. "Daisy, those kits," he pointed his tail at them in a similar fashion to Briarlight. "Are the makings of Shadowclan!"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Thornclaw," Ferncloud spoke from her moss nest.

"I'm serious," Thornclaw insisted, dropping his tail "They're worse than Molekit and Cherrykit!"

"Hey!" the siblings mewed indignantly.

"Don't act innocent. You two are like squirrels."

Daisy had not said anything throughout Thornclaw's tirade. She had quietly gathered the kits to her nest, and lay her head on her paws. Her eyes were half-closed, shutting out the noise around her. It was because of this action that Thornclaw paused in his berate. Now that he actually payed attention, the she-cat did look a lot thinner than he remembered. And her pelt did look as if it needed a grooming. Had she always looked this way? He recalled seeing her a bit chubbier last time he actually payed attention to her physique. How long ago had that been? A week? Two weeks? Maybe longer?

"... Daisy?"

The creamy she-cat swiveled her eyes up to meet Thornclaw's. But otherwise stayed completely still.

He frowned. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer. She stared at Thornclaw for a few silent moments. Then she turned her eyes away and closed her lids. When he called her name again she ignored him.

Thornclaw raised his eyebrows to Ferncloud. This was new. Was she mad at him for something? Was ignoring Thornclaw her way of telling him that she was annoyed that he yelled at her kits?

Ferncloud shrugged helplessly. "She hasn't been feeling very well," the gray she-cat answered. "And she hasn't been eatting a lot lately."

She frowned. "Jayfeather thinks it might be an eating disorder."

"Has that happened before?"

Ferncloud shook her head in a gesture that she wouldn't answer. Then looked pointedly at the kits. They were listening intently to every word. Then she jerked her head to the exit. If he was reading this right, Ferncloud was telling him that he should leave now.

"Thornclaw? Where are you going?" Icekit squeaked.

The golden tom halted from his escape. "Um, I'm leaving now."

"Why?" Smokekit asked.

"Because you guys are with your mother now. No reason for me to stay."

"Come and join us!" Icekit invited.

Thornclaw tilted his head. "What?"

Pricklekit leaped on a space of moss on Daisy's nest. "There's plenty of space here. You can keep Daisy company with us, and we can all sleep together!"

"Erm... no, I don't think that will work."

"How come?" they whined.

"Be-because Daisy and I are not mates," Thornclaw stuttered. Great Starclan, was he actually having this conversation? And with kits?

Smokekit mewed indignantly, "But you sleep with the other cats in the warriors den! What's wrong with our mother?"

"Nothing." How could Thornclaw tell them one of the reasons he wouldn't go near Daisy is because of her blue eyes? Thornclaw had mostly been avoiding any cat that had blue eyes around camp ever since that nightmare dream with Icecloud. Daisy included.

Except Jayfeather.

"It's just the situation is different-"

"How?" Icekit interrupted.

"Because Daisy wouldn't want me to lay next to her-"

"That's not true!" Icekit protested.

Thornclaw blinked. "How do you know?"

"Because she talks about you all the time," Smokekit chirped. "She really likes you!"

That last sentence made the golden tom freeze. He looked at Daisy, then the kits, and back at the she-cat. Horror began to grow as a new thought pushed through his head.

Was Daisy also infected by his scent? Somehow that didn't sound reassuring. And he almost considered her for a mate!

Well, almost.

He shook his head at the kits. "Look, I just can't, it's too hard to explain-"

"He's just too embarrasesed to explain it, that's all," Berrynose joined in.

"Shut up, Berrynose. Listen, kits, I would love to help your mother if I could, but I don't think now's the best time-"

"Why?"

"Because I'm busy right now-"

"Hey's lying."

"Berrynose! Get out of here!" To the kits, he answered, "I'll see you later." He quickly turned and left the den, ignoring the kits cries for him to come back as Thornclaw escaped the nursery. Great Starclan, that was not as easy as he thought it'd be.

He stood in the middle of the clearing, thinking. Jayfeather did tell him he wanted to see him today when he got the chance. Granted Thornclaw did finish his chore with the kits earlier than expected (mostly because he had been playing "Paw" and ignoring them) it couldn't hurt to see the medicine cat early.

Mind made up, he took his paws to the medicine cats den. He passed Briarlight along the way, who was moodily devouring a vole with her siblings by the fresh-kill pile, and made his way to the entrance of the medicne cats den.

"... a swelling around the tom's member is most evident," came a quiet reply from within the den.

Thornclaw froze, surprised. Was that Leafpool?

"And what about the claw marks on the shoulders?" This one sounded like Jayfeather. "Would that have meant the she-cat held a tom there while she-?"

"Yes. Those are the evidents signs of forced mating." Leafpool sounded bemused. "Jayfeather, you've explained the workings of a Rape too accurately to sound like something you just thought out of the blue. If you never heard about this before, that must mean you've treated a cat in this clan with these conditions-"

"No," Jayfeather mewed quickly. "It was just... something I heard the medicine cats talking about last gathering. They told me the symptoms, but not the cause. It's just been bothering me for weeks because I've never seen-heard anything like it before."

"But it sounded like you might have suspected what the cause was for this," Leafpool put in lightly.

"Yes," agreed the medicine cat. Though he sounded wary. "But I couldn't be one hundred percent sure."

Forced mating? Thornclaw furrowed his eyebrows. He agreed with Leafpool's quiet suspicions. Jayfeather sounded as if he was lying. That meant he did treat a cat that had been raped. But why cover it up? If Jayfeather didn't know the signs of a rape when he saw one, that meant someone in this camp's a victim, and they're keeping quiet about it...

Thornclaw looked around Thunderclan. Was it someone here? Who in their right mind would take advantage of a cat and Force him into mating? And if Jayfeather knew who it was, why not come out and tell Firestar? What was Jayfeather hiding?

* * *

**This has been my longest chapter yet... more goodies for you reader. And thank you again for all the charming comments and theories about "Who killed Icecloud?" =3**

**I have the flu, which gave me time to do this. So if there are any mistakes in this chapter, I'll just use my sickness as the scapegoat =X**

**Either way, criticism is welcome.**


	30. Mouses and Daisies

**Herbs 30**

Thornclaw looked around camp. It felt so different to him now that he found out there could be a cat here suffering and everyone's oblivious to it. He couldn't tell which of his clan-mates may have been Forced into mating. Or if it was even a tom from Thunderclan. Maybe Jayfeather took pity on some Rouge or Kittypet during one of his herb-gatherings?

His thoughts were interrupted when Leafpool spoke. "Well, if that's all you needed to know Jayfeather, I suppose that means I should go." She sounded tired and distant again.

"It is. And, um, thanks."

"Anytime. But..."She, hesitated. "Nothing." Shuffling pawsteps began to grow in volume.

Thornclaw quickly backed away into the shadows behind the medicine cats den. He didn't think it would look well if either of them saw him listening to their conversation. He peaked around the den as Leafpool appeared in front of the entrance. She had her back to him, looking around camp. With a small sigh, she dragged her tail to the warriors den.

He waited a few more moments before coming out of his hiding place and into the den without clearing his throat. He still remembered Ferncloud's warning about his straightforward bluffs.

Jayfaether was off to one side, staring at the den wall in front of him, a frown on his face. He was absently brushing the ground behind him with his tail, scattering the already messy floor with more herbs and dust. But he seemed not to notice. His eyes, though blind, revealed a troubled look.

"Jayfeather?

The gray tabby jumped in surprise. And quickly began sweeping the floor of his den more accurately with his tail, cleaning up the mess Smokekit caused and he himself had spread. Thornclaw sat beside the den wall in order to be out of the medicine cat's way as he did his chore. He looked around. "Where's Briarlight?"

"She's sharing tongues with her siblings. I told her to take a break from her duties here for today. She's done enough."

_Is that all? Or was that an excuse to find some time to talk to Leafpool alone? _But all he mewed was, "Right."

Thornclaw had just remembered he did see the she-cat before coming in here. It was just hard to remember that when he was too busy digesting this new piece of information Jayfeather was keeping secret from everyone else.

Still, despite the golden tom's suspicions, he was glad Jayfeather didn't order Briarlight to try cleaning up this mess. Even though she wasn't his apprentice anymore, Thornclaw probably would have put his foot down if he saw the she-cat struggling to clean up all this mess with her legs paralyzed. "You said you wanted to see me when I got the chance. Well, I'm here"

Jayfeather nodded. He swept the debris in a pile. "I want you to pick some of the Sweet-smelling leaves for me tomorrow," he meowed blunty.

He stared at the medicine cat for a few moments. Surprised. This was the last thing he expected to hear from him. "... you're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not."

Thornclaw frowned. "But didn't you tell me if I touched the bush again I might increase the effects of Temptations Essence?"

Jayfeather looked up, his sweeping momentarily forgotten. "Temptations Essence?"

_Mousedung! _"Oh. It's, uh, something I made up in my sleep," Thornclaw quickly replied. "Better than calling it 'the scent,' right?"

He stared at Thornclaw for a few seconds, eyes narrowed. As if staring into his very soul. "Right..." He finally blinked and looked away and resumed his sweeping. Thornclaw let go of the breathe he held. Why did it matter? It was just a dream.

"Anyway: yes, I did warn you not to touch the bush." Thornclaw moved away as Jayfeather swept the dust and broken pieces of herbs outside the den. He flicked his ears to the entrance before continuing. "But since you've already been infected, there will be no additional after-effects. You could brush, eat, or even sleep on the bush and nothing would happen."

"And you're sure of this because...?"

"Starclan," he answered simply.

"And these leaves could help you how?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "I might-possibly-be able to find a cure."

"But if this has been going on for years, what makes you think you'll find anything different?"

Jayfeather looked around in surprise. "How could you know something like that?"

Thornclaw didn't answer.

Jayfeather turned fully around to face him. "Thornclaw, what are you not telling me?" He was not staring at his eyes, but somewhere near Thornclaw's foreleg. His eyes were narrowed, his body stiffened.

Thornclaw looked away. "I'll tell you later."

"..." Jayfeather resumed his sweeping. Though his back was oddly stiff as he did so.

Silence stretched on between them for a few moments. Anxious to break it, Thornclaw meowed, "Why didn't you ask me to pick the leaves after you came back from the Moonpool?" After all, it would have made a whole lot of sense if he had done it earlier instead of later.

Jayfeather traced his paw on the ground, looking for any more debris. "Because I figured if you got yourself a mate, this might end sooner without my having to try to mess with the stuff." He found a piece of torn Camomile and brought it to his nose, carefully sniffing the herb. "But it's clear now that you're not going to." He threw it away. "Or be able to, at this point."

Was he referring to Squirrelflight's speech? Thornclaw shook his head as Jayfeather picked up another herb to inspect. "Jayfeather, I have been thinking long and hard, and agreed I will find myself a mate. I even tried looking for one!"

"But you don't want to."

"And?"

"That would mean you probably won't succeed. Especially now." He looked up. "Tell me, how many she-cats dumped you already?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," muttered the warrior, ignoring the sarcasm behind the last sentence. Though he could still sense the wall between them. "Since when did you become an expert in relationships?"

"A medicine cat is not only limited to doctoring their clan," Jayfeather retorted, continuing his inspection of the bits of herb he had placed in a pile he found on the floor. "We're also trained in the fields of cardiology, therapy, psychology, chiropracty, physician-which is the same as "doctor" for you warriors-, surgeon, prescribers, pharmacologists-"

Thornclaw raised his tail. "Alright, I get it!" Great Starclan, wouldn't a medicine cat explode what that much knowledge in their heads? Thornclaw felt he would have. Just those terms alone were more than enough to make him feel happy to be a warrior.

"It's too late to pick them now. So you best get a good night's sleep and pick them first thing in the morning." Finished with his inspection and separating the herbs that could still be used to those worthless, Jayfeather now began tidying Briarlight's nest. "I want to observe those leaves as soon as possible."

"But-" Thornclaw paused. Dovepaw and Lionblaze had just walked in the medicine cats den. Evidently, they were not expecting to see Thornclaw as much as he was them. They looked at him in surprise.

"Jayfeather," Lionblaze muttered. "We need to talk." He looked at Thornclaw again in a manner that suggested he was to not be here for whatever it was Lionblaze wanted to share with the medicine cat. Probably something about his apprentice the mentor was too embarrassed to share with another warrior. The she-cat did look troubled to the tom.

Jayfeather flicked his ears. "Fine." To Thornclaw, he meowed, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, yes?"

Thornclaw shrugged in agreement.

"And also," Jayfeather paused uncertaintly. He cast Lionblaze a side-ways look. "After this whole mess is over and done with, there is something else I have to tell you..."

Thornclaw furrowed his eyebrows. But Jayfeather shook his head. He would not say anymore. As he left the medicine cats den, he heard Lionblaze mutter, "What was that about?"

"Don't worry about it," Jayfeather answered simply. "It has nothing to do with us."

**((_endpage_))**

Thornclaw overslept.

He had been deep in sleep, dreaming about a big, fat juicy mouse the size of a rabbit he captured. The flavors as he munched on the it's soft flesh sent his taste buds in orgasm as he ate. He remembered Owlwhisker coming along to demand a piece. Thornclaw's answer was a good chase back to the Windclan Warrior's own border. Then, as soon as the dream came, he awoke. The Warriors Den empty of everyone except a snoozing Spiderleg.

"Mousedung!" he muttered, charging out of the den while grooming his pelt. A cold breeze met the tom. It was lucky for him he didn't have a patrol earlier today. But he missed his chance to pick up the herbs and get it over with.

He looked up at the sun, trying to gauge its distance. But the whole sky was filled with fluffy gray clouds. Sometimes Leaf-fall could be very annoying...

Thornclaw frowned. He could just see the blurry shape of the sun through the clouds. And if he was reading it right, he still had the Noon patrol. But it looked like he had a good two hours, more or less, before that time came. Plenty of time for him to collect the herbs and be back before Lunch!

Speaking of lunch...

Thornclaw quickly made his way to the fresh-kill pile, and grabbed the first prey his jaws closed around: a mouse. This one still felt warm, which meant it was just brought here by the Hunting patrol. It sent remembrances of Thornclaw's previous dream. He sat down and was about to excitedly bite into its savory flavors. Then halted.

Something just crossed his mind.

He slowly closed his jaws and looked at the nursery. Ferncloud told him Daisy wasn't eatting enough prey. That meant her kits must be hungry too. Though if that were the case, Poppyfrost wouldn't mind feeding them too, Thornclaw was sure of it.

Either way, the golden tom sighed as he stood, mouse clamped firmly in his jaws, as he made his was to the nursery. A clan-mate helped another clan-mate, right? Even if she's just a queen. And the prey was still warm, so Daisy would _have_ to eat this! And thr flavors from the prey were so intoxicating, especially the bit of blood that dripped on his tongue where his teeth broke flesh, that Thornclaw moaned in need.

Maybe if he took just one bite, and said he accidentally bit too hard?

But the golden tom padded in the nursery with the mouse still in one piece. He ducked his head and entered. Poppyfrost and her kits were no where to be seen, but if Thornclaw remembered correctly, she had a morning patrol today. So the kits were probably out spending time with their dad Berrynose. Yet Ferncloud was absent too. And even Daisy's kits?

It was only the creamy she-cat in the nursery. Alone, staring at the wall in front of her where she lay sprawled on her moss nest, the whole nursery looked much larger with just Daisy in here by herself off to the far side of the den. She looked in almost the exact same position Thornclaw remembered from last night.

He took a step back. It was only the two of them in here, but it still felt too enclosed. This was the first time in weeks since he had been alone with Daisy. It brought strange recollections in his head. Something that had to do with this place. But they were too foggy for him to interpret properly. And that familiar uncomfortable feeling.

He took another step back, careful to keep quiet. Maybe he should look for Ferncloud, or maybe Berrynose, and tell them to give the mouse to Daisy instead. Better they than himself. Thornclaw could take another step bck. And had the decency to step on a twig. And snap it in two. Karma was definitely not his friend today.

Daisy quickly looked around. "Kits?" she mewed. But when the she-cat saw who was standing in front of the entrance, the hopeful light in her eyes extinguished. Without a word she turned back to staring at the wall. She must not have had a very happy morning.

He shrugged. "No, it's just me Daisy." He stepped carefully in the nursery, trying to keep the fur around his neck flat. He still couldn't get that cold feeling out of himself. But it felt warm in here. Why should he feel as if he should treat this place like a fox den? "I, uh, brought you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

Thornclaw stared at her skinny frame. "Did you even eat breakfast?"

Daisy didn't answer. He took that as a no.

He set the prey beside the she-cat and pushed it forward. She ignored it. "Come on Daisy, you have to eat something," he meowed, unable to keep the whine out of his voice. "Ferncloud told me you didn't eat anything since..." He frowned in thought. _How long did she say?_ "Okay, so she didn't tell me exactly when was the last time you ate, but you are looking too skinny for me to ignore."

She covered her face with her paw. It was stuck with twigs and bits of moss. She definitely had not been grooming herself lately. "Just leave me alone," she murmured behind it.

_What was wrong with her?_ "Eat first, and I will."

Daisy turned away from the prey. Thornclaw huffed. Why was he even bothering with this? He should just eat it himself. It was clear this she-cat would rather starve.

But the answer came to him almost instantly:_ Because this is Smokekit, Pricklekit and Icekit's mother. And I care about their well-being._

Thornclaw was just deciding about what else to do, probably force-feed her and ignore her protests, when his stomach rumbled loudly. Daisy pricked her ears. "You sound like you need it more than I do."

Thornclaw thought hard. He really was hungry. But it wouldn't seem right to take the prey after he offered it to a hungry clan-mate. "Tell you what. I'll eat this mouse if you eat it with me. Fair?"

"No, I don't think-"

"Come on!" And ignoring his brain that yowled for him to stay as far away from the she-cat because of her eyes, Thornclaw settled beside her. Daisy flinched when their pelts touched and scooted away. "We'll be sharing prey together, and have full bellies. In the end we'll both win." He took a big chunk out of the mouse. He was right. It tasted so good and delicious.

He prevented himself from taking another bite and instead pushed it to Daisy for her to make the second one. "It's delicious!"

She pushed it away. "No."

Thornclaw looked at the prey. Then at the she-cat. His heart pounded against his ribs. He felt a small draft enter through one of the holes of the nursery. If what Smokekit said to be true about Daisy liking him, then the she-cat might also possibly be infected by Temptations Essence. Maybe he could use his newfound powers for good, starting with this she-cat to convince her to eat, instead of for evil like Brokentail?

_No! That was just a dream!_

He quickly shook his head. Here goes nothing. "Can't you just eat? For.. me?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

Okay, that didn't go the way he planned. He thought for a moment. "What about-?"

"Daisy?" Both cats looked up. Rosepetal padded inside, a squirrel clutched in her teeth. "I brought you some squirrel. I know you may not eat it, but maybe-" But when the she-cat looked up the words died in her mouth. To find Thornclaw with Daisy. Alone, on Daisy's nest, pelts brushed agaisnt each other. A mouse in front of them.

She stared, frozen, and they stared back. The activity outside the camp seemed muted. She blinked, clearing the shock from her eyes. "Oh... hello Thornclaw."

The golden tom waved. But didn't say anything.

Rosepetal hesitated by the entrance.

Thornclaw abruptly stood. "It's been fun talking Daisy," he lied.

The creamy she-cat didn't answer. Thornclaw shrugged it away and padded outside the nursery. He paused beside Rosepetal. "I tried getting her eat too. But with no results," he reported quietly. "Keep the mouse here just in case she might want it." Rosepetal nodded in understanding before entering the nursery

It was cold outside as Thornclaw stepped out in the open. Even though it was close to noon, it still looked a bit shady around camp with the clouds blocking the sun. Cloudtail and Brightheart were sharing tongues by the Warriors Den with their daughter Whitewing and their grand-daughter Dovepaw. They had their pelts brushed against each other for warmth against the cold Leaf-fall air. Ferncloud was with Berrynose, keeping an eye on the kits as they played together.

Thornclaw shook his pelt to rid it of moss and fur. And quickly ducked when four small kits tried to tackle him from the side. "Too slow," he murmured.

"Mousedung!" Icekit squeaked, picking herself off the ground.

"What have I told you about language?" he scolded, settling down to groom himself. Seeing that the kits were now with Thornclaw, Ferncloud shrugged and went to look for her mate to invite back into the nursery, while Berrynose settled to playing Paw with Mousewhisker and Bumblestripe instead.

"Nothing!" Smokekit pounced on Thornclaw's back. Icekit followed after her brother on top of the Warrior. Cherrykit and Molekit tried to climb too, but there was not enough space on his back, to which Thornclaw was very grateful for, and they fell back down.

The golden tom ignored them as he now began cleaning his whiskers. As long as they were distracted, he was fine with whatever they did. He suddenly flinched when he felt a pair of tiny claws dig into his back. "Hey! Claws sheathed!"

"Sorry!"

He frowned, craning his neck. There was only Smokekit and Icekit. "Where's Pricklekit?"

Smokekit stood and pointed his nose at the medicine cats den. "Over there." But he leaned too far off Thornclaw that he toppled off, landing on top of Cherrykit.

While Cherrykit and Smokekit got into a small playful scuffle, Thornclaw followed the tri-colored kit's direction. "Don't tell me he's messing up the herbs again..." _Or was that Smokekit who did it?_ He couldn't remember. It could have been any of them.

But Icekit shook her head. "He wasn't feeling very good because he kept coughing. Ferncloud took him to Jayfeather."

"Oh."

Thornclaw stared at the entrance. Did Daisy know? Maybe he should visit the kit for a few minutes. See how he's doing. Or at least let the mother know...

But Thornclaw had put off picking the herbs too long. He had to get them now.

He blinked in surprise. _That's right, the herbs! _He forgot about them again!He'll just see Pricklekit again when he gets back. Mind made up, Thornclaw shook his pelt, spilling Icekit off him. "I'll see you guys later," he meowed, making his way to the Entrance. But before he took two steps, four pairs of teeth clamp on his tail. He waved them away.

"Where are you going?"

"To pick herbs."

Cherrykit's eyes widened. "Outside camp?"

"That's the idea."

"Can we come too?" Smokekit asked excitedly.

"Definitely not," Thornclaw answered, padding away. They cornered him.

"Please?" Icekit chirped.

"No." Thornclaw pushed away Cherrykit and attempted to quickly leave. But Molekit had leaped on his back. Great Starclan, did these Squirrels not understood the meaning of _no_?"

There was a rustle from the exit. Thunderclan's border patrol burst through the tunnel entrance. Sandstorm came in first, accomplanied by Cinderheart, Ivypaw, Poppyfrost and Hazeltail. They all looked exhausted. And their pelts were a bit ruffled. They were late.

Firestar met them half-way to the High Ledge along with Berrynose. "Any problems?" the Clan leader meowed worridly.

Sandstorm shook her head. "We shared some interesting words with a Windclan patrol. But no fighting broke out. Just the usual hisses and threats exchanged between good chums. And we thought we scented a fox, but it had left our borders."

Berrynose touched pelts with Poppyfrost. "Are you hungry?" he meowed without preamble. "Do you want me to get you someting to eat?"

Poppyfrost shook her head. "I'm fine, Berrynose," she purred, making her way to the fresh-kill pile with Cinderheart and Ivypaw. "I can get it myself."

But Berrynose beat her to it. "Let me just get you the mouse I had saved for you," he offered. Poppyfrost rolled her eyes to Cinderheart while the creamy tom began digging into the pile. "It was huge and fat, and I buried it to keep it warm just for you!"

He looked up, confused. "It's not here." he stared at his mate. "Poppyfrost, I swear it was right here where I left it, but don't know what happened to it."

The tortoiseshell she-cat licked her mate on the forehead. "It doesn't matter, Berrynose. Maybe you just lost it," she put in helpfully, poking around the pile.

Cinderheart seemed to sense someone was staring at their group. She looked up, meeting Thornclaw's eyes. He carefully looked away.

"But I had it right here!" he pointed while he mate grabbed a small shrew and settled down to eat beside Cinderheart and Ivypaw as they shared a pidgeon together. "Hey, don't eat that! You need to eat the mouse that I-"

Poppyfrost raised her tail, its tip flicking in irritation. "Berrynose, I appreciate your kindness and what you've gone through to save the mouse for me. But I'm hungry _now_," she began to eat. "Maybe one of our clanmates took the mouse by accident."

"Who," he growled, looking around camp. His eyes passed Thornclaw twice without suspicion. "I'll claw their fur off-"

"Oh, stop it, you, and just share this shrew with me," she mewed playfully.

Thornclaw tuned out the rest of their conversation as Hazeltail padded by, making her way to the Warriors Den. He suddenly had an idea. He knew how to distract the kits and leave to pick the herbs.

With a furtive look the she-cat's way, he whispered a quick command to the four kits. Their eyes widened in pure enjoyment.

"Can we do it now?" Smokekit asked excitedly.

Thornclaw waved his tail. "Go ahead." He watched as Molekit took the lead, guiding the others to their destination.

"Argh!"

Hazeltail fell flat on her face when she felt four small bodies tackle her from behind. Thornclaw covered his mouth with his tail the she-cat stood, spilling kits off her. Cloudtail, Brightheart, Whitewing and Dovepaw watched with amusement beside the Warriors Den as Hazeltail glared down the kits.

"What do you little creeps think you're doing?" she screeched.

Cherrykit's eyes widened in shock. "But—"

"No buts!" Hazeltail growled. "I'm tired. I just got back on a patrol. What in the name of Starclan were you thinking, attacking a warrior as if she was prey?"

Molekit pointed his tail behind him. "Thornclaw. He told us to tackle you because you need some cheering up."

Hazeltail followed the kit's gesture. But all she saw was air. Thornclaw had disappeared.

She huffed. "Just another of your games, huh?" she growled. The kits looked up at her, scared. The irritation Hazeltail felt almost left her as she gazed into their eyes.

Almost.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'm sorry. No need to be scared of your own half-sister," she mewed to Daisy's kits. "... or your aunt," she mewed as an afterthought to Poppyfrost's kits. "Now come on, lets get you lot back to the nursery where you won't cause anyone else trouble," she mewed tiredly.

* * *

**THEGEICOLIZARDD: I have stopped replying to your reviews because, honestly, I just didn't know how to reply to your comments without giving away spoilers. But I am infact reading it very carefully and am very impressed by your intuition ^^"**

**But I can answer anyone's questions... so long as it doesn't have to do with spoilers. Which I'll do now, since I have no way of actually replying to you...**

**The reason Thornclaw is so ignorant is because he's not stopping to think "what if it's me they're talking about?" In his mind, Thornclaw assumes that whomever has been forced into mating would remember, thinking it'd be a recent case. And it's just that he's not thinking about his past at the moment, but what's in front of him. And in his case, he was pretty much drugged up to not remember the incident with Daisy.**

**But, Thornclaw will find out some clues about this forced-mating business =3**

**Everyon else: Thanks for the warm comments.**


	31. Surprise Attack

**Herbs 31**

Thornclaw burst between two bramble bushes, and ran flat out through a small clearing, his tail streaming behind him. At the other side he leaped on a fallen and age-looking log, almost losing his balance when his paws ripped through the broken pieces of wood that shed from the log. But he corrected himself just in time and landed not too gracefully on the other side. And kept running.

Despite the closing of Leaf-fall and the beginnings of Leaf-bare, he felt joyful as he stretched out his stiff muscles. But his rumbling stomach and the rememberance that he didn't eat since last night slowed the tom down. Until he all but padded slowly in the direction of the Sweet-smelling bush. And pretty soon, with nothing to keep him focused in the forest (he couldn't smell foxes or scent anything else that might be dangerous) his mind wandered.

He paused abruptly beside a bush with large leaves. What had Jayfeather called them? Shield Aralia. Perfect for wrapping herbs. He sniffed the large leaves. They smelled safe.

He reached forward and took a bite out of the stem and snapped it in two, spitting out the liquids that enemated from the tips. He next used his fore-paw to wrap up the leaf, and grabbed a long piece of grass and tied it in a roll. _It's not perfect, but it'll do._

He took the leaf wrap in his jaws and continued forward. His mind tugged slightly to the conversation he heard between Jayfeather and Leafpool. A she-cat had forced mated with a tom in camp. But either the tom was too paranoid to say anything out loud, or he might not even be in camp and Jayfeather had indeed taken pity on a Rouge.

Thornclaw frowned. But if the victim had been a Thunderclan warrior, the she-cat would have to be skilled in combat to over-power him. And then there was the question of who, out of all the cats in camp, would the she-cat have had the power to overcome, and who she could not. If these two cats were in camp.

Right off the top of his head Thornclaw knew the mysterious she-cat would not have been able to over-take Brambleclaw. Or cats like Lionblaze, who never seemed to lose any battle. It might have been someone who was younger, still growing up and experiencing life.

Toadstep maybe? He thought it possible. Or even Bumblestripe. But neither looked troubled to him. In fact they never seemed to have a problem expressing themselves at all. Unless they're just very good at hiding it?

He shook his head as he followed a somewhat straight path to the sweet-smelling bush.. This was making his head hurt. Until he came across more clues, he just couldn't figure this out. And even if he did, then what? Jayfeather clearly suspects more than him. But he's keeping it quiet for now.

A bee buzzed somewhere near his head. Thornclaw flicked an ear. Maybe while he's visiting Pricklekit he should just be open with Jayfeather about what he heard. He could help in some way. Maybe Jayfeather just couldn't find enough proof to publically reproach the she-cat out loud, except the word of the victim who might not even say anything. Until he found the proof, Thornclaw would protect the tom until that time came.

The bush!

The rest of his ideas put to the back of his head for further use, Thornclaw padded quickly to the leaves. And halted just out of reach, hesitating. He eyed them mistrustfully. Maybe he should forget about this...

_Are you a warrior, or a mouse?_

Thornclaw quickly shook his head. Jayfeather wanted him to grab as much as he could. He placed the leaf on the ground, and used a claw to carefully unwrap the long piece of grass. With his mouth free, he wrapped his jaws around one of the thin branches, aware of the powerful sweet odor that invaded his nostrils. He flinched as his face brushed against one of the leaves.

_Remember what Jayfeather told you. The leaves won't do any worse to you than it already has._

He bit off the branch and placed it beside the big leaf, careful to not let any of the Sweet-smelling leaves brush against the outer edge of the big leaf. Then Thornclaw unsheathed a claw, and carefully cut off leaf-by-leaf off the branch, placing the single bits in the center of the big leaf.

Spent of all leaves, Thornclaw tossed the branch away. He eyed the small pile he made. It wasn't enough. He reached out to grab another one from the bush.

"Thornclaw!"

The golden tom growled. What now? He retreated his mouth and turned to see who would be calling him in an important time like this. He could see a figure on a slope above him. He squinted his eyes. It looked like Sorreltail, hailing him with her tail. "Yeah?"

"Berrynose wants you!" her voice echoed down the slope, more than loud enough.

Thornclaw flicked his ears in surprise. _Was that it?_ "What for? I'm busy!" He turned back to the bush.

Sorreltail raised an eyebrow, but it was not seen by the golden tom. "I have no idea. If I did, I'd have told you already, wouldn't I?"

He shook his head. Of all the times the annoying tom wanted him, it had to be now? He raised his eyes to the slope. "Look, can you just tell him I'll see him later, after this?" Thornclaw meowed, flicking his tail to the bush. He suppressed a shiver when the tip of his tail brushed a leaf.

Sorreltail had both eyebrows raised. "What are you doing down there exactly?"

The golden tom bit off another branch, and began meticulously cutting just above the stems. "I'm picking herbs for Jayfeather."

The tortoise-shell she-cat sighed, rolling her eyes."Thornclaw, it would only take you a few minutes. Could you just see what he wants so he'll leave me and Poppyfrost alone to share tongues?" she asked. "It's not like he gets to bother you much anymore."

Thornclaw flinched. Was she referring to his continuous absence from the nursery? After all, he only actually visited that place to pick up Daisy's kits and return them. Never to stay with Berrynose and share tongues like he used to. Except last night, and that was because of the kits.

Though Thornclaw found no problem from staying away from the nursery. It always made him feel uncomfortable.

He hissed softly. "Alright, I'll be there." He stared at the small pile of leaves he had gathered Then turned and followed Sorreltail. The herbs should be safe alone while's he gone. Then he could come back and finish the rest of his job.

"What did he need me for that he ordered _you_ of all cats to come and find me?" Thornclaw grumbled when he made it to the top.

Sorreltail shrugged and padded down the slope to the other side, Thornclaw close behind her. "No idea. You can ask him yourself when we get there."

The golden tom grumbled, but didn't say anything more. Words wouldn't be needed for what he'll do to Berrynose if the creamy tom called him just to ask a question like "do you think this vole's good enough for Poppyfrost and the kits?" or "Could you give this prey to the queens for me while I go out on a patrol with my tail between my legs?"

If it's the latter, Thornclaw's answer would be a good cuff on the head and throwing the creamy tom into the nursery to deal with Poppyfrost himself.

Thornclaw frowned, looking around them. These trees were thinner than the thick trunks around camp. With no protection of the close cropping trees, there was nothing preventing the cold wind from bushing their pelts. He shivered as their paws crunced on dead leaves.

"Are you sure we're going the right way? It looks like we're moving away from Thunderclan," he mewed doubtfully, looking up to peer at the sun. But it was too cloudy to gauge its exact position.

The she-cat shook her head, keeping her gaze ahead. "Berrynose isn't in camp. He said he'd be at the old Twolegplace."

Thornclaw furrowed his eyebrows. "Why there?" _And why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from me?_

Sorreltail turned to him, but still kept on walking. Her face appeared puzzled. "You know, I have no idea. He told me to get you so he could show you something, but..." she huffed, turning back. "He wouldn't tell me."

When the duo arrived at the old Twolegplace, it was to find the place deserted as it should be. Desolate and deserted. But with no Berrynose or any scent of the creamy tom.

Thornclaw sniffed the air. "Where is he?"

Sorreltail was also looking around, peering through bushes from where they just came from and to the thicker parts of the trees. "I don't know. He told me to meet him here. Probably got tired of waiting and ran off."

"Fine, then we'll go too," muttered Thornclaw. He maneuvered her paws away from the Old Twolegplace.

"Wait!" she cried. He stopped, confused. "I think I just scented him somewhere over..." Sorreltail pointed her tail at a bush grown beside the tall stone structure. "... there, I think." She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Check it out. It's you he wanted to see, after all."

Thornclaw tilted his head. Why would Berrynose bother hiding in a bush if he wanted to see him? Probably to play some trick. Shrugging in defeat and Sorreltail's encouraging push, Thornclaw padded past the she-cat to the bush. If he just played along, maybe the creamy tom would leave him alone after he pretended to pay attention to whatever plight he had.

He stuck his nose in the bush, sniffing. But there was no sign that Berrynose was or had been there. Just leaves and something that smelled as if a rabbit made dirt. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I can't scent him anywhere," he reported. "Are you sure that you—"

He didn't finish the rest of his words. A large heavy weight suddenly tackled him from behind, knocking Thornclaw into the bush. He felt his attacker use their weight to squeeze him into the ground. Immediately Thornclaw struggled against whoever it was, lashing out his claws.

_Invaders! _His mind blared.

Thornclaw turned around, kicking up his hind-legs to throw the cat off. His jaw suddenly dropped in surprise, his original intention completely forgotten as he gazed into those familiar amber eyes.

"Sorreltail?" he questioned. The amber eyes didn't give him any indication that she even heard. Eyes full of lust, Sorreltail began grooming Thornclaw's neck.

He twitched under her tongue. "What are you doing!" he yowled, using his fore-paws to push her away.

Sorreltail dug her claws into his shoulders. He hissed from the pain. "I'm sorry," she mewed quietly. She struggled with Thornclaw's fore-paws while keeping her weight on top of him to prevent his escape. "But it's been so hard going on like this without you."

"What?" Thornclaw's momentary hesitation was all the she-cat needed. She knocked his fore-paws away and pushed her body closer to his. "Please," she mewed breathlessly. "Just this once. We have the whole area to ourselves—I even checked! No one will notice!"

"What are you talking about?" Thornclaw insisted as he pricked his ears. She was right. He couldn't hear anything to indicate a border or hunting patrol would be coming anytime soon. Did that mean they wouldn't be coming to this side of the territory for hours? How long had she been planning this?

Sorreltail's eyes became half-lidded. "To mate with you, of course."

Thornclaw's eyes widened. "No!" He struggled under her weight. How was she this strong? Thornclaw should have been able to push her off him by now. The growling of his stomach answered the question for him. Why did he give Daisy that mouse? "You have a mate already—with Brackenfur. If you're in heat take it up with him, not me!"

But Sorreltail was shaking her head as she tried to groom his muzzle again, grinding her lower torso with his. "He doesn't make me feel this way," she mewed breathlessly between licks. "Only you can settle my emotions. Just this one time and I swear I'll leave you alone." Her eyes were pleading as she gazed into his own.

Thornclaw felt his heart drop. Did Temptations Essence do this to her too? Was this how she's over-powering him like a badger? Even without a meal Thornclaw should have put up some fight. Were cats this strong when they were in heat?

It didn't matter at this point.

Thornclaw turned around and tried scrabbling away from her. "Sorreltail, listen to me," he meowed urgently as the she-cat tried reaching between his hind-legs legs with her tail, stroking the hidden member. "You're not well. This isn't you. Just let me take you to Jayfeather and he can—"

But the rest of his words were drowned out when Sorreltail shoved a piece of moss in his jaws, silencing the tom. He tried to pull it off, but she grabbed his forepaws and shoved them under him, then pressed her weight on top.

"Stop resisting," she hissed. "If you just cooperate we can finish this and get on with our lives."

As Sorreltail lowered her tail back between his legs, holding onto his mid-region with her fore-paws and keeping him on the ground with her weight, Thornclaw fought harder than ever, wriggling his body and struggling to free his fore-paws.

When the she-cat found that that she couldn't do anything while the tom struggled, she hissed in annoyance, pressing her weight on him. When he still wouldn't stop, Sorreltail reached out a fore-paw and pressed her paw to his neck, claws unsheathed. Thornclaw paused when he felt the prickle of something sharp digging into his neck, almost breaking skin.

It was only now that he realized this wasn't just some sort of crush or love interest Sorreltail was displaying, but plain obsession. This peace-keeping she-cat was willing to harm, and possibly seriouisly injure Thornclaw just to get a one time ordeal with him. Granted the she-cat could be bluffing, Thornclaw didn't think he should take that chance.

"That's right," Sorreltail soothed. He could practically hear the smile in the tone. "Just do as I say and you'll be fine." Thornclaw didn't answer, and he didn't move. He just lay completely still and obedient. Purring, the she-cat began grooming him on the back.

It was all Thornclaw needed.

He hauled himself with as much strength as he could muster, knocking the she-cat off him. Sorreltail yowled in surprise, falling on her back. Thornclaw reached out with his paw, tore off the moss in his jaws, and ran as fast as he could away from her. He could hear hurried paw-steps behind him as she gave chase.

"Thornclaw!" she shrieked. "Come back!"

But the golden tom didn't stop. He kept on running, putting as much distance between himself and the heat-crazed she-cat as he could. Trees and rocks flashed by the tom like a fast water current in a whirl of colors as he ran on without thought.

More than once Thornclaw almost felt himself trip over a protruding stone or branch, but he was able to balance himself quickly and keep going. He only looked back once to see how close Sorreltail was. Just within paws reach, the she-cat had her tongue out, eyes blazing as she never took her gaze away from the fleeting tom.

It was a surprise she didn't trip and fall flat on her face. It would not only have given the golden tom satisfaction, but also a bit of relief.

"Thornclaw, wait. Stop!" Sorreltail shrieked. She sounded frightened now. But to Thornclaw that meant she was losing him. He was getting away!

Then, without warning, he was suddenly knocked to his side. Thornclaw fell, skidding on the ground. He tried to get up, but the cat knocked him back down, holding him belly-first on the ground. He kicked out once weakly, then gave up.

It was over, Sorreltail had him. He was too tired and exhausted and hungry to keep going. He felt the grass before him shift and blur from dizziness. Almost as if he was in the middle of a fast moving river, its current tossing him back and forth violently. Except he could still breathe-raggedly-and his pelt was dry...

But wait. Thornclaw frowned, narrowing his eyes to focus. If Sorreltail had him pinned to the ground, why was she standing two fox-lengths in front of him?

* * *

**Remember back in chapter 10 when Sandstorm told Thornclaw Sorreltail had a crush on him? She never got over it.**

**I updated a day early, since I had intended to finish this tomorrow. But I felt so happy when we found our cat today that I just felt like working on his despie how tired I am from working today. So depressed I was when I thought we'd never see our cat again, and so happy I am that we have our cat again and to finish this and post the chapter for you guys ^.^**

**And... huh, there's a lot of speculation with the readers, some I like, others, compliments about the story that makes me feel happy they still like it. It really frustrates me that I can't answer all your questions, such as why Daisy has an eating disorder/depression, or why Hazeltail's doesn't "look" as "Obsessive" as Cinderheart, and the other questions that'd reveal spoilers. =3**


	32. Leaping Shadows

Thornclaw struggled under his attacker. Who was that? Then the scent kicked in. "So, decided to cross our borders, did you?" hissed a voice in the golden tom's ear that reeked of Shadowclan.

Thornclaw craned his neck up. Holding him down with his forepaws was the one cat he was not happy to see at all: Scorchfur. His face split in pure satisfaction, the Shadowclan cat hailed something over his shoulder. Probably the rest of Shadowclan's patrol.

"Look what I found stumbling over our borders!" Thornclaw flattened his ears. The cat sounded like claws scrapping rock. And the smell was really bad!

Rowanclaw, Pinepaw and Crowfrost burst through the bushes on Shadowclan's border. They looked from Scorchfur holding an exhausted Thornclaw to the ground on their side of the border, to Sorreltail standing on Thunderclan's own territory.

Crowfrost padded closer to stare down the Thunderclan Warrior. His fur was already fluffed to twice its size. Thornclaw was already exhausted running away from Sorreltail. If there had to be a fight, he'd be torn to shreds.

"What are you doing on Shadowclan territory?" the black and white tom snarled. "Wasn't it enough that Thunderclan stole a portion of our territory for you not to try hunting in more of our terrain?"

"No. It's-ugh-" Thornclaw struggled to speak cohenrently, but Scorchfur's paw on his throat made it harder to breathe properly. Crowfrost nodded for the gray warrior to ease up the pressure. The gray tom reluctantly did so.

But Thornclaw sat up suddenly, knocking a surprised Scorchfur out of the way. He gasped in a lung full of air, rubbing his sore throat with his paw. He kept a wary eye on the Shadowclan patrol as they now began to circle him.

"I repeat," Crowfrost meowed stiffly. "What were you doing on our territory?"

Thornclaw flicked his tail to Sorreltail. "I was trying to get awa-"

"We were just hunting for a Squirrel that ran over to the border!"

All heads, including Thornclaw's, turned to the speaker. Sorreltail stood straight before their gaze, though the tip of her tail twitched nervously. "Thornclaw saw this really fat squirrel," she continued quickly. "He was too focused trying to catch it without realizing it crossed borders. I tried to stop him-to warn him. But I was too late."

She looked at Thornclaw, telling him with her eyes to agree. "Isn't that right, Thornclaw?"

"What?" Thornclaw stared at her as if she was crazy. "No, it's not! You tried to-"

"He's sick too," Sorreltail practically shouted over the tom. "He's been babbling on nonstop about things. That's probably why he crossed your border in the first place. I don't know, whatever he says might just be incoherent."

Crowfrost looked from Sorreltail to Thornclaw, suspicion in his gaze. This time the golden tom didn't say a word. As much as he wanted to tell them the truth to stand up for himself, another part of him figured if they believed Sorreltail's story about Thornclaw being sick, they might just let him go back to Thunderclan territory without scars.

Because from where he now stood, these Shadowclan cats had the right to attack him if they wanted.

Pinepaw was jumping back and forth excitedly. Jumpy little one, Thornclaw noticed. Just like Squirrelflight. "Let's attack him now!" she mewed eagerly to Crowfrost. He did not like the way her lip curled back to reveal sharp teeth. "We should tear off his pelt to teach him a lesson about crossing our border!"

He took back what he thought about the apprentice. She was worse than even Berrynose!

She took a step forward. But Crowfrost held out a tail out to stop her. His whiskers twitched in thought. He looked over to Rowanclaw. "What do you think?" he asked quietly. Rowanclaw blinked, uncomprehending. "You are Shadowclan's deputy," the ShadowClan Warrior pointed out in the same tone, as if by speaking in a low voice he could prevent Thornclaw from understanding what he was saying. "You make the decision."

The dark ginger tom looked from Crowfrost to Thornclaw for a moment, his eyes expressionless. He couldn't tell what the ShadowClan deputy was thinking. Sorreltail was as nervous as the golden tom. She kept flicking her eyes all over Thornclaw's body nervously, kneading her claws impatiently on the ground.

Rowanclaw looked up. "Shadowclan may have lost their territory. But we will show Thunderclan that we will not stoop to their level."

Even as Pinepaw looked as if she lost the most juiciest piece of prey she could have snagged her claws upon, Rowanclaw looked over the border at Sorreltail. "If he is indeed sick like you said, I don't understand why you Clan cats would be stupid enough to let him out of the clan. We should attack him right now to show ThunderClan what would happen if they let sick cats leave camp without supervision."

Sorreltail was about to argue, but Rowanclaw raised his tail for silence. "Nevertheless, we shall overlook this problem if he goes quickly. But listen closely." His eyes hardened. "If another ThunderClan cat crosses our borders, we will attack, regardless if they're sick, an elder, or even an apprentice. Understood?"

Sorreltail nodded eagerly. She flicked her tail. "Come on, Thornclaw, Let's take you back to Jayfeather."

Rowanclaw looked over at the golden tom, who had stayed strangely quiet throughout the speech. "This time you get off with a warning." He jerked his head to the border. "Go on. Get."

Thornclaw didn't say anything. He was staring at Sorreltail. The she-cat rarely took her eyes off him throughout the whole discussion. A moment ago her eyes were filled with fright and guilt. But now, the lust and desire returned full blast as she stared at the tom to soon cross back into Thunderclan.

And Thornclaw knew what would happen if he crossed the border that was now keeping the she-cat away from him. The minute Shadowclan's patrol left, or if he and Thornclaw went deeper in Thunderclan territory...

He shook his head slowly, backing away from the border. "No."

Scorchfur furrowed his eyebrows. "What?'

Thornclaw ignored him. He was staring at Sorreltail. "No. I won't go back."

The she-cat's eyes hardened. "Thornclaw, you are not well." She spoke slowly, as if speaking to an Elder hard of hearing. "I will take you back to Jayfeather now. And we will discuss about this later after they leave. Understand?"

Thornclaw shook his head. He was now hiding a bemused Scorchfur, who looked to Rowanclaw for orders on what to do. He understood. He finally figured it out. But it took to almost being Forced mated to find out.

Sorreltail's the she-cat Jayfeather was talking about with Leafpool. The one who force mated with a tom.

Rowanclaw flicked an ear impatiently. "Thornclaw, get away from Scorchfur!" He pulled the golden tom away. Thornclaw pushed him back. The dark ginger tom snarled. "Do you want to be attacked?" he spat.

Rowanclaw took a step to the golden tom, claws unsheathed. "Do you want us to force you back to your own border with scars? Is that what you want?" Pinepaw excitedly unsheathed her claws, standing beside her mentor Crowfrost, who had still not unsheathed his own claws. He was looking from Thornclaw attempting to stay away from a free pass back to Thunderclan, to Sorreltail, a puzzled frown on his face.

Thornclaw fluffed his tail, ready in case he had to fight, but he was shaking his head. "No. It's just I can't because-"

Sorreltail's eyes suddenly blazed in understanding. She looked from the ShadowClan cats to Thornclaw, the fear now evident in her eyes, her tail flicking in agitation. But she didn't say anything. Probably because she didn't know what to say that might be even more suspicious, Thornclaw figured.

"She..."

He blinked.

What could he say? How could he make a Shadowclan patrol understand that it was because he was in their territory that Sorreltail wasn't attacking him at this very moment?

The answer was he couldn't.

It didn't matter to these fox-hearted cats what happened in Thunderclan. Even if Thornclaw told them the truth, then what? Would they just shrug it off and push him back into Thunderclan. Or find it amusing to actually stay around and watch a Thunderclan cat abuse her own clat-mate before their very eyes? Maybe even hold him down as Sorreltail did away with him?

Neither thought was amusing to the golden tom. Granted they were all paranoid thoughts (Shadowclan would rather choke on a rabbit than help a Thunderclan cat, even if it's to assist hurting their own enemy's clan-mates) Thornclaw wouldn't back down from his future terror.

But, if he was wrong, they might actually help him if he told them the truth. But, again, there was the point that Thornclaw felt too paranoid to actually trust in that small hope that would turn into a nightmare if he was wrong. Either take his chances and tell the truth, or keep quiet and find another way out.

"Well?" Rowanclaw snapped.

"..." Thornclaw bowed his head. Unnoticed by either of the cats, Sorreltail took a tentative step forward, ears flat and eyes tensed as she too waited for an answer.

The dark ginger tom stepped in front of him. "Do you want to go back to your border the easy way, or the hard way?"

Thornclaw didn't answer.

Scorchfu cuffed him over the ear. Sorreltail hissed from her side of the border. "Pay attention!"

Thornclaw flinched when he felt the paw connect with his head. He jerked up. "Take me as your prisoner!"

**((_endpage_))**

"Are you serious?" Blackstar meowed, bemused.

Rowanclaw answered, "It's true Blackstar. He told us that if we didn't follow the rules and take him as prisoner, we were nothing but a bunch of Fox-hearted cats scared of one clan cat."

"And you listened to him?" the ShadowClan leader sounded outraged.

"Not at first," Rowanclaw replied quickly. "We were going to make him cross back, but he had gone crazy and attacked our patrol. I think Sorreltail was right in stating he didn't fully have his prety stocked up his head."

Thornclaw tuned out the rest of the conversation. So far, The ShadowClan deputy had been telling the truth. And looked around his new home.

He was under a small dip in the earth, a fallen log over his head. The leaves under him crackled with the sound that this place had not been tidied in a long time. There was hardly any space except to take two paces to one side of the den and back. It was drafty with nothing to cover the small holes that penetrated the den. And the musky smell that came from the roof log suggested they didn't care about how the place smelled. And why would they? It's not as if ShadowClan used the prison den in their lives.

The way out was currently blocked by a ShadowClan cat standing guard. Toadfoot. Despite the reek of Shadowclan and the occational glares he received, Thornclaw found with some guilt that he actually felt a bit safer here than going back to camp with Sorreltail.

He tucked his paws under himself in a more comfortable position. He might as well get comfortable; he might be here a while. He closed his eyes to take a good nap. But a sudden rumble made him open his eyes. That's right, he didn't eat anything all day.

"Hey!" Toadstep flicked an ear, but ignored him. Thornclaw tried again. "Have you got your ears plugged? I'm calling you!" Toadstep turned, impatience radiating off his pelt. "I'm hungry."

The dark brown tom snapped, "Well, you should have thought about that before crossing into our border."

_It wasn't as if I had a choice,_ Thornclaw wanted to respond, but kept his jaws shut. He turned to go back in his Prison den. But paused when he heard Blackstar say something that made him freeze in horror.

"... I suppose we could always use him as a bribe to get back our territory those ThunderClan fools stole from us."

_What?_ He struggled out of the Prison den, pushing aside a surprised Toadfoot. "You can't do that!" he shouted angrily across the clearing. Blackstar looked around in surprise. A few ShadowClan cats arched their backs as the golden tom attempted to leave his Prison den.

Toadstep struggled shoved him back, but Thornclaw held onto the ground with his claws, glaring at Blackstar. "Why don't you just fight for the territory instead? Are you just a coward?"

The ShadowClan leader's eyes hardened. Scorchfur glared across the clearing before mewing quietly to his leader, "Shall I gather a group of cats to shut him up?" But Blackstar held up a tail.

He turned back to Thornclaw. "Why don't I fight for the territory again, you ask? Because I don't want to shed any more uneccesary blood!" he spat, tail fluffed to twice its size. He must be referring to Russetfur's death.

"Toadfoot, I don't want him sticking his head outside that Prison den again. If he tries, a good cuff on the head ought to straighten him out. Crowfrost," he continued, beconing the black and white tom. "Get our prisoner a piece of prey and ball of moss for today." He looked up to stare at Thornclaw. "If he wants more, too bad for him."

Thornclaw wanted to shout out more obscenities to Blackstar. One measely prey would not help. And his arguing wouldn't have helped with the situation or benefit him, but it would have made him feel a bit better.

Yet Blackstar had already turned his back to speak with Rowanclaw. Toadfoot successfully shoved the Thornclaw back in his Prison Den. But guilt and anger also followed after the golden tom.

He snarled and swiped at the ground. Bracken and dead leaves twirled around him. Some of the leaves turned to dust and floated in the air. He coughed, backing away. Maybe he should have taken his chances with Sorreltail after all.

* * *

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter:**

**The reason Sorreltail revealed her desire for the tom now was because of Squirrelflight's exclamation back in chapter 29 that Thornclaw was looking for a she-cat to mate with. She figured he'd go for her if she tried hard enough, and threw caution to the wind in thet hopes they'd hit it off.**

**Regardless that Thornclaw tried to resist, Sorreltail had already lost what little control the she-cat had when she got him alone.**

**Sarah: I know perfectly well how two cats mate, but I don't fully take that into account here because it'd seriously limit the story. If these cats could have their own language and use their tails for gestures that would mean their tail would have to be twice as long and flexible, something real cats can't do, I don't see the harm in adding something new to their level of movement =3**


	33. Captivating Stars

**Herbs 33**

Thornclaw gasped in shock.

Just a few minutes ago-_or had it been longer?_- Thornclaw had taken a nap to try and sleep off his time in ShadowClan's Prison Den. But instead he opened his eyes to find himself sitting in a beautiful forest.

Healthy looking trees and grass everywhere! The sun above him was shining down on the forest that seemed to give off their own light. But unlike that dark forest with Brokentail, this type of light felt good to the golden tom. Safe and peaceful. Not dead or creepy.

And he noticed that his pelt, which had been covered in bits of twigs and dust from the Prison Den, was clean here. Not as shiny as these trees, but much better off than when he was in ShadowClan. Thonclaw lowered his body and stretched, happy to have so much space to move his muscles.

He suddenly stood and blinked in surprise as he saw a mouse run by him. It was shedding stars.

"Greetings, Thornclaw."

The golden tom jumped and whirled around. He blinked in surprise. Standing behind him was a beautiful tortoise-shell she-cat with amber eyes. Like the forest around him, she too gave off a benign type of light. And, like this place, he could see that her pelt was also covered in stars. Strange, yet pretty.

As the she-cat came closer, he could detect a sweet scent coming off her. His jaw dropped open in surprise.

_What is this place?_

She noticed his quizzical look. "You are in StarClan," she confirmed with a nod.

Thornclaw said nothing. He could tell that this she-cat was telling the truth. And as much as he felt honored to be here, he didn't know why, out of all the times in his life, StarClan would talk to him now. Unless….

He blinked. "Am I dead?" he asked stupidly.

The she-cat's eyes sparkled. "Of course not! Tell me, are you covered in stars?"

Thornclaw stared at his own pelt again, which looked ragged and bland compared to his surroundings. That answered his question.

"…." He looked up. And saw something behind the she-cat that caught his eye: a puddle, in the middle of the clearing?

There was no smell of water in the air to have indicated recent rain, and this puddle was not in low elevation for the water to have gathered at that spot. In fact, everything around Thornclaw was dry to have indicated rain came recently. It wasn't there under natural occurances. What was it for?

He thought he saw something red on its reflection before a fur of tortoiseshell covered it from view. Spottedleaf gently pushed him away. Thornclaw was not even aware that his paws had carried him there.

"You don't want to look at that." She mewed in a light yet brisk voice.

Thornclaw looked back at her. "Who are you?" he asked curiously.

She dipped her head. "I'm Spottedleaf."

_Spottedleaf?_ He frowned. The name sounded familiar to him. Old and ancient. Where had he heard it before?

"You smell like ThunderClan," he murmured, tasting the air. Just underneath her sweet scent, Thornclaw could detect just the faintest trace of ThunderClan within her.

She looked at him with amusement. "I used to be ThunderClan's medicine cat before Yellowfang. In fact, I was the one who helped deliver Frostfur's kits-you and your siblings."

She shrugged. "You probably don't remember, but you and your siblings all used to run around camp while you were kits, causing trouble and just trying to play. Especially the few times you sneaked in my den," she mewed reminiscently.

Thornclaw nodded quietly. This she-cat was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. Not because she used to be a medicine cat, or the fact that she knew him. It was something else he realized about her the minute she appeared, and what it might mean in her current position as a StarClan cat if he was correct.

"So tell me." Thornclaw blinked away his thoughts as the she-cat spoke. "How are you faring in ThunderClan?"

He looked down at a particular piece of grass with interest. It even looked to be covered in stars. "I wouldn't know, since I'm in ShadowClan." Shouldn't StarClan have known this by now?

Spottedleaf blinked. But otherwise didn't look surprised. "How are you faring in ShadowClan?"

" ...fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"What makes you think I'm not?" he replied in a tone he hoped was light.

"Look at me."

Thornclaw reluctantly did as he was told. Spottedleaf had her head tilted to the side. The scent around her seemed to grow stronger. "You're not telling me the truth. Don't you want StarClan's help?"

Thornclaw shrugged. "I guess," he muttered uncomfortably. What could StarClan do if they helped him? He heard stories about their power. And he remembered one where they had made the tree fall on Mudclaw. What else could they do that seemed natural?

Before he looked back down, Thornclaw thought he saw something that looked like surprise and confusion spark in the she-cat's eyes. But as soon as it came they disappeared to be replaced by a knowing look.

She padded closer. Thornclaw edged away.

She halted. "Thornclaw? What's wrong?"

He stared at her warily. But the she-cat was not displaying any claws. If he told her the truth, would StarClan punish him?

"Thornclaw," Spottedleaf repeated testily.

The golden tom flattened his ears. "… you have what I have. You have 'the scent' too."

**((_endpage_))**

Spottedleaf blinked in surprise. For a long moment neither cat said a word. Thornclaw was still at least a fox-length from the she-cat, undecided whether she'll strike him down with her StarClan powers or just walk away.

Spottedleaf sighed. "How did you find out?"

_She doesn't deny it?_

"The scent you gave off," Thornclaw muttered. He eyed her warily for any signs of aggression. "The sweet scent. It's the same as that bush."

"Dulcis Frutex." She looked at him with amusement.

"The what?" Thornclaw frowned.

"It's a term I gave the bush, ever since I discovered its existence through Jayfeather. But he never figured out that I too was infected. I wondered why..." She stared off into space for a moment. "Maybe only those infected by the Dulcis Frutex are the only ones who can detect it in others?"

Thornclaw didn't say anything.

Spottedleaf nodded to herself, looking back at the tom. "I've been watching you closely, ever since Jayfeather shared with me your problems."

"He told on someone even though I told him not to—!" Thornclaw paused in mid-rant. This was a StarClan cat. And Jayfeather had said he would ask them for help. He suppose this wouldn't count as breaking the promise.

But still, couldn't Jayfeather have talked with any other cat except this one? Even Yellowfang would do!

"Okay, let's cut to the chase," Spottedleaf mewed briskly, padding forward. Thornclaw intended to back away, but she grabbed him around the neck with her tail, pulling him closer. The sweet scent was intoxicating. He wanted to gag.

"It seems that you are not infected by my scent. And likewise, I'm not infected by yours either," she explained.

"But you're dead!" Thornclaw protested. "Wouldn't you have been cured of this scent if you moved on?"

"I suppose... but there must be certain-ah-requirements to getting rid of this scent for good.

"And I don't suppose you know what this may be, if you still have it?" he asked without hope. Throughout the discussion, Thornclaw had not tried to escape the she-cat's clutches for fear she'd do something magical.

Spottedleaf rested her forehead on Thornclaw's, eyes closed in thought. She ignored his small nudges as their whiskers touched. "No, but despite my surprise for having this scent, I do know that without it I probably wouldn't be here today."

Thornclaw furrowed his eye-brows, his attempt to escape her momentarily forgotten. "What are you trying to say?"

She let go of him. "For every cat I visit in their dreams, they become attracted to me," she explained. "It's not obsession or love, like what a cat seems to feel towards you," there was a wanting look in her eyes as she said this. ", but my scent is just enough for them not to push me away from their dreams. And I am able to convince cats to do what I tell them. Sometimes."

Thornclaw sat up straight. "So you use your scent for good?" he asked curiously. This was a first! Then again, he only knew of one other cat that had this scent… but this one still counted. If Spottedleaf could teach him how to use his scent to help his clan-mates, maybe he could learn to live with it better if Jayfeather couldn't find a cure.

Maybe.

Spottedleaf nodded impatiently. "Yes, yes. I can do that and more. But… what I can't do is make them fall in love with me."

Thornclaw blinked in surprise. "Why would that matter? You're telling me a pretty she-cat like you can't find a tom around here in StarClan without it?"

Spottedleaf mewed in laughter. "Oh, no. He's not in StarClan, per se. But he is ThunderClan. And, well…" she stepped closer. "How do you do it?"

Thornclaw tilted his head to the side. "Do what?" he asked lamely. Though he thought he had a pretty good idea what she meant.

"Make cats fall in love with you!" Spottedleaf trilled. "The few times I've watched over you, I always see some cat flirting with you or trying to grab your attention. Even toms!"

"Don't remind me," Thornclaw muttered as the image of Mousewhisker popped in his mind.

"I understand, sorry," she mewed quickly. The she-cat stepped even closer, their whiskers almost brushing. Thornclaw would have kept moving further away from her.

If his back had not just bumped into a tree.

"But you must know of_ some _technique to captivate a cat?' She beseeched him. "Something to make them want you."

Thornclaw looked away. This discussion felt wrong. But he answered, "the scent varies from cat to cat. For some, only about one or two cats could have a small crush on them. For others, there's no limit..." Though it was Brokentail that relayed this information to him, Thornclaw felt the tom had been truthful about this information. He himself was the prime example.

Spottedleaf was not swayed. "But you had to have done something different at least, right? Something that increased its effects to make a cat love you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I need it!"

_Great StarClan, what is wrong with her?_

"But it wouldn't be the same," Thornclaw replied diplomatically. He supposed it's because of the many arguments he had that he knew shouting back would get him no where. Either that, or he still felt a bit of fear for what she might do to him with her powers. "Using the scent to make a cat love you wouldn't be true love. It would just be a lie, and using the cat against their own will!"

Spottedleaf's eyes hardened. "You don't understand."

"Understand what?" Thornclaw argued. "Who are you trying to seduce? A real cat in ThunderClan, is that it?" He figured that might be the case, otherwise Spottedleaf would not be coming to him for advice on how to seduce a StarClan cat.

"Who is it? Brackenfur? Graystripe? Spiderleg? They all have mates, so it wouldn't do you any good!"

He blinked, realizing his mistake. "Well, Spiderleg doesn't have a mate anymore…" He paused. "Is that who you're trying to seduce?"

Spottedleaf backed away. "He has feelings for me," she argued. "I know he does. But he's too wrapped about his head to understand that. And I know I can't win him over with just myself anymore. I need something more. Something that'll allow me to win him over without force or to make him suffer emotionally."

_Is she serious? Spiderleg, of all cats? I was just kidding!_

But the thought quickly escaped Thornclaw's mind when he saw Spottedleaf's eyes dart to the puddle for a moment before returning to him.

"..."

He started to the puddle. She quickly blocked his way. "That is not for you to see," she hissed quietly. "Please. Just tell me how to strengthen the scent's effects. I won't abuse it!"

Thornclaw feinted to the left. Spottedleaf tried to block him there, and he darted to the right, past the surprised she-cat. He stared down at the small puddle before him. It wasn't reflecting the sky, or his face. It was an image of ThunderClan. His home!

On the puddle was a reflection of Firestar as he sat in the High Ledge, talking with Sandstorm. Or, what appeared to be Sandstorm. Her reflective image was muddled by pieces of grass floating on the small puddle. The grass had carefully covered the she-cat so only the ginger tom could be seen clearly.

Thornclaw felt himself whirl in dizziness. He unconsciously unsheathed his claws to steady himself as he almost fell over in realization. Spottedleaf was in love with Firestar?

He felt teeth clamp on his tail. He yowled in pain as the she-cat dragged him away from the puddle.

"You weren't supposed to see that," she muttered quickly. "You weren't." She spat out his tail fur as the tom stood glaring at her.

"Are you crazy?" he argued. "You want to seduce Firestar? He already has a mate! He even has kits and grandkits with Sandstorm!"

Spottedleaf shook her head imploringly. "But he loved me first," she argued. "He only went with Sandstorm because I was dead! And I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I let it go, especially when he told me he couldn't love me anymore…." Her tail fell.

"But I know he still holds some feelings for me." she continued on excitedly, her morose forgotten. "If I can use the scent, make it stronger, he won't have to suffer because he'll love me without regret! See?"

"No, I don't see," Thornclaw mewed sadly. "How will he love you if you're dead?"

Spottedleaf looked away, her ears flat.

Thornclaw didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the continuous cats that followed after him because of Temptations Essence that made him more aware. Maybe it was because he learned so much about feelings that he was able to read a cat's emotions to know how they were feeling. Or just because of wariness he subconsciously learned to separate those cats who seemed to have an "itch" for him to those who were merely friendly.

All he knew was that by the small gesture the tortoiseshell she-cat just displayed, he thought he figured out what she intended.

"Dear StarClan," he whispered. "You're not going to make him kill himself, are you?"

Spottedleaf pricked her ears in surprise. "No! You see—" but she never got to finish the rest of her sentence. A large great figure tackled her to the side.

Thornclaw backed away as this new cat, who was also covered in stars, pushed the tortoiseshell she-cat to the ground with her claws, yowling in anger and something that sounded liked "I knew it!" and "Are you crazy?"

Thornclaw narrowed his eyes. Despite how stupid it would seem, he edged closer to get a better look. "...Yellowfang? Is that you?" The old gray she-cat looked up. He remembered that squashed face anywhere. "It is you!"

"Get away from here!" she yowled as the she-cat under her struggled to be released. "And warn Jayfeather!"

"No!" Spottedleaf pushed the she-cat off her. She padded quickly to Thornclaw, holding out a tail. He hastily backed away. "Thornclaw, please! Before you go, just tell me how you do it. Tell me!"

He backed away futher. Yellowfang managed to pick herself off he ground. She waved him away. "Go!" She didn't need to tell him twice!

… which she did, actually. Thornclaw shook his head as he turned and ran as fast as he could through the starry forest. Spottedleaf attempted to follow him, but Yellowfang managed to jump behind her back and hold her to the ground.

"Thornclaw!"

* * *

**Remember that scent Spottedleaf always seems to give off in the series? For this story, it's Temptations Essence. It's why most of the cats she visits in their dreams like her, and for why she's able to freely visit Leafstar instead of Fawnstep: they all have a crush on the she-cat without realizing it.**

**In this chapter, it's the same puddle Jayfeather came across, same image Spottedleaf had been observing when the medicine cat came to visit her. I had said I wasn't going to use the puddle for any more of the story. But I figured, since this scene would appear, I might as well add it ^^"**

**Gizoid: I apologize for not replying to your comments. I read the reviews, but I forget to answer most of them. And I was distracted when I posted the last chapter without thinking of there was any other review questions to answer... in fact, I think I'll just reply to everyone's review, that way I won't be confused =/**

**To answer your question: Thornclaw did suspect Sorreltail is the she-cat Jayfeather might have been hinting about to have force-mated with another tom. And I did take your advice in using "Snarl" and "spat" for these chapters too. Unless I forgot... but either way, helpful, and thank you =3**

**As for your suspicions about Daisy. I can't answer them, or anyone else on who may have killed Icecloud.**

**And to the other people who asked: I won't be making another scene in which Sorreltail actually force-mates with Thornclaw. Sorry. **

**But I will say this now: The story from here on out will be heck of a lot more darker and serious. And... I should probably change the story from "humor" to "serious" now. But... we'll just wait and see. **


	34. Dark Concupiscents

**Herbs 34**

Thornclaw gazed out of the entrance to the Prisoner's Den. It looked so different from his home. All these cats had some form of dark pelt, save a few. Their pelts always seem to fade in and out, eyes glow like fireflies because of the little light that penetrated their camp.

And because of how much darkness engulfed ShadowClan, metaphorical aside, they always seemed to disappear from one part of camp, only to reappear to the other side. They're like walking shadows! He couldn't keep his fur down just being here.

But despite the darkness, it was only a little afternoon from what his guard told him: Thornclaw would have to take his word for it. He found it difficult to be able to tell if it was night or day here.

But that didn't seem to matter for ShadowClan. Thornclaw was amazed any of them could tell the time of the day if they couldn't see the sun through the heavy trees blocking most of the sky. He pricked his ears as two apprentices entered camp: a cream colored tom and a ginger one, coming into camp with their mentors Oakfur and Tawnypelt, prey in their jaws.

Thornclaw felt his mouth water as Tawnypelt dropped her catch in the fresh kill pile, mewing to her clan mate. They seemed to be doing fine without the territory ThunderClan took back from them. "A good haul we got."

Oakfur also dropped his own with a slight huff. "It would have gone a lot smoother if _some_ cats had the decency to stay quiet instead of argue during the hunt." He shot Ferretpaw and Starlingpaw a look that clearly meant it was their fault.

The apprentices lowered their heads, muttering apologizes to their mentors. Oakfur shook his head as he padded away to join Crowfrost below a pine tree, a toad in his jaws.

Thornclaw sighed. The sight of the older warrior scolding the apprentices reminded him of when Lionblaze snapped at Dovepaw that one day when the she-cat accidentally ate the squirrel he had been saving for himself. He missed ThunderClan.

"What are you sighing about?" snapped Smokefoot the guard. Though he was facing camp, he had his head turned to look at the golden tom. How nice.

Thornclaw scowled, grooming his shoulder fur down. "I couldn't help but notice how bad you smelled from here," he retorted smartly.

The ShadowClan warrior turned fully around, barring his teeth. "Get back inside, _prisoner_. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last night, would we?" Ignorant tom.

Thornclaw gritted his teeth. Not a smart move, as he accidentally bit into his shoulder fur. Now he'll have to groom it down again! "I told you, I was half asleep last night. I forgot I was still in ShadowClan." He spat out his fur.

Smokefoot rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right." He turned back to face camp.

The sad part about this was Thornclaw was telling this ShadowClan cat the truth, for once. He scuffled his paw on the ground, a bit embarrassed with last night's events.

When Yellowfang had yowled for the golden tom to leave and warn Jayfeather, Thornclaw had awakened a second later. He had jumped up and exited the den in a run to take the old she-cat's warning to the medicine cat. But he had forgotten that he wasn't in ThunderClan. Or even in their territory!

He had accidentally bumped into a sleepy Shrewfoot, the Night guard sitting in front of his den, from behind. The two cats had been so startled that they fell on their backs. A second later the gray she-cat had jumped to her paws before Thornclaw had a chance to explain properly, and yowled the alarm.

After that, well, Thornclaw didn't want to think about it. They didn't punish him, but Blackstar did warn him that if he tried the stunt again, he would find himself with no prey at all the next day. Though many ShadowClan cats felt it was too good a warning for the tom without at least a couple of scars, Thornclaw was more than happy with just a verbal threat.

It was better than scars, at least.

He had not bothered with the truth, except to say he forgot he was a prisoner, and had ran out to make dirt. Yellowfang's warning was for Jayfeather only. And because he was still in ShadowClan, Thornclaw had no way to warn the medicine cat at all except wait until he arrived back in ThunderClan.

He still didn't know why the old she-cat didn't just visit Jayfeaether herself, if she had been able to appear in Thornclaw's dream. StarClan had to have realized he was in ShadowClan by now, even if Spottedleaf didn't know. Right?

The only explanation he could come up with was that, for some reason, StarClan could not visit Jayfeather in his dreams yet. That thought didn't make Thornclaw feel any better.

He looked up at the dark sky. It would have up'd his spirit a bit if the sun was out, at least. No wonder these cats are always grouchy.

He looked back down. He still didn't know if he did the right thing by not listening to Spottedleaf. After all, she was a StarClan cat. Did that mean he had no right to oppose her? Should he have listened to her instead, despite how crazy she seemed? Maybe it would have somehow worked out for him if he had listened to her.

But then he remembered Yellowfang when she appeared and stopped Spottedleaf, telling Thornclaw to warn Jayfeather, and he didn't feel as guilty about it anymore.

"Are you still out here? Get back inside!"

"But I'm hungry."

The smoky tom exhaled. He slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Fine. I'll ask one of the warriors to get you something to eat. Now get before I make you."

Thornclaw did as he was told. Mostly because he still had to finish cleaning out the rest of the den. In all honesty he would have let the place rot. But he was the one sleeping in here, and he was tired of sneezing and wiping his nose.

He paused just inside and gazed around the den with a new look. Though still a bit cluttered, the flooring was not as dusty as it had been yesturday. He tore off the loose bits of twigs and dead leaves that hung from the roof of the log; he got tired of bumping his head into them whenever he walked around.

Just as he began sweeping the last of the debris outside the den with his tail, Thornclaw heard Ferretpaw's voice carry through the entrance, "We would have more prey to hunt if ThunderClan just gave ShadowClan back the territory they stole,"

Thornclaw twitched his ears, but ignored it. Trying to pick a fight in a clan full of enemies would not have been the wisest choice. When ShadowClan's message patrol returned a few hours ago from meeting a patrol of ThunderClan cats between the borders, they had told their leader that Firestar wanted to speak with Blackstar as soon as possible.

"Tell him I'll speak with him tomorrow afternoon," the ShadowClan leader had replied with a smug.

Thornclaw understood the ruse. By forcing ThunderClan to wait a little longer, it would show them that Shadowclan were in no hurry to release their prisoner. And that they had all the time in the forest until ThunderClan agreed to give up their territory, or never see Thornclaw for as long as they waited it out.

Stupid ShadowClan and their blackmailing with other clans.

"Will you stop sweeping that stuff on me! I've just cleaned my paws!"

Thornclaw stopped his tail. He had been so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize Rowanclaw was in front of him. Or that he was sweeping the debris into the dark ginger tom. He retreated his tail. "Sorry."

The ShadowClan deputy flicked his paws, making a face as he groomed his tongue over the grime. "What are you doing?" he demanded between licks.

"Cleaning."

He stared at him as if he was crazy, paw forgotten. "Why?"

"It's filthy," Thornclaw shrugged self-consciously. "And I'm living here. Might as well shape it up so long as I'm staying here." _Because you and your Clan-mates are too lazy to keep the place clean yourselves._

Rowanclaw shook his head as if he was crazy. "Anyway, here's your prey." He reached behind him back and dumped a particularly slipperly toad in front of the entrance. Thornclaw sniffed the prey curiously before making a face, backing away from it.

"It doesn't smell very edible..."

The Shadowclan leader rolled his eyes. "You don't seem to recognize a feast when it's staring you in the face."

"That's because there _is_ no feast to look at." Thornclaw prodded the prey with a paw. _Ugh, it even felt slimy! _He flicked an ear. "Don't you guys have any squirrel or bird?" He couldn't keep the hopeful tone out of his voice as he saw a piece of slime dribble down the side of the disgusting toad's stomach.

"Too bad. That's all you get for today." He rolled a small piece of moss to the golden tom, purposely allowing the stems to absorb the dirt as he did so. "And here's your water."

Thornclaw stared at the now dirt-covered moss, then up at the ShadowClan deputy. At that moment, he imagined the ginger tom with no ears, his skull bleeding as he yowled in pain. And the temptation did not feel far from reality.

**((_endpage_))**

Thornclaw opened his eyes. He looked aroud at the dead trees that hovered over him. He shrugged and closed his eyes.

_Dead trees?_

His eyes shot open. He took another survery at his surroundings. Dark trees. Mist hung heavy around his paws. No grass. Endless black sky. He wasn't in the Prisoner's Den anymore. He was...

_No!_ He leaped to his paws in an instant. He shuddered as he felt the cold under the dirt. It felt much warmer in his Prison Den than outside this cold place. And more comforting.

He looked around. The place looked the same as he left it. No sun or moon, yet everything was clear as it could be, as if the forest gave off their own sick light.

He looked over his shoulder and pricked his ears. What was that noise? Loud, heavy paw-steps.

Thornclaw shut his eyes. Not again.

The paws-steps halted. He opened one eye.

And saw the large dark tom Brokentail, staring at him from between two bushes like some grotesque snake. Except, something was different about him. His pelt didn't look brown anymore. It was black.

The dead cat blinked. "Hello Thornclaw."

"What do you want?"

"Not even a hello?

Thornclaw didn't answer.

Brokentail pushed himself out from between the bushes, revealing his full black pelt. Despite the darkness, Thornclaw could see muscles bulging under his pelt. This cat had been working out. "I told you Temptations Essence would only become more harder in your life if you don't learn to control it."

"How could you know something like that?" Thornclaw questioned angrily. "Are you stalking me?" It felt affronting to know this cat was watching his every move in the living.

"Not stalking: Observing." Brokentail sat a tail-length from the golden tom. "Do you admit that you need help now?"

"No, I don't." Thornclaw gave him his back. "I think you're the one that needs help if you keep watching over me like some lover."

Brokentail snarled softly. "Ignorant tom! Even after one of your clan mates tried to force-mate with you, you still think you can do everything on your own?" He shoved Thornclaw around to force the tom to face him. He didn't bother to push the dead cat away.

"What about next time, when you least suspect it? What if it's two cats this time trying to force-mate with you. Or three? Or even a whole patrol that works together to drag you away from camp? Will you still think you've got it under control?"

"..." Thornclaw looked away. He didn't know what he wanted anymore.

"Let me help you," the broken-tailed tom urged, shaking his shoulders lightly. "Under my guidance, I can not only teach you how to control the scent, but use it freely anytime you want."

"Why are you so interested in me?" Thornclaw asked, half attempting to pull away from the tom. "What would you get in return?"

"Maybe to make up for past mistakes..."

"I don't buy it."

Brokentail pushed Thornclaw away, a disgusted look on his face. "Fine. Leave here with your pride. See how it helps when you face the toms and she-cats again." He smiled, revealing sharp teeth. "Whose to say Temptations Essence did not infect the cats in ShadowClan as well?"

Thornclaw stiffened. He glared at the tom. For a long moment they stared each other down.

"... fine."

"Pardon?"

"I said I'll... let you help me."

Brokentail looked satisfied. "Good. Now, what I sugges-"

Thornclaw didn't know what happened after that. One second he was standing in front of the tom, about to hear how he could help control this scent, and the next he was back in his Prisoner Den. But something was different.

It was dark in the den, but enough moon light filtered over the cracks of the roof for Thornclaw to see two dark shapes looking down on him. He could smell that they were a tom and she-cat. He opened his jaws to ask what they were doing in here.

And it was then he felt what tasted like bracken in his jaws. He felt light-headed and dizzy for some strange reason. And he had the sudden urge to stand on his paws. But that was not what got his attention.

The two mysterious cats both smelled like they were in heat and desire. And they were both staring down at him with half-lidded eyes as one of them held his shoulders down with their paws, claws unsheathed. And the other padded around to position themself further below Thornclaw.

* * *

**A filler. Because I'm just evil that way to leave it to suspense on what happens next X3**

**I left a small clue for you readers in the last passage to explain what these cats did to Thornclaw for why he feels so "light-headed."**

**And for Brokentail's abrupt pelt change from dark brown to black is to compensate for the fact that he his pelt had mysteriously changed into that color in "Fading Echoes." Granted it was a mistake by the author, for this story there will be a background explanation behind it.**

**Geicolizardd: It is true that Thornclaw has the most "powerful" form of Temptations Essence. But unlike the other cats that were infected, his type is more unstable and unexpected. A cat like Sandstorm may not be affected by his scent at all, but Firestar would fall head over tail over the tom, as an example.**

**If I had made the scene in which Sorreltail mated with Thornclaw, I'd have made this story rated "M" and tell you readers ahead of time. Not just throw it in like that. I'm not THAT evil . *maybe a little***

**You really need an account, so I could just reply to you right away like the others. I just remembered your comment right when I finished this 0_0**

**Everyone else: Thank you very much for the reviews. And I'm just glad you enjoy it ^^"**


	35. New Morbids

**Chapter 35**

Snowbird yawned, stretching her jaws to the max. It was dark in the Warriors Den, but she could hear the snoozing of her clan mates and the scent of their pelts as she carefully stood and shook her pelt to rid of the moss. She exited the Warriors Den, stepping lightly over her Clan mates, and ducked her head from the low over-hanging branches strewn in the upper entrance.

She made her way straight to the dirtplace, careful to step around the small pile of thistles strewn around ShadowClan. Traps or any "unwanted visitors" that attempted to enter Camp this late at night. She was one of the cats chosen by Rowanclaw to wake up early enough to move them out of the clearing before everyone got up. Otherwise Littlecloud wound find his den filled with bleeding-pawed cats. Sometimes not everyone remembered the traps when they got up early in the morning, their minds on breakfast.

She paused, angling her ears to the Prisoner's Den. She thought she heard a muffled yowl. Was the Prisoner having a bad dream? She frowned. And where was Shrewfoot? Shouldn't she be guarding the prisoner?

The snow-white she-cat sighed angrily as she angled her paws to the Prisoner's Den instead. If that ThunderClan cat disappeared because Shrewfoot ran off to sleep or find an excuse to get off her duty, she'd have to answer to Blackstar.

Another shriek split the air. That definitely sounded like cats fighting. Snowbird quickened her pace. ducked her head and peered in the den. Through the bit of moonlight shining through the holes on the roof, she could see a large ball of fighting cats as they covered the den floor. Confusing scents struck the she-cat that she couldn't tell one from the other. But what she was able to detect that there was also the scent of ShadowClan here, next to the ThunderClan tom.

Snowbird blinked in puzzlement and alarm before throwing her head back and yowling the alarm. Two out of the three cats stopped their fighting, looking around in alarm at the call. Then they picked themselves off the ground, attempting to run past the she-cat and out the den.

Snowbird ducked and hooked her claws around a dark colored tom that tried to run past her, using her upper body to throw him against the outer den wall. She attempted to claw his face off, but the other cat cuffed Snowbird over the head before she got a chance, knocking her to the ground.

"What's going on here?" Came a voice that sounded like Scorchfur. Snowbird dodged a blow from the she-cat. "Help me!" she screeched. The white she-cat yowled in pain as she felt her paws step on a thistle.

Stupid traps!

The enemy she-cat took Snowbird's distraction to jump on top of her, squashing her. "They're attacking the prisoner!" Immediately Snowbird felt the weight leave her as her Clan-mate tackled the enemy to the ground.

But she slithered around the ShadowClan warrior's clutches, and streaked off, the tip of her tail disappearing as soon as the first cat heads poked themselves out of the Warriors Den. Snowbird stared at the exit, stunned. _The traps didn't work?_

Scorchfur made to chase after the she-cat, but Snowbird called him back. "Check on the prisoner," she ordered. "They were attacking him. I'll get Blackstar." The gray tom looked as if he was going to argue. But he dipped his head.

"Blackstar―" she began to call.

"No need, Snowbird. I'm already awake." The white she-cat shut her jaws as the ShadowClan leader came forward. His whole body looked as if he had just awakened by the tufts of fur that stood on end and the bit of moss the clung to his pelt. But his eyes were alert. "What happened?"

"It was going out to make dirt and..." she explained the rest of the story as quickly as she could. When she was done, Blackstar's lip was curled unpleasantly. "Our traps did nothing?"

Snowbird shook her head. "The one she-cat I tried to stop was leaping over them all, as if she knew where they were. But that should be impossible. We made sure they were covered so no one would be able to see it."

"And how's our prisoner doing?"

"I don't kno―"

"He's fine."

Snowbird turned. Scorchefur was standing behind them, holding onto a confused looking Thornclaw with his tail.

"Careful," Blackstar warned. "He might try to escape."

"Doubt it," the gray tom shrugged. "He's not right in the head."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's been calling me Graystripe and thinks he's a mouse."

She took another look at the tom. He was right. This wasn't the defensive or wary Thornclaw Snowbird knew. This one was openly speaking with the gray tom as if they were brothers, even nosing him on the shoulder good naturally. The ShadowClan cat didn't look too pleased with this. He pushed Thornclaw away with his tail, evidently annoyed. But the golden tom latched onto his tail, shaking it with his paw.

"Harmless as a mouse," he meowed, pulling his tail away.

"Snowbird, a patrol anytime now would really be helpful!"

"Sorry, Blackstar!"

**((_endpage_))**

"How's he doing?"

"He'll be fine," Littlecloud assured with a shrug. He washed his paws by the small puddle next to his store of herbs. He had to apply quite a bit of cobwebs to staunch the bleeding and burdock root to prevent infection. "But I wouldn't suggest taking him back to the Prisoners Den for now."

Blackstar shook his head angrily. "It doesn't make sense," he growled. "If ThunderClan came to retrieve their Clan mate, it wasn't a very good rescue operation." Then again, they were able to come in ShadowClan's camp and leave without once stepping on their thistle trap. He had to give them that much credit.

Littlecloud hesitated, grooming his paws. But Blackstar didn't notice, as he was staring outside camp. Even in the morning ShadowClan looked to be in darkness. "I don't think it was ThunderClan cats that did this."

He looked around. "Who do you have in mind? Rouges?"

The medicine cat shook his head.

"Spit it out then!"

"I, I think it was..." The undersized tabby looked over Blackstar's shoulder to stare at the exit before muttering softly, "I think it was ShadowClan."

The activity outside seemed to be louder in the now quiet medicine cats den. The ShadowClan leader narrowed his eyes. "That's a tall accusation to make, Littlecloud," he growled softly. But his medicine cat never steered him wrong before.

Littlecloud dipped his head. "I understand, and I would never have believed it myself. But I don't think I'm wrong either." He moved away to give him a clearer view of Thornclaw. "Do you smell that?"

Blackstar shot his medicine cat a suspicious look before bringing his nostrils to the golden tom's pelt. He took a deep whiff. He wasn't lying. The smell if his own Clan-mates was clear on this tom's pelt. And something faint, an almost sweet smell as well. It brought distant and hazy memories in the back of his head.

He shook himself back to the present. "This doesn't prove anything. It could have been enemy cats rubbing themselves on our borders before coming here to steal our prisoner!"

"You seem to be giving mere rouges too much credit, Blackstar."

"You come up with something better!"

Littlecloud dipped his head. "I can." He reached out and grabbed one of Thornclaw's paws. The golden tom twitched in his sleep, but otherwise kept still. The undersized tom carefully pressed on the center pad until the golden tom's claws slid out. "See?"

"See what?" snorted the leader. "Claws?"

"There are only three."

Blackstar stared at them with a new eye. "He's been declawed," he whispered.

"That's not all," Littlecloud went on sadly. "Had it been done roughly, Thornclaw's paw would have been infected before I got to him in time." He sheathed the golden tom's paw and nosed it next to his body.

"This was done in a meticulous manner that's able to prevent the victim from bleeding to death. And the only cats to learn such a technique are―"

"―ShadowClan," Blackstar finished for him. He was staring outside. "And not just any ShadowClan cat. Only the most senior and trusted warriors are taught this technique."

Littlecloud nodded. "And one of those warriors used it on Thornclaw last night."

"But why?" Blackstar hissed angrily. This was just what he needed. ThunderClan to find that one of their Clan-mates was tortured by a ShadowClan cat. Except he and the rest of ShadowClan were not behind it. Another wasted battle to prepare for! "Who would do this without my consent?"

Littlecloud bit his lower lip. "I think... they were trying to force mate with him."

_They? Force mate? Tried?_ Blackstar felt his head whirl. "How do you know all of this?"

"His breathe smells like Catmint," Littlecloud explained smoothly. "You do know the effects a Catmint can have to a cat, do you?"

Blackstar nodded.

"The attackers probably thought he'd be easier to take advantage of if Thornclaw was drugged. And his pelt smelled like a cat with the itch. But it didn't come from him. It came from two cats. A tom and she-cat."

"And all the noise they made?" Blackstar asked slowly.

"Evidently they did not know that when a cat eats Catmint, you have no idea WHAT they may do. Thornclaw was probably not even aware they were trying to force mate with him. He just started fighting them because he felt like it!"

Blackstar sighed exhaustedly. "This wasn't supposed to happen," he muttered. "This wasn't supposed... to happen..." He stared at the den wall for a moment, tuning out everything around him to think for a moment.

As much as he did not like the idea, he had to do it. One of the points of a leader was doing what you thought was best for the Clan, even if they don't agree with your decision.

**((_endpage_))**

"All Warriors old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High log for a Clan meeting!"

Snowbird looked up from the prey she was sharing with Ivytail. Both she-cats left their meal to trot to the group of cats already gathered beneath the log. Blackstar sat at the top, staring down the cats with slitted eyes, looking at each face in turn before starting:

"As you all know, our prisoner had been attacked last night without warning. So far, we haven't discovered who might have done this. But," he mewed this with a growl, "we have our suspicions."

"Was it ThunderClan?" called a cat behind Snowbird.

He shook his head. "We don't know who might have done this yet. But we're certain it wasn't ThunderClan."

"But how can you be sure?" Shrewfoot questioned.

"Because ThunderClan wouldn't injure their own Warrior if they were trying to take him away from camp, would they?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat shut her jaws, staring at the ground. Blackstar turned back to the group. "Right. So that is why I have decided that we will give ThunderClan back their prisoner."

"What?"

"Is he serious?"

"What did he eat this morning?"

"What did he say?"

"Over my dead body!"

"Silence!" the ShadowClan leader snarled.

Snowbird shut her jaws, along with everyone else. his eyes glittered. "I understand we are losing a valuable opportunity to retrieve our territory. But you must understand: WE were responsible for Thornclaw, and he became injured under OUR watch. ThunderClan would not see it as us trying to protect the tom, but possibly torturing him."

"Who cares what they think?" Scorchfur sneered. "They're just a kittypetclan. We don't mind fighting them if that's what it comes down to."

The large white tom glared at him. "The whole purpose of our prisoner was so we wouldn't HAVE to have another pointless battle. Wouldn't that have defeated the purpose?" Scorchfur opened his jaws to answer, but the clan leader over spoke him. "I have said this once, and I'll say it again: I will not have ShadowClan spill any more wasteful blood unless there's reason for it. Do you really want to fight a battle that's misunderstood? Where's the honor in that?"

No one answered. Though Snowbird could see many faces that did not agree with their leader's decision. And she herself felt the same way. Russetfur was a dear friend of hers. She wouldn't mind if it came down to fighting ThunderClan again for vengeance.

"I will take the prisoner to ThunderClan camp myself, along with―"

"Is that wise?" This time it was Rowanclaw who spoke. The ShadowClan deputy looked troubled. "If ThunderClan will accuse ShadowClan of the prisoner's injuries, shouldn't I be the one to take him?"

Snowbird couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw hesitation and mistrust in the clan leader's eyes as he gazed at the dark ginger tom before mewing, "Possibly. But if I present myself to them, they would know that ShadowClan had nothing to do with the Prisoner's injuries if the Clan leader takes him to them himself." He turned back to the group.

"Littlecloud will also be coming with me." He ignored the indigenous mews that erupted as he continued. "As will Crowfrost and Snowbird!"

She blinked in shock when she heard her name called. She wanted to see ThunderClan again, true. But she had imagined that in the battlefield. Not to drag a prisoner by their doorstep.

**((_endpage_))**

Thornclaw burst through the gorse tunnel with Snowbird and Crowfrost supporting him on either side. He would have been more than happy to have seen them off by the entrance. But he knew that he wouldn't have been able to gone more than a few paces without them.

That, and he still had this killer headache. Blackstar never told him the complete details of last night except that Thornclaw was attacked by possibly rouges. The rest of the memories were hazy at best. But the rest of his worries left like the wind when he saw ThunderClan. His home!

The first thing Thornclaw saw was his friends and family. His sister Brightheart sharing tongues with Cloudtail and Ivypaw by the fresh-kill pile. Briarlight playing Bobstones with Mousewhisker. Even the sight of Molekit complaining to his father about a thorn in his paw (just like his dad) made him feel right at home.

However, the rest of his view was obscured as a knot of gray fur tackled him to the ground. His ShadowClan escorts dropped the golden tom by accident, right on his wounded shoulders. He hissed in pain. Clumsy ShadowClan oafs!

But as soon as he fell, Thornclaw felt himself picked off the ground as someone grabbed him around the scruff, carrying him to the medicine cats den. Or, at least tried to. He was no light-weight, and the cat carrying him staggered until they, too, fell after less than a tail-length of travel.

He tried to stand, but felt a paw on his back. "Stay still." He groaned when he heard the voice. Anyone but Cinderheart! "I'll get Jayfeather!"

"Please do."

While the fluffy gray she-cat ran off to get the medicine cat, Graystripe padded forward to stand in front of Blackstar, Brightheart and Toadstep behind him. He dipped his head politely. "Blackstar."

The ShadowClan leader mimicked his movement, although he kept his eyes up.

The long haired tom gave Thornclaw a one over look while Brightheart and Toadstep helped the golden tom to the medicine cats den. Dustpelt and Sorreltail immediately took their place to stand beside Graystripe. "How did this happen to our Clan-mate."

Blackstar's eyes glittered. "I would have thought ThunderClan would blame ShadowClan for this."

"If that were so, would ShadowClan really have brought him back in camp full of Warriors? Especially the leader?"

Blackstar didn't answer. He looked around. "Where's Firestar?"

Graystripe flicked his ears. "Not here. Let's finish the rest of this outside."

Thornclaw watched as ShadowClan's patrol, Graystripe, and his guards left camp. He jumped when he felt someone's nose touch his shoulder.

"Relax." It was Jayfeather. "Can you walk?"

Thornclaw scowled as he struggled to his paws, limping to the medicine cats den. "I'm not a kit." He saw Cinderheart padding quickly by his side. "And I don't need help!"

She backed away, surprised and hurt by his reaction. Thornclaw lowered his head as he limped after the medicine cat.

**((_endpage_))**

Because Littlecloud had already treated Thornclaw, there was not much Jayfeather could do except clean and disinfect the declawed paw. Despite the amount of cobwebs the ShadowClan medicine cat applied, the wound had reopened, caked with dirt during Thornclaw's trek back to ThunderClan.

Throughout the whole treatment, Thornclaw noticed that the medicine cat looked tired. His movements were slower, and more than once he had to pause and remember what herbs to use. This was too much even for a Warrior like Thornclaw, who was used to Jayfeather doing everything second nature.

"Jayfeather?"

A grunt.

"Had a bad day today?"

"No, you think?" he snapped.

"Can't be worse than mine," Thornclaw shot back, about to groom his declawed paw. But he remembered what Littlecloud said about trying to lick it and paused.

"You're not telling me no one's told you yet?" Jayfeather stared at his shoulder, eyes furrowed.

Thornclaw shook his head. Then remembered he was blind and meowed, "Tell me what?"

Jayfeather exhaled. "Firestar's dead."

* * *

**Firestar dead. Probably a yay for some who've wanted him dead awhile. And no for some who wanted him alive. **

**Took a while to upload. I've been busy with school lately. And I just had a hard time with this chapter. I guess it'd called writers block. But instead of knowing what to type, my problem was HOW to type it out; I felt I could have done much better for this story, but I just didn't know how. Hopefully this won't stay with me for the rest of the chapters D=**

**And those who guessed it, Rowanclaw is one of the cats that attempted to force mate with Thornclaw. He was the one to declaw Thornclaw when the Golden tom wouldn't keep still. The other was Shrwefoot, whom Rowanclaw chose to be the guard at night so it would be easier for the cats to mate with Thornclaw.**

**KIA: Good observation. I had finished and posted the last chapter at around 3:00am, so I was pretty tired ^^"**

**A fallen tree: sorry, but I can't. I admit I type some of the most strangest pairings and intimacy scenes, but I'll NEVER type an actual rape scene. It's just not in me to do it unless both characters enjoy it. **

**Grey Jayfeather: The clue was one of the chapters when Jayfeather told Thornclaw that if he "felt like standing on his forelegs" he'd be under the effects of Catmint. Kind of corny, I'll admit.**

**The GEICOLIZARDD: I honestly kind of forgot how they got Thornclaw to eat the Catmint. Forgot to type it out, so the answer's gone. It might have been what you just said, but I can't be sure.**

**Warriorluvr: I understand that completely. Which is why I don't allow she-cats to experience that in my stories. Thanks for the info though.**

**Everyone else: Thanks for the reviews.**


	36. Misconceptions and aspirations

**Herbs 36**

Thornclaw opened his eyes.

At first he had no idea where he was. It was dark, a bit cramped and he could hardly see anything in front of him. The sudden smells of herbs and ThunderClan hit his nostrils. Now he remembered; he was in ThunderClan. And he remembered what Jayfeather told him. About Firestar dying—

"Awake, are you?"

He jumped. "Don't sneak up on me like that Jayfeather!" he hissed. Great StarClan did he give him a scare. The form of a small gray tabby crept out of the shadows. He didn't appear fazed as he sniffed Thornclaw's paws.

"How have you slept?" he asked, stiffing a yawn.

"Not well," Thornclaw admitted, settling back in his nest with a small groan. "Not after what you told me about Firestar." He felt something warm beside him and turned. A bunch of gray rags? He squinted and saw a face underneath it. Cinderheart! He jumped back. And hissed in pain as he stepped on his declawed paw.

Jayfeather pricked his ears. "Firestar?" he meowed. "What about him?"

Thornclaw arranged himself further away from the still sleeping she-cat. "About his death. I still can't believe he died."

Jayfeather stared. "Firestar's not dead."

"What?" Thornclaw blinked quickly. Did he hear correctly? "Of course he is."

"Not, he's not."

"That's not what you told me," Thornclaw frowned, confused. "Right after ShadowClan brought me back and Graystripe saw them off. You told me that same day that Firestar was dead."

"Thornclaw, you never came to camp conscious," Jayfeather explained, his eyes wrinkling in concentration. "When ShadowClan came here earlier today, they were dragging your body. Littlecloud explained the cold weather and infection on the paw was too much that they had to drag you the rest of the way."

Thornclaw felt his head whirl. Was this true? Did he really fall unconscious on the way to ThunderClan? He didn't remember it. "But I could have sworn..." Thornclaw shook his head. He didn't know what to say.

"Oaf," Jayfeather muttered, turning away. Thornclaw hissed softly, but not loud enough to wake the she-cat.

"Alright, so maybe I WAS dreaming, but if felt real enough to me," he mewed stubbornly.

"Thornclaw, you're speaking crazy," Jayfeather snarled, annoyed. In the darkness he almost looked like a very angry rat to Thornclaw. "How can Firestar be dead if I just saw him today? Your dream couldn't remotely make sense unless—" He paused, jaw open. His blind eyes widened in shock and realization. "Unless it wasn't a dream..."

Thornclaw frowned. "Eh, what?"

Jayfeather didn't answer. He bolted out of the medicine cats den, calling for Brambleclaw. In the bit of light the moon provided within the den, Thornclaw saw something stir just outside his line of vision. Briarlight was awaking.

"Thornclaw?" she yawned, training her sleepy eyes on the golden tom. "What's going on?"

Thornclaw didn't answer. He eased around Cinderheart and stared out the medicine cats den. Jayfeather was speaking rapidly with ThunderClan's deputy. Brambleclaw looked as if he desired nothing but to retreat to the Warriors Den for a nap. But he retreated his paw from the entrance to the den with a sigh to listen to the Medicine Cat.

"Firestar?" Brambleclaw frowned. He pricked his ears forward. "He went out. Why?"

Jayfeather didn't answer. "Did he say where he was going, or bring a patrol or Sandstorm with him?"

"Bring who with me?

As if called by name alone, Sandstorm climbed down the High ledge. She looked from Jayfeather to Brambleclaw curiously. Her pelt looked even paler in the moon's light. "What's up?"

"Jayfeather thinks Firestar—" Brambleclaw began, but the medicine cat over spoke him.

"Sandstorm, did Firestar say where he was going?"

The pale ginger she-cat shook her head. "He just told me he was going out for a walk. Why?"

Again, Jayfeather didn't answer. "Gather a patrol and look for him," he meowed to the deputy. "He might be in danger."

"What? Why? How do you know this?"

"I just do," Jayfeather replied, panic starting to edge his voice. "Now please, get a patrol before something happens to him!"

Brambleclaw opened his jaws to retort. But thought better of it and quickly rounded up a patrol of cats. Sandstorm, Berrynose, Lionblaze and, under his insistence, Dovepaw. Jayfeather also said he'd come too. With that, Brambleclaw raised his tail, and led the cats outside camp. By now most of ThunderClan were up and walking around, wondering what was going on. They almost looked like walking spirits under the moon.

Thornclaw quickly retreated his head back in the den. Briarlight had her ears angled outside, listening to the commotion. "What was that all about?"

Thornclaw shrugged. "I don't know." He stared at Cinderheart for a moment before choosing a nest closer to the entrance. He thought it would feel more comfortable here.

"You know she really likes you." Briarlight too was staring at Cinderheart. "When those two ShadowClan cats dragged you in here, she slept beside you to keep your body warm all day."

Thornclaw pricked his ears, listening. Was that a wheeze in her voice? It must be the cold weather, he decided. With Leaf-bare already here Briarlight would be prone to more coughs than normal. "How are you feeling?"

Briarlight shook her head. "Not well. But I'll manage."

A shadow suddenly fell over the den. A dark figured peered its head inside. "Briarlight?" It was Sorreltail. Thornclaw unconsciously inched further away from the she-cat. But she didn't seem to notice him. Her eyes were on the dark brown she-cat. "I heard a cough. Are you alright?"

Briarlight nodded. "Yes, Sorreltail. Thanks for asking." She played with a bit of moss beside her nest. "Is, um, Millie around?"

"She's on a night border patrol near ShadowClan," Sorreltail apologized. "She'd be here if she had the chance. Do you need some water?"

The she-cat was about to shake her head, then thought better of it. "Yes, I'd like some water please."

Sorreltail nodded before disappearing outside. Thornclaw let go of the breathe he didn't even know he was holding. Sorreltail had always been one of the most thoughtful and trusting cats he knew. But after what happened between them, he doubt he'd look at her the same way again.

"Thornclaw?"

"Mh?"

"What happened between you two?"

Thornclaw looked over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Briarlight fidgeted on he nest. "I heard Firestar tell Brambleclaw that Sorreltail was attacking you. They had gathered a patrol of cats to look for you two."

"What?" Thornclaw thought back to the time he had traveled with Sorreltail alone. It was muddy, but he remembered it clearly. It was too far away from camp for anyone to have heard them, and Sorreltail had said no patrol would be anywhere near the Old Twolegplace. Was she wrong?

"How did they know?" he asked curiously.

"Dovepaw."

He stared uncomprehendingly. "Dovepaw?"

Briarlight nodded, resting her head on her paws. "I heard Firestar explain to Brambleclaw that Dovepaw saw you two fighting," she wheezed. "So she came back to camp to tell Lionblaze. And he told Firestar." She coughed.

"But Dovepaw was in camp when I left," Thornclaw frowned. In fact, he didn't remember seeing Dovepaw anywhere near the incident at all. He was pretty sure the she-cat was in camp all along. Mostly because it was Lionblaze's day off from training the apprentice. The only explanation he could come up with was that Dovepaw was lying.

But then, how did she know that Thornclaw was almost force-mated? Or attacked, as it must have looked under the she-cat's eyes...

" It was a shame you were taken as prisoner though," Briarlight continued, breaking out of Thornclaw's thoughts. "When ThunderClan—" she brought off as more coughing erupted. Thornclaw stood worriedly. Where was Sorreltail with that water?

And as if called by his thoughts, the she-cat reappeared. She was dragging a water-filled moss into the den, careful not to let any of it touch the ground. Thornclaw bounded forward to help. The she-cat blinked in surprise, but didn't say a word as together they set the moss before Briarlight. Without a word she took a long drink, some of the water spilling from her mouth .

"Ah, much better!" She braced. "Thanks Sorreltail. I really needed it."

Sorreltail purred. "I can see that for myself." Her eyes angled to Thornclaw. She dipped her head. "Thornclaw. Thank you for your assistance."

Thornclaw's eyes hardened. "Don't talk to me." The hint of a snarl just touched his voice.

Sorreltail flattened her ears. For a long moment they stared at each other, just a mouse-length away. Thornclaw's neck fur slowly stood. Sorreltail narrowed her eyes. Briarlight looked between the two, aware of the tension that suddenly arose. She shifted uncomfortably in her nest.

Her small movement made the two warriors realize their place. Thornclaw quickly shook his head, the fur lying flat on his pelt. Sorreltail blinked quickly. Without another word she turned and left the den.

Thornclaw glared after her until she disappeared. He turned his back on the exit, nuzzling Briarlight as the she-cat lay her head down. "You okay?" he asked, acting as if he had not just come close to fighting the she-cat in the medicine cats den.

Briarlight nodded slowly. Thornclaw could see that she was already exhausted. Her eyes were drooping even as she lay her head back on the nest. It appeared the excitement of coughing and watching two warriors almost duke it out in front of her exhausted her. Poor thing.

"Do you need some more water?"

"I'm not a kit," she muttered sleepily.

Thornclaw snorted softly. "Nope. But that doesn't mean I still can't treat you like one." Even though he failed to complete Briarlight's apprenticeship, he still viewed the she-cat like his own kit and felt very over-protective of her. He groomed her between the ears. Briarlight shifted under her nest, her breathing steadying as she fell back to sleep.

A sudden commotion came from outside. Thornclaw frowned. What now?

" In my den. Hurry up!" That was Jayfeather. A moment later Graystripe and Sandstorm burst through the entrance, holding onto a sopping wet Firestar. It appeared Brambleclaw's patrol had met up with the border patrol, otherwise Graystripe wouldn't be here. Or Millie, as she came in as well.

Thornclaw backed away to give them room as they struggled inside. Briarlight immediately awoke from the noise, blinking in surprise. Cinderheart raised her head, looking left and right. "Wha's, goin' on?" she muttered sleepily.

Together, Graystripe and Sandstorm gingerly set Firestar in an empty moss nest as Jayfeather came inside. Thornclaw stared at the leader, stunned. Firestar was dripping wet, as if he had gone swimming. What happened to him?

His breathing was ragged. His eyes closed as he coughed every now and then. Graystripe and Sandstorm set to grooming his fur to remove the water and warm him as quickly as they could. Millie attempted to check on Briarlight while they worked on Firestar, but Jayfeather insisted the den was too full and forced her to turn back and leave.

"What happened to him?" Briarlight gasped. "Is he okay?"

No one answered. Thornclaw smelled a strong scent of herbs as Jayfeather appeared from the back of the den. He placed his herbs beside Firestar and began rubbing the ginger tom's chest firmly. A moment later Firestar turned over and threw up water, his coughs racking his entire body.

"Sandstorm, lay beside him to keep him warm," Jayfeather ordered.

"Will he be alright?" Sandstorm asked worriedly as she settled beside her mate.

Jayfeather didn't answer. Thornclaw didn't think he had to. Just the look he exchanged with his grandmother was all everyone needed.

**((_endpage_))**

Thornclaw breathed the smell of ThunderClan, happy to be out of the medicine cats den. He was tired of smelling nothing but herbs. Jayfeather gave him the okay to leave the den so long as he didn't go long distances at a time; he still had to heal the declawed paw, though for how long he wasn't sure. And he was still excused from warrior duties, which Thornclaw did not like at all. But he accepted it all the same as he watched the Clan before him.

He still remembered the uneasy conversation he had with Jayfeather this morning.

—**flashback—**

"I've been poring over the leaves you picked," Jayfeather had mewed. It was early in the morning. Firestar was currently sleeping, Sandstorm gone for her warrior duties after Jayfeather ensured her he was going to be okay. Briarlight had left to fetch some fresh kill after finishing her morning exercises. It was only Thornclaw and Jayfeather awake in the den.

Thornclaw remembered slapping his head with his tail. "Oh, foxdung, I forgot about that!" He lowered his tail, confused. "But wait, how did you get them if I was stuck in ShadowClan?"

"Dustpelt."

"Don't tell me he—"

"It doesn't matter if he touches them," Jayfeather interrupted. I had been poring over the stuff, testing them and speaking with StarClan for some clues. It turns out this scent—Temptations Essence, you call it—can only be achieved if you've eaten the plant and dipped yourself in water."

"Water? But I don't remember..." he suddenly remembered after he dragged himself under the bush. He had fallen on a puddle, much to Graystripe and Millie's enjoyment. Could that have been the cause of all his problems?"

"That's it?" Thornclaw shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense. What if it rains and someone comes across Dulcis Fructus without knowing what it'd do?"

Jayfeather frowned. "Dulcis Fructus?"

"Yeah, something Spottedleaf told me. She said... about..." Thornclaw froze. "Ah, dammit, that's right! Jayfeather, Yellowfang told me to warn you."

"Warn me?" There was a hint of disbelief in his tone. "Warn me of what?" Thornclaw hurridly explained about his dream of Spottedleaf's obsession with Firestar and of Yellowfang's instructions. When he was done, the medicine cat was wearing a look of skepticism and comprehension.

"Of course," he murmured to himself. "It all makes sense."

"Yes, it does," Thornclaw agreed. "They were trying to warn me."

"Yes," Jayfeather murmured. "All because of—"

"Sorreltail!"

Jayfeather looked up sharply. "Sorreltail? What about her?"

"She tried to force mate with me!" Thornclaw nearly exploded. "But Briarlight told me Dovepaw thought she was attacking me. Now do you see the connection?"

"Keep your voice down!" Jayfeather hissed. Firestar shifted in his nest, but stayed sleeping. "Do you want to wake everyone? And what connection?"

"Sorreltail's the she-cat that force-mated with a cat here in ThunderClan before!"

Jayfeather twitched his whiskers in astonishment. "What?"

"I overheard you and Leafpool talking," Thornclaw admitted, impatiently throwing it out in the open. He didn't have time to play deceivement "About a she-cat that force-mated with a tom here in camp. Well, it's Sorreltail. She did some tom here, and now she was trying to do me too!"

Jayfeather's expression slowly deflated. "I.. don't think it was Sorreltail last time."

_What?_ Thornclaw shook his head in disbelief. "How can you be sure it isn't Sorreltail?" he demanded. Mistrust edged his voice. Was Jayfeather hiding something from him?

"I just do alright?" Jayfeather shot back. "You have no idea what's going on. So just shut up and-"

"Don't you tell me what I can and can't do," Thornclaw snapped, pushing the tabby. Jayfeather tripped and fell on his back. "I almost got force mated by Sorreltail, but you're telling me it wasn't her who did this the first time? What, is there more than one cat here Force-mating with other cats and you're just covering it all up?"

Jayfeather looked stunned. "What are you talking about? It's just one she-cat that-"

"Then who?" Thornclaw insisted, grabbing the tabby around the shoulders with his paws and shaking him as he lay on the ground. "Who is doing this? You've got to tell me. I have the scent. I could be next if this she-cat's been affected! Or if she and Sorreltail decide to come at me at the same time"

"Get off of me," Jayfeather grunted, struggling to get up. "You've got to listen to me. It's only one she-cat and it's-"

But Thornclaw was above listening. He was stressed, tired, grumpy, paranoid, scared, depressed and angry. And right when he revealed to Jayfeather more than he knew, the Foxdung medicine cat was still trying to keep secrets behind his back.

With a snarl Thornclaw hooked the tabby under his claws and threw him as hard as he could to the side wall. Jayfeather let out a startled yelp as he crashed, sprawling on the ground. Thornclaw came forward, fur bristling.

"Thornclaw!"

The golden tom turned wildly from the medicine cat, claws unsheathed. In front of the entrance was Briarlight. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw her ex-mentor's fangs glisten. She took a step back, about to drag herself away. But when her eyes darted back to Jayfeather, the she-cat instead took a step forward instead, her fur fluffed and teeth bared.

Thornclaw blinked in shock. He struggled to keep the fur on his neck down. "Briarlight..."

"What's going on in here?" Thornclaw groaned inwardly as Millie appeared. She looked over her daughter's shoulder to stare in the den: A dusty Jayfeather as he slowly got off the ground, and a wild looking Thornclaw standing over him. The gray she-cat immediately moved forward, pushing Briarlight behind her and unsheathing her claws.

Thornclaw knew what was coming next. "No, wait," he pleaded. "Please, just sto-"

Millie threw back her head and yowled at the top of her lungs.

Thornclaw's heart was pounding on his chest as Lionblaze and Brightheart appeared beside Millie in an instant, squeezing themselves in the den. By the time they got there, Jayfeather was already standing, a careful distance from Thornclaw, and dusting himself off.

—**end flashback—**

After his little outrage, Thornclaw was subjected under questioning of Brambleclaw and Graystripe, who was temporarily taking over Brambleclaw's duties while Brambleclaw took over Firestar's. Long story short, Thornclaw apologized to Jayfeather, and was promised by the deputy that after Firestar was well, the ginger tom would come up with a punishment for him.

Jayfeather was shocked and wary around Thornclaw after that, but he still treated him like a patient even so. It just made Thornclaw feel even more terrible about what he did, yet at the same time frustrated that Jayfeather was indeed hiding more than what he was telling the tom. And to make matters worse, Thornclaw found out that Sorreltail had lied to ThunderClan's patrol after they questioned the she-cat about her "attacking" the tom. She made up some explanation that they just had some disagreement between one another.

It was only because Thornclaw did not want to attract any more attention onto himself and strengthen Temptations Essence that he did not counteract the she-cat. And it seemed after their tense moment in the medicine cats den, Sorreltai would be too wary to try anything with him too soon. But it didn't help. Every time he saw the she-cat, Thornclaw would dig his claws on the ground without thinking.

He limped past Rosepetal and Foxleap as he made his way to the fresh-kill pile. Upon seeing the golden tom they immeidatly ducked their heads and whispered, looking after him. Thornclaw pretended he didn't notice. He had a feeling he knew what they were talking about.

He picked a vole for himself and tucked in. During his meal, Thornclaw noticed that not many cats stayed near him. Some would stare at him, as if expecting he'd explode any second. And few, such as Hazeltail and Mousewhisker, were giving him misty-eyed looks. It all become too much for the tom that Thornclaw didn't even feel if he was part of the real ThunderClan anymore.

He pricked his ears as he saw a familiar gray tabby leave the nursery. What caught the golden tom's attention was not Jayfeather, but because he was holding herbs in his jaws. Leaving the nursery with herbs during Leaf-bare normally wasn't a good sign.

Thornclaw hesitated for a moment. Shrugging in defeat his padded forward, closing the gap between the medicine cat in a few quick strides. Jayfeather's ears immediately flattned, and his tail grew stiff. Thornclaw didn't know how, but the medicine cat knew who was following him.

"Uh, hey Jayfeather."

A grunt.

Thornclaw waved his tail behind him. "Something wrong in the nursery?"

"You could say." He continued on his path to the medicine cats den. "It's Pricklekit."

"What?" Thornclaw ran in front of Jayfeather to block his path. "What about him? Is he alright?"

"No," answered the medicine cat truthfully. "His coughing is getting worse. I did all I could. But we'll just have to wait and see what happens." He padded past Thornclaw.

"Kits have died from coughs during Leaf-bare!"

Jayfeather flicked his ears behind him. "I'd appreciate it if you stopped yelling at me, or think about throwing me against another wall." Thornclaw cringed from the statement. "And if you want to see how he's doing, go inside yourself. He's not going anywhere."

Jayfeather padded around him and disappeared in the den. But the golden tom ignored him as he stared at the nursery.

Could he go in the nusrery and see Pricklekit? He wasn't the father, whoever that tom may be (Thornclaw rove his eyes around camp) and he didn't get along well with Daisy as often anymore.

But he still should be able to see him either way, Thornclaw reasoned. After all, he did help Daisy raise the kits. The least she could do was let him see Pricklekit and wish him well. Right?

Thornclaw knocked softly on the outer den wall, holding his breathe as a pattering of paws came closer from the other side.

* * *

**Most would probably be disappointed Firestar's not dead. Sorry, but I'm making this small note to say it is part of the plot. Can't reveal anything, but you'll probably figure it out. If not, it'll all be explained on the next chapter somewhat.**


	37. Identification Revealed

**Herbs 37**

"This is hopeless!"

Somewhere in a dark forest, with no sunlight, a brown pelted tom angrily clawed the ground. This was not what he expected. He thought he'd have had Thornclaw under his control by now. All those hours practicing to be nice, wasted! He promised Dark Forest that Thornclaw would have been a valuable asset to them. Helped create chaos within the clans.

But no! He had to play the loyal and stubborn warrior!

Brokentail growled softly. "I'll get him," he snarled. "I'll make sure he knows that no one, NO ONE, gets away from Brokentail..."

"What about Jayfeather?" Darkstripe asked, padding next to him.

Brokentail cuffed him over the head.

*****LinE*****

"I'm telling you, Spottedleaf was the cause of Firestar's condition!" Yellowfang argued.

Bluestar shook her head. The gray she-cat looked tired and exasperative, her tail flicking from side to side behind her. "Yellowfang, I'm sorry, but I can't see how she could have done this. Why would Firestar give up and accept death? And why would Spottdleaf do this now, during ThunderClan's crucial moment?"

Yellowfang hesitated. She turned her head away.

Bluestar sighed. She looked as if she was trying to calm herself. "Yellowfang, if you have something to say, say it. I can't guarantee if it'll help, but it's obvious to me you're keeping something important."

Jayfeather watched quietly over a bush, making well sure they couldn't see him. The medicine cat had decided that for the sake of relieving his trouble mind, he would visit StarClan for some answers. Making sure everyone was tended to, and shaking off Thornclaw by the medicine cats den, Jayfeather had curled up in his moss nest and fell asleep. Awake in StarClan, he walked around for sometime until he spotted Yellowfang and Bluestar talking, alone. And so far his suspicions were right as he watched them converse.

"Yellowfang," Bluestar repeated testily.

"I... overheard Spottedleaf talking to Thornclaw," the gray she-cat muttered quietly.

"Thornclaw?" The blue-gray she-cat's eyes widened. "Of ThunderClan?"

Yellowfang nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Another nod. "Forgive me Bluestar. I know you trust Spottedleaf. I did too. But ever since Jayfeather let slip about... something important... to her, I saw something in her eyes. I had my suspicions and kept a closer watch on her ever since."

"Of course you have," muttered a voice next to Jayfeather. He turned, confused. And leaped back in shock to find a beautiful tortoise-shell she-cat. She was glaring over the bush as Yellowfang and Bluestar continued to chat quietly.

"Spottedleaf!" Jayfeather gasped. How long had she been standing there? And without his notice?

Spottedleaf ignored him. She crouched, tail wrapped around her paws. Her sights were set on Yellowfang and Bluestar with narrowed eyes as she listened to them converse. The two cats finally turned and left, leaving Jayfeather alone with the StarClan she-cat.

Spottedleaf finally turned her amber eyes to the gray tabby. "Yes?"

Jayfeather furrowed his eyebrows and concentrated. What was she hiding?

He found with some surprise that he couldn't dive into her mind. No inner thoughts, visual dreams, emotions, nothing. Just gray fog. Was she holding up a wall to block him off?

He blinked. "I know what you tried to do."

She angled her ears forward, still crouched. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb!" Jayfeather snapped. "You heard Yellowfang. I know you tried to get Firestar killed!"

Spottedleaf didn't move a muscle. But her eyes took on a glint.

"You tried to convince Firestar to drown himself, didn't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I have my ways. What I want to know is why?" Jayfeather demanded. "Why now?"

Spottedleaf blinked placidly, staring at him wordlessly. It was really beginning to irritate the gray tabby.

"I don't know how you did it, but ever since his near death experience, he's been distant around everyone lately. And he always mutters your name in his sleep."

"He does?" Spottedleaf stood upright. She looked happy, her eyes wild with excitement. "What has he said about me?"

Jayfeather blinked in surprise. "What has he said about...? Listen!" he snarled. "Have you forgotten that we are at war with Dark Forest? You shouldn't be trying to convince Firsetar to kill himself while ThunderClan needs him most!"

But Spottedleaf was a step ahead of him with a readied answer. "But StarClan needs all the moral support they can muster," she replied smoothly. "They are the ones Dark Forest will gain revenge upon. If Firestar were to die, he'd help fight back. A repeat of Tigerstar attempting to take over the Forest."

She drew a tongue over her paw, grooming her face. Jayfeather couldn't believe she would act this casual after nearly killing a cat. "You heard the stories: it was because of Firestar the Clans were given the courage to fight back. That was what led to Tigerstar and BloodClan's defeat."

She paused in mid-lick. "And it'll be Firestar in StarClan who will provide the confidence and courage StarClan needs to fight back."

"But ThunderClan-"

"Can do well without him," Spottedleaf interrupted with a shrug. "They've lived this long. Have confidence in your Clan; they will prove very well in strength when times are dark."

"Times are already dark now," Jayfeather reminded her. "You're blinded by love!" And with that he turned and marched away, intent to find Yellowfang. Maybe she could help straighten this out. True, he was still angry that he found out she had a son even though she was a medicine cat. But he felt she was better to converse with than Spottedleaf at the moment.

"Jayfeather."

He turned. Spottedleaf was sitting up, her eyes boring into his own. "Remember this: when times are tough, love conquers all hate and malice."

"..." Jayfeather turned and wordlessly left the she-cat.

*****LinE*****

"Look, Thornclaw, look what I can do!" Smokekit squeaked. He grabbed a piece of feather in his jaws and tossed it in he air. It fluttered back down softly. He made to grab it, but Icekit beat him to it.

The featherless tortoiseshell kit landed on paws. "Hey, that's mine!"

Icekit turned her nose away. "Too bad!"

Smokekit tackled his sister. "I saw it first!"

The kits scuffled, messing up the nest. Thornclaw sighed, separating them with a paw. "That's enough, you two. Daisy's trying to sleep. And you'll wake Pricklekit." He was currently laying on the same nest next to Daisy and the kits, as there was no other way to spend time with them in the Leaf-bare weather except in the nursery.

Ferncloud had answered Thornclaw's knock and, despite his small outrage with Jayfeather, agreed to let him see the kits. Though the sacrifice was the gray speckled she-cat was watching the golden tom like a hawk, hardly taking her eyes off them.

The kits, meanwhile, were more than happy to see Thornclaw again. And he was relieved to see Daisy began eating again, if only for Pricklekit's sake after she learned form Jayfeather that starving herself was only making the kit even more worse off. She mostly ignored Thornclaw when he came in, except sniff him warily and, like Ferncloud, watch him intently as he spent time with the kits.

But then she began to relax, and silently allowed him to even lay next to her as he played with them. It was too cold to take them out, so the nursery would have to do.

Pricklekit, Thornclaw learned, was not doing well at all. He hardly left his mother's side. He'd cough every now and then, his small body shaking with each rack. Daisy never left his side. She'd nuzzle him every now and then whenever he fidgeted, and whispered soothing words to quiet his mews of distress.

Her whole time was devoted to keeping Pricklekit comfortable that it was left up to Thornclaw to spend time with Icekit and Smokekit. Which they didn't have a problem with. And Daisy didn't mind that he was laying next to her. She even fell asleep with Pricklekit at some point.

Thornclaw looked over at the golden kit. His small flank was rising and falling quickly next to Daisy's slow and steady breathes. He was too distracted to have noticed Icekit climbing on top of him. With unsheathed claws.

"Ow!"

"Sshh!" Ferncloud hissed.

Thornclaw gingerly pulled Icekit off his back. "What did I tell you about claws sheathed?" he scolded.

"Sorry!" That seemed to be her word of the day.

Thornclaw looked over at Pricklekit again. And noticed Daisy awake.

Her head was laying on one of her paws, eyes watching Icekit and Smokekit as they played with Thornclaw's paw. She shifted her gaze to the golden tom. They looked dull and uninterested as he stared into them. As quickly as it came she broke contact, tucking her head in her paw and slept again.

She really needed to do more than sleep all day, Thornclaw thought with a shake of his head. Just sitting around camp eating and sleeping all day was not the way to go. But he didn't say anything as he lay his head on his paw, watching the kits as they climbed on his back.

**((_endpage_))**

He felt someone prod him on the side. Thornclaw mumbled, turning his head away.

The prod came again, more insistent, digging into his ribs. He pushed it away. Couldn't they see he was sleeping?

"Thornclaw," he head someone whisper.

The golden tom opened one eye sleepily, muttering under his breathe about the rudeness of waking another cat. It was dark in the nursery, with only the half moon glowing down to give him any sort of visual. Someone was standing over him, prodding his side with a paw. Thornclaw focused his gaze.

"Daisy?" he muttered, squinting. "What do you want?"

Daisy put a tail to his mouth to quiet him. She pointed her nose at his side. The kits were sleeping next to him, snuggling on his fur. This was the longest time he ever saw them sit still. And it only took sleep for that to happen.

Thornclaw blinked down at them, his mind sluggishly moving forward. When did they fall asleep so fast? He had only closed his eyes for a second.

He looked up at the she-cat. "Was I sleeping?" he asked stupidly.

Daisy didn't answer. "Can I talk to you?" she asked quietly.

"Now?" Thornclaw rubbed his eyes with his tail. It was late, and he was still tired. Why was it now she wanted to talk? "Can this wait until morning Daisy?" he yawned.

Daisy lowered her head quietly. " I suppose," she muttered to the ground. She looked almost apprehensive to the tom.

Thornclaw sighed in defeat. He murmured something intangibly as he stood, careful not to wake any of the kits. "Alright, what is it?"

But Daisy was shaking her head. "Outside."

Thornclaw raised his eyebrows. "What about Pricklekit?" She pointed her tail on the other side of the nursery. Thornclaw could make out the dark speckled cat of Ferncloud. She had her head low, nuzzling something small beside her: Pricklekit. She nodded to Daisy, easing the creamy she-cat.

Thornclaw didn't miss the look Ferncloud wore. But she didn't say nothing as she began to soothe the now waking Pricklekit.

He shrugged in defeat. The sooner they got this done, the closer he came to going to sleep.

He jerked his head and led the quietly following Daisy outside the nursery. It was dark outside, with the three quarters moon shining down to provide some form of light. Thornclaw flinched as a snowflake landed on his nose. It was cold!

It's white flakes fell from the sky in the hundreds, like feathers streaming around camp. Some last minute cats were sharing tongues, hiding under the large branches of the tree for cover, or for Cinderheart's case bidding Ivypaw good-night as they left to their respective dens. Thankfully, she didn't spot the tom.

Cloudtail and Blossomfall could be seen leaving ThunderClan, the white tom almost camouflaged in the stark whiteness of snow around them: night guards for tonight. Brambleclaw spoke with a few cats next to the High Ledge. Probably giving them duties for tomorrow, Thornclaw figured

Brambleclaw's whiskers twitched and he looked over at Thornclaw as he passed with Daisy, suspicion in his gaze. Thornclaw glared, not allowing the tom to keep him down. Brambleclaw turned his back to the golden tom to address a question one of the cats asked.

Besides that, there was no problem as Thornclaw made his way straight to the fresh-kill pile and dug out a shrew for a late snack. Daisy sat tentatively beside him, watching quietly as he ate. She shook her head when he asked if he wanted some. She instead grabbed a twig next to her, twiddling it back and forth on the snow. Watching as it made shapes on the thin sheet of snow.

An uneasy silence settled over the two. Thornclaw ate mechanically as he waited. Daisy continued to play with her twig as she attempted to summon up the courage to say what she wanted to say. She took a deep breathe.

"Thornclaw..." Daisy looked up. "I'm so sorry."

Thornclaw tipped his head to one side. "About what?" asked the tom suspiciously. He continued to devour his shrew. But the action was just to give him to do something to do with his paws and jaws while he listened.

The snow fell softly on their shoulders. But Daisy hardly noticed. "Please. Whatever you may think of me, don't judge the kits in this."

Thornclaw didn't answer, but he was now staring at Daisy, his meal forgotten. Daisy's mood was really beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. She was trying to tell him something, something that had to be very important for her to be acting this way. He didn't think he wanted to know, so he didn't encourage her.

Daisy looked around. Icekit and Smokekit padded outside the nursery, mewing for their mother. They found her and began to trek through the snow to her. Ferncloud appeared not a second later to usher them back inside. She nodded to Daisy, reassuring the creamy she-cat she had things under control. Daisy nodded gratefully before sitting back down.

"... let's talk outside," Thornclaw sighed. He finally came to the conclusion that whatever she wanted to tell him was for his ears only, and no one else. Daisy squeaked a bit at the thought of leaving ThunderClan while out in the snow. But she kept her jaw shut and merely nodded. Thornclaw was now more curious than ever what Daisy wanted to tell him, yet dreaded it all the same.

They padded out in the snow, past Cloudtail and Blossomfall, the soft white flakes falling on their pelts. There was a small incline on one side of their path, where thick tree roots grew out of the sides. Thornclaw remembered teaching Poppyfrost―Poppypaw then―how to use the roots as advantages to hide in if she was ever cornered by a fox or badger. The roots where thick enough that predators couldn't get through, and the entrances small enough for only a cat to squeeze inside.

Thornclaw now padded down the small incline and ducked under the thick tree roots. They were also helpful as shelter to avoid the weather. He moved aside for Daisy to make her way inside as well. Though it was still cold, escaping the falling snow was better than nothing. And roots prevented the cold draft from invading their small shelter.

Thornclaw exhaled a plume of frigid air and suppressed a shiver. He waited, looking expectantly at the she-cat before him.

Daisy fidgeted, still avoiding Thornclaw's eyes. "I'm so sorry―"

"You already said that," he interrupted. "It doesn't make sense to apologize unless I know what it is."

He immediately took back what he said. A cat was supposed to be patient when someone is trying to tell them something important, right?

Daisy didn't appear to be fazed. "I just wasn't thinking clearly when I did it―"

"Did what?"

"—and I never thought it'd go this far. I mean, I have been thinking about it, so I should have known―"

"Known what?"

"—and now I've made everything worse! And...and I'm just so scared," she mewed softly. "I don't know what to do, but I feel so guilty and I've been having nightmares about it constantly ever since."

Thornclaw bit back the retort that almost escaped his tongue. He instead reluctantly touched pelts with Daisy to calm the she-cat. She shuddered from his touch, but didn't pull away. For a while the two Clan cats just stood that way, Thornclaw supporting Daisy as she had her head buried in his shoulder, sharing their warmth against the cold.

Suddenly she pushed away from him, though reluctance shown in her blue eyes. "... tell everyone I'm sorry."

Thornclaw frowned, his heart beating rather painfully on his ribs. Something was wrong, he could feel it like a tick on his ear. "Sorry for what?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Daisy didn't answer right away. Finally, ever since they arrived by the tree roots, she looked up into his eyes. The creamy she-cat just sat there, absorbing every detail in front of her. Thornclaw was suddenly reminded heavily of the same stare Hazeltail gave him. And it didn't help that this was the mother with the same build.

Except with the snow covering most of the sun, her pelt looked much darker than normal.

He blinked

Daisy's blue eyes twitched. She looked away and took a deep breathe. "Tell them I'm sorry," she muttered quietly. "For killing Icecloud.

* * *

**Be honest, who knew 100% that it was Daisy? There were doubts among you, but who knew COMPLETELY with the clues I've sneaked in throughout the story that it was Daisy the entire time? If you knew, congratulations! If you didn't, now you do**** =3**


	38. Unreasonable, Recognition, Post

**Herbs 38**

What?

Thornclaw didn't even realize he backed away from her until his back bumped into the wall behind him. He shook his head. _No. No! It couldn't be__―__Daisy? A killer? I didn't hear that, she didn't just say that. You're lying!_

But he could not act like a kit and deny what he heard. Thornclaw stared with wide eyes at the now shaking she-cat before him. She looked so frail, the wind shifting towards their small den for the snow to fall on her creamy pelt.

Snow...

The dream! The cat in shadows chatting with Icecloud, attacking while her back was turned to deliver the death wound. Thornclaw stared at Daisy as the clouds blocked the sun, turning her coat a darker shade. Immediately another memory flashed through his mind like a bolt of lightning: the dark-coated cat with blue eyes stalking him in the snow in search of prey.

Thornclaw felt his head swirl. "Why?" He shook his head desperately, the cobwebs of despair flooding over him. Even now, he found it completely hard to believe the she-cat before him, the very cat who abhorred violence of any kind, would commit such an act he'd never seen another Thunderclan cat do before to their own Clan mate. "How could you have done this?"

Daisy looked down. "I was... practicing how to fight with Ferncloud. And-convinced her to teach me how to inflict the...wound... on her neck." Daisy paused and swallowed. She looked as though she had something stuck in her throat, preventing her from speaking any further.

She's been practicing? Thornclaw felt his head whirl. The whole time she had chances to learn how to hunt and fight for her clan, Daisy only learned how to fight so she could kill?"What did you hope to gain from this?" he demanded, staring her in the eyes.

"Tell me!" he nearly shouted in anger, when Daisy didn't answer. His vision swirled as Thornclaw advanced on her, claws unsheathed. She just stood there terrified, but Thornclaw hardly noticed. His mind was riddled with revenge and fury. He could almost imagine himself tearing into her flesh. He could even smell the blood staining his nostrils

But he faltered, stepping hard on the declawed paw. He hissed, painfully pulling up his paw.

Daisy cowered under his anger. "I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong. But I just wanted to be with y...―I'm sorry!" Daisy stuttered again before running out of the small den into the snow outside. Thornclaw didn't bother trying to stop her; he wouldn't have gone far just limping. He just stared at the snow outside without really seeing it. In no time Daisy's creamy fur was lost to the sea of white.

But still Thornclaw stared., the soft clumps of snow forming on his still body as the wind shifted.

Despite the many thoughts buzzing confusingly through his head, only one thought penetrated Thornclaw's mind, but the tom tried to shove it away. He stubbornly tried to ignore it by blinking rapidly. But like a piece of prey it dangled tantalizingly in front of his nostrils. He dreaded the thought even as it snaked its way to his conscious.

How could he convince the Clan that a nonviolent and spoiled cat like Daisy committed murder?

**((_endpage_))**

When Thornclaw arrived in Thunderclan, it was to find the place nearly deserted. Only few cats were out. Their pelts glowing eerily in the moonlight. And neither of them payed much attention to the golden tom as he limped past them to the Nursery.

Without knocking his popped his head inside. The upper branches softly trailed behind his neck. Poppyfrost was sleeping with Molekit and Cherrykit off to one side of the corner. On the other, further from the entrance and cold wind, was who Thornclaw was looking for.

Ferncloud was with all three of Daisy's kits. They were sleeping next to her, snuggled close to her belly for warmth. The gray speckled she-cat did not hear Thornclaw come in. Her eyes were trained on Pricklekit. Even from this distance under the moon's light, Thornclaw could see that he wasn't doing well at all.

The kit appeared to be having a nightmare. He mewed distressingly in his sleep, flailing his tiny paws weakly. Ferncloud covered him with licks, murmuring into his ear. Thornclaw took a step in the nursery. And stepped on a branch.

The she-cat's head whipped around sharply. Her eyes blinked in surprise. "Thornclaw?" She looked over his shoulder. "Where's Daisy?"

Thornclaw stared at Pricklekit. "Is he okay?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," she admitted, looking back down at the kit. "I think Jayfeather needs to do another check up. Can you get Daisy here? He's been calling her ever since she left." She flicked her tail to Pricklekit. "Maybe she could help make him more comfortable. And I'd like you to get Jayfeather too while you're at it."

_She's not back yet?_ Thornclaw didn't see what would be keeping the she-cat so long. "... I'll get Jayfaether." He turned away from the surprised look on her face as he exited the den. He brushed past the entrance to the medicine cats den, quietly limping past Firestar's nest to the back of the den. He had developed a bad cold swimming in freezing water.

It was much darker here. He could hardly see anything in front of him except shifting shapes from his eyes.

"Jayfeather?"

"What?"

The gray tabby was in his nest. Beside was Briarlight's nest. The she-cat's steady rise and fall of her flank telling Thornclaw that she was asleep. Thornclaw switched his gaze to Jayfeather's outline as he arched his back in a stretch. It must be late.

"Ferncloud wants you to check on Pricklekit again."

"Tell her to just make him more comfortable." He turned over in his nest. Thornclaw jabbed him again, this time with an unsheathed claw.

"Please..."

A blue eye glared back up at the tom. Jayfeather grumbled something inaudible. Without a word he left the den at a trot. Thornclaw stared after him. He suddenly realized how lonely it felt in the medicine cats den.

**((_endpage_))**

"Right, where do you think we should try hunting?" Birchfall meowed.

Thornclaw fluffed out his pelt against the cold. "Doesn't matter. So long as we just get moving."

Currently it was morning. Last night, after Thornclaw learned of the terrible secret and requested for Jayfeather to see Pricklekit, he had gone to back to thte warriors den, half-numb, half-blank. There he fell asleep, hoping it was all just a dream. When he woke up in the morning, Thornclaw just saw a hunting patrol consist of Birchfall, Whitewing and Hazeltail about to leave. He asked to join them, more in an attempt to stretch his legs and stop the jumble of thoughts that met his sleepy mind when he awoke than anything else.

Whitewing, leading the patrol, agreed. And so now here Thornclaw stood, hopping from paw to paw like a rabbit beside his freezing Clan mates as they debated where they should start hunting first.

Whitewing sniffed under a bush. "I think we shoul split into pairs." She gave her mate a leveled stare. A message exchanged between hem "What do you say?"

Birchfall's eyes twinkled, touching pelts with his mate. "I think so too." He looked over Thornclaw and Hazeltail. "You two don't mind, do you?"

"Actually," Thornclaw began.

"Sure," Hazeltail replied.

Thornclaw huffed as the couple walked away, tails twined. They better pay attention to their hunting and not each other. Save the affection in Clan, not during a job. Hazeltail tapped him on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Shall we try the Sky Oak?" she suggested.

Thornclaw frowned. Hazeltail didn't act as shy or flirty around him as often as she had been before. She seemed to show more control of herself around him much more than usual. Yet Cinderheart, if anything, was more possessive than ever. He remembered the pair of blue eyes that glared from within the warriors as he left with the morning hunting patrol. Why the sudden change?

Thornclaw padded with the gray and white she-cat to the Sky Oak, ears wavering back and forth for even the slightest sounds of tiny paws on leaves, or the flap of a wing in the chilly air. Hazeltail abruptly raised her tail, eyes on something under a tree. Thornclaw followed her gaze. A small tail was sticking out of a leaf like a tiny snake. A mouse's tail.

The she-cat crouched, padding forward bit by bit; her paws hardly scuffling the frosty snow. And like a shadow leaped in for the kill. By the time the mouse even understood death was just around the corner, it was already dead in her jaws. Thornclaw nodded. "Impressive catch."

"Thanks." Hazeltail meowed indifferently. She dropped her catch and buried it with snow. "So, shall we keep going?"

They didn't catch much for the rest of the hunt. Just another small mouse and squirrel. But under these harsh conditions, it was better than what Thornclaw had anticipated. And he was glad of something to keep him busy. More than once he felt his mind trickle down and way, as if to tell him something. But before a clear message could form he'd feel fine again. It was odd.

And and Hazeltail met up with Birchfall and Whitewing, each carrying a shrew and blackbird, and made their way back to camp. They were greeted with some approval as they arrived in camp for their small catch. Dustpelt was busy digging out a small mouse from the hole the fresh-kill was buried. The hunting patrol dropped their catch in the dug out hole before he refilled it again, before going their separate ways.

Thornclaw half-expected Hazeltail to follow him like some gawking apprentice. But he received some surprise when she merely nodded his way before leaving to share tongues with Rosepetal instead. He was too busy watching them and trying to figure out what just happened when he felt someone had tap him on the shoulder.

He jumped. "Don't scare me like that!" Thornclaw bristled, meeting Brambleclaw's eyes.

The deputy ignored Thornclaw's outburst. "Thornclaw, you have some explaining to do." His voice harbored suspicion, as if he looking at an enemy Clan cat. But Thornclaw couldn't understand why.

"About what?"

Thornclaw almost felt as if his head's been banged with a rock when Brambleclaw answered, "Daisy's missing. And we've been told you were the last one to be with her since last night."

Thornclaw instinctively looked over his shoulder. Ferncloud had her head out of the nursery, peering at him with narrowed eyes. That explained where Brambleclaw got the idea to question him. He almost felt something knot his stomach as he turned back to Brambleclaw. "Why are you telling me this?"

"We want to know what you were doing with Daisy outside Camp," Brambleclaw answered stiffly.

"We?"

Berrynose padded around Brambleclaw's wide figure, eyes hardened. Of course one of the children of Daisy would be here too. Thornclaw felt his heart drop. All of a sudden, the chilly wind felt much colder. Did that mean what happened last night was not a dream? That it was all real?

Berrynose glared. "Where's my mother?"

"How should I know?" Thornclaw replied. His mouth felt dry. Graystripe was beside the fresh-kill pile, frozen. Jayfeather had his head out of the nursery and Hazeltail, who was sharing tongues with Rosepetal by the Warriors Den, was now also listening to the conversation. "I thought she came back to camp last night."

"You were the only cat to come back." Brambleclaw pointed his nose at the Warriors Den. "Cloudtail and Blossomfall both confirmed they saw you return, but not Daisy."

"What are you implying?" Thornclaw demanded angrily. Were the really going to sit here and accuse him of something he didn't even do? In front of the whole Clan? It's not his fault Daisy disappeared because she killed Icecloud!

A heavy ache suddenly opened up inside him. Realization stung. That's right. Daisy killed Icecloud. He looked once again at the nursery, ignoring Brambleclaw as he continued to speak. Ferncloud did know she wanted to talk to them. Did that mean she also knew what the she-cat did?

No. As much as Thornclaw felt suspicious about everyone, he was certain Ferncloud had no idea this was what Daisy was going to tell him. But then, why did she look as if she knew what Daisy was going to tell Thornclaw?

_Daisy._ He felt his mind poison whenever the venomous creamy she-cat cropped in his mind. Even now, he couldn't consider her as a nursery queen anymore. Slowly a quiet lethargy overtook the tom. Who would care about a traitorous, murderous-

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Brambleclaw cuffed him over the ears.

Thornclaw snarled. It didn't matter. He'll _force_ them to believe his claims about Daisy if he had to. There was no way he was going to let ThunderClan accuse him of doing something to a killer! "Watch it! If you must know, Daisy probably left on her own!"

"What?" Surprise shone briefly in Berrynose's eyes. Before they dimmed to steady suspicion. "Why would she do that?"

"Because Daisy-" Thornclaw felt his throat close up. Icekit and Smokekit were peering out of the nursery, staring as the warriors argued in the middle of the clearing. Ferncloud, however, was unaware of their doing. Her attention was fixed on them too. And when Thornclaw had mentioned the word "Daisy" their small ears immediately pricked to him, eagerly waiting to hear what he'd say.

"... I don't know," Thornclaw turned back to level a stare with Brambleclaw. "You'll have to ask her when she gets back."

Brambleclaw looked inquisitively from Thornclaw to the nursery. The golden tom flicked his ears to the nursery, mouthing "later" as he turned and left before he was burdened with more useless accusations and questions.

StarClan, give me strength, he sighed tiredly. He was met with a cold wind and shaky paws.

* * *

**A bit to say this. But, someone's going to die in this story, one will never be seen again.**

**Now, nost people think Daisy shouldn't have been able to kill Icecloud. That was my fault for not adding a few clues in the early chapters. But here's a bit of an explanation that has bee surrounding this story, and which would not really be answered at all from within:**

**How Daisy was able to kill Icecloud: The she-cat had planned for this from the start. She had asked Ferncloud to teach her how to fight, insisting it was to protect the nursery. And, after a time, even got Ferncloud to teach her how to inflict the death wound to the neck. Remember, in Thornclaw's dream. Icecloud was completely at ease, her defenses low. Daisy had sneaked in from behind, well prepared for what she would do. Though, it's because I forgot ONE thing to add in the story. Daisy had received some scratches from Icecloud as she fought back to try to push the she-cat off her as she was dying.**

**Those scars were supposed to have been noticed by Thornclaw. But I kept forgetting to add them after every chapter.**

**Because Icecloud had already received a vicious wound, Icecloud was too weak to do much of anything.**

**After that, Daisy dragged her body further away from camp, and rubbed herself with Jasmine to get the scent of Icecloud and the blood off her. Also rubbing the herbs on the ground as she came back to camp so no one would suspect it was her.**

**That small scene in which Daisy tells Jayfeather she had rubbed Jasmine on Thornclaw's unconscious body to make the nursery "smell" better (while actually covering her scent off the tom's pelt as she force-mated him) is also a clue that she was able to hide a scent very easily without foxdung or rolling around in leaves.**

**She just had to walk in the medicine cats den and pick up some Jasmine. And, like some fans had guessed since the early birth of this story, Daisy was most influenced by Temptations Essence than any other cat expressed in the story. It spurred her on to do, plan, and think things she would never have even thought to do had she not been seduced by the scent.**

**People will still probably stop reading the story. From some of the comments I read, they said if it was Daisy that killed Icecloud on her own, they'll just stop I'm sorry to hear that, but... can't please everyone.**

**I had actually noticed few readers that stopped reading this story when I introduced Brokentail as well. But I wrote this message to let you guys know I'm not bummed if you leave. Just wanted to let you readers know that I'm glad you enjoyed the story this far ^^"**

**And, congrats if you got this far reading the message!**


	39. Undertaking Responsibles

**Herbs 39**

"Jayfeather?"

A grunt.

At least he answered. But Thornclaw barely noticed. He padded further in the medicine cats den. Straight to the back where the medicine cat was harboring and sorting out herbs. "Can I ask you something?"

Another grunt. _Go right ahead._

Thornclaw nodded to himself. "You can visit any cat in StarClan, right?"

Jayfeather kept sorting out his meager pile of herbs. But his tail stiffened. "Why do you ask?" Thornlaw caught off guard.

But why couldn't he just give a simple yes or no answer? He thought. "Can you?" he repeated.

"It depends..." Was that hesitation in his mew?

Thornclaw waited for Jayfeather to point out the obvious. But when he didn't, continued. "If a cat were to die, say, like Ashfur through death, would you be able to visit them in StarClan?"

Jayfeather's form shrugged his shoulders. "Why in StarClan's name would you ask me a question like that?"

"Because if you can meet any cat in StarClan who died, wouldn't you be able to visit Icecloud and ask her who was the cat to kill her?" Thornclaw asked.

Jayfeather stiffened his tail. "I... can't do that." He turned back sorting his herbs. His paws continued to drag the same leaf back and forth. "If that's all you've asked. Leave now."

Thornclaw stared. Didn't the medicine cat see how important this might be? If he could have visited Icecloud and Ashfur, ask them who killed them, ThunderClan wouldn't be in the dark about this!

"Why?"

"Because it's against the rules."

Rules? "What rules?" Thornclaw demanded. He didn't remembeer anything in the Code stating "Not to tell the Medicine cat how you died!"

Jayfeather seemed to read his thoughts. "Nothing in the Warrior Code. But StarClan follows their own form of rules. One of them being that if they are ever murdered, they're to avoid the medicine cats until the solution behind their death is discovered by the living."

"What? How stupid can that be? Isn't StarClan supposed to HELP the Clans? Not protect the killer's identity?"

"It's their way of not tampering in the living any more than usual."

Thornclaw's neck fur began to lift. "That still doesn't make sense!"

"Tell that to them, not me. I'm not StarClan." At this Jayfeather looked up, a dawning expression on his face. A moment later he looked down as if it never happened.

Thornclaw didn't say anything more. He turned, neck fur still fluffed, and shut his eyes furiously. Throbs of anger coursed through his body. He let out a long slow breathe until he felt himself calm down. Without a word he passed Briarlight's and Firestar's sleeping forms and left the den.

**((_endpage_))**

"Where's Daisy?"

Thornclaw flinched. "Damned if I don't know," he muttered quietly. At the moment it was afternoon. But it looked much darker with the cloudy weather. Thornclaw was in the nursery with the kits. Throughout his whole time with them, the tom hardly said two words, except "Claws sheathed" as he let them climb on his back and made sure they didn't get hurt.

He didn't know why he was even bothering to be around them. After all, they're Daisy's. But he couldn't explain it. Maybe because of the many times he spent around them.

He should have known they would ask about their mother at some point. But that didn't make it any easier. He pressed his forehead lightly with Icekit, the one whom asked the question. "Why do you care?"

Icekit blinked in confusion. "Because I miss her."

"Do you really?" Thornclaw asked. The question was not directed to Icekit, but she thought it was as she mewed, "Of course! Don't you?"

Thornclaw didn't answer.

"Smokekit, leave Pricklekit alone!" he suddenly snarled. The tortoise-shell kit hastily backed away from his brother, who had a paw covering his face as he continued to sleep. Smokekit's fur bristled as he looked up at the golden tom in fright. He looked like a scared mouse as he looked up at the fierce warrior. Thornclaw apologetically touched noses with him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

After Jayfeather had checked on the Pricklekit last night. He said he didn't know if he would make it or not (A lot of help he was, Thornclaw thought sullenly). The most they could do was keep the kit as comfortable as they could, and hope something worked from there. Poppyfrost had agreed, though hesitantly, to feed the kits herself until Daisy was found.

When she never returned all day, Brambleclaw sent a group of cats to look for her. After all, why would a queen who rarely ventured outside the Clan suddenly stay away all night, and yesterday, especially in this weather?

Daisy's own first two litters were most eager to search for their mother, especially Mousewhisker and Rosepetal. And after extension questioning from Brambleclaw about where Thornclaw and Daisy had been last night, the golden tom was free to spend time with the kits.

Even now, Thornclaw couldn't look Brambleclaw in the eye after telling the deputy the truth about what Daisy told him.

He didn't know if the deputy believed Brambleclaw or not. But it was enough for Brambleclaw to tell his warriors to be careful if they find Daisy. Thornclaw had no doubt in his mind that if the she-cat was found Brambleclaw would also question her.

He only knew Brambleclaw didn't trust the golden tom enough that he kept him in camp. Thornclaw didn't mind though.

His thoughts broke as Ferncloud came into view. His back arched a bit.

"Trouble?" she asked, sitting beside Icekit.

Thornclaw looked away.

"Ferncloud, have you seen Daisy?" Icekit asked the she-cat.

Ferncloud shook her head. "I'm sorry, but she didn't come all day today." She looked up at the golden tom. "But maybe Thornclaw might know?" she asked, a hint of suspicion touched her voice.

Thornclaw shrugged. So far he had only told Brambleclaw the truth. The deputy thought it'd be better no one else was told until Daisy was found and they sorted this mess out sooner before it got chaotic.

Even Thornclaw could see how stressed the deputy was became, taking responsibility over the whole camp while Firestar stayed with a bad cold in the medicine cats den. Graystirpe was helping taking over a temporarily deputy. But it was clear they were hoping Firestar would return back to his post.

"What if the bad cat gets Daisy?" Icekit demanded, fear in her eyes. "Like those stories of what happened to Icecloud!" Thornclaw doubted it.

"Let's not jump to conclusions so soon," Ferncloud hushed, touching the small gray kit with her tail. "She might have just lost herself somewhere. Don't worry: ThunderClan will find her."

"And will you help her?" Pricklekit asked unexpectedly. He looked up at Ferncloud with wide eyes. "I miss my mom."

Ferncloud sighed softly. She reached over Thornclaw's head to touch noses with the kit. "Of course."

"You too, Thornclaw?" Icekit prompted.

Thornclaw hesitated.

Ferncloud looked up. The suspicion returned as she stared at him.

"... I'll try," he muttered, resting his head on his paws.

**((_endpage_))**

Hazeltail was worried.

ThunderClan looked the same as it always had. She was with Toadfoot and Ivypaw playing some sort of tag using the huge tree's branches strewn around camp as bridges, chasing and running from one another. Sorreltail was gossiping with Cinderheart by the fresh-kill pile (she made sure to keep away from that she-cat). Millie and Briarlight were sharing tongues with Bumblestripe in front of the medicine cat's den, and Mousewhisker was playing Bobstones with Dovepaw. Though from the amount of mouse tails by Dovepaw's paws compared to Mousewhisker's, it appeared the apprentice was winning.

But still she worried. It was so deep it clenched her heart painfully. Where could her mother Daisy be?

The patrol of cats had come back empty-pawed earlier today. Hazeltail and her siblings didn't talk much when they came back. Just drifted off like leaves separated by wind. It was lonely and cold.

Hazeltail let out a puff of air. She watched it float and and disperse before her very eyes. She heard a furious yowl and turned. Ivypaw was covered in snow. Above her was Toadstep. With a wave of his tail he sent another flurry rain down on the she-cat. She bunched her muscles and like a squirrel quickly climbed the branch in no time flat. That wasn't fair.

She half-heartedly scooped up the frozen snow in a paw and tossed it to her friends before giving up. The game held no fun for her. She was too stressed. Mousewhisker found distraction playing Bobstones. For Berrynose, it's his kits. But what about her? Hazeltail had nothing to distract her worries. And it was driving her mad.

"I really need a hobby," she muttered under her breathe.

"Hey!"

Hazeltail looked down. She had been too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice that her tail was showering snow below her at a passing Jayfeather. He almsot looked like a minature version of Cloudtail with the snow covering him. Biting back a laugh she leaped down the branch and landed lightly beside the medicine cat.

"Sorry," she apologized, scraping snow off his pelt.

Jayfeather shook her away distractedly. "Whatever." Hazeltail sniffed. Ignorant tom. He didn't have to be so mean. She did apologize!

Without another word the medicine cat left the she-cat and entered the medicine cats den. Hazeltail wonderd if he was going to check on Cherrykit's progress again. Or Pricklekit. The poor kit had been wheezing badly. But Jayfeather said until new shoots came, he couldn't use any unless the kit seriously needed some. Or maybe it was Pricklekit, Hazeltail thought.

Even now, Sandstorm was in the medicine cats den because of her wheezing. Though it also gave her a chance to be with Firestar, who was still recovering as well from sickness. And Mousefur wasn't doing too good herself with her coughs. StarClan help these sick cats pull through this Leaf-bare.

Hazeltail tucked herself under a thick branch and watched as her brother Mousewhisker lost badly in his own game to Dovepaw. She was proud to see him losing for once. All the times she lost to him were worth it to see his ego deflate along with his prize tails.

The gray and white tom hissed furiously. "No fair!" he whined. Dovepaw looked a bit smug as she gathered the last of his mousetails with a sweep of her tail, adding on to an even larger pile. "How do you do it?"

"It's a guessing game," the apprentice pointed out. She dumped the mouse-tails in a small hole dug out beside the game circle to preserve for later. She patted the snow down "You either win, or lose."

Hazeltail purred, amused. Mousewhisker grumpily scooped up the few mousetails he had left and buried them beside him, patting it down with a "hmpth!" of indigence.

A shriek of anger sliced throguh the quiet air. Hazeltail leaped to her paws, heart racing. It came from the nursery. Mousewhisker and Dovepaw were also up, furs bristling. All at once everyone was looking at the nursery as well. Berrynose, Dustpelt and Sorreltail charged forward. Before they could get in, two cats appeared at the nursery entrance: Thornclaw and Jayfeather.

The golden warrior was yelling something at the medicine cat, pushing him away. He was too far for Hazeltail to hear. She padded forward like everyone else, ears pricked. He was gesturing back to the nursery, then pointed at himself. Jayfeather retorted with a mew. He looked like he was trying to reason with the golden tom. But he looked as if even he would lose his cool.

Thornclaw listened, breathing hard. When Jayfeather finished, the warrior countered with an even louder reply. This one carried by the wind to Hazeltai's ears. "What took you so long?" he had shrieked.

Something stirred just out of her line of sight. It was Brambleclaw. The dark-pelted deputy stood away, eyes narrowed as he watched Thornclaw argue pointedly with the medicine cat. There was a look behind those amber eyes as he regarded the golden tom.

Hazeltail turned back to the quarreling cats. But already they were going their separate ways. Thornclaw marched stiffly to the warriors den like a prowling fox. He ignored Foxleap as he gave the senior warriors a wide berth, disappearing in the warriors den with a flurry of golden blur. Jayfeather looked just as angry, his pelt bristling as he trudged through the snow to the medicine cats den, muttering something under his breathe. Lionblaze slid out of the crowd and marched with his brother back in the medicine cats den.

Hazeltail stared at the nursery as everyone around her began to talk. It was all background noise to the she-cat, her attention diverted to Ferncloud just outside the den, speaking with Sorreltail and Graystripe. From the tufts of fur clinging to her pelt, Hazeltail could tell the she-cat had been asleep; she looked just as confused as anyone else about what just happened. Molekit and Icekit also were looking outside, staring up at hte sky with wonder.

What in StarClan's name just happened?

* * *

**I made up the idea that if a clan cat is murdered, they don't reveal their death to explain why Redtail never told Spottedleaf Tigerclaw murdered him back in First Saga. It's not a very good answer. But it does explain how a cat-killer can get away with murder.**


	40. Recognize & Admit

**Herbs 40**

A knock on the nursery entrance reached Thornclaw's ears.

He opened his eyes. His awareness of the kits snoozing around him was what prevented the tom from sitting up. Instead he carefully raised his head, taking great care not to awake Icekit's small bundle snoring softly on his back. "Jayfeather?"

The medicine cat stood just inside the nursery, his jaws parted slightly, tasting the air. If the gray tabby could see, he'd have seen Thornclaw laying on Daisy's nest with her kits. Pricklekit snuggled next to his belly fur, still sick-looking. Smokekit on top of his left golden paw and Icekit snoring softly on his broad back.

Jayfeather acted as if he didn't hear Thornclaw's questioned mew. His paws shuffled over moss as he made his way inside and sat in front of the tom, staring at nothing, marshaling his thoughts. As an undersized tom, he always looked so small to the golden warrior. Thornclaw wondered briefly not for the first time if the source of Jayfeather's attitude might be a superiority complex. But he didn't know if a blind cat could experience such a thing, if there was no way to see anyone taller than them.

It was then Thornclaw just noticed something differen't about the medicine cat. "What happened to you?" He bit back a laugh. "You look as if you took a dip in some snow."

"Forget about it." Jayfeather muttered in his usual brisk mew. He twitched his pink nose. "I need to speak with you. Privately."

Thornclaw tilted his head uninterestedly. "What for?" He had a feeling this had to do with the Scent. And frankly he was getting tired of talking about it.

"Can you just get your lazy behind off that nest and come with me?" Jayfeather almost hissed. His pelt bristled. "What I'm going to say isn't exactly easy for me. But I feel it's better you know now."

Thornclaw wasn't deterred. "Know what? You can tell me here. Ferncloud, Poppyfrost and the kits are all sound asleep. And as you can see... or, maybe not," Thornclaw added quickly. "The kits are all over me." He lay his head back down. "Besides, I'm too tired." _And tired of you hovering over me._

Jayfeather hesitated. He swiveled his ears to the sleeping queens and kits. That seemed to satisfy him somewhat, or at least a bit, as he tucked his paws under him, lowering his head. "You should hear this," he mewed quietly. "It's... it's about Daisy."

"Daisy?" Thornclaw snapped. Smokekit whined, the abrupt noise unsettling him. Thornclaw bent down and nuzzled the kit until his breathing steadied. "What about her?" he whispered venemously.

"Er-her kits. They're... yours," Jayfeather explained bluntly. He was met by silence. Thornclaw didn't know what to say. He was stunned. This was actually the last thing he expected Jayfeather to say.

"My kits?" Thornclaw echoed faintly. "What do you mean?"

Jayfeather's pelt prickled with unease like a twitching rabbit caught out in the open. "I mean what I just said. You are the father to them."

"Thornclaw looked from Smokekit, to Pricklekit, and craned his neck over to Icekit. These three bundles were his? His own flesh and blood? The same three whose mother is Daisy? Anger rose within him as he thought of the she-cat's name. That couldn't be! He never had any feelings for the she-cat in the past. Except some form of pity, but that was it!

"How?" he asked quietly, meeting the gray tabby's gaze. He didn't even stop to think how Jayfeather could manage an eye-stare with him if he was blind. He was too busy trying to control the waves of emotions rolling inside him like a torent. And building. "How could this have happenend?" he stuttered.

The medicine cat gritted his teeth. "I can't explain."

"Why?"

"Because it's not important right now."

"Not important?" Thornclaw reached over his back and carefully plucked Icekit off. He set her gently beside Pricklekit, and eased his paw out from under Smokekit. Now free to move his limbs, he rounded on the medicine cat. "You're telling me these kits are mine. That's a tall accusation to make-"

"I'm not accusing anything," Jayfeather interrupted. He stood. "I said what had to be said." He turned to go. "You do what you wan-"

Thornclaw snapped. With a screech of anger he pushed Jayfeather roughly from behind. The medicine cat staggered. Thornclaw was disappointed when he regained his balance. The warrior head-butted the cat again, knocking him outside the den and flat on the ground.

The snow absorbed the gray tabby's fall. But that didn't mean he was not angry. Thornclaw stood over him, claws digging into the snow. The anger he felt was coming off him in waves. He watched as Jayfeather spat snow from out his jaws and turned, furious, to face the golden tom. Thornclaw could almost laugh. This cat was puny compared to him.

"I understand you're feeling angry," Jayfeather seethed, trying to control his temper. Despondency flared within the golden tom. He wanted this medicine cat to attack him so they could fight, not talk. "But I would appreciate it if you didn't push me again-"

"Tell me," Thornclaw growled, leveling his face with the medicine cat's. "What makes you think those kits are mine? For all I know, you could sticking up for the true father to them. Make me the sole responsibility of them so he could get off without bail!"

Jayfeather didn't back down. But he reared his head back so the golden tom would stop spitting in his face. "I know for a fact that those kits truly are yours. And I know you believe me." Thornclaw stifferened. "You can deny it if you want. Lie to yourself if it'll make you feel better. I don't care. I did what I did."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Thornclaw nearly shrieked.

Jayfeather's eyes flashed. "I thought Daisy would have told you sooner," he muttered. "But I was wrong."

"Oh, you think?" Thornclaw growled

The medicine cat bared his teeth. "I don't have to listen to this. I'm done. The rest is up to you." And with that he turned and marched off, paws sending flurries of snow all around as he worked his way to his den. Thornclaw huffed and turned away. But instead of retreat to the nursery, he made his way to the warriors den instead.

He paused by the entrance, tail lashing side to side in the chilly air. Doubt tugged at his pelt. There would be a lot of cats there. He wouldn't count on them keeping their jaws shut and questioning him. Already those outside were giving him looks. And he wouldn't put it past Brambleclaw to leave him alone. So the golden tom instead changed course and headed outside camp. To be alone with his thoughts.

The snow felt cool to his paws as he marched further away from ThunderClan. He began trotting, careful not to strip on the slipperyvtrail. To distract his troubled mind that drifted back to the conversation. Daisy's kits. That VIXEN of a she-cat! Those kits were his too. But how?

Thornclaw ran, leaping over a fallen tree and careful not to step on any concealed rocks within the snow. His breathe came out in plumes, his muscles working twice the effort. Jayfeather was telling the truth. He did believe the kits to be his. Had suspected for quite a while. But his consciousness had refused to think such a thing that it was pushed to the back of his mind.

Yet cobwebs of the truth would still drift to his center mind, wondering how this could be possible. Was it just a one-night affair they had together, similar to Spiderleg's with the she-cat to create Toadstep and Rosepetal? But that didn't explain why he couldn't remember.

Yes, he thought sadly, running around a boulder. He couldn't deny that they were his. This might be why he somehow found the necessity to spend time with them, felt a bond between them. Even when he first lay on the nest, naming them with Daisy-

A growl sounded in his throat. He visicously swiped the memory away.

_Enough!_

He burst through a pair of brambles and halted, chesting rising and falling. He blinked once, then twice. A few tail-lengths ahead of him, a cliff edge over-looked the lake. He tilted his head, familiar scents of the surroundings swirling through his head.

His old spot by the lake.

Thornclaw hadn't visited this place recently that he almost forgot it even existed. He had been too busy with his duties to come here for some personal meditation.

He hesitated. His paws left the brambles and crunched over fallen leaves as he made his way to the center of his spot. Just to his right was ShadowClan's border. He opened his jaws. Their borders were strong. They wouldn't be here a while. That was good; he didn't want any more interruptions.

Thornclaw sat on his haunches, and just stared over the lake. He could see a bit of ice forming around the edges of the lake. Pretty soon the whole place would dry up. Then what? Would he still find solace staring at frozen ice? Unable to enjoy watching the waves lap lazily in the end, or watch hundreds of glitters reflect off the water, or watch as RiverClan fished on their edge of the lake? If so, Thornclaw was going to spend as much time as he could.

His heart beat gradually settled. His fur slowly deflated, falling around him. The snow felt much cooler between his paws after the run. He shifted them around, moving his limbs. This place did the trick. His spot by the lake always did.

A twig snapped behind him.

Thornclaw turned and swung out, claws unsheathed. A white gray blur quickly deflected his blow in mid air, rebounding each other's paws. Thornclaw faltered from the force. His opponent also staggered. He stared.

Hazeltail flicked her paw, a grimace on her face. "I'm going to pretend you thought I was some fox or badger." Thornclaw blinked at her for a few moments, still bewildered. He regained himself and wordlessly turned back to the lake. "Or maybe not."

Thornclaw didn't answer. He was a bit unsettled when the she-cat sat tentatively beside him. But Hazeltail seemed to understand that he didn't want to be looked at... or spoken to. Her eyes too were on the lake. Silence settled between them. Not the passive kind, but the uncomfortable one.

The shaking of the she-cat's pelt as she shook herself out drew his attention. "Why are you here?" he sighed.

Hazeltail didn't answer right away. She seemed to find much interest in her paws than to look Thornclaw in the eye. "I think I know why you don't want a mate anymore," she mewed quietly.

Thornclaw furrowed his eyebrows. Hazeltail clearly expected him to say something. She left her sentence hanging, waiting for him to berate or complain or moan like he always did. But he didn't do anything. Just waited. He found it very uncomfortable that, besides the muscles bulging out of Hazeltail, she had the same figure and sitting stance as Daisy.

She sighed, snapping Thornclaw out of his thoughts as she looked up to meet his eyes. "It's because of your kits, isn't it?"

Thornclaw felt his heart race again. His pelt prickled with unease. And not because of the wind. "My kits?" Hazeltail didn't answer. Her eyes, he noticed, were steady. She was telling the truth. And that scared Thornclaw. "How long have you known?"

"I suspected." Hazeltail searched his face. She wavered and looked away, shaking her paws on the snow again. "But I didn't know if you knew or not. You acted so much like a father to them. Yet at other times a stranger that... I wasn't sure." She shrugged, attempting to feign disregard about how she felt.

Thornclaw twitched his tail. He couldn't believe it. Hazeltail knew before he did himself? Was that why she stopped coming on to him? As if reading his thoughts, Hazeltail meowed, "To be honest, I didn't want to find out. But when I knew the truth, that you fathered my mother's kits, I felt I should just stay away from you and give you space without me hovering over you like some obsessive freak."

Somehow, listening to Hazeltai's words, Thornclaw felt the pressure inside him ease. There was someone else who knew about the kits(besides Jayfeather, he thought with distaste) and someone who was willing to keep away from him for the sake of himself and the kits. It made him feel glad to have a Clan-cat like Hazeltail, whether Clanborn or not. And proud.

He turned back to the lake. "Since we're revealing our paws, I might as well confess that I actually didn't know they were mine until today."

Hazeltail frowned. He could sense confusion prickle her pelt. "I suppose that explains your quarrel with Jayfeather... but wouldn't you have realized they were yours after you and Daisy... you know." Thornclaw looked up. Hazeltail twitched her whiskers in embarassment and cuffed the ground. "Did you think Daisy was with another tom at the time?"

"Something like that," Thornclaw grunted.

Another silence hung between then. Once again it was Hazeltail who broke it as she tentatively placed a paw on his shoulder. Thornclaw stiffened. "I have stayed away from you for as long as I can," she meowed, attempting to sound steady; if not for the stutters her voice expressed. "But I'm willing to give it one more shot and ask if I can be your mate."

Hazeltail waited. When Thornclaw didn't answer, she continued. "I may not seem like the most likely cat, or the best and pefect mate in your eyes but... I think I'm right for myself, and if you just give me a chance... I'm sure you'll like it." She snaked a tail around the golden tom's.

Sunlight filtered through the Pine trees of ShadowClan to their right, the upper trees glittering with frosty snow. Hazeltail seemed to shine under the sun's light. The snow reflected her imploring eyes. Thornclaw scuffled his paws nervously on the snow.

"Hazeltail," he began, then paused. The she-cat waited, breathe held. He could tell that whatever answer he gave her, she would accept it whether she liked it or not. The she-cat was really pouring her heart out for this. He could finally see that for the first time now.

And the most confusing part was he didn't know what to say. Did he truly want to be with her? Or go back to his old lonesome days? It was just so confusing that the golden tom thought he would break right then and now. Everything he tried holding in these past months, bottled up inside him, felt dangerously close to surfacing. He could feel his eyes glisten, everything blur. He angrily blinked until Hazeltail came back into view.

Thornclaw exhaled. He wordlessly lowered his forehead with hers in defeat. It was unexpected, and she almost fell over from the sudden weight. "Please," he whispered. "I'm just tired of running away from my problems. I need help."

Hazeltail didn't say anything. She didn't understand what he meant. He didn't say yes, or no. But even so, she nervously groomed him between the ears. It felt cool where her tongue touched. A steady purr rumbled in Thornclaw's throat as he lay comfortably on the cold snow next to his Clan-mate.

The gray and white she-cat lay her head over the back of his neck. Thornclaw didn't throw her off, but snuggled closer to her. The tension on his shoulders easing considerably. Her stiffened tail slowly relaxed behind her back as she curled closer to him.

It was hours before they came back to camp.

* * *

**Just to add in case fans think so, this chapter does NOT mean the story's over just yet. There's still a bit more to go before I'll admit it's completed.**

**In Thornclaw's own expression in this chapter, he has agreed to settle down and become mates with Hazeltail. And it only took 39 chapters... **

**THEGEICOLIZARDD: I thought I had answered that question before, but I'll answer it now, since it won't be said in the fanfic: Daisy killed Icecloud because, in her eyes, she saw that the she-cat had a better shot at being Thornclaw's mate than Hazeltail or Cinderheart. Thornclaw openly refused the latter two she-cat's advances. But around Icecloud he was not as grumpy, and looked more comfortable around her presence. Daisy feared she'd lose her shot at Thornclaw so, in her Scent-crazed mind, planned and killed Icecloud.**

**I don't know if I mentioned this in the later chapters, but Daisy killing Icecloud also made her immune to its effects. There was a hint in Chapter 26: Yellowfang told Jayfeather that "Deep grief seems to be the cure." Daisy's realization for what she did to Icecloud made her mortified, and so saddened that she completely became immune to the Scent. It explains why she stopped trying to come onto Thornclaw afterwards: she found it was not worth it at all to be with a tom she doesn't even like anymore.**

**And she told no one because she was scared, confused, and feared for her kits' lives, thinking they'd be kicked out of ThunderClan with her for what she did. But the stress only heightened until the she-cat finally confessed her sins to the one cat she tried to manipulate. **

**And... I'm glad you all like the story, and for the comments. It makes me feel this story is not a completely letdown yet ^^"**


	41. Bright New Outlook

"You lose again, Thornclaw." Mousewhisker twitched his whispers. "Cough up."

The golden tom moodily passed the last few of his mouse-tails across the game circle. Gathering a small pile of snow in its path. "I still say you somehow cheat," he meowed lightly. Mousewhisker didn't hear him. He was too busy trying to convince Ferncloud to play.

Paws scuffed snow behind Thornclaw. He tasted the air, and let out a purr when he recognized the scent. "Better luck next time," Hazeltail breathed behind his neck.

Thornclaw turned. "He's your brother, you should know of his tricks by now" he pointed out, though he couldn't hide the happiness he felt seeing her again. The she-cat looked exhausted. Behind her trailed Brambleclaw, Toadstep, Lionblaze and Dovepaw. Remnants of a return border patrol.

"A brother, but one I wouldn't trust to share a mouse with, if you get my drift," Hazeltail yawned.

"I'm right here, you know," Mousewhisker called loudly.

Hazeltail ignored him. "I'm going to catch up on a quick nap. See you later?" she asked hopefully.

Thornclaw nudged her softly to the the Warriors den. "If not out here, then probably in the nest with you when you wake up," he meowed.

She flashed him a grateful smile before she turned tail and left. He stared after her, his heart practically bursting with joy. Did he ever feel like this before they got together?

Probably not.

Deciding he'd rather keep his dignity than play without anymore mouse-tails to bargain for, Thornclaw left the game to Mousewhisker and Ferncloud He doubt the tom even noticed his leave; he was too busy trying to convince Ferncloud to play. Since the she-cat barely played Bobstones, she had a healthy amount of mouse-tails in her storage that Mousewhisker was dying to unearth and win for himself.

The golden warrior met Brackenfur underneath the High Ledge, sharing tongues with Brightheart and Cinderheart as they got under one of the larger tree branches to keep away from the wind. The gray she-cat looked sour, her tail spreading snow behind her.

Thornclaw's sister was excitedly sharing a story about how proud she was of her grand-daughters, Ivypaw and Dovepaw, during their last training session she was able to observe. "I was really impressed. Ivypaw displayed techinques I didn't even know an apprentice could master at that age! She was running circles around Dovepaw," she meowed proudly. A cold wind blew their way. They all shivered. "I just hope her sister's not too bummed out about losing though."

"They're still 'paws,'" Brackenfur pointed out. "They all learn at their own level."

"Yes, well Ivypaw did learn from the _best_," Cinderheart muttered. She shot Thornclaw a filthy look as she uttered the last word. He took no notice. The small group chatted together, mostly coming back to Ivypaw and Dovepaw and comparing the sisters between strengths and weaknesses. They all agreed Dovepaw was the best hunter between them, and that Ivypaw was most skilled in battle. A win-win for them both.

Thornclaw coughed.

Brightheart, with the basic skills of a medicine cat during her time assisting Cinderpelt, Leafpool and Jayfeather respectfully, frowned his way. "Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that." She was staring intently at him. "Are you sick?"

Thornclaw felt his pelt spark. "One cough and you think I'd fall dead on my paws," he muttered. His sister flashed him an annoyed looked before she continued her conversation. Openly ignoring the tom. _Irritable she-cat_, Thornclaw thought stiffy.

At that moment there were squeals coming from the nursery. Molekit rolled himself out of the den, playing with Smokekit and Icekit. Thornclaw hesitated. He shot his Clan mates a half-glance before making his way over to the nursery. After a talk with Hazeltail about the kits, Thornclaw decided to still be there for them as a father; Hazeltail even offered to help him care for them.

The she-cat even tried as a "mother" figure for them in replacement to Daisy. Awkward, she pointed out, as they were her half-siblings. Though she thought Ferncloud was already doing a much better job of it than she could ever hope to gain. While Cherrykit and Molekit had looked to Daisy as a secondary mother whenever Poppyfrost was out, Smokekit, Icekit and Pricklekit considered Ferncloud as their own version of a mother.

"Thornclaw!" Smokekit ran around the golden tom as he came closer, spreading snow around them as the kit stopped before the golden warrior.

Thornclaw awkwardly touched noses with the kit. "How are you doing, Smokekit?" he asked warily.

Smokekit stood on his hind legs and wrapped his tiny paws around his father's muzzle. "Great! But Pricklekit's still not feeing good. Same for Cherrykit. Ferncloud and Poppyfrost wont let them play outside."

Thornclaw licked him between the ears, toppling the kit back on the snow. "Don't be so worried. they'll pull through."

While the golden tom was stooped over, Icekit took advantage of Thornclaw's condition and climbed on his broad back while Smokekit tried to chase his tail.

"You think you've got me?" Thornclaw growled lightly. He carefully shook his pelt; Icekit squealed in surprise and fell off him. He rolled on his back, and played the wounded enemy as they ran around him, nipping him with tiny teeth. Some of the tension he felt ebbed away as they played.

"How lovely."

Thornclaw looked up. Cinderheart was standing over him, a look of fury on her face. He carefully got up and faced her. Under Hazeltail's encouragement, Thornclaw had told the whole Clan that Daisy's kits were his as well. Most didn't think much of it and merely shrugged it off, the story behind the father's identity finally solved. But some, Cinderheart prominently, took the news none too happily.

Thornclaw could see she was clearly upset. "What do you want, Cinderheart?" the golden tom sighed as he picked up Icekit in his jaws. She squealed in delight as he swung her around. Mokekit and Smokekit pounced on his back until he let go.

Cinderheart lashed a tail irritably. "I don't know what you see in that she-cat," she meowed venomously, shooting a glance over her shoulder at the warriors den. Thornclaw looked up. "You're too thick to understand when there's someone much better out there than just _her_. But then again, you were always a bit narrow-minded."

"Oh, really?" Thornclaw flared at once. "And I suppose you're a bouquet of flowers yourself?" It became unnaturally quiet around them. Poppyfrost and Ferncloud were staring at them from the nursery. Graystripe was eating with Bumblestripe near the medicine cats den, both their ears pricked, and Lionblaze had his head out of the warriors den, staring at the quarreling cats with narrowed eyes. Even the kits were looking up at them silently.

The gray she-cat sneered. "Too late for that. You lost your chance with me the minute you got together with Hazeltail."

"What chance?" Thornclaw muttered. "You know what, forget it. I don't want to know. You hardly let me breathe, hanging over me like a thistle."

"Ignorant tom," Cinderheart snarled softly. She lowered her head. Thornclaw tensed.

She noticed the gesture and smiled softly. "You think you're the focus of everything, don't you? Act as if everything has to do with you?" She raised her head. "Think again. I'm done with you. You're not worth my time at all." She turned and stalked away. "To think I thought he was attractive," Thornclaw heard her mutter before she disappeared through the exit outside camp. Immediately Poppyfrost and Ferncloud talked again. Graystripe and Bumbliestripe's ears stopped their pricking and returned to savoring the mouse. Lionblaze ducked his head back in the warriors den.

Thornclaw spat._ Ignorant__ she-cat..._ but that also brought a new thought to his head. Did Cinderheart just get over him? She made it seem as if she was dumping him though. Thornclaw wasn't sure. He'd have to ask someone about it when he got the chance. Maybe Ferncloud... but she had been a bit wary around him ever since his argument with Jayfeather in the nursery. If not her, than possibly someone else.

He looked down. The kits were looking up at him. He forgot all about them. They had been silent during his and Cinderheart's little exchange between words. When Thornclaw had exposed to the kits of his true identity as their father, they had been gladdened by the news. It was only because they were so young they didn't understand the seriousness behind it, Thornclaw knew sadly. But that was a story to be told another day.

He flicked their heads with his tail. "What are you three gawking at," he meowed. "You left your defense open!" And with that he lightly flicked Molekit off his paws, and they resumed their game.

**((_endpage_))**

"Thornclaw!" Said tom looked up. Graystripe was hailing him beside the entrance. Beside him stood Blossomfall and Toadstep. The black and white tom was shuffling his paws so they wouldn't freeze. "Did you forget you had a hunting patrol?"

Whoops. He had been so intent with Hazeltail that he did indeed forget. About an hour after Thornclaw and Cinderheart's argument, Hazeltail came out of the warriors den, refreshed after her nap. she had met the tom by the nursery where he stood, staring down Smokekit, Pricklekit and Icekit as they slept with Ferncloud. The Queen was still mistrustful of the tom, but she granted him permission to see his kits somewhat. And it was the nursery the two warriors gossiped, or plainly lay next to each other, before Graystripe's mew cut their conversation short.

"Sorry, we'll have to cut this short." He nuzzled her neck. "Maybe we can meet again at my spot beside the lake? No one should interrupt us there."

Hazeltail closed her eyes, enjoying the moment as he dug his nose into her fur. "I'd like that," she murmured.

"Thornclaw!"

Thornclaw jumped. "Coming!" With a quick wave he met the gray tom.

"Finally!" he mewed exasperatedly before ducking his head outside, the others close behind him. They went a short distance to WindClan's border before they dispersed into pairs and hunted, Thornclaw with Blossomfall and Graystripe with Toadstep. Thornclaw and Blossomfall headed higher up ThunderClan's border in the direction to the Moonpool.

"Find anything?" Thornclaw mewed, casting his eyes above the trees.

Blossomfall shook her head. "All I taste are frost and leaves from here."

Wonderful.

A flap of wings attracted both the warriors attention up the tree. A pidgeon about two fox-lengths above them, perched on a particularly sturdy branch. It had one gray wing stretched out, cleaning the interior of its wing. It was distracted.

Blossomfall waved her tail. "After you."

Thornclaw narrowed his eyes and looked at another tree. One of its branches leaned over the one the pigeon was perched on. He wordlessly padded to this tree and moved around its base, until the pigeon was out of sight. Then he hoisted himself up by the narrow openings on the tree just enough for his claws to snag on as holds. It was much difficult because of the slippery bark, but he managed a considerable distance before he paused and moved to one of the branches to his side. From there, he leaped on another branch connected to the tree, and another, until he was around the whole structure.

He wobbled slightly, but eased himself out and looked up. He blinked and looked around. Where was the pigeon? It was gone. He silently cursed himself. It probably flew off from the noise he made during his climb.

_Damn it!_

"Down here."

Blossomfall was on the ground, the pigeon dead by her paws.

"How did you do that?" he meowed incredulously, leaping down non too gracefully beside the she-cat.

She pawed the bird. "While you were climbing the tree, you caught the attention of this one." She prodded the prey again. "I knew you'd mess up, so I used the distraction as the means to climb up this tree and attack from behind."

Thornclaw sulked. "Well, at least we've got prey," he muttered.

Blossomfall agreed. "I hope Briarlight likes it. She's been looking down lately."

"You'll have plenty of time for that after the hunt." Thornclaw padded off to try another part of the territory while the she-cat buried her kill

**((_endpage_))**

When the hunting patrol arrived later today: a small skinny mouse by Thornclaw, Blossomfall's pidgeon, and a rabbit Toadstep and Graystripe were able to catch before it ran back to WindClan territory-they found ThunderClan in quite a surprise. There was an air of excitement as the Clan cats bustled around. Thornclaw could tell it had something to do in the medicine cats den. Everyone were shooting glances towards the den.

"What's all the commosion? Graystripe questioned Birchfall as they all dropped their prey on the piteously small pile now made a bit larger from their hunt.

"It's Daisy," Birchfall answered. "Hey! Is that rabbit?"

"What?" Thornclaw demanded.

"I said is that rabbi-"

"No, not that! About Daisy! What about her?"

Toadstep squeezed between them. "Did they find mom?" he asked hopefully.

Birchfall nodded. "Cinderheart found Daisy and brought her back. She's in the medicine cats den right now."

Thornclaw and Toadstep both pushed past the tom and made their way to the medicine cats den.

Thornclaw came in first. It was a bit crowded, with the majority of the visitors Daisy's own litters. But there was still enough space for him to stare open mouth, shocked as Toadstep squeezed behind him. Birchfall had not been lying.

Laying on one of the moss nests fast asleep was Daisy herself. The creamy she-cat was shivering, a haunted look on her face as she slept. It was then Thornclaw noticed how ragged her pelt looked. Ribs stuck out of her frame, and she was a lot skinnier last time he saw her. What happened?

Mousewhisker and Rosepetal each lay beside their mother, warming her with their pelts while Jayfeather shooed Cinderheart and Berrynose out of the den, meowing something about too many cats was a distraction. Thornclaw found himself outside, hardly comprehending the turn of events.

He couldn't believe it. Daisy, here. What did that mean? What would happen now? Would everything stay the same? Or would it change? He didn't know.

* * *

**Since the story is so close to finished, I thought I'd try and type out another chapter. Daisy has returned. Thornclaw looks happy enough with Hazeltail. And Cinderheart, whom was close to as obsessed with the tom, seemed to have gotten over him. And.. among other things.**

**I'd like to point out that, since this is a Clan, everyone is related with each other, save for outsiders such as Firestar, Millie, Berrynose, Purdy etc. So even if Thornclaw became mates with his niece Cinderheart, it may seem strange to the readers, but it wouldn't have mattered in the story itself. Dustpelt is Uncle to Ferncloud, but they're still mates, and no one really cares because in a Clan, that just doesn't matter to them.**

**In a way, the Warrior Code encourages incest since it doesn't allow cats to have mates outside the Clan who are not related to them. Strange... but, I don't think any of them have stopped to think about that complication when the Code was made all those years ago...**

**On another note that will not be introduced in this story: Ferncloud was aware the kits were Thornclaw's the entire time. And Spottedleaf stopped trying to get to Firestar in his dreams after Yellowfang found out what the she-cat tried to do.**

**Anyway, thanks for the previous comments, I enjoyed reading them, and hope you enjoyed this chapter. If not, ah well. It's not for everyone =3**


	42. The Last One completed

Thornclaw couldn't sleep.

For a long time he stayed awake. Thoughts ran through his head like bees. None of it were very perspective. Just small zips of an image, disappearing just as quickly into the abyss he called a memory. Most of it was heartache. A lot of heartache.

None of them noticed. They were all too distracted until it was to late. Pricklekit had passed away while Thornclaw was on the hunting patrol. That was why Hazeltal had been absent in the medicine cats den, when every other cat from Daisy's liter had been there. The white and gray she-cat was with kit the entire time, never leaving the lifeless kit's side even when her own mother appeared in ThunderClan with Cinderheart.

And it was in the nursery Thornclaw found Hazeltail after the golden tom had shook the shock out of himself upon Daisy's arrival.

Ferncloud was with Smokekit and Icekit in her own nest. Hazeltail was in Daisy's nest, wrapped around Pricklekit's still body, silently mourning him. It didn't take long for Thornclaw to understand the meaning behind this. When his son's small chest refused to rise.

He only remembered wordlessly laying next to Hazeltail and placing his nose on Priclkekit's already cold body, his mind still numb about the unfortunate turn of events. Barely listening to the clans outside as they continued to gossip.

From what Jayfeather had explained, the kit was too sick to have lasted any longer. Thornclaw didn't know whether he beleived the tom or not. He did remember that he almost attacked the medicine cat if Hazeltail had not held him down. He probably would have made a mistake he'd have deeply regretted if the she-cat had not been there.

And now here he lay, out in the clearing under a full moon next to Hazeltail and Berrynose. Poppyfrost couldn't come because of her kits; Ferncloud was busy keeping Icekit and Smokekit comfortable after they lost their sibling to join in Sharing tongues with Pricklekit. The other siblings of Daisy's didn't really have much of a connection with Pricklekit, and Thornclaw couldn't blame them. They had all worked hard today, too tired to stay up all night.

All three cats touched pelts to keep themselves warm under the bitter cold wind, struggling to keep their eyes awake. But it was too much. One by one, they all fell asleep until thornlclaw was the only one to remain awake.

And still he lay thinking.

With a furtive look at the other cats, Thornclaw stood. He knew what he had to do now. He stared down Hazeltail for a moment, as the she-cat softly breathed in an out, one paw still on Pricklkeit's body. He trailed a tail over her face for a moment, breathing in her scent.

He left her side and marched through the cold and quiet clearing to the medicine cats den. He poked his head inside and paused. Soft snoring met his ears. He hesitated for a moment. Mind made up he left the safety of the outside and padded in the den.

It was quite full inside. Thornclaw had to be careful as he squeezed past Sandstorm and Firestar until he reached further back. He could make out Daisy's figure in the dark. Beside her lay Mousewhisker and Rosepetal, still touching pelts with their mother to give her warmth.

Thornclaw stared at them for a moment before he turned his gaze to the back of the den. Jayfeather was fast asleep next to Briarlight. He would twitch his whiskers every now and hen, as if the medicine cat was having some bad dream.

Thornclaw waited. No one awoke. No one noticed the golden tom in the medicine cats den, or the unusual amount of fear scent that suddenly reeked here.

Good.

But he wondered if that was a good thing or not.

He furtively looked over the others again to make sure they were sound asleep before he padded quietly to the creamy she-cat's side

He stared with flat eyes at her figure. Even now, while he stared at the she-cat sleeping just a whisker before him, Thornclaw still found it hard to believe this she-cat could be a murderer. Or be the cause of so much stress in his life.

_Just goes to show you can't judge a cat by its pelt,_ he thought dully.

He stared at the creamy she-cat for a few more seconds. Listened to her soft snoring as her belly rose and fell rhythmically. Then, very carefully, Thornclaw raised his paw off the ground. He shot a look at Rosepetal before, almost lovingly, he placed his pad close to the middle of Daisy's neck. She twitched her whiskers, but nothing more.

Just as slowly, Thornclaw unsheathed his claws carefully, until the points just touched her soft underside neck region. The area he knew that required just one quick swipe to end her life. Right where the artery lay. It was a technique the most senior warriors were taught not for killing in cold blood, but as a last minute defense against an unbeatable or stubborn foe that tried to kill them.

Just one swipe, and she would be gone in a few seconds. The temptation to do just that pulsed strongly in Thornclaw's claws that he could almost taste the blood.

He leaned forward and carefully dug his claws in her neck.

And paused.

Doubt swirled in the back of his mind. What this really the right thing to do? he wondered. After all, this wasn't truly the warrior way. And Thornclaw felt it was safe enough to admit that Daisy was probably under the effects of the scent when she killed Icecloud. Jayfeather had theorized if Thornclaw got himself a mate, it may stop.

Could Daisy be herself now? Immune to the scent?

But, she still killed Icecloud. That could not be ignored...

_But she's a mother._

A murderous mother!

_She felt bad about it afterwards and tried to make amends. She's even named one of her kits Icekit in honor of the she-cat she killed._

But Icekit would never even have had her name if Daisy didn't kill her in the first place! Thornclaw argued.

_Maybe she couldn't control herself. After all, the scent can vary between cats. Maybe Daisy caught the full force._

Maybe...

Thornclaw froze. Just like the sun's rays shining on a sleeping finch, he felt his mind slowly awake. To see where he was and what he was actually going to do. He looked down at Daisy's sleeping form and retreated his paw.

What was he doing? He was a warrior, not a killer. This was not the right thing to do.

Thornclaw quickly sheathed his claws and backed away, almost bumping into Briarlight. He stared down the creamy she-cat for a few more moments, the realization of what he almost did sinking in. He turned and stumbled out of the den.

**((_endpage_))**

"Cinderheart!"

The gray she-cat paused from her path to the warriors den. She turned, surprised. Hazeltail, Berrynose and Toadstep were behind her, their eyes intent. They took a step forward and she stumbled back, her pelt fluffed dangerously. Thornclaw watched form the Game Circle, his eyes narrowed as the fluffy gray she-cat looked at them warily.

"Yes?" she asked.

Hazeltail stepped forward. "We wanted to thank you for finding Daisy." Her eyes held nothing but earnest happiness as she dipped her head. Her siblings followed suite. "We were so excited to see her that we didn't thank you properly yesturday."

Cinderheart's jaw fell. Thornclaw could guess this was not what she had been expecting. More of a fight, or possibly accusations for Pricklekit's death and Daisy's condition, he figured. Cinderheart quickly closed mouth and struggled to smile. She still looked a bit nervous. "It was nothing," she reassured. "I'm just glad I was able to find her." She hesitated. "I'm deeply sorry about Pricklekit. You have been reunited with one family member, but lost another." Her eyes held sadness.

The siblings cast their eyes down. Thornclaw felt his heart ache. This morning Purdy and Mousefur had buried the kit while ThunderClan stood by respectfully. It was not a pretty sight to see them carry the small body away. Or to hear Smokekit and Icekit question Ferncloud where the elders were taking their brother.

"How'd you find Daisy?" Berrynose asked loudly. Thornclaw could tell was trying to push the conversation away from the dead kit. "We've been searching days for her and found not a hair!"

"In all honesty it was an accident," Cinderheart explained, settling herself beside them. "I had only left camp yesturday because..." She shot Thornclaw a look. "...to go for a walk, taking a route not normally used by ThunderClan cats. And-"

Thornclaw blocked out the rest of the she-cat's words, his attention fixed elsewhere. Brambleclaw came out of the medicine cats den, shaking his pelt. Thornclaw narrowed his eyes and watched the dark-pelted tom make his way steadily to the warriors den, his paws creating small prints on the snow. Thornclaw quickly stood from his spot beside the game circle, currently played by Millie and Blossomfall, and went to confront the tom. He struggled not to run in his excitement. The deputy had been talking with Daisy. He wondered what the she-cat told him.

"How did it go?" he asked quietly without preamble. "Did Daisy say anything?"

Brambleclaw shook his head.

Thornclaw gaped. He felt his expectancy ebb away like honey from a bees hive. "You mean she lied?" He should have known the she-cat would do such a thing. This only made Thornclaw look worse off in front of the deputy

"I didn't say that." Brambleclaw replied. "She didn't tell me anything. She's been quiet ever since she got here. "

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said," Bramblelcaw shrugged. He stopped by the warriors den, adding quietly as Dustpelt passed them, "Mousewhisker and Rosepetal tell me she hasn't said a word since she awoke, not even to them. And she refuses to eat anything." He hesitated. "If what you say is true, and I'm not going to say that it is, just hypothetically, then Daisy might be...wary, of us at the moment."

He pulled his head back with a shrug. "Just a guess, though."

Thornclaw felt stunned. What did this mean? "What are you going to do with her?"

"I think we've spoken enough," Brmableclaw answered. Before Thornclaw could ask any more questions the deputy ducked his head in the warriors den and disappeared. Thornclaw huffed as he made his way back to the game circle. Brambleclaw could have answered him instead of disappear like that. How would he like it if Thornclaw just up and walked off while he was talking to him?

He paused in his thoughts. Hazeltail was sitting near the game circle. It appeared Cinderheart had finished with her story and left to sleep; her tail just whisked out of sight within the warriors den. Berrynose could be seen just disappearing in the nursery. Toadstep followed Sorreltail outside camp with a hunting patrol. Hazeltail was watching the game without really looking. Even when Ferncloud meowed indignantly that Millie somehow cheated. She jumped a little when Thornclaw sat beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Hazeltail shook her head. "I'm worried about her," she replied, staring at the medicine cats den. "I thought having Daisy back would help. Make everything back to normal I guess. But she's just been playing the silent treartment with us all. And no matter what we do, she just refuses to eat. I'd hate to imagine how she'll react when she finds out Pricklekit's gone..." She lowered her head, a defeated look in her eyes.

"Maybe... maybe she's just sick." Thornclaw licked the top of her head.

"Maybe," Hazeltail muttered. She broke away from Thornclaw and left, head down, to the warriors den.

Thornclaw stared after her. He felt frustrated. Why did Daisy have to come back? She could have just died quietly by herself, but no! She had to come back and ruin everyones lives like-

An image of Daisy's pitiful frame flashed briefly before Thornclaw's mind.

He shut his eyes and flattened his ears.

He took a few deep breathes. Arguing wasn't going to help. Or complaining. Maybe there was something he could do to help.

Maybe.

On his third release, Thornclaw made his way steadily to the medicine cats den. He could see Briarlight doing her usual excercises with the mossball. Firestar was awake. He looked a bit ragged as he spoke quietly with Sandstorm by the entrance. Daisy was further back with Mousewhsker and Rosepetal. Thornclaw could see that they were trying to tempt the she-cat with a piece of small mouse.

She ignored their pleas, her eyes cloudy as she stared at nothing. She had to be starving, Thornclaw figured. He had a feeling that she didn't eat a thing since she ran away a few days ago. That wouldn't leave her with much time left in the living if she kept going down this road. Especially during a season as harsh as Leaf-bare.

"Jayfeather?"

Daisy's ears lifted. she looked around and cringed at the sight of Thornclaw. Rosepetal followed her mother's gaze. She furrowed her eyebrows as Thornclaw fully entered the den. He kept his eyes away from them. Jayfeather appeared from the darkness further back in the den.

"Jayfeather, can I talk to you for a sec?" Thornclaw muttered when he got to the back of the den, head down and voice low.

"It better be important," he answered, trotting out of the den. "I'm very busy."

Thornclaw followed him. He saw that the gray tabby was heading to the medicine cats den. "I need to speak with Daisy."

"Then go talk to her."

"Alone."

A _tch!_ sound came out of the medicine cat's lips. It sounded empty in the air. "Why?"

"It's... complicated. But I think I know how to help her," Thornclaw added hurridly. "Yet her kits can't be there. It's something... private. And I don't think they'll leave if I ask them."

Jayfeather paused from the elders den. Thornclaw waited tensely. The activity around camp seemed muted, his attention solely on the medicine cat.

"... fine. But only because I don't know what's wrong with her...tell Mousewhisker and Rosepetal I need them to gather herbs with me after I'm done here." He gave him a warning look. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Thornclaw turned and quickly left, entering the den. "Mousewhisker, Rosepetal! Jayfaether needs you two to go herb-hunting wih him!"

Mousewhisker didn't move. "But we have to stay here with Diays-"

"Jayfather said she's fine," Thornclaw interrupted. "But he needs you two now. The Clan needs herbs with Leaf-bare here now more than ever."

Mousewhisekr hesitated. He shared a look with his sister. They both stood and left the den. But not before they each shared the tom a threatning look as they passed. Wonderful.

Daisy never looked up as they left, or talked them into staying. She just kept her head low. Whether out of fear or lost in her thoughts, Thornclaw didn't know. But he did note that her head lowered further as he sat in front of her.

"Daisy, I just want to talk."

Daisy didn't answer.

Thornclaw didn't know if she even heard him. Still, he chose his words carefully. "I wanted to let you know that it's.. it's not completely your fault Icecloud's dead." He shifted uncomfortably. "I'm... kind of partly to blame too."

"Don't."

"What?

Daisy twitched her whiskers. "Don't," she meowed to the ground.

Thornclaw stared blankly. "Don't... what?"

Daisy didn't answer.

Thornclaw felt his mind blank. Why was he here? This type of talking was more of Ferncloud's specialty. He was doing a worse job of it.

_Just say what you have to say. That's it, _ he told himself firmly.

The golden tom cast his eyes around them distractedly. Thornclaw leaned his head closer. "Daisy, it is true that you can't deny what you did. But it's not completely your fault. I'm serious. It was the... scent, that made you do it." After thinking hard about it, Thornclaw figured he should tell her about this. She was as much a victim for it as everyone else, seduced and driven by impulse.

Thornclaw went on to explain quietly about how he came across it and how the cats around him acted flirtatous and expressed themselves differently.

"Don't you see?" he concluded to the still silent she-cat. "This scent is not some sort of love herb. It's an obsession, a drug. It made cats do things they would never have done in their lives. All just to get a few extra minutes of a wiff of the stuff. Even I almost did things myself I wouldn't have been proud of.

"This guilt you're feeling only proves that you have not changed about your behavior in this," Thornclaw went on, "And for you to willingly lose your life starving yourself to death, alone-yes, I know," Thornclaw added when the she-cat looked up fearfully. "If you had truly ran away to hide out, you would have gone back to the barn instead of stay under a tree in ThunderClan, wouldn't you?"

Daisy stared blankly. Thornclaw could sense confusion spark from her pelt. He guessed that was his cue to leave. There wasn't more to be said.

He stood awkwardly, bones stiff from sitting. He waited for his words to sink in before he added, hesitantly, "The only good thing I can think of that came out of this is that, without the scent, our kits would not be here."

Daisy visibly flinched. Thornclaw furrowed his eyebrows, but said no more as he left.

**((_endpage_))**

It was a new day in ThunderClan. The cloudy sun cast grayish light on the dens surrounding the fallen tree that had long since been considered a sort of "renovation" for ThunderClan. It was too cold to play outside for most cats, who huddled under the thick tree branches to stay out of the cold. But that didn't stop Blossomfall and Bumblestripe from chasing one another around camp, flinging snow with their tails. It was a bad time for Mousefur to come out and yelp as one of the warriors accidentally flung snow in her face.

While she roared at the young warriors for their carelessness and disrespect of Elders, Thornclaw burst through the barrier with the rest of the hunting patrols, a tiny mouse in his jaws. It was all he could find for half the day.

He passed everyone as he made his way straight to the nursery, ducking his head. The usual smells of warm milk and queens greeted his nostrils. It was warm inside the den, dark from the little light that penetrated the den walls. He could make out Ferncloud and Poppyfrost, sleeping away with Molekit and Cherrykit. To the other side was Hazeltail. She was sitting next to Daisy and the kits. The queen had her body twined around them as they slept on her stomache while Hazeltail spoke quietly with her mother.

Thornclaw didn't know whether it had anything to do with his speech, or the instincts of a mother in need to be with her kits that gave Daisy the confidence to leave the medicine cast den and go back to the nursery. But at least the she-cat got out of her shell to care for her young ones. That had to count for something to Thornclaw. Ferncloud had reported a lack of activity within the she-cat that worried him though. And she would always nibble a piece of her meal and pass the rest to the othe queens.

Thornclaw dropped his mouse in front of the creamy she-cat. "Here. You'll need this to feed them." He nodded to Smokekit and Icekit, who were tossing a piece of moss back and forth. He sat back and rasped a tongue over his paw. Nothing but dirt and snow, he thought with distaste.

Daisy took the mouse and nibbled it before passing the rest over to Hazeltail. It barely looked as if it had even been touched.

Hazeltail nudged it back to the she-cat. "Come on, Daisy, you should eat. Food is scarce as it is. But the kits need to eat. And they can't do it if you're not eating enough."

"How did Daisy react to Pricklekit's death?" Thornclaw asked quietly in Hazeltail's ear.

She shook her head. Not now, she told him with her eyes.

Daisy pushed the mouse back to Hazeltail. "Ferncloud can feed them," she muttered. "I won't be needed."

"But is it right to make her?" Hazeltail questioned. "They're your responsibility."

Daisy hesitated.

"Just eat for the sake of your kits," Hazeltail urged. "You'll be helping out Ferncloud and Poppyfrost if you relieve them of this duty. Besides, they're your responsibility."

Thornclaw sat by. He watched Icekit wrestle Smokekit to the ground. The kit gave an indignant squeak and squirmed out from under her. A small purr rumbled in his throat. They were trying to use the fighting moves he had taught them. Horribly, he noticed. But for them he held his tongue. He was so distracted with them that he didn't realize someone was calling him from right outside the den until Hazeltail frowned at the entrance.

"Looks like someone's calling for you," she meowed, jerking her head outside. Thornclaw followed her gaze. It was Brambleclaw. Oh no, why him?

Thornclaw wordlessly left Hazeltail to deal with Daisy. He trudged across the clearing to meet the deputy. He was mentally prepared for whatever Brambleclaw had to tell him. At this point, whenever he spoke with him or Jayfeather, it normally meant something serious.

Brambleclaw's face was grim. "Firestar wants to see us. No, not there," he added when Thornclaw made his way to the medicine cats den. "Up here." He led the way to the High Ledge. Firestar must be feeling better now, Thornclaw figured. In truth, he had expected Firestar to have healed long ago. Old age must have been catching up with the tom. What then, if Firestar grew too old to heal from another sickness? How many lives did he have left? Thornclaw pushed these worries aside as he made his way to the top.

Inside the cool and dark hollow of the den sat Firestar. He looked a bit pale, his eyes a bit bright, but strong after his rest. Thornclaw saw movement at the corner of his eye and spotted Jayfeather. The shadows almost covered him from the warrior's sight. Only his blue eyes twinkled in the dark.

"Inside," Firestar commanded. Thornclaw sat with Brambleclaw just further within the rim of the entrance. "Thank you all for coming," he meowed to everyone in the vicinity.

Thornclaw nodded with Brambleclaw. Jayfeather didn't do a thing. Thornclaw didn't know what was going on. But it had to be serious if Firestar invited the medicine cat and deputy to be in this discussion too.

_So why am I here? _

"I've just been told the truth about what really happened to Icecloud," Firestar meowed. Thornclw felt his head slam back into the den with the force of a badger's paw. Firestar kept his gaze steady as he stared at each cat in turn. "Brambledclaw told me Daisy confessed to the crime to you before running away. Yes?" he asked Thornclaw."

Thornclaw hesitated. He looked over at Jayfeather. The medicine cat didn't look surprised. Most likely Firestar told him out of context for his help. "Yes, she did," Thornclaw answered and added, "But I don't think Daisy was right in the head when she did it. Because you see the sce-" he paused. Besides him and Jayfeather, and now Daisy, no one else knew of the scent. What would Firestar think if he told the ThunderClan leader that Daisy killed because she was drugged in the head? _Think I've got bees in my head, for one thing._

Firestar seemed to know what he was thinking. "I know of Temptations Essence," he meowed. Under Thornclaw's confused expression he jerked his head to the medicine cat. "Jayfeather told me everything." Figured.

"Oh," was all Thornclaw could say. It looked like no one would be keeping secrets in this meeting. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or scared. Perhaps both.

"You were saying?" Firestar asked. "About the scent?"

Thornclaw looked around at everyone. None of them seemed to have guessed it. "I think Daisy was under the influence of the scent," Thornclaw explained. "It caused her to kill Icecloud."

Firestar'seyes looked troubled. "A scent, powerful enough to make a cat do something like this?" he murmured. Thornclaw didn't say anything. Brambleclaw shifted uncomfortably. The ginger tom looked to Jayfeather. "Could this be true?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "I'm not sure. But it would explain why she'd do it. I've never known Daisy to even try lifting a paw to fight before. Have you? Why now?"

Firestar sighed. He shook his head. "This is more complicated that I thought," he meowed. Everyone waited, watching as the ginger tom thought to himself. "Well, now that we know who killed Icecloud, it seems like there's the matter to discus of her punishment," he continued slowly, locking eyes with Brambleclaw.

"But Daisy was under the effects of-" Thornclaw went on. Firestar raised a tail for silence.

"I know, Thornclaw. But the fact of the matter is she still did it," he pointed out. "And even if Thornclaw does take in a mate-" Firestar continued, turning to Jayfeather. Thornclaw felt his pelt blush "-how can we be sure this will work?"

Firestar was looking hard at everyone now. "Because if what you say is true and the scent did act as a drug to Daisy's drive, I'm still worried."

"You probably won't have to worry much," Jayfeather explained. "I spoke with StarClan This happened before. They explained one of the few cures to the scent is deep, emotional grief so powerful that it makes them immune. The other is to take a mate so the scent's purged."

Thornclaw stared. He didn't know deep emotional grief was one of the cures. What else had the medicine cat been hiding from him? Did that make Hazeltail immune to the scent too, after Pricklekit's death? Did that mean Hazeltail would get over Thornclaw and leave him? Or did she love him for who he was? Thornclaw tried to assume it was the latter. He still didn't like the idea of the she-cat liking him over the scent. And now that he settled with her, he found that he didn't want to be away from her.

"Don't you see?" Jayfeather meowed, breaking the golden tom out of his thoughts. "Even if Thornclaw's scent resurfaces, Daisy will still become immune to it. She's undergone depression, suicide and anti-social for her actions. I think that might be more than enough to make her immune, even if the scent is reactive. "

"It's still there?" Firestar asked sharply. "So Thornclaw's not cured. The scent's just in a sort of hibernation." He shook his head. "It's hard enough believing such a thing exists, you know."

"That makes two of us," Brambleclaw muttered.

"As many things," Jayfeather simply answered. "But... yes, Thornclaw stll has it."

"I wasn't planning on that," Firestar meowed grimly "Daisy may be off the hook. But what of the others in camp? Jayfeather, did another cat have this scent before? Were they cured, if StarClan told you this?" Firestar coughed. "I've got a whole Clan of cats to worry about, and I'm not going to sacrifice them all if there's a chance you're wrong and Thornclaw makes other cats go astray, even if he has a mate."

He furrowed his eyes "You told me this could become more powerful. I can already imagine dark times ahead of us if this scent continues to grow."

Thornclaw felt something stir in his pelt. Firestar was right. For the first time in his life, as he listened to the cats converse, realization hit him. It was all him. Icecloud's death, suicide, cats acting out of character... all because of this scent, and him as the holder. He didn't know why he never pieced it together before. Was it because he wanted to pretend he was innocent the entire time? Act as if he was the victim, when really he was making those around him worse?

He lifted his left paw and stared at it. The claw beneath it was still missing. It held him back quite a few times. But with a bit of training and healing, he hardly noticed its absense. Thornclaw stared at it without really looking, thinking.

"Some therapy should help Daisy," he heard Jayfeather explain. "And if we're careful, and Thornclaw stays with Hazeltail, the scent should be as harmless as a leaf. I'm sure of it-"

"Firestar?"Thornclaw asked quietly. "I think I know what should be done."

Firestar didn't sound too hopeful as he meowed, "Share it with us, please."

Thornclaw explained. When he was done, Brambleclaw looked surprise. Jayfeather's face was expressionless. Thornclaw barely saw the medicine cat crack under anything before. He doubt he'd do it now. Firestar didn't look too surprised. Yet his eyes were serious. "Thornclaw, don't expect this right away-"

But Thornclaw shook his head defiantly. "No, I think it has to be done. You were probably thinking the same thing, were you?" He expected Firestar not to answer. He had never heard of the ginger tom single out another cat for something they never wanted to do before, unless they suggested it first.

Firestar simply sighed. "... when?" was all he asked.

Thornclaw answered. With that said and done, he asked himself to be excused, the meeting already over, and made his way back to the nursery.

"Hey there," Hazeltail greeted brightly when he entered. Daisy was asleep on her nest. Icekit and Smokekit slept close to her belly. Thornclaw felt disappointed. He wanted to spend some time with them before tomorrow. He didn't have the heart to wake them now though. They looked more happier than he ever saw them, glad to have their mother back. Even Daisy's bleak expression looked at peace as she huddled next them.

_And to think I almost came this close to taking that away, _he thought, shuddering from last night's memory.

Thornclaw noticed the mouse was gone. Hazeltail followed his gaze. "Oh, that was Daisy. She finally ate it! All it took was a bit more presuading and a little help from Icekit's part-" She paused. Her eyes narrowed as Thornclaw sat beside her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"You're worrying over nothing," Thornclaw insisted, an edge in his voice.

"Then why won't your tail stop twitching?"

"... " Thornclaw rested head on his paws, defeated. "No more questions, please?" he asked quietly.

Hazeltail's eyes were still suspicious. But her expression softened, and she closed her jaws. Thank StarClan for that. She rested her head over Thornclaw's neck. The golden tom closed his eyes, comforted by the she-cat and her pelt soothing his shaking body. It felt so warm and peaceful here. But inside, Thornclaw felt troubled and worried.

He cast his eyes over to the Hazeltail, then to Icekit and Smokekit in turn. He simply lay there staring at them, waiting.

**((_endpage_))**

Sunlight broke through the nursery entrance. Its beams of light woke Hazeltail almost immediately. The she-cat yawned, turning her head away. She reached out a paw blindly, searching for golden fur. But all she felt was moss. She opened her eyes. Had she moved elsewhere in her sleep?

Thornclaw was not beside her. The nest was empty. Hazeltail looked around. Everyone else were still sleeping and snoring. Perhaps the golden tom had left the nursery on a patrol? Or to stretch his legs? Maybe he went back to the warriors den, she figured with a yawn.

Bustling activity greeted the she-cat as she ducked out of the den. The sun just broke over the trees, casting a flaming redish glow over the Clan. The clouds above them swirled with colors of deep purple and pink.

Hazeltail stared up at the sky for a moment before she broke contact. Brambleclaw was below the High Ledge, gathering a group of cats to go on a patrol. Brightheart, Blossomfall, Birchfall and Mousewhisker were around the deputy, waiting. Grunts could be heard coming from the medicine cats den, as Briarlight worked her morning exercises. Firestar had his head out of the High Ledge, peering down ThunderClan with narrowed eyes.

But no Thornclaw.

Hazeltail shrugged. He probably left camp to go for a walk. He did seem troubled yesturday. The she-cat cast her eyes around camp one more time before she left the entrance. She peaked her head in the warriors den, devoid of the golden tom here as well, before making her way outside. A good walk ought to help wake her up more clearly.

Hazeltail paced through ThunderClan territory. Puffs of frigid air escaped her mouth with every breathe. The snow around her was covered in reddish hues from the sun's light. Save for her paws crunching on snow, it was very quiet.

_Maybe he's at his favorite spot by the river, _she thought hopefully. She picked up the tom's scent almost instantly.

It didn't take long for her to see that it was actually taking her away from the lake. That was strange. The she-cat followed it. Was he out hunting? She struggled through a pair of brambles and paused, surprised.

In front of her was a mess of shreded leaves and twigs strewn everywhere. Thick roots were tossed aside and, what looked like the base of a shredded bush had been unearthed and flung away. The place reeked of Thornclaw and something else, a faint sweeet scent coming off the bush. It smelled as if it was on its last dying days.

Hazeltail didn't bother with the bush, she just kept going, following the golden tom's scent. Now she began to worry. At one point it seemed Thornclaw double back, as if he had forgotten something. Her heart thumped as she realized it was leading her to the spot by the lake. Hazeltail didn't even know she was running, sending flurries of snow around her as she ran up the small slope, slipping and sliding.

She ran through the last of the trees and jumped out into the small clearing over-looking the lake. She looked around expectantly. Disappointment flared within her. No one was here. Just wind and cold greeted her.

_Where are you?_ she wondered.

Hazeltail padded uncertaintly around the small clearing. It reeked of Thornclaw's scent here too. Did he stay here to look out the lake before leaving again? Her eyes wandered around, looking for pawprints or a different smell. Maybe pawprints. Something!

But she couldn't find anything. Either Thornclaw had followed back on his old trail, or he took a new route and covered it up along the way. Why though? So no one would follow him?

Something brown caught the she-cat's eye. She paused and came closer, curious. It was squeezed under a bramble bush that bordered the undergrowth of the small clearing of Thornclaw's spot. Hazeltail padded closer and moved a few brambles out of the way with a paw to get a closer look. Beneath it was a dead squirrel. She gasped.

It wasn't the prey that got her attention, even though it was rare to find one out here in ThunderClan randomly. It was what was beside the squirrel. Placed there, purposely it seemed, was a hazel plant. Almost shaped like a tail.

She blinked and sniffed the prey and plant in turn. It was definitely Thornclaw's scent. From the smell, it seemed like it was set here hours ago; and the squirrel felt cold to the touch. The she-cat looked around expectantly nonetheless. Hoping to find a familiar face. Maybe he went hunting and left it here, before coming back to pick it up? She wanted desperately to believe it.

But there was no one. Just her, the squirrel and hazel plant.

Wind blew through the she-cat. She shivered. There was no one waiting for her here. Hazeltail took the squirrel and hazel plant in her jaws. This was not what she wanted. Had Thornclaw expected her to come here? Was that why he left them next to his spot by the lake? As a gift? For what though? Hazeltail turned and trudged back to ThunderClan through the snow.

She never did see Thornclaw again.

* * *

**The end.**

**Longest chapter! But for it to be the end, going all out was what I wanted.**

**I know I sa****id I was going to use Brokentail. But it had occured to me that it would have taken the focus out of the story if I did. So I scraped the Dark Forest tom out in the end. ****The explanation I was going to add in the story that Brokenstar's pelt change results in the Clan. In ShadowClan, he'll appear as a black tom, while in ThunderClan, he'll appear as a brown tom in their dreams. I was going to include Brokenstar as a red tom in WindClan, but that idea was scraped.**

**The last part of the story was for us to see that Thornclaw ran away from ThunderClan, in case it wasn't a bit clear ^^". He was scared the scent would get out of control; he even began thinking psychotic thoughts of killing a cat and covering up his tracks befor anyone noticed. Not a good way to keep it under control. So banishment seemed like a good idea to him. Not a very happy ending, but he left a hazel plant for Hazeltail and a squirrel as a good-bye gift. **

**So, that's it. If you have any questions, let me know and I'll answer. But you're going to have to ask in an account. And if you have anything to say about the story, whether how much you liked it, or disliked it, ranting off about why you hated it, or because you just liked that it had Thornclaw in it(yay ^.^) it doesn't matter; just express yourself how you feel. Or the silent treatment if that works for you too. **

**Thank you all for reading and commenting, it's given me the will to finish this.**


End file.
